


Faith

by Anayance



Series: Some Nights [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek está TAN enamorado, Drama, F/M, Infidelidad, M/M, Romance, Stiles!Feelings, amistad, bwahahahaha, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 95,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anayance/pseuds/Anayance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego del ataque del nerjav todo parece estar en relativa calma, simplemente aguardando por un nuevo despertar. Pero qué nuevos misterios se acercan a Beacon Hills? Realmente la manada puede estar tranquila y segura?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wide Awake

Kharma abrió los ojos, sintiéndose levemente cegada por la luz que la rodeaba. Sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de hierro sólido y el simple intento de parpadear le cansaba hasta la médula de los huesos. Una suave brisa entraba por la ventana, envolviéndola suavemente, y la chica volvió a parpadear, intentando acomodar sus ojos a la claridad. Finalmente miró alrededor, descubriéndose en su cuarto, las cortinas meciéndose ante la suave brisa, y un suave aire veraniego colándose por la ventana, la foto de su último verano en San Francisco con Allison aún permanecía pegada al espejo, y su computador aún parpadeaba sobre el escritorio, anunciando que la batería estaba completamente cargada. Todo estaba igual que la última vez que se había detenido a mirar su habitación en Beacon Hills. Entonces se miró a sí misma, dudosa. Llevaba puesto su pijama, los pies desnudos, y parecía haber estado acostada en aquella cama por los últimos meses. Se miró el pecho, recordando las garras del nerjav rebanándole la piel, pero no había ni siquiera una cicatriz.

Se levantó, sintiéndose un poco mareada, y salió al pasillo. Todo parecía desierto y no se escuchaba movimiento alguno en la casa, por lo que la joven avanzó hasta la escalera, bajando lentamente cada peldaño, hasta llegar a la primera planta. Algunas voces desde el patio trasero llegaron a sus oídos y Kharma sonrió al reconocer las voces familiares. Caminó hacia la cocina y abrió la puerta para salir, siendo recibida por el suave aire de verano.

Stiles y Derek se hallaban sentados en la escalinata, conversando de algo que parecía gracioso pues ambos reían sinceros. Chris estaba sentado en una banca, un poco más allá, observando atentamente la lucha que había entre Scott e Isaac, en la cual el moreno llevaba una buena ventaja. Cerca de la diana de tiro Allison y Erica parecían conversar trivialidades, riendo de vez en cuando mientras miraban la lucha de reojo. Lydia parecía estar explicándole algo sumamente interesante a Peter, quien se mantenía centrado en lo que la chica le decía, mientras que Boyd observaba la lucha de hombres lobos cruzado de brazos, apoyado contra uno de los manzanos.

Pero nadie parecía notar que ella había salido y Kharma frunció el ceño ante la indiferencia que brotaba de todos. Vamos, que había despertado tras el ataque de un nerjav, ¿Y nadie se emocionaba de verla?

-Por que no estás ahí, realmente, cariño

La joven se giró bruscamente y miró a Kate, que la observaba sonriendo desde el umbral de la puerta, con esa sonrisa altanera que Kharma odiaba tanto. Tras Kate se hallaba su abuelo, mirándola como esperando a que hiciera algo.

-¿Qué es esto?- gimió, apretando los puños

-Llámalo como quieras- respondió Kate, encogiéndose de hombros- Simplemente estás viendo lo que ocurre actualmente- prosiguió, apartándose del umbral y acercándose hasta detenerse frente a ella- Ellos han seguido su vida, aún sin ti.

-¿Debieran haberse quedado junto a mi cama llorando? Eres tú la necesitada de afecto, Kate, no yo- masculló la joven entre dientes y Kate le respondió con una risita burlona.

-Al menos deberían extrañarte, ¿No?- musitó, obligándola a volverse hacia el grupo- Y parece que incluso Peter ha encontrado rápidamente un reemplazo para ti- le susurró al oído y Kharma fijó la vista en el rubio, que sonreía junto a Lydia.- Incluso Stiles, parece estar más feliz con Derek al lado que contigo- insistió Kate, alejándose de ella.

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir- escupió Kharma

-Tampoco te interesamos nosotros, Ary?- la joven se volvió y fijó los ojos en su madre, que la miraba con cierto dolor en su mirada- Somos tu familia… tu verdadera familia…

-Ellos son mi familia- la cortó Kharma, frunciendo el ceño y su madre negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada.

-Ellos no son nada, Kharma- su padre salió tras su madre y la observó, con su seriedad habitual, con ese odio en la mirada, como si ella no fuera nada suyo. La misma mirada con que la escrutaba cada día que la torturaba en el sótano en su casa de San Francisco.- Nosotros somos tu familia. Tu única familia.- la joven sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y el cuerpo le comenzaba a temblar de rabia. Él nunca la había querido. Jamás había sido un verdadero padre. Incluso antes de morir le había dicho lo mucho que le había pesado tenerla en su familia.

-¿Otra vez perdida, Red?

La joven se dio la vuelta y descubrió que ya no estaba en el porche de la casa de Beacon Hills, sino entre el tupido bosque que rodeaba la casa Hale, y Laura la miraba sonriendo con ternura.

-¿Laura?- titubeó, acercándose cautelosamente y la muchacha le correspondió con una sonrisa curiosa.

-¿Esperabas a Derek?- rió, sentándose sobre el viejo tronco y sacando una bolsa de gominolas, la cual le ofreció, pero Kharma negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose confundida y cansada- ¿Estás bien?

-No- susurró la chica, dejándose caer sobre las hojas secas que el otoño había arrancado de los árboles.

-Debes regresar a casa, Red- le dijo entonces Laura, abriendo la bolsa de gominolas y sacando unas cuantas para echárselas todas a la boca. Kharma la miró, insegura y soltó un profundo suspiro.

-No quiero irme- balbuceó, alzando la vista al cielo y luego fijándola en Laura, que la observaba de forma extraña.

-Debes hacerlo- le dijo, y se levantó del tronco, alisándose el vestido. Kharma asintió quedamente y alzó la vista, encontrándose con la interesada mirada de un Stiles de nueve años, que le sonreía curioso.

-Cuéntale más- le pidió y la joven frunció el ceño, mirando alrededor, una mujer de mediana edad le devolvía una mirada casi tan curiosa como la de Stiles, recostada en una camilla, con ojeras bajo los ojos y un pañuelo que le cubría la cabeza. Kharma sintió que se le partía el corazón en dos.

-No la atosigues, cariño- sonrió la mujer, hablando en un hilo de voz y el chico la miró dudoso- La pobre chica viene saliendo de un coma y no has parado de hacerle preguntas.

-Está bien- se apresuró a contestar Kharma- No me molesta.- el chiquillo le devolvió la mirada y sonrió, y Kharma no pudo evitar pensar que era la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo.

-Hora de irnos, Kharma

La joven se giró en la silla donde se hallaba sentada y fijó la vista en su padre, que la observaba serio. Ella miró alrededor otra vez y tanto la madre de Stiles como el chico habían desaparecido, y se hallaba sola, en medio de una sala de hospital.

Kharma se levantó de la silla y siguió a su padre, silenciosa, sintiendo como sus pasos resonaban a través del pasillo, y entonces se detuvo de golpe al notar la luminosidad a su espalda y se giró. A lo largo del pasillo había un resplandeciente arcoíris, el más hermoso que Kharma había visto jamás.

-Ary, vamos

La joven se volteó, ceñuda y observó a la mujer delante de ella, que estiraba una mano en su dirección, mirándola con un profundo amor. Era una mujer realmente hermosa, con unos brillantes ojos color cielo y una resplandeciente cabellera negro azabache. Kharma le tomó la mano, con cierta duda, pero sabiendo en el fondo de su corazón que aquello era lo correcto, y la mujer la guió hasta la salida del edificio, donde las esperaba un hombre también desconocido para la joven.

-Ey, princesa, ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión en tu cara?- le sonrió él y Kharma no pudo menos que maravillarse de la hermosa sonrisa y los cristalinos ojos color caramelo.

Kharma titubeó un momento y luego suspiró, bajando la mirada, pero la alzó en cuanto sintió que aquella calidez que se sentía tan bien desaparecía, y se encontró sola en medio del bosque, con la oscuridad ciñéndose sobre ella. La joven miró alrededor, intentando ubicarse, y comenzó a caminar, sin rumbo fijo.

- _¿Cuándo pretendes regresar, Red? Hay interesantes novedades que te estás perdiendo_

Kharma contuvo la respiración, ansiosa, al reconocer la voz que parecía venir de todas partes y ninguna al mismo tiempo.

-Peter- susurró, tragando saliva y mirando alrededor, con el corazón palpitándole desbocadamente.

-Es tierno

La joven se volteó a mirar a su interlocutora, que la observaba con mirada burlona. Era joven, no debía tener más de 25, a lo mucho 30 años, de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes. Llevaba uniforme de enfermera, y por más que lo intentara Kharma no podía reconocerla de ninguna parte.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó entonces

-Jennifer- respondió la mujer, acercándose- La enfermera que estuvo junto a tu querido Peter por casi seis años- Kharma frunció el ceño, retrocediendo instintivamente cuando ella dio un nuevo paso- La que lo ayudó a convertirse en un alfa poderoso… la que le dio más de lo que tú podrías darle en mil años- Jennifer sonrió, de forma perversa- Es bastante… insaciable… si sabes a lo que me refiero. Supongo que Lydia podrá comprobarlo por sí misma.

- _Regresa, Red… te extrañamos_

Kharma suspiró profundo y apretó los puños, mirando con odio a la mujer delante de ella. La estaban deteniendo. La estaban sosteniendo en ese lugar y no le dejarían el camino libre tan fácilmente. Pero iba a pelear si tenía que hacerlo.

-¿De verdad crees que vale la pena regresar?- le sonrió Jennifer y entonces Oliver salió tras ella y la miró, altanero.

-¿Crees que ellos no seguirán su vida si tú no estás en ella?- le preguntó y Kharma lo observó, silenciosa. A cuántas personas más, odiadas por ella, tendría que ver? Aquello se estaba pareciendo al maldito purgatorio.

-Cualquier lugar es mejor que esto- bufó entonces la joven, y en el siguiente parpadeo estaba frente a la imponente casa Hale y su padre le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

-A mí me parece bastante bueno, ¿No crees?- le dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, taladrándola con esa mirada azul profundo que tanto terror le causaba.- Tus queridos Hale están vivos, tus padres estamos vivos… no hay dolor de por medio, Kharma. ¿Realmente quieres irte?

Kharma volvió a suspirar, fijando la vista en los gemelos Hale que jugaban en el jardín, lanzándose agua en baldes, mientras Derek los observaba desde la escalinata, y Laura leía algo, sentada sobre el alféizar de la ventana del segundo piso. La verdad es que aquello le parecía realmente bueno, no podía negarlo. Miró a su padre, quien la observaba interrogativo y asintió quedamente, alejándose de él lentamente y acercándose hacia la casa Hale.

- _Por Dios, Khari, si no abres pronto los malditos ojos juro que voy a regalar a la caridad todos tus zapatos Lubotín o como demonios se llamen!_

Kharma miró hacia atrás, confundida, pero sólo su padre le devolvió la mirada, con una suave sonrisa en los labios y devolvió la vista hacia adelante, soltando un profundo suspiro, encontrándose de frente con dos cristalinos ojos color miel.

-¿De verdad vas a abandonarnos?

********

 

-Nada, eh?- Scott miró a Stiles desde la silla del escritorio y el castaño se encogió de hombros, sentándose en el suelo y apoyando la espalda contra la cama.- Allison dijo que Peter también lo ha intentado.

-Nada parece resultar- bufó Stiles, mirándose las manos- Quizá debiera decirle que voy a suicidarme si no despierta.

-Espero que Derek no haya…

-¡¿Qué demonios has dicho?!- Scott resopló al ver que era tarde. Derek había escuchado, y ahora miraba desde la puerta con los ojos encendidos en rojo a Stiles, quien le devolvió una mirada seria.

-Era un decir, Derek, no voy a suicidarme- bufó- Dios! Has sido así en todas tus relaciones? Porque… quisiera felicitar a esas chicas, han tenido mucha paciencia, como… un montón de paciencia.

-No he tenido…

-Ok!- gimió Scott al ver los ribetes que pretendía tomar aquella conversación- Momento embarazoso. Recuerden que aún estoy aquí.- Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír y sacudió la cabeza, volviendo la vista a sus manos. De todos, Scott seguía siendo el único que no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la relación entre ambos, mientras que incluso Chris parecía no escandalizarse cada vez que Stiles y Derek estaban demasiado cerca. Siempre y cuando las miradas y palabras no pasaran a mayores. No en su casa, al menos.

-Iba a decir que no he tenido muchas personas como Stiles en mi vida, Scott- dijo entonces Derek y luego miró al castaño, que luchaba por no largarse a reír ante la expresión de su amigo- Y si quieres puedo demostrarte esta noche cuánta paciencia me debes tener

-DIOS!- gruñó Scott, luciendo verdaderamente escandalizado esta vez- Demasiada información! Iré a estudiar con Allison.

-Con Derek también estudiamos, Scotty, cada noche- soltó Stiles

-OHPORDIOS! Ya cállate!- gimió el moreno, saliendo de la habitación y Stiles se sintió en libertad de reírse de buena gana, ganándose una mirada de lo más seria por parte de Derek

-Vamos, sabes que me gusta molestarlo- musitó, encogiéndose de hombros. Derek sacudió la cabeza y volvió a  salir de la habitación, dejándolo solo con Kharma, que… en el fondo, era casi completamente solo pues la joven ni siquiera daba indicios de despertar. Y ya había pasado un maldito mes. Un maldito mes en que habían pasado tantas cosas que Kharma tendría que quedarse un mes extra aún en cama, escuchando todas las novedades que habían ocurrido en su ausencia. Stiles suspiró y se levantó para sentarse en la cama, tomando una de las manos de Kharma- Derek y yo estamos saliendo, ¿Sabes? O somos pareja… la verdad aún no está del todo claro- comenzó contando- Pero estamos bien. Y todos parecen estar satisfechos con eso. Sus betas no hicieron gran escándalo, de hecho creo que lo tomaron bastante bien- continuó, frunciendo el ceño- Lo cual me parece un poco extraño, pero, como son manada.. probablemente ya lo sabían, no? Y mi padre está saliendo con la madre de Scott! Puedes creértelo? Flipé cuando lo supe… quiero decir… sería genial tener a Scott de hermano y eso, pero… debo admitir que la noticia me dejó un poco aturdido. Y es tan bizarro cada vez que cenamos todos juntos. Porque… es como… tenemos este tema en común, pero no podemos hablar de ello porque mi padre no sabe nada aún. A veces me pregunto cuánto tardará en descubrirlo- suspiró profundamente- Y Lydia ha avanzado mucho con el arco. Sorprendente. Al final dejó de preocuparse tanto por sus uñas y su peinado y ha comenzado a acertar bastantes tiros.- miró un momento a la joven, dudoso- Y a veces me parece que Erica e Isaac tienen algo. Tienen esas miraditas y todo eso, ya sabes cómo es. Pero cada vez que le saco el tema a Derek dice que deje de meterme en la vida de los demás. Y luego me calla con un beso. O muchos. Así que saco el tema a menudo, como podrás entender- rió quedamente y apretó el agarre sobre la suave mano- Y te extrañamos. Todos.- susurró, sintiendo nuevamente aquel nudo en la garganta que lo ahogaba- Dame una señal, Khari… dime que vas a despertar pronto.- Stiles suspiró profundo y le soltó la mano- Tengo miedo de que nunca regreses… no quiero…- sintió cómo las lágrimas le anegaban los ojos y tragó saliva, apretando los puños- No quiero perderte igual que a ella- cuando la primera lágrima rodaba por su mejilla sintió el suave, pero contundente abrazo que lo envolvió, y no pudo hacer más que respirar profundo, impregnándose con el aroma de Derek.

-Volverá, Stiles- le susurró el moreno, acariciándole el cabello.

-Lo sé- balbuceó Stiles, sin sentirse completamente seguro al respecto. Apartó suavemente a Derek y se levantó, para mirarlo a los ojos, esforzándose por sonreír tranquilo- ¿Qué tal va el entrenamiento?- Derek asintió quedamente y lo besó de forma suave y delicada, casi como si temiera romperlo.

-¿Quieres bajar? Le diremos a Peter que se quede… o podemos interrumpir el estudio de Scott y Allison- sonrió el moreno y Stiles rió.

-No, está bien, me quedaré un rato más y luego puede venir alguien a relevarme. No interrumpas a Scott y Allison, el chico necesita subir sus notas- bromeó, volviendo a sentarse junto a Kharma.

******

Kharma se despertó de golpe, levantándose en la cama y jadeando, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora tras ver aquella cristalina mirada.

-¿Estás bien?

La chica sintió cómo todos los vellos del brazo se le erizaban y giró su cabeza, para encontrarse con los ojos verde azulados de Derek mirándola interrogativo.

-¿Derek?- fue casi un gemido y sintió un terrible nudo en la garganta porque… estaba en la cama… vestida sólo con un camisón… con Derek semidesnudo a su lado?

-¿Esperabas a Laura?- sonrió el moreno, levantándose y besándola. BESÁNDOLA! Derek Hale la estaba besando! Dónde demonios estaba Stiles?!- Has tenido una pesadilla otra vez?- le preguntó él, mirándola preocupado, cuando cortó el beso. Que por cierto había sido bastante intenso. Besaban todos los Hale de esa forma? Besaba Peter de esa forma? La joven sacudió la cabeza, ansiosa. Tenía que centrarse. Tenía que descubrir qué demonios estaba pasando.

-Una muy real- titubeó entonces y Derek le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-No pienses en ello- sonrió y se levantó de la cama- Puede hacerle daño al bebé- puntualizó, dirigiéndose al baño y Kharma sintió que comenzaba a hiperventilar. ¡¡QUÉ RAYOS?!

Cuando bajó hasta la primera planta y se dirigió a la cocina se encontró con Laura, que miraba ceñuda algunos planos.

-Ey! Buenos días!- sonrió la joven, tomando los planos y guardándolos mientras Kharma se acercaba a la cafetera, sin ánimos de decir nada porque… sencillamente porque sentía que iba a cagarla nada más abrir la boca. ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba? ¿Por qué estaba con los Hale? ¿Dónde estaban Stiles y los demás? ¡¿PORQUÉ SE HABÍA DESPERTADO EN LA CAMA CON DEREK?!- ¿Estás bien?- Laura la miraba ceñuda y Kharma asintió quedamente mientras se llevaba la taza de café a la boca- eh, eh, eh- la detuvo Laura, quitándole la taza y tirando el café al lavaplatos- Sabes que el café no es bueno en tu estado- Kharma gimió bajito. No quería que le hablaran de su estado. No quería estar en su estado.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- soltó entonces, bajando la mirada, sintiéndose impotente y Laura la miró dudosa- ¿Qué… qué estoy haciendo aquí?- esta vez la mujer lobo se acercó cautelosa y Kharma la miró, sintiendo unas incontrolables ganas de llorar.- No recuerdo nada- sollozó, extrañando más que nunca a… a todos.

-Red… ¿A qué te refieres con que no recuerdas nada?

-Nada… quiero decir… ¿Dónde están Stiles y Scott? Y Allison, y Chris y…

-Chris? Chris Argent?- la cortó Laura, mirándola como si de pronto le hubiera salido una cabeza extra- Tu tío?- Kharma asintió, dudosa, y Laura le dirigió una mirada oscura- No has hablado con ellos desde… desde que detuvimos a Kate en su intento de incendio- Kharma abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Lo habían detenido? La casa no se había quemado? Todos estaban vivos?- Y creo que será así por mucho tiempo… te echaron de la familia, Red… no quieren saber nada de ti- siguió Laura y Kharma sintió que se le rompía el corazón. ¿Ni Chris ni Allison querían saber de ella?

-¿Qué hay de Stiles?- titubeó, secándose algunas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Laura la miró extrañada.

-Stiles… ¿Stilinski? ¿El hijo del sheriff?- Kharma asintió sutilmente- No… tengo idea… lo conozco… quiero decir, lo he visto un par de veces en el instituto- la morena frunció el ceño- Donde tu esposo da clases?- sonrió y Kharma suspiró profundo. Así que Derek era profesor. No le sorprendía mucho, tenía que reconocer que tenía una paciencia infinita para entrenar adolescentes- ¿Por qué preguntas…

-Buen día- Kharma sintió que su corazón palpitaba más rápido que nunca al encontrarse con aquellos profundos ojos azules- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó, sonriendo. Y entonces Kharma lo tuvo todo más claro. Habían detenido el incendio, Peter no se había vuelto loco y por ende no había mordido a Scott. Tanto el moreno como Stiles seguían haciendo su vida con toda normalidad, probablemente igual que Lydia, Erica, Isaac y Boyd.

-Ha cambiado todo- suspiró, apoyándose contra la encimera y ganándose curiosas miradas por parte de los dos Hale.

-Debo irme al instituto- Derek entró a la cocina, con total normalidad, pero les dirigió una hermética mirada- ¿Sucede algo?

-Todo esto está mal- gimió Kharma, apretando los puños

-Red?

-No me llames Red!- gruñó- Todo está mal, todo está condenadamente mal.

-Todo está bien, Ary- susurró Laura, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven, quien la miró ceñuda- estamos vivos, estamos felices…

-No lo estamos- la cortó Kharma, seria- Si lo estuviéramos, Derek estaría con Stiles!

-Quién es Stiles?- musitó Derek, enarcando una ceja, pero Laura lo miró quedamente, negando con la cabeza de forma suave.

-Derek está contigo, Ary… van a tener un hijo…

-Yo no quiero tener un hijo con Derek, por Dios!- gimió, apartándose de la joven

-Ariadna!

-NO, NO QUIERO, QUIERO QUE TODO SEA COMO ANTES, QUIERO A STILES, A SCOTT, A ALLISON, QUIERO…- Kharma se detuvo en medio de su escandaloso discurso y miró a Derek, sorprendida- ¿Por qué me has llamado Ariadna?

-Tal vez por que es tu nombre- musitó Peter, tras ella y la joven lo observó. Nadie la había llamado así en años, sólo su madre de vez en cuando la llamaba de esa forma.

-Debo salir de aquí- gimió, saliendo por la puerta trasera y corriendo hacia el bosque. Era un sueño, Todo debía ser un maldito sueño. Probablemente haya caído en coma luego del ataque del nerjav. Tenía que ser eso. No podía quedarse allí, viviendo esa vida de mentira. Todo estaba mal.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir huyendo?- la voz de Derek la detuvo en seco, y la joven se volvió hacia él, jadeando- Llevas diez años huyendo, Ariadna- ella frunció el ceño, dudosa- ¿Por qué sigues huyendo?

-Kate quemó tu casa… Peter se volvió loco… Peter mordió a Scott… Scott arrastró a Stiles al mundo sobrenatural… Scott conoció a Allison… tú conociste…

-A Stiles, y terminé enamorándome de Stiles mientras entrenaba a adolescentes convertidos en mi manada- la cortó Derek, serio- Llevas diez años diciendo lo mismo, Red… diez años- la joven soltó la respiración que había contenido y lo miró titubeante. ¿Y si aquello era el sueño? ¿Y si nada de eso había sucedido de verdad?- Llevas diez años escondiéndote en ese mundo de mentira que creaste luego de que tu propia familia te rechazara… y no significa nada, Red. No significa nada porque ni siquiera conozco al dichoso Stiles, porque no tengo ni la más remota de quién es Scott, y porque Peter no se ha vuelto loco y lleva una vida feliz junto a Jennifer- Kharma sintió como si un cuchillo se le clavara en medio del corazón. Se dejó caer sobre las hojas secas, tratando de controlarse, de mantener la calma, de no llorar. Derek se acercó, hasta arrodillarse frente a ella y le tomó el rostro con las manos, mirándola directamente a los ojos- ¿Qué harás, Red? ¿Seguirás huyendo? No puedes seguir huyendo, Ariadna- susurró, implorándole con la mirada- Te necesitamos.

-Lo sé- titubeó ella, bajando la vista. Y de pronto todo fue tan claro, tan perfectamente claro que no entendía cómo esos recuerdos se habían mantenido tan enterrados en lo más profundo de su memoria. Recordó a sus padres, sus verdaderos padres, cuando fueron a recogerla al jardín de infantes tras su primer día de clases. Recordó a aquella pareja, dentro de un Volvo gris, observándolos desde la distancia. Recordó el olor a cenizas de fénix que inundó su casa cuando aquellos dos cazadores acabaron con la vida de sus padres. Recordó la mirada de aquella mujer que le susurraba _Tranquila, preciosa, todo estará bien. Vamos a ser tus padres. Vamos a llevarte con nosotros._ Los recuerdos llegaban a su mente como estrellas fugaces, azotándola con la verdad. Recordó las torturas en la casa de San Francisco tras descubrir lo que realmente era, recordó los golpes de corriente que le hacían ir borrando aquellos recuerdos de su mente. Y al alzar la vista fue como si aún estuviera en aquel sótano que olía a humedad, con la pintura resquebrajándose y las cadenas envolviendo sus muñecas. Y él allí, de pie en una esquina, mirándola con sus intensos ojos azules, diciéndole _“Sé fuerte, pequeña, pronto pasará_ ”.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y esbozó una suave sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos, entregándose a la verdad.

-No me dejes, Peter… por favor no me sueltes.

********

 

Peter hojeó el libro con desinterés y luego alzó la vista hacia el patio, donde Erica le estaba pateando el culo a Isaac con una fuerza sorprendente. Costaba entender que la chica, aparte de ser mujer, había sido transformada después del rubio, pues se estaba mostrando bastante superior. Aunque quizá la teoría de Stiles de que los dos cachorros rubios se estaban liando en secreto fuera verdad e Isaac se estaba midiendo para no lastimar a su novia. Como fuera… Erica le estaba pateando el culo.

El hombre lobo volvió a fijar la atención a su libro y suspiró profundamente, para entonces mirar a Derek, que volvía a salir de la cocina y Peter tuvo que resistir las ganas de preguntar qué había pasado con Stiles, porque aquella era la segunda vez que el moreno había dejado el entrenamiento para, prácticamente, volar puertas adentro. Y eso sólo lo hacía cuando sucedía algo que tenía relación con el castaño.

Lydia llamó la atención de ambos cuando soltó una estruendosa carcajada frente a la pantalla de su laptop, donde se hallaba conversando con Jackson y contándole los últimos detalles desde hacía una hora. Los dos hombres lobos suspiraron y sacudieron la cabeza, volviendo a centrar la atención en el entrenamiento.

Derek decidió intervenir cuando Erica le hizo una complicada llave a Isaac y lo mordió en el brazo, para luego saltar hacia atrás y sonreír triunfadora. Peter se preguntó cuánto tiempo más resistiría Derek estar rodeado de adolescentes, porque él ya comenzaba a hartarse. En especial cuando Scott y Allison se iban al cuarto de esta a “estudiar”, porque las feromonas se respiraban en el ambiente de una forma terrible y al final todos los hombres lobos terminaban arrimándose a la esquina más alejada del patio.

- _No me dejes, Peter… por favor no me sueltes_

El rubio alzó la vista y la clavó en la puerta de la cocina, ceñudo, sintiendo cómo el corazón parecía darle un triple salto mortal en el pecho y comenzaba a latir frenético. Tiró el libro al suelo al levantarse tan bruscamente, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban alrededor, y entró a la casa raudamente, subiendo los peldaños de la escalera de dos en dos e irrumpiendo en la habitación de Kharma. Stiles lo miró con ojos iluminados y una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, pero Peter sólo tenía ojos para esa cristalina mirada color caramelo que lo observaba desde la cama, con una suave y cálida sonrisa en el rostro.


	2. Don't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego del despertar de Kharma las cosas están un poco extrañas para todos.

Kharma suspiró y reprimió un bostezo por tercera vez y se miró el pie, que ya tenía una hinchazón considerable. Aquel era el tercer día que llevaba despierta, el primero que- finalmente- salía de la cama y Stiles estuvo sosteniéndola fuertemente por la cintura durante todo el pasillo y la mitad de la escala, soltándola completamente cuando ya se hartó de los “Ya puedo caminar sola, joder”. Kharma ni siquiera llegó a dar un nuevo paso. Su pie resbaló y cayó sentada por los siete escalones que quedaban.

Allison, Scott y Stiles habían hecho el escándalo de sus vidas entre “Estás bien?”, “Te dije que podías lastimarte” “Ahora no podrás caminar por el resto de tu vida” “Deberías hacernos caso” y muchas otras peroratas más que la joven realmente no estaba a la labor de escuchar. Chris estaba en el trabajo y Derek –que no se separaba de Stiles probablemente ni para ir al baño- los había llevado a todos en su Camaro hasta el hospital porque al parecer, la damisela en peligro se había roto el pie.

Y eso no era todo. Derek había tenido la brillante idea de llamar a Peter camino al hospital, y ahora la joven se hallaba en la sala de espera, rodeada de tres adolescentes hiperventilados, un hombre lobo que no se despegaba del lado de uno de los adolescentes, y un hombre lobo que no dejaba de preguntarle si el pie seguía doliendo. ¿Era sólo ella o desde que había despertado le estaba fastidiando la vida que había llevado hasta entonces?

De pronto Melissa salió desde una de las puertas, dirigiéndose a ellos… con una silla de ruedas- Kharma entornó los ojos y resopló profundo.

-Puedes pasar ahora para entablillarte, Kharma- sonrió la mujer y la joven le dirigió una irritada mirada.

-No voy a ir en esa silla de ruedas- bufó, levantándose cuidadosamente.

-Red, no puedes cami…- la joven se volteó hacia Peter, con los ojos hirviéndole en furia.- Vale, te ayudo a caminar- suspiró el hombre lobo entonces, levantándose para tomarla por la cintura, pero Stiles le arrebató el puesto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Yo lo hago!- sonrió y la llevó todo el camino, hasta ayudarla a sentarse en una de las camillas- ¿Cómo te sien…

-Juro que si alguien vuelve a preguntarme cómo me siento voy a partirle la cara- bufó ella, sin mirarlo. Sí… probablemente estaba fastidiada de todas esas personas cuidando de ella como si tuviera cinco años.

-Vale, me callo- susurró el castaño, apoyándose en la camilla- Quizá deberías mantener el pie en… Vale, me callo- suspiró, al ver que la joven lo asesinaba con la mirada.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- un hombre… o joven más bien, porque no parecía mayor de 25 años, entró en el cuarto y la miró, con la sonrisa más hermosa que Kharma había visto en su vida entera. Rayos, hasta Stiles sintió que las piernas le temblaban ante aquellos rizos color bronce y esos ojos grises, y ese cuerpo que, bajo la bata blanca, debía ser bastante apetecible- Kharma Argent, ¿No? Soy Jake Williams- el joven estiró su mano y Kharma se la estrechó, sonriendo bobaliconamente- Vaya, te has lastimado bastante seriamente el pie, ¿Cómo sucedió?

-Me caí por la escalera- respondió ella con las palabras apurándose por salir de su boca.

-Wow… debió ser una caída importante- musitó el doctor, apuntando algo en la tablilla médica- Por un momento pensé que tu novio te maltrataba- bromeó

-Yo no soy su novio

-Él no es mi novio

Ambos contestaron casi al unísono y luego se miraron con mirada acusadora, a lo que el joven frente a ellos sonrió quedamente, para luego dejar la tabilla sobre la cama y tomar con cautela el pie de Kharma, quien apretó los dientes para no quejarse del dolor.

-No parece ser muy seria- susurró, deslizando sus manos con cuidado palpando la hinchazón- Vamos a entablillarla, y tendrás que guardar reposo por una semana- indicó, mirando a la joven, quien asintió resignada- Y luego de esa semana volverás para examinarte de nuevo, ¿De acuerdo?

-Completamente- sonrió ella y Jake le devolvió la sonrisa

-Muy bien… iré por las tabillas y las vendas- musitó, saliendo del cuarto y Kharma lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista.

-Nunca había visto un doctor tan joven… y condenadamente atractivo- suspiró Stiles, tragando saliva y Kharma lo miró, esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

-Derek va a oírte con sus oídos superlobunos

-Ojalá… ¿Sabes cómo se pone cuando está celoso?- musitó el castaño y ella torció el gesto.- No lo que te estás imaginando, claro. Sólo se pone más… meloso… protector- Kharma asintió, comprensiva- Derek y yo no hemos tenido sexo aún

-Dios! Stiles!- gimió la chica, mirándolo ceñuda- No quiero saber esas cosas… no quiero una oración donde Derek, tú y la palabra sexo estén juntas!- Stiles rió, contagiando a Kharma- Aunque es una imagen mental interesante.

-Dios! Khari!- gimió el castaño, ocultando la risa- ¿Sabes cuál es otra imagen mental interesante?

-Yo y el doctor sexy?- musitó la joven, sonriendo bobaliconamente y Stiles negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

-Peter y tú- se atrevió Stiles, tanteando el terreno y Kharma rió.

-Qué cosas dices, Stiles!- bufó, acomodándose el cabello- Peter es como un padre para mí- Stiles la miró, asintiendo quedamente.

Ya todos en la manada sabían que Kharma era la pareja de toda la vida de Peter, se los había dicho el propio hombre lobo cuando les había contado cómo la había encontrado cuando se fue a encontrar con Oliver, y también les había dicho que ella lo había descubierto en el último instante, pero desde que Kharma había despertado, la chica no mostraba indicio alguno de recordar nada relativo al ataque, tampoco parecía recordar nada de lo que hubiera vivido durante su período en coma y además, de alguna extraña forma, todos notaban que la joven había despertado diferente. Seguía siendo sonriente y amable, pero había algo en su semblante, cuando varios de ellos se reunían a hacerle compañía en su cuarto… como si no se sintiera cómoda con todos ellos. Lo que se había convertido en que ya casi nadie iba a la casa Argent. Erica, Isaac y Boyd solían ir a entrenamiento, pero luego prefirieron dejarlo y si querían seguir con el entrenamiento iban a la casa Hale, o al depósito de trenes. Lydia ya había aprendido a manejar el arco perfectamente bien, así que dejó sus visitas, y sólo la veían en el instituto. Chris había retomado su trabajo “formal”, así que apenas lo veían por las tardes o los fines de semana, y Peter había dejado las visitas para rondas nocturnas de las que Kharma ni siquiera se enteraba. Incluso Scott y Allison se pasaban las tardes en el cuarto de la chica estudiando, mientras que Stiles seguía siendo el único que pasaba el rato con Kharma, mientras Derek preparaba algo para la cena en la cocina. En sólo tres días la manada se había disuelto a una velocidad alarmante. Como si realmente nunca hubiera existido algo que los uniera.

Y Oliver, aunque no había dado señales de vida otra vez, seguía existiendo. Lo habían dado por desaparecido en la comisaría al principio, pero luego habían ido a la que solía ser su casa, y no encontraron nada, así que el Sheriff había asumido que el chico se había ido de Beacon Hills sin dar aviso. Y en realidad ni siquiera la manada de Beacon Hills tenían la certeza de que el nerjav siguiera en el condado.

Luego de que el doctor terminara de entablillarle el pie, ayudó a Kharma a regresar a la sala de espera, donde la recibieron los demás. Le entregó unas muletas para que pudiera moverse por sí misma y unas pastillas por si el pie dolía y le indicó que el próximo viernes debía estar de vuelta para revisarle el pie nuevamente. La chica asintió con una sonrisa, indicando que estaría encantada de volver, y luego todos se fueron a los estacionamientos.

-De pronto el silencio es un poco muy incómodo, ¿No?- musitó Stiles, encendiendo la radio a un volumen moderado. Él, Scott, Allison y Kharma iban en el Camaro, con Derek conduciendo, mientras Peter se había ido del hospital mientras Kharma y Stiles aún estaban dentro, y desde que los cinco habían dejado la sala de espera los había rodeado un silencio sepulcral.

-Así que el doctor era atractivo, no?- dijo entonces Derek, manteniendo su semblante serio.

-Y aquí vienen los celos- susurró Kharma, apoyando la frente en el cristal de la ventanilla- Stiles y tú ni siquiera han tenido sexo, déjalo al menos fantasear.

-¿Por qué no hablamos de algo que no sea el doctor Sexy? Digo… el doctor Williams- musitó Allison, ganándose una interesada mirada por parte de Scott- O mejor no hablemos de nada en absoluto.

Llegaron a la casa tan silenciosos como habían salido del hospital, y tras ayudar a Kharma a llegar hasta su cuarto, Derek se marchó, indicando que tenía un entrenamiento programado con sus betas. Allison y Scott se fueron al cuarto de la chica para revisar unos apuntes de química, y Stiles se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana junto a Kharma.

Stiles sentía que todo estaba extraño. Diferente. Desde que Kharma había despertado todo había sido diferente, y no es que lo odiara… sólo extrañaba lo antiguo. Extrañaba las sesiones de entrenamiento en el patio trasero de los Argent, extrañaba las miradas de complicidad con Derek, extrañaba los comentarios mordaces de Lydia, extrañaba las cenas en lo de los Argent, donde todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y nadie parecía entender a nadie, con lo que terminaban a las risas mientras comían alguna pizza en la sala de estar.

Ahora… ahora todo parecía una tensión constante, donde todos evitaban mirarse los unos a los otros o decir algo indebido. Ahora existía un aura alrededor de Kharma que parecía decirle a todos que se mantengan alejados a más de un metro de distancia. Y ya no hay entrenamientos en la casa Argent porque se han trasladado a la casa Hale o al depósito de trenes; ya no hay cenas ruidosas en la casa Argent, porque Scott y Stiles se comprometieron a cenar con sus padres y Allison prefiere cenar en su habitación para terminar un trabajo de historia; ya no hay miradas cómplices con Derek porque el hombre lobo parece estar en alerta permanentemente.

-Creo que ya debo irme- musitó de pronto el chico, y Kharma levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo- Voy a cenar con mi padre hoy y…

-Lo sé- sonrió ella- Nos vemos mañana… supongo

-Claro, mañana vengo con Scott luego del instituto…

-No es necesario que lo hagas, de todas formas- lo interrumpió Kharma y él la miró, titubeante- Tengo las muletas para moverme, y temo que estás dejando de estudiar por venir. Además creo que Scott y Allison van mañana al centro comercial junto a Lydia- Stiles tragó saliva y asintió quedamente- Podemos vernos el fin de semana.

-Claro… nos vemos el fin de semana- suspiró Stiles, tomando su mochila y saliendo de la habitación.

 

*******

 

Derek cerró la ventana tras él y se sentó en la cama, mirando a Stiles, que le devolvió una mirada seria.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el moreno, dudoso.

-¿Es una pregunta para romper el hielo o lo estás preguntando de verdad?- contra preguntó Stiles, acomodándose para apoyarse contra el respaldo de la cama.

-Lo pregunto en serio- respondió Derek, acercándose un poco más y tomándole la mano- ¿Es por lo del Dr. Sexy?- prosiguió, sonriendo con sorna.

-No- bufó Stiles- Es todo- Derek entonces lo miró, ceñudo- ¿No sientes que de un tiempo a esta parte todo está mal?- el moreno acentuó su gesto, mirándolo interrogativo- Es como si la manada se hubiera disuelto…

-La manada sigue unida, Stiles- lo interrumpió Derek- Peter y yo seguimos entrenando a Erica, Boyd e Isaac. Simplemente ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos porque… no hay nada que enfrentar. Cuando algo vuelva a acechar Beacon Hills volveremos a pasar casi las 24 horas del día juntos, estoy seguro.

-Es decir… tiene que suceder algo malo para que volvamos a ser los que éramos antes…

-¿Antes?- lo cortó Derek y Stiles chasqueó la lengua- ¿Antes de que? Dilo

-Antes de que Kharma despertara- susurró el moreno, soltando el aire que había contenido.

-Stiles- suspiró Derek, acercándose aún más y tomándole la mano completamente entre las suyas- Es ella quien nos aleja, no sé por qué, pero lo hace.

-Ni siquiera ha dicho algo!- se quejó Stiles, mirándolo dolido. Sí, estaba extraña, pero seguía siendo su amiga, y no iba a abandonarla ni dejar de defenderla.- Sólo está confundida porque ha estado un mes y medio en coma y…

-Stiles, no necesita decir nada- lo cortó Derek, mirándolo a los ojos- Somos lobos, lo sentimos. ¿Recuerdas cuando recién la conocieron y Scott te dijo que había sentido algo extraño en ella?- el castaño asintió sutilmente- Es lo mismo ahora, pero mucho más claro. Es como si estuviera constantemente pidiendo que nos alejemos de ella. No puedes negarlo, Stiles, incluso contigo ha estado diferente, ¿Verdad?- Stiles comenzó a morderse el labio inferior, ansioso- No sé qué haya vivido durante el mes y medio que estuvo en coma, no sé si eso tiene relación con su actual comportamiento… pero no es agradable para nosotros sentirlo. Erica, Isaac y Boyd nunca fueron demasiado cercanos a ella y por eso no lo toleraron ni por media tarde y me pidieron que siguiéramos el entrenamiento en mi casa. Peter era demasiado apegado a ella y por eso no puede soportarlo tampoco. Si Scott y yo seguimos acercándonos es sólo por Allison y tú. Si ustedes no estuvieran…

-Es como cuando vas a casa de alguien y te recibe con mala cara?- interrogó entonces Stiles y Derek asintió

-Kharma no es la misma de antes- prosiguió el moreno- Y no me imagino cuál es la razón, porque incluso Deaton nos dijo, cuando se lo contamos, que los fénix no cambian su comportamiento después de morir. Así que ninguno de nosotros entiende qué ha sucedido… y tampoco es que vayamos a ir a preguntárselo directamente a ella.

-Kharma no quiere que vaya a verla después del instituto- soltó Stiles entonces, bajando la mirada. Derek lo miró ceñudo, apretando el agarre sobre su mano- Dijo que era para que yo no dejara de estudiar por las tardes y eso…- Derek suspiró y terminó por romper la distancia que los separaba, abrazándolo contra él, mientras el castaño ocultaba el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, suspirando pesadamente.

-Todo estará bien… me tienes a mí- susurró Derek contra su cabello y Stiles se apartó, mirándolo sonriente.

-Lo dices como si fueras el premio de consuelo, Derek- bufó y el moreno sonrió, acercándose para besarlo.

-La próxima semana es luna llena- musitó Derek cuando se apartó y Stiles se encogió de hombros.

-No es que la luna llena pasada me hallas desgarrado la ropa con los dientes, Derek. No tienes que avisarme cada vez que…

-Ya no es como antes- lo cortó el moreno, bajando la mirada.

-¿Ni siquiera eso es como antes?- gimió Stiles por lo bajo

-Me refiero a que…- Derek suspiró pesadamente y lo miró a los ojos- Me está siendo… difícil… controlarme- el castaño enarcó una ceja, interrogativo- La luna llena pasada fue una tortura.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que quería venir aquí y follarte hasta que me suplicaras por un minuto de descanso- soltó el moreno, con un leve resplandor rojizo en sus ojos y Stiles tragó saliva sintiendo que la habitación de pronto se había vuelto calurosa.

-Yo no me quejaría, lo sabes…

-Debes poner ash mountain alrededor de tu casa- lo cortó Derek, ignorando sus palabras. Stiles suspiró pesadamente y asintió, porque ya no le quedaban ni ganas ni fuerzas para volver a luchar esa batalla- Tienes que entenderlo, Stiles…

-Sí, sí… es peligroso, puedes matarme, puedes morderme, blah blah blah, ya me sé el discurso de memoria, Derek- bufó, acomodándose en la cama para tratar de dormir- Apaga la luz cuando te vayas, si?

-Stiles…

-Buenas noches, Derek- puntualizó el castaño y se dio la vuelta.

-No quiero hacerte daño…

-Lo sé, Derek, joder!- gruñó Stiles y volvió a levantarse para mirarlo- Pero mientras tú no quieres hacerme daño, nadie le borra la sonrisa del rostro a Scott porque cada tarde tiene sexo con Allison; incluso Lydia tiene sexo telefónico con Jackson, por Dios! Y hasta creo que tus betas se lo tienen montado entre los tres- el castaño resopló, sacudiendo las manos- Joder! Hasta mi padre anda con una sonrisa de lo más idiota y no quiero ni pensar que la madre de Scott tenga que ver al respecto, y al final los únicos frustrados en este grupo de frikis somos Peter y yo!- tragó saliva y se recordó respirar, volviendo a apoyarse contra el respaldo de la cama- Lo siento- susurró, restregándose las manos, con la vista fija en ellas- Es sólo… todo esto me tiene mal… digo las cosas sin pensarlas y yo…- su discurso se vio abruptamente interrumpido porque Derek se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo apasionadamente, con labios, dientes y lengua, en el beso más tórrido que Stiles podía recordar. Jadeó quedamente cuando sintió las ardientes manos de Derek colarse por debajo de la camiseta de su pijama, enterrando las uñas un poco más de la cuenta y mordiéndole el labio inferior con deseo.

Stiles gimió profundamente cuando Derek comenzó a posicionarse sobre él, entre sus piernas, rozándole el miembro en suaves embestidas que hacían las estrellas bailar ante sus ojos.

-Joder, Derek- siseó cuando el moreno se apartó de él para besarlo a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula, bajando por su cuello. En algún momento en que Stiles casi ni lo notó, la camiseta del pijama fue a terminar al piso cerca de su mochila, y Derek estaba muy entretenido lamiéndole y mordiéndole uno de sus pezones, haciéndolo arquear la espalda porque quería más de todo.

-Joder, Stiles, ¿Esto es lo que te provoco?- gruñó Derek, posando su mano sobre el ya duro miembro del adolescente, que jadeó, aferrándose a la espalda del moreno.- ¿A qué hora llega tu padre?

-Creo… creo que… luego… de medianoche- jadeó el castaño, con los ojos cerrados y la espalda arqueada ante el contacto- ¿Por qué?

Derek deslizó su mano por debajo de los pantalones del pijama, envolviendo con su mano toda la polla de Stiles, quien soltó un gemido profundo y le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

-OhjoderDereksisisisisisi, no pares- susurró, con las mejillas coloreadas por la excitación, mirándolo jadeante. Derek le devolvió una mirada teñida de rojo y sonrió de forma perversa.

-No pretendía hacerlo- susurró, bajando por el torso desnudo del castaño, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente a partes iguales, mientras con su mano comenzaba un ritmo permanente, suave, delicado. Stiles seguía jadeando, sumido en la más profunda excitación, sintiendo cómo cada vello de su cuerpo estaba en punta por la ardiente sensación de Derek besando y lamiendo su piel mientras le hacía una paja. Pero la sensación más gloriosa jamás experimentada vino después. Cuando los ardientes labios de Derek y su húmeda lengua se deslizaron sinuosamente por todo su miembro, causándole un golpe de corriente que le recorrió desde el comienzo de la espina dorsal hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. Santo Dios! Derek Hale le estaba haciendo una mamada! Y no cualquier mamada, la madre de las mamadas! Y si su cerebro había hecho corto circuito cuando Derek Hale lo había besado por primera vez, ahora que el mismo Derek “Macho Alfa te rompo la garganta con mis dientes” Hale le estaba haciendo la más suprema de las mamadas… su cerebro se había diluido como cera al fuego y lo único que Stiles podía hacer era jadear, gemir, suspirar y pedir más como un pobre mendigo.

Derek lamía, chupaba y apretaba con sus labios lo preciso para dejarlo al borde, para luego lanzarle un balde de agua fría y alejarse y acariciar sinuosamente la parte interna de sus muslos, para luego volver a la carga, y así, una, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que tuvo a Stiles convertido en gelatina, suplicando por liberarse.

El moreno volvió a subir por su cuerpo lamiéndole el torso desnudo y tembloroso, para hundir la nariz en su cuello y comenzar a embestirlo, rozando ambos miembros (Stiles ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que en algún momento se había desabrochado siquiera los pantalones), nuevamente llevándolo al abismo y arrastrándolo fuera de él y a Stiles ya se le escapaban las lágrimas de placer ante semejante tortura –deliciosa por lo demás.

-Derek… por favor…- gimió, aferrándose a él y moviendo las caderas instintivamente. Derek aceleró el movimiento, llevándolo al borde, y le mordió, suavemente (con sus muy humanos dientes) el cuello.

-Te amo- le susurró, antes de que ambos se corrieran sobre sus estómagos, de una forma que ninguno hubiera considerado posible.

Derek se levantó y buscó una toalla para limpiarse y luego limpiar a Stiles, en silencio. El castaño volvió a acomodarse el pijama, mientras el moreno se acomodaba sus pantalones.

-Quédate esta noche- susurró Stiles, tomándolo de la tela de los vaqueros y Derek lo miró, dudoso- Mi padre no llegará hasta dentro de dos horas, y se irá directo a la cama, ni siquiera se pasará por aquí. Quédate, si?- Derek asintió y Stiles se acomodó para hacerle espacio en la cama, y se abrazó a él cuando se hubo acostado a su lado- Yo también te amo. No te imaginas cuánto- suspiró, besándole la línea de la mandíbula.

Derek sonrió y suspiró profundo, dejando escurrir de él los miedos que se le habían instalado en el pecho por unos minutos, y lentamente se fue quedando dormido, acunado por la suave respiración del adolescente junto a él.

 

*****

 

Kharma entró en la clínica, cerrando la puerta tras ella y esperó hasta que el veterinario salió hasta el mesón, dirigiéndole una interrogativa mirada.

-Me dijeron que te habías lastimado el pie- musitó Deaton, abriéndole la puertecilla de madera e invitándola a entrar hasta la parte trasera. Kharma asintió quedamente, mirando distraída su pie, en perfectas condiciones.- Pensé que estarías coja por al menos una semana- prosiguió el hombre entonces, deteniéndose frente a ella.

-Supongo que ser un fénix te da ciertas ventajas- susurró la joven, mirando alrededor.

-Lo sabes- inquirió el doctor, pues hasta donde le habían dicho los demás, la joven ni sabía nada, ni recordaba nada. Ella asintió quedamente.

-Como también sé que soy un peligro ambulante… para todos- respondió, soltando un suspiro profundo- Cuando otras criaturas lo sepan…

-Habrá una gran manada dispuesta a defenderte- la interrumpió Deaton, cruzándose de brazos, pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya los puse en peligro una vez, no quiero…

-Por eso los estás alejando- la cortó el veterinario y la joven lo miró, interrogativa- Peter y Derek han estado un par de veces aquí, sin contar las tardes en que Scott viene a trabajar. Todos coinciden en lo mismo… pareces molesta de estar en compañía de ellos y se hace casi intolerable pasar siquiera un minuto a tu lado.

-Yo no quiero que salgan lastimados…

-El error de todos los fénix- volvió a interrumpirla Deaton y ella lo observó titubeante- ¿Sabes por qué los fénix están en extinción?- la joven negó con la cabeza, dudosa- Por que creen que todos quienes les rodean saldrán lastimados. Su extrema preocupación por el resto, se convierte en un arma letal para ellos y quedan solos. Tus padres debieron morir por la misma razón… no tenían amigos ni nadie que pudiera ayudarles.

-No es lo mismo

-Lo es- asintió Deaton, comenzando a preparar té- Las criaturas oscuras vendrán por ti, tengas o no una manada a tus espaldas. Y te atacarán… tengas o no alguien que te proteja- el veterinario se giró hacia ella y le alcanzó una taza- La diferencia es: si tienes una manada, es más probable que sobrevivas.- Kharma suspiró, fijando la vista en su té, pensativa- También recuerdas, ¿No?

-Todo- respondió ella, sin mirarlo- Y duele

-¿Quieres olvidar?- preguntó entonces Deaton y ella lo miró, con los ojos brillándole- Porque tengo algo que te ayudará con eso- Kharma lo miró con ansiedad y el veterinario fijó sus ojos en la taza que la joven sostenía entre sus manos- Y romperá también el lazo que tienes con Stiles… serás completamente libre para comenzar de cero. Olvidarás a Stiles, a Scott, a Derek… a Peter. Volverás a ser la Kharma que llegó hace dos meses a Beacon Hills, sin la existencia del lazo que te unía desde los doce años a este condado, a Stiles.- Kharma bajó la mirada otra vez, fijándola en el té, soltando un profundo suspiro, para luego llevarse la taza a los labios.


	3. Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se tuercen un poco más y tras la desaparición de Kharma las cosas comienzan a tomar sentido.

Chris dejó la chaqueta sobre el sillón y subió al segundo piso, con aire cansado. En la habitación de su hija encontró a la muchacha, completamente concentrada en unos apuntes junto a Scott, que parecía mucho más desentendido del tema.

-¿No es un poco tarde ya?- preguntó, sacándolos de su ensimismamiento y los adolescentes lo miraron dudosos.

-Tengo que ir a buscar a mi madre dentro de media hora… y yo pensaba…- musitó Scott, encogiéndose de hombros. Chris suspiró asintiendo quedamente y miró de soslayo la cama.

-Papá, ni siquiera nos hemos acercado a la cama- se quejó Allison, acomodándose en la silla y dirigiéndole una seria mirada a su padre- Hemos estado estudiando toda la tarde… salvo cuando llevamos a Khari al hospital.

-Derek me lo dijo, ¿Cómo está?- preguntó entonces el cazador

-Bien… le pregunté si quería que le trajera algo de cenar, pero dijo que ya avisaría si le daba hambre- contestó la joven, encogiéndose de hombros- Debe seguir leyendo.

-¿Todo sigue igual?- titubeó, mirando a Allison, quien se encogió de hombros con aire resignado. Ellos también lo habían notado, incluso antes de que Scott hiciera el comentario durante la cena anterior. Kharma había despertado diferente y parecía incómoda de estar allí, rodeada por ellos. Chris había pensado que sólo sería al principio, que luego de unos días todo volvería a la normalidad; pero a veces le asaltaban las dudas y comenzaba a creer que llegaría el momento en que Kharma decidiera irse una vez más. Tenía suficiente dinero por la herencia de Edward y Eloíse, así que no le faltaría, pero el tiempo que habían pasado juntos se había desarrollado tal lazo entre ellos que Chris estaba seguro de que el espacio que dejaría la joven sería imposible ignorarlo.- Iré a verla- suspiró finalmente, saliendo del cuarto para dirigirse a la habitación de al lado. Al abrir la puerta descubrió la habitación a oscuras y la ventana cerrada, por lo que asumió que la joven estaría dormida. Pero su sexto sentido lo obligó a encender la luz y mirar hacia la cama… vacía.- ¿Allison?- llamó Chris y su hija apareció enseguida en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolo interrogativa y luego observó el cuarto, frunciendo el ceño. Chris se dirigió al baño, pero este también estaba desocupado.

-Es imposible… la puerta de mi cuarto estaba abierta, la habríamos visto pasar- musitó Allison, ceñuda- Y sus muletas están aquí…

-¿Quieren que vaya afuera a buscarla?- preguntó Scott, asomándose por la puerta y la joven asintió, nerviosa. El moreno asintió entonces y desapareció de la vista de los dos cazadores.

-No puede haber ido lejos… si tiene el pie lastimado- susurró Chris, abriendo el closet.

-¿Y si ha sido Oliver?- titubeó Allison, sintiendo cómo el corazón comenzaba a palpitarle rápidamente- ¿Qué tal si Kharma se durmió y él entró sigilosamente? Aún debe estar cerca… y enojado… ¿Quizá quería terminar el trabajo?

-Tranquila- la calmó Chris, tratando de mantenerse él mismo calmado- Llamaré a Derek y Peter… Kharma no puede haber ido lejos.- musitó, sacando el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y marcando el número.

Media hora después Derek, Peter y los cuatro betas recorrían el bosque en busca de alguna esencia, de algún rastro, pero era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. No había ni rastro de Kharma, como si la joven se hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Stiles no había podido salir pues su padre ya estaba en casa y resultaría sospechoso, pero cada cinco minutos llamaba a Derek para preguntar si habían encontrado algo. Incluso Chris se había ido con tres cazadores más a ayudar en la búsqueda, mientras Allison intentaba rastrear el GPS en el teléfono de Kharma. Pero nada parecía dar resultados. La morena había sido abducida sin dejar señal alguna.

-¡Derek!

El alfa se apresuró hacia la dirección de dónde provenía la voz de Peter y se detuvo en seco ante la escena. Oliver yacía en el suelo, con profundos cortes en todo el cuerpo y los ojos vacíos mirando a la nada, inconfundiblemente muerto, a pocos metros de la cabaña abandonada donde había mantenido prisionero a Stiles hacía un mes y medio atrás.

-¿Crees que haya sido ella?- titubeó Scott, cuando llegó al lugar junto a Erica, Isaac y Boyd, todos mirando sorprendidos la escena.

-Si lo fue… ¿Dónde está ahora?- musitó Derek, mirando alrededor, oteando el aire

-¿Y no se supone que los Fénix son defensivos y no ofensivos?- intuyó Erica entonces- Pensé que los fénix no atacaban.- Derek suspiró profundo. Sabía que la rubia tenía razón. Por lo que les había dicho Deaton, los fénix no atacaban a menos que se sintieran en peligro. ¿Sería probable la teoría de Allison? Quizá Oliver había vuelto a por Kharma y la chica sólo se había defendido.

-¿No puedes encontrarla?- le preguntó entonces a Peter, quien lo miró interrogativo- Es tu pareja de por vida, deberías poder…

-No puedo sentir a Kharma desde que salió del coma- lo interrumpió el rubio, intranquilo- Como si ella me estuviera bloqueando.

-Se ha pasado los últimos días irradiando esa aura de rechazo… no sería extraño que estuviera bloqueándote- musitó Isaac y Peter asintió quedamente.

El teléfono de Derek volvió a sonar y el moreno resopló, mirando la pantalla. Stiles nuevamente lo llamaba, sin retraso y él ya estaba cansado de decirle que no habían tenido éxito. Temía que el adolescente volviera a sufrir un ataque de pánico igual al que había sufrido cuando el nerjav había matado a Kharma, pero tampoco podía mentirle y decirle que ya todo estaba bien.

-¿No vas a contestar?- inquirió Peter, mirándolo ceñudo, y Derek rechazó la llamada.

-No quiero volver a decirle que aún no la encontramos- respondió el alfa

-Y no la encontraremos si nos quedamos aquí- repuso Scott- Sigamos buscando… luego nos ocupamos del cadáver de Oliver- miró el cuerpo inerte y resopló- Tampoco es que merezca un gran sepelio.- puntualizó, comenzando a otear el aire, en busca de alguna dirección en la que ir. Esta vez fue su teléfono el que sonó y el moreno miró la pantalla, contestando al instante al ver que se trataba de Allison.

-Scott! He encontrado el teléfono de Kharma… está en casa de Stiles

-¿De Stiles?- gimió Scott y todos lo miraron interrogativos- Iremos a ver- dijo entonces, cortando la llamada- Allison ha localizado con el GPS el teléfono de Kharma.

-¿En casa de Stiles?- inquirió Derek y el beta asintió, con lo cual todos se dirigieron rápidamente a la casa del castaño. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, menos la de la habitación de Stiles, y Derek se coló de inmediato por la ventana, seguido por todos.

-Shhh, que van a  despertar a mi padre- susurró el castaño, señalando su cama, donde Kharma parecía estar profundamente dormida- Llegó hace unos quince minutos- explicó, cuando Derek lo miró interrogativo- Estaba cubierta en sangre, así que se bañó, le vendé algunas heridas y luego se durmió.

Peter se acercó a la cama con cautela y se agachó a su lado. La joven parecía dormir tranquila, completamente serena. Tenía el antebrazo derecho vendado, al igual que su mano izquierda, y mostraba varios cortes en el rostro, pero nada demasiado profundo como para que no fuera a cicatrizar.

-¿Dijo algo?- preguntó Scott, luego de mandarle un mensaje a Allison, explicándole la situación y Stiles negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo dijo que tenía que hacerlo, aunque no sé a qué se refería- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-A Oliver- musitó entonces Isaac y Stiles lo miró ceñudo- Lo encontramos en el bosque… supongo que teníamos razón al pensar que fue ella.

-Pero por qué TENÍA que hacerlo?- preguntó Boyd

-Supongo que tendremos que preguntarle cuando despierte- susurró Peter y miró a Derek- ¿La llevamos de regreso a lo de los Argent?

-Puedes dejarla ahí… no me molestará dormir en mi saco y dejarle la cama- repuso Stiles- No creo que sea tarea fácil sacarla por la ventana sin despertarla. Y no sabemos con certeza cómo se pondrá si despierta.

-Me quedaré- dijo entonces Derek y todos lo miraron- Ustedes regresen a sus casas, Peter ve a decirle a Chris que nosotros nos quedaremos con Kharma- el rubio asintió, levantándose de al lado de la cama luego de lanzar una intensa mirada sobre la joven- Me quedaré con Stiles- miró al chico quien lo observaba interrogativo- No sabemos cómo se pondrá cuando se despierte.

Finalmente todos se marcharon y Stiles acomodó su saco en el suelo, sobre algunas mantas, para acostarse junto a Derek, manteniendo la lámpara de la mesilla de noche, por si Kharma despertaba.

-Era como si fuera ella otra vez- susurró de pronto el castaño y Derek lo miró dudoso- Dijo que lamentaba el habernos alejado, que no había sido su intención hacernos sentir mal… y la escuché sollozar mientras estaba en la ducha- el moreno lo abrazó, acercándolo a él y suspiró pesadamente- ¿Sabes? Creo que lo hacía con la intención de protegernos.

-¿Protegernos?- susurró Derek, ceñudo.

-Probablemente sabía que Oliver seguía cerca y que podía intentar algo contra nosotros, por eso nos alejaba- explicó Stiles- Pero ahora que el nerjav ya no está… vuelve a ser ella.

-Esperemos que tengas razón- suspiró el hombre lobo, cerrando los ojos- Yo también extraño las cosas como eran antes- Stiles inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo- Y Red siempre ha sido especial… ella fue la primera que descubrió…- Derek se calló automáticamente, abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de contarle sobre Kate a Stiles. Y aún no estaba seguro de si quería que el chico supiera aquello. La culpa y la vergüenza aún lo dominaban con respecto a aquel oscuro tema.

-¿Descubrió que?- interrogó Stiles. El moreno lo miró, esbozando una sutil sonrisa.

-Que me gustabas- respondió, forzándose a que sus ojos no lo delataran. Stiles sonrió, encogiéndose levemente, como un gatito mimoso.

-Chica lista- susurró, acomodándose sobre el hombro del alfa y cerrando los ojos para dormir. El reloj ya marcaba las dos de la mañana y él necesitaba seriamente dormir aunque fuera un poco, pues al otro día tenía clases.

 

*****

 

Stiles entreabrió los ojos pesadamente, cuando los rayos del sol le dieron en la cara, y se revolvió, estirándose cuanto pudo. Derek parecía dormir profundamente a su lado pues apenas soltó un gruñido dormido cuando lo pateó accidentalmente. El adolescente alzó la vista hasta la mesilla de noche, y se levantó de un salto al constatar que su cama estaba vacía.

-Derek… ¡Derek!- gimió bajito, pues probablemente su padre aún estaba en la casa. El hombre lobo abrió los ojos, somnoliento y lo observó, interrogativo- Kharma no está!- el moreno se levantó de un salto y miró hacia la cama vacía.

-Demonios- jadeó, buscando su chaqueta- Iré a ver donde los Argent… es probable que se haya regresado sola.- Stiles asintió, levantándose también.

-Avísame cualquier cosa, ¿Si? Necesito saber si está bien- pidió, antes que el alfa lo besara suavemente en los labios y saliera por la ventana cautelosamente.

Stiles se metió a la ducha para tomar un baño rápido, se vistió, arregló su mochila y bajó al primer piso, aparentando toda la normalidad que podía.

-Buen día, bello durmiente!

Kharma lo miró desde el mesón de la cocina, donde parecía estar compartiendo un café caliente junto al Sheriff, quien también lo miró sonriente- Con tu padre íbamos a dejarte faltar al instituto hoy, después de quedarte hasta las 2 de la mañana escuchando mis problemas- musitó la joven, sin perder su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que Stiles extrañaba tanto. Pero aquello no era lo que más sorprendía a Stiles. Porque también era sorprendente constatar que Kharma no tenía ni el más mínimo rasguño, ni en su rostro, ni en su antebrazo derecho, ni en su mano izquierda.

-Pero como ya te has levantado, supongo que no tendrás problemas en ir- bromeó el sheriff, levantándose- Yo por mi parte debo irme al trabajo. Siéntete en tu casa, Ariadna.

-Gracias- sonrió la joven, y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el hombre salió de la cocina, para luego fijar sus ojos caramelo en Stiles, que seguía mirándola como si fuera una aparición.- Sé que tengo mucho que explicar… como… un gran montón de cosas que…

-Estás bien- gimió Stiles, cortando el discurso de la joven mientras la rodeaba en un fuerte abrazo que ella respondió- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó entonces cuando se apartó, mirándola intensamente.

-Lo estoy- sonrió ella y miró su reloj pulsera- ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos en mi casa hoy? Tienes autorización de tu padre para no ir a clases- musitó, con una mirada traviesa- Hay mucho que explicar.

-No tienes que explicar nada, y lo sabes- repuso él, dándole un suave beso en la frente- Pero no voy a negarme a hacerte compañía todo el día- sonrió, y luego jadeó angustiado- Debo avisarle a Derek, dijo que iría con el señor Argent y…

-Chris ya sabe que estoy bien- lo cortó la joven- Le envié un mensaje esta mañana cuando desperté.- Stiles asintió quedamente- Pero puedes llamarlo de todas formas para decirle que vamos en camino y que nos esperen con desayuno- prosiguió, poniéndose de pie de la silla donde se hallaba y lavando el tazón de café que había usado.

 

*****

 

Stiles detuvo el jeep a la entrada de la casa y se bajó corriendo rumbo a la puerta del conductor para ayudar a Kharma a bajar, quien le devolvió una sonrisa alegre. Chris, Derek, Peter y Allison salieron de la casa, observando a la pareja con cautela y la joven les devolvió la mirada, extrañada.

-Vale, sé que he sido una perra estos tres días, pero no tienen que mirarme como si fuera un monstruo… por favor- musitó, encogiéndose de hombros. Allison fue la primera que bajó la escalinata de un salto y la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo, riendo feliz porque volvía a tener a su prima junto a ella.- Sí, la misma Kharma que va a fastidiar todas tus tardes con Scott- rió la morena, mirando a la adolescente- Aunque estaría completamente agradecida si en vez de Kharma me llamaran Ariadna… creo que comenzaré a usar más mi segundo nombre.

-¿No podemos llamarte Red? Es una pena- repuso entonces Derek, sonriendo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se abrazó a él, como si fuera su hermano mayor.

-Yo también te adoro, Derek- susurró- Aunque te adoraría más si dejaras de tener en ascuas al pobre Stiles- puntualizó y el adolescente aludido sintió que las mejillas le ardían, mientras Derek lo miraba con mirada acusadora, Allison ocultaba una risa traviesa tapándose la boca con las manos y Chris sacudía la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Creo que ya podemos estar seguros de que es la Khar… Ariadna de siempre- musitó el cazador, estirando sus brazos, entre los cuales la chica se escabulló, apretándose contra él.- Siempre has sido mi sobrina favorita.

-Soy tu única sobrina, Chris- bufó ella, mirándolo ceñuda

-Y aún así sigues siendo la favorita, ¡Imagínate!- bromeó él, sacudiéndole el cabello. La joven rió y entonces miró a Peter, quien se había mantenido silencioso durante toda la “bienvenida”.

-Me alegro que estés de vuelta, Red- susurró entonces el hombre lobo al sentir la quemante mirada de ella y se acercó para abrazarla, pero antes de que lo hiciera, la muchacha le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le dio tal beso sorpresivo, que sin siquiera darse cuenta el rubio tenía su labio inferior apresado entre los sinuosos dientes de la morena, lo que le provocó una extraña corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo entero hasta hospedarse en su bajo vientre. Cuando ella se apartó lo miró risueña con los ojos iluminados- Eso ha sido…

-Caliente- susurraron Allison y Stiles al unísono, ganándose severas miradas por parte de Chris y Derek.

-El desayuno está listo, ¿Por qué no pasamos de una vez?- gimió el cazador, sacudiendo la cabeza con resignación. A todas luces, su sobrina “favorita” estaba de vuelta, y aquello era un alivio… aunque podía imaginarse perfectamente bien que tendría que andar de escopeta al hombro pues la chica parecía haber decidido tomar la iniciativa con el hombre lobo y aquella casa tenía demasiadas habitaciones.

Todos se dispusieron a entrar, pero antes de que Peter lo hiciera la joven lo tomó del brazo y lo forzó a mirarla a los ojos.

-Sabes que sólo es el prólogo, ¿Verdad?- musitó, batiendo sus pestañas enérgicamente y el rubio tragó saliva, sintiéndose de pronto algo cohibido- Y siempre he creído que la mejor parte de las historias es el clímax- prosiguió ella, acercándose una vez más y dándole un suave beso en los labios- Un perfecto y ardiente clímax- puntualizó, colándose por la puerta antes de que él pudiera llevar a cabo sus pensamientos (empotrarla contra la pared y follarla salvajemente), y se dirigió al comedor, donde ya todos se hallaban listos para desayunar.

-Todo es tan perfecto ahora- dijo de pronto Allison, cortando el silencio que el hambre había provocado en la mesa y todos la miraron- Espero que dure un buen tiempo.

-Dios te oiga- suspiró Ariadna, tomando una medialuna y llevándosela a la boca- No quiero tener que enfrentarme a un nerjav nunca más en la vida- entonces todos la miraron, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Peter nos dijo que habías resultado bastante lastimada- dijo Chris, mirándola tentativamente y ella asintió, masticando el trozo de medialuna que tenía en la boca.- Y además tu pie parece estar en perfectas condiciones- la joven volvió a asentir, meditativa.

-Supongo que ser un fénix tiene sus buenas ventajas- suspiró, llevándose la taza de café a la boca y todos la miraron completamente sorprendidos- Puedo aguantar un montón de cosas- prosiguió, lanzando una intensa mirada sobre Peter, quien casi se atora con su café al entender el significado implícito de la frase.

-Ary… no en la mesa- gimió Chris, quien también había entendido la frase, sacudiendo la cabeza sonriente. La joven se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.- Entonces sabes que eres un fénix.

-Lo sé- asintió Ariadna, soltando un profundo suspiro- Sé que mis verdaderos padres fueron asesinados por Edward y Eloise- todos jadearon sorprendidos por la revelación y no pudieron ocultar una leve mirada de tristeza sobre la joven, quien esbozó una suave sonrisa- Ese mes y medio en coma me dio más información de la que soy capaz de procesar- dijo entonces, sacando otra medialuna y mirándola intensamente, como si el alimento tuviera la verdad trascendental- Y me dio mucho en qué pensar también.- todos permanecieron en silencio, mirándola- ¿Seguiremos con los entrenamientos? Se me han ocurrido estrategias increíbles para tornar más reales los entrenamientos- sonrió entonces la morena, cambiando el tema repentinamente.

-Pueden retomarlos cuando quieran, saben que el patio trasero está disponible- respondió Chris, sirviéndose un poco más de café, y miró a Derek.

-Se lo diré a mis betas…

-Yo puedo decirles, ya me tengo que ir al instituto así que lo haré entre clases- repuso Allison, levantándose de la mesa y miró a Ariadna- Asegúrate de tener toda la tarde libre porque tenemos mucho que conversar- sonrió y su prima asintió de acuerdo. La adolescente se despidió de todos y se fue al segundo piso a por su bolso, para luego salir rumbo al Instituto.

-Yo tengo que irme a trabajar también, tenemos que entregar algunos presupuestos hoy- suspiró Chris y miró a los cuatro presentes, frunciendo el ceño.

-Seré una adulta completamente responsable- musitó Ariadna, al notar la hermética mirada que les echaba su tío. Una mirada que no necesitaba de subtítulos para ser entendida- No vamos a hacer un swinger, te lo aseguro- insistió ella, alzando su mano derecha. Chris asintió, con aire resignado, y se levantó de la mesa, dejándolos solos.

-Nos ha mirado como si fuéramos a tener sexo- resopló Stiles, con una mirada que hacía parecer que aquello fuera lo más absurdo del mundo.

-Completamente insólito- acordó Ariadna, levantándose de la silla y comenzando a recoger la mesa.

-Inaudito- razonó el castaño, escondiendo una sonrisa traviesa.

-Aunque un _menage-a-quatre_ no suena nada mal- bromeó Ariadna, soltando una carcajada estridente al ver la cara con que la observó Chris que entraba al comedor para despedirse en esos momentos.

-Haré como que no he oído nada- suspiró el cazador, sacudiendo la mano a modo de despedida y saliendo de la casa.

-Soy más clásico, gracias- susurró Peter, pasando por el lado de la joven rumbo a la cocina.

-Mientras no seas célibe como tu sobrino- replicó Ariadna, lanzando una furtiva mirada sobre Derek, quien resopló sin mirarla.

-¿Por qué no mejor NO hablamos del virginal Stiles y su concienzudo novio y nos centramos en que nos cuentes tu interesante historia de un mes y medio?- repuso Stiles mirando a la joven intrigado.

-Estupendo- asintió ella colgándose de su brazo- Vamos a la sala de estar porque van a flipar con mi historia- rió, arrastrando al castaño con ella y con los dos hombres lobos tras ellos.

 

****

 

La mañana se les hizo relativamente corta mientras la joven les contaba lo que había vivido durante el mes y medio en coma, omitiendo algunas partes que realmente no le interesaban discutir por el momento. Específicamente la parte en donde la simpatiquísima ex enfermera de Peter se le había aparecido en el bosque.

Para la hora de almuerzo todos se dispusieron a preparar algo ligero, y mientras Ariadna y Stiles preparaban una ensalada de lechuga, centolla y camarones, Derek y Peter preparaban la mesa en la terraza para almorzar al aire libre.

-La última parte de mi sueño fue… tétrica- suspiró de pronto Ariadna, cuando ya todos estaban sentados comiendo

-¿Tétrica?- gimió Stiles, quien ya no podía superar el límite de angustia que había sentido tras el primer relato de la joven, aunque se había mostrado bastante emocionado cuando ella le dijo que lo había escuchado amenazarla con sus zapatos louboutin. Ella asintió con la cabeza, masticando quedamente un camarón que se había echado a la boca.

-Era algo así como “Lo que hubiera sucedido si…”- explicó la joven, suspirando profundamente- “Lo que habría sucedido si hubiera detenido el incendio en la casa Hale”- los dos hombres lobos la miraron de súbito, interesados- Estaba casada con Derek- soltó entonces y todos los presentes casi escupen la comida que tenían en la boca.- Y estaba embarazada.

-¿De un cachorro?- gimió Derek y ella lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Por qué con Derek?- preguntó entonces Peter, tratando de parecer desinteresado… lo cual no le resultó en absoluto. Ariadna lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

-Si tu pregunta implícita es por qué con Derek y no contigo… tú tenías una vida bastante feliz con Jennifer- musitó la joven, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Quién es Jennifer?- preguntó entonces Stiles, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Ariadna.

-Su enfermera… ex enfermera- respondió ella, tomando un sorbo de agua y Peter la miró interrogativo.- Se me apareció antes en el bosque, junto a Oliver.

-Mi ex enfermera se te apareció? Si no la conocías- repuso el rubio y la joven se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que su espíritu estaba muy interesado en decirme lo insaciable que puedes ser- nuevamente casi escupen su comida y miraron a la joven, quien se mantenía bastante seria. No… no era una broma. Peter la miró dudoso, apretando con fuerza los cubiertos entre sus manos. Eso era algo que definitivamente no había querido que Ariadna supiera, pero ya era un poco tarde.

-¡Bien! El ambiente se ha puesto tenso- gimió Stiles- ¿Por qué no cambiamos el tema?

-Podemos hablar de cómo le explicarás tu curación milagrosa al Doctor Sexy- soltó entonces Peter y Ariadna esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Stiles se llevó su vaso de agua a los labios y miró a Derek en forma de súplica.

-¿Cuáles son las nuevas estrategias de entrenamiento que tienes?- preguntó entonces el moreno, mirando a Ariadna quien suspiró.

-Flechas de acónito- soltó la joven y el hombre lobo enarcó una ceja- Stiles, Lydia y Allison intentan atacar a tus betas y tus betas intentan que las flechas no les den.

-Pueden morir- se quejó Derek, frunciendo el ceño.

-No si tienes el antídoto… pero ellos no tienen por qué saberlo, eso lo hará más real- explicó entonces la morena- Tienes que reconocerlo, Derek. Tus betas no durarían ni cinco minutos delante de cazadores, y sabes que los Argent no somos los únicos cazadores en el mundo.

-Olvidas algo- musitó entonces Stiles y todos lo miraron- Yo aún no me manejo bien con el arco o la ballesta… podría herir a un pobre pajarillo y mi conciencia vegetariana me mataría.- Ariadna asintió quedamente.

-Entonces el grupo puede estar formado por Allison, Lydia y Scott contra Erica, Isaac y Boyd… tres contra tres me parece más justo que tres contra cuatro- replicó la joven- Y mientras ellos hacen eso, yo te enseño a usar las dagas- Stiles alzó una ceja, interesado- Las dagas siempre han sido mejor como último recurso, pero podemos trabajar en tus dotes de “ninja” y usar dagas… tienes que aprender a defenderte, Stiles. Quizá no atacar… pero al menos defenderte.- el castaño asintió, suspirando y la joven le sonrió serena- De todas formas, aunque salgas lastimado… siempre tendrás mis lágrimas- le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Derek los observó silencioso, sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho. Sí, en su adolescencia había sido completamente ruin con Kharma desde que había aparecido Kate, y luego del incendio la había odiado un poco también. Pero ahora había algo especial en ella, esa tranquilidad de saber que si algo le sucedía a Stiles, ella estaría ahí. Eran como un equipo. Derek se ocuparía de proteger a Stiles y Ariadna de salvarlo si algo salía mal. El moreno sonrió para sus adentros, sintiendo cómo esa cálida sensación se le instalaba en el pecho.


	4. Your Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se han puesto un poco extrañas y tensas entre Ariadna y Peter... mientras que con Stiles y Derek es precisamente lo contrario.

Ariadna bosteza largamente, con la vista fija en el ordenador. Ha sido un día agotador. Han sido dos días agotadores. Se rompió el pie, conoció a un doctor super sexy, su pie se curó milagrosamente, fue en busca de alguna solución con Deaton y a última hora decide que no quiere ESA solución, se pierde en el bosque y busca al nerjav que la atacó, lo enfrenta, lo mata, resulta seriamente herida, pero sólo llega con la mitad de esas heridas a casa de Stiles quien la mira como si fuera un fantasma y entonces su mundo se desmorona porque ¿Cómo demonios ha sido tan estúpida de creer que podría alejarlos? Y luego todo el día actual son explicaciones, historias, y no ha dejado de estar acompañada desde que se despertó –tomándose un café con el sheriff-, durante la mañana –hablando con Stiles, Peter y Derek-, durante la tarde –hablando con Allison-, durante la cena –contándole la larga historia a Chris-. Y ahora al fin tiene un minuto de descanso y sólo tiene que abrir el correo en su laptop para encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que 837 e-mails. Viejos amigos, todos queriendo saber qué tal va la vida en Beacon Hills. Tamborilea sus dedos sobre las esquinas del computador, pensando en qué decir ante aquella pregunta. Pero su mente se halla lejos. Perdida en medio del bosque. Junto a una casa ruinosa, viejos escombros de un incendio. Suspira pesadamente. Peter no lo negó. Peter sólo se quedó callado mirándola con esa cara de “ _Mierda, me han pillado_ ”. No es que pueda reclamarle algo. Estuvo con la pelirroja esa mientras ella vagaba por los bosques de Bulgaria, no puede venir a quejarse ahora. Pero el sólo hecho de pensar en esa hija de su santa madre teniendo a Peter entre sus piernas y…

-JODER!- se queja, soltando el laptop sobre la cama y cruzándose de brazos. Mira el reloj sobre la mesilla de noche y vuelve a suspirar, para luego levantarse y apagar el laptop. Lo deja sobre su escritorio y busca su pijama, cambiándose para disponerse a dormir. Algo dentro suyo le dice que esta será una noche muy larga.

 

***

 

Derek cerró la ventana tras él y se sentó en la cama junto a Stiles, quien lo miró somnoliento.

-Shh… sigue durmiendo- susurró el moreno, levantándose para quitarse la chaqueta y recostarse junto al adolescente, quien se removió quedamente, apegándose a su cuerpo.

La luna llena se acercaba raudamente y Derek sentía cada vez más fuerte el poder de su influencia. Stiles se le había convertido en un delicioso manjar que merece ser devorado con el más absoluto salvajismo. Y no en el estricto sentido de “comida”. Quería follarlo. Joder, quería follarlo hasta no dar más de cansancio. Quería deleitarse con el sabor de su piel sudorosa y el sonido de su frenético corazón llevado al abismo. Quería enfundarse dentro de él y hacerlo gritar su nombre. Pero su conciencia seguía allí de pie, moviéndole el dedo negativamente y diciéndole “ _Es un niño, Derek, por Dios!_ ”. Él no iba a aprovecharse de un adolescente como lo había hecho Kate tanto tiempo atrás. Aunque sabía que no sería aprovecharse exactamente, sabía muy bien que Stiles lo deseaba tanto como él. Pero cada vez que pensaba en ello, la imagen de una Kate jadeante, prometiéndole amor eterno venía a detener toda su fantasía. Quería tener a Stiles. Sentirlo suyo. Marcarlo y que cada condenada criatura supiera que ese adolescente hiperactivo era sólo suyo. Pero qué pasaría cuando Stiles decidiera que ya se había aburrido y quería buscar a alguien más? Cómo sería capaz, otra vez, de recoger del suelo su corazón roto? Kate lo había traicionado una vez y él había sido capaz de seguir adelante. Pero sabía muy bien que si Stiles decidía dejarlo… no sería capaz de seguir adelante. No podría. Pasaría cada noche rememorando los momentos de pasión, los besos, las miradas, y su mundo se transformaría en un infierno por la nostalgia.

Quería hacerlo suyo. Más que nada en el mundo. Pero no se sentía preparado para hacerlo con la incertidumbre del qué pasará después. ¿Y si entonces Stiles decidía que en realidad no le gustaba mucho el sexo con él? ¿Y si decidía que quería probar otras cosas? Stiles estaba tan completamente seguro de que era gay, pero Derek… el moreno tenía la extraña sospecha de que Stiles en realidad era bisexual. ¿Y si decidía probar qué tal se sentía el sexo con una mujer? No había forma de que él pudiera competir con eso.

-Derek deja de pensar- gimió el castaño, removiéndose y Derek lo miró ceñudo- Puedo sentirlo, ¿Sabes?

-Lo siento- susurró el hombre lobo estrechando el abrazo y sintiendo cómo todos sus demonios se iban escurriendo de su cuerpo, deslizándose por la cama hasta el suelo, perdiéndose en el más oscuro y alejado rincón de la habitación.

 

****

 

Stiles miró ceñudo a su padre cuando llegó a la primera planta y el hombre le devolvió una mirada dudosa.

-Debo viajar a Fresno por un asunto policial- explicó el sheriff, lanzando una mirada de soslayo sobre la pequeña maleta junto a la puerta- Será sólo el fin de semana y he llamado a Ariadna y Scott para ver si podían quedarse contigo- el castaño asintió quedamente- Ariadna dijo que te fueras a su casa, Scott también irá esta tarde. Al parecer Chris Argent tiene que ir a cerrar un negocio a Washington y ella y Allison se quedarán solas también.- Stiles alzó las cejas, asintiendo levemente. Allison y Ariadna se quedaban solas? Scott iba a ir “por la tarde”? Y probablemente Derek y Peter también se irían a dar alguna vuelta…

-Iré a arreglar mi mochila- suspiró entonces, volviendo a subir la escalera ante la sorprendida mirada de su padre, quien simplemente sacudió la cabeza y sonrió divertido, mientras terminaba de guardar algunos papeles en su maletín.

Stiles había cambiado mucho en el último tiempo. Ya no era el chiquillo hiperventilado a quien era imposible callar, estaba mucho más centrado y tranquilo. Incluso en la última reunión de padres y profesores el entrenador Finnstock (el sheriff aún seguía preguntándose si ese hombre realmente tenía una licencia válida para ser profesor) le había dicho que Stiles estaba siendo no sólo muy inteligente, si no también centrado y ordenado. De hecho hacía meses que no se metía en problema alguno, ni salía por las noches a hurtadillas. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado bajar por las escaleras a medianoche en busca de un vaso de leche porque no podía dormir. Stiles incluso estaba durmiendo mejor y el sheriff no podía dejar de sentirse aliviado. Desde que Claire había muerto, el chico había sido un zombie por noches seguidas y desde entonces nunca había podido dormir del todo bien. Pero ahora Stiles parecía tranquilo y sereno. Claire sin duda estaría orgullosa.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la estación de buses?- preguntó Stiles, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y el sheriff negó con la cabeza.

-Iremos en la patrulla- explicó, mirando a su hijo y sonriendo orgulloso. Demonios, él mismo no podía estar más orgulloso, seguro Claire estaría encantada.

-Cuídate- sonrió entonces Stiles, cargándose la mochila al hombro y dándole un abrazo- Y come bien.

-Comeré todas las hamburguesas que pueda, descuida- replicó el sheriff y el castaño lo miró serio- Sólo bromeo, ya sabes que comeré todo lo bien que pueda.- Stiles asintió, más conforme, y salió de la casa. Subió al jeep, dejó su mochila en el asiento trasero y emprendió la marcha hacia la casa Argent, sin darse cuenta de que a pocos metros alguien lo observaba con los ojos encendidos en rojo y una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

Detuvo el jeep a la entrada de la casa Argent y enseguida Ariadna salió a recibirlo, sonriente. Lo llevó hasta el que sería su cuarto durante aquel fin de semana y luego lo llevó hasta el patio trasero, donde se hallaban Allison, Scott, Derek, Peter, los betas de Derek y Lydia.

-¿Entrenamiento?- preguntó Stiles, apoyándose en uno de los pilares junto a la escalinata. Ariadna asintió, chasqueando la lengua.

-Uno aburrido- suspiró y Stiles sonrió.

-A Derek no le ha gustado tu idea

-Nop… en lo absoluto- replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Tomaste desayuno?- el castaño negó con la cabeza y estaba a punto de decir que en realidad no tenía hambre- Vamos, preparé algunos waffles, comeremos juntos- prosiguió ella, tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo hasta el interior de la cocina, donde comenzó a preparar té y los platos con wafles, para luego entregarlos a Stiles, quien sonrió ante la imagen. Ambos comieron de buena gana, hablando trivialidades, hasta que Peter entró a la cocina y Ariadna se calló instantáneamente, mirando hacia su taza de té.

-Stiles- saludó el hombre lobo, mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba una soda.

-Peter- asintió el castaño, mirándolo extrañado para luego clavar una mirada en la morena, quien parecía no querer prestar ni la más mínima atención al hombre lobo- Así que ahora ni se hablan ni se miran… interesante- la joven levantó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos de Stiles, quien esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-Díselo a la niña de 10 años delante de ti- replicó entonces Peter, saliendo de la cocina y Ariadna lo siguió con la vista, frunciendo el ceño.

-Quisiera saber… pero en realidad no estoy seguro si DEBIERA saber- suspiró Stiles, volviendo la atención hacia su taza de té.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en Peter teniendo sexo con esa enfermera- bufó la joven, resoplando.

-Una imagen mental de Peter teniendo sexo… gracias por eso- gimió Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza y la miró- Khar… Ariadna… la ex enfermera de Peter está muerta, se conocieron cuando él era un alfa sicópata, y tú ni siquiera estabas aquí… ¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en eso? No te hace bien ni a ti ni a Peter.

-Lo sé- bufó Ariadna, encogiéndose de hombros- Sólo… me incomoda la idea

-Vamos, Ari… no es como si pensaras que el pobre sería célibe, seguro tuvo unas cuantas novias en el Instituto. Lydia ha dicho que era bastante atractivo cuando joven- Ariadna asintió, frunciendo el ceño- Lydia tenía “visiones” de Peter y esas cosas… por eso sabe cómo era de joven- la morena entonces alzó las cejas comprendiendo.- Es como si yo quisiera creer que Derek sigue siendo virgen y que nunca ha estado con una mujer- prosiguió el castaño, sonriendo sarcástico y Ariadna volvió a asentir, pensando de inmediato en Kate. La verdad… dudaba que Derek hubiera estado con alguien más después de ella. La condenada lo había traumado casi de por vida.

-¿Nunca te ha hablado de eso?- tanteó, llevándose la taza de café a la boca.

-No sé si me interese saber acerca de las 583.320 novias que debe haber tenido. Digo… ¿Lo has visto?- gimió, sacudiendo la cabeza- Estoy seguro de que las chicas se arrastraban tras él.

-Te sorprendería saber que no- los dos se sobresaltaron, mirando hacia la entrada trasera y Derek les dirigió una sonrisa tranquila- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- le preguntó a Stiles, quien miró a Ariadna casi como si estuviera pidiendo su autorización. La chica sacudió la cabeza, riendo.

-En tu cuarto… acabo de limpiar la cocina y no quiero que me la estropeen- bromeó, levantando las tazas y poniéndolas en el lavavajillas, para luego voltearse y dirigir una tranquila mirada sobre Stiles y posteriormente salir de la cocina rumbo al patio.

El castaño le dirigió una interrogativa mirada a Derek, quien le señaló las escaleras y juntos subieron hasta el que sería el cuarto del adolescente por el fin de semana. Stiles cerró la puerta tras él y se volteó a mirar al moreno, quien se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y le señaló la cama.

-Comienzo a ponerme nervioso, ¿Vas a terminar conmigo?- titubeó, sentándose en el borde de la cama, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Lo he estado pensando mucho- comenzó Derek, restregándose las manos y Stiles sintió que se le detenía el corazón- Y la verdad es que mereces saber algo sobre mi pasado- Stiles sacudió la cabeza.

-¿No vas a terminar conmigo?- balbuceó y Derek esbozó una sonrisa tranquila.

-Jamás lo haría- contestó- Si esta relación se termina, será porque tú lo quieras, Stiles- prosiguió y luego suspiró profundamente- No he tenido tantas novias cómo crees- el castaño iba a interrumpir, diciéndole que eso en realidad no le importaba, pero Derek lo silenció con la mirada- Sólo una- Stiles enarcó las cejas, alucinado. ¿UNA?- Hace ya varios años, durante un verano, conocí a una chica… mayor.- el castaño se acomodó, mirándolo interesado- Me enamoré como un idiota de ella, y ella supo usar eso a su favor. Hacía preguntas… sobre mí… sobre mi familia…- Derek volvió a suspirar y Stiles se levantó de la cama, para agacharse delante de él y tomarle la mano, ante lo cual el moreno lo miró titubeante.

-No necesitas contarme esto… no me importa lo que hayas hecho con ella, lo único que me importa es…

-Era Kate- lo cortó Derek, tragando saliva y cerrando los ojos a la espera de la explosión que se imaginó sucedería. Pero nada pasó y al abrir los ojos se encontró con una sorprendidísima mirada del castaño, como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de su existencia- ¿Stiles?- el castaño sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, soltando el agarre y volviendo a sentarse sobre la cama.

-¿Kate Argent?- gimió, sin dejar de mirarlo y Derek asintió quedamente.

-Me sedujo, y me dejé seducir… creí en sus palabras y lo único que ella quería era averiguar todo lo posible de mi familia para acabar con ellos- susurró, bajando la mirada y fijándola en sus manos, sintiendo aquel familiar nudo en la garganta que casi le impedía respirar- El incendio… sus muertes… todo fue mi culpa…- antes que pudiera continuar, se vio rodeado por un fuerte abrazo de Stiles, quien lo apegó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, jadeando.

-No lo digas- susurró, soltándolo y volviendo a agacharse frente a él- No es tu culpa Derek, nunca lo fue. La culpa es de esa perra y de nadie más- Derek abrió la boca para hablar, pero Stiles puso su mano encima- Y yo haré lo que sea por erradicar su asqueroso recuerdo de tu cabeza- prosiguió, acercándose y besándolo suavemente. El moreno lo miró, con la sorpresa brillándole en los ojos. Era la primera vez que se lo contaba a alguien. Ni siquiera a Laura le había hablado al respecto porque siempre temió que quien lo supiera lo odiaría, lo golpearía o, en el mejor de los casos, se alejaría de él para siempre. Y ahí estaba Stiles, sorprendiéndolo una vez más, diciéndole que nada de aquello era su culpa y que lo ayudaría a superarlo.

-Te amo- susurró, levantándose y atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo, para besarlo profundamente, a lo que Stiles respondió complacido, abrazándose a él y metiendo sus dedos entre el sedoso cabello negro. El beso cada vez se fue tornando más y más intenso, mezclando sus lenguas en un baile erótico que les erizó la piel, sacudiéndoles violentamente.- Dios, Stiles, te deseo tanto- jadeó Derek, apartándose de su boca y dirigiéndose al cuello, sintiendo cómo la respiración del castaño se entrecortaba y sus dedos se enterraban con más fuerza en el cuero cabelludo. El moreno se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa ansiosa- ¿Tienes idea de lo que quiero hacerte?- preguntó, deslizando sus dedos sinuosamente por la espalda del adolescente, quien se arqueó en respuesta, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Derek nuevamente se apoderó de su boca, en un beso demandante, fogoso, necesitado; mientras le quitaba la camiseta, apartándose sólo lo necesario para retirarla por sobre la cabeza del adolescente, quien gimió quedamente cuando sintió las ardientes manos del hombre lobo apoderarse de su espalda. Derek lo abrazaba con fuerza contra sí, como si quisiera fundir sus cuerpos.

De esa forma lo arrastró lentamente por la habitación, sin apartarse de sus labios, manteniendo una mano en la nuca del adolescente y la otra en su espalda baja, sosteniéndole contra su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir su erección. Stiles respiraba agitadamente y gemía con necesidad dentro del beso, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello del moreno, en una silenciosa súplica, tirando de él suavemente, a lo que Derek respondió con un gruñido ardiente que le removió las entrañas. Cuando Stiles sintió el borde de la cama tras sus rodillas, tuvo la intención de dejarse caer sobre ella y arrastrar a Derek consigo, pero el moreno lo mantuvo en su lugar, apartándose para dirigirle una suave sonrisa- No tan rápido, tigre- gruñó, en un tono de voz bajo, hambriento. Lo liberó y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, con lo que Stiles cerró sus ojos, dejándose envolver por la anticipación.

Derek agarró sus caderas y deslizó sinuosamente su lengua alrededor del abdomen, haciéndolo gemir ruidosamente y el moreno sonrió contra su piel, para luego mordisquear suavemente hasta el borde de los jeans del castaño.

-Joder, Derek- gimió Stiles, enredando los dedos en el cabello del castaño, y manteniendo los ojos cerrados con fuerza, mientras se mordía el labio. Derek volvió a sonreír contra su piel, mientras sus manos desabrochaban el botón de los pantalones y bajaban la cremallera con una calma que a Stiles le parecía desesperante.

Con la misma parsimoniosa calma, Derek le bajó los pantalones, comenzando a besar y morder suavemente los muslos. Cuando la ropa fue a parar a la esquina de su habitación Stiles se percató de su absoluta desnudez, y abrió los ojos jadeando, embriagado por el deseo, con las mejillas encendidas. Derek lo miró a través de sus pestañas, sin perder su sonrisa perversa, se lamió los labios y apoyó la nariz sobre los bóxers inhalando profundamente, provocándole un severo estremecimiento al castaño, quien volvió a gemir, apretando los dientes para no ser demasiado ruidoso.

-Dios, Stiles… adoro tu olor- susurró contra la tela de los bóxers, provocando que el miembro del adolescente suplicara liberación.

-Derek… por favor- gimió Stiles, abriendo los ojos y mirando al moreno, quien le devolvió una sonrisa divertida. Derek entonces le bajó los bóxers y Stiles tragó duro, comenzando a jadear de anticipación y soltando un profundo (y bastante ruidoso) gemido cuando el moreno se metió el miembro duro en la boca, comenzando a lamer y chupar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Stiles sentía que las piernas no podrían mantenerle en pie por demasiado tiempo porque todas las sensaciones no están acumuladas _ahí,_ sino que le recorren todo el cuerpo como fervorosas hormigas, haciéndolo temblar completo.- Derek…- gimió suavemente, casi en una súplica que el moreno pareció entender a la perfección, pues se apartó y se levantó frente a él, empujándolo suavemente en la cama y Stiles se dejó caer, abriendo los ojos para perderse en la intensa y lujuriosa mirada con que el moreno lo observaba.

-Stiles- susurró, quitándose la camiseta y dejando al descubierto esos maravillosos pectorales y abdominales que Stiles estaría encantado de lamer durante las 24 horas del día. Derek seguía sonriendo con antelación y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, desabrochó sus propios pantalones y lentamente se los quitó.

Stiles tragó saliva, jadeando, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el prominente bulto entre las piernas del alfa. Derek se inclinó y tomándolo por los tobillos lo atrajo un poco y le separó las piernas, subiéndose a la cama y arrastrándose hasta que quedar sobre el adolescente, para deslizar su lengua sinuosamente sobre la línea de la mandíbula del castaño, quien sentía un nudo desesperado en el bajo vientre y sentía la necesidad de tocar, lamer, morder, sentir. Sobre todo sentir.

Besándolo suavemente en el cuello, Derek se apoyó sobre uno de sus codos y con la mano libre deslizó sus bóxers fuera de sus piernas y se apoyó contra el cuerpo jadeante de Stiles, quien gimió ante el contacto, como si su cuerpo estuviera en llamas y el cuerpo de Derek fuera el refrescante necesario para no caer en coma. El moreno besaba y mordía con suavidad y calma, arrastrándolo dolorosamente por el paraíso. Deslizó una de sus manos por el torso desnudo, deshaciendo las pequeñas perlas de sudor que habían aparecido a través de la pálida piel, hasta detenerse sobre la virilidad del castaño, quien le entierraba las uñas en la espalda, arqueando la espalda y emitiendo un gruñido profundo a través de sus labios apretados.

-Eres tan perfecto, Stiles… Demonios, te deseo- le susurró al oído, para después morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, y Stiles suplicaba en un ligero gemido.

Dios, iba a correrse. Iba a acabar y Derek apenas lo había tocado y besado.. y mordido… y lamido… y Dios, esa lengua hacía maravillas, como la que hacía en ese preciso momento bajo su oreja. Y Stiles quería gritar, patalear, suplicar, lo que sea con tal de que Derek lo hiciera suyo, aquí, ahora, en este preciso momento.

Derek suspiró contra su piel y llevó su dedo a los ardientes labios del castaño, quien de inmediato lo capturó en su boca, chupándolo como si fuera lo que más desea en la vida y el moreno gruñó contra su piel, sintiendo como su miembro palpitaba fuerte ante la sensación. Dios, qué daría por follarse esa maravillosa boca que, de seguro, hacía maravillas.

Derek retiró su dedo, y dejó que su boca tomara la posición, besando con urgente deseo a Stiles, mientras volvía a bajar la mano y posicionaba su dedo ensalivado en la entrada de Stiles, quien gruñó ante el contacto. Derek empujó su dedo en el interior del adolescente, quien embistió instintivamente con las caderas, gimiendo dentro del beso y enredando los dedos en el cabello negro. Alentado por los gemidos de Stiles y por su propio deseo, Derek empujó en su interior más y más fuerte, absorbiendo cada gemido, apresando entre sus dientes los ardientes labios del castaño.

Derek entonces retiró su dedo y se levantó, para buscar algo en el cajón de la mesita de noche y Stiles lo miró ceñudo, con la mirada aún nublada por la excitación y soltó un jadeo sorpresivo cuando Derek sacó un bote de lubricante.

-¿Cuándo has puesto eso ahí?- gimió bajito, ahogado por el deseo, ahora más que nunca.

-Ariadna lo ha dejado esta mañana- explicó el moreno, untando en sus manos una buena cantidad del producto y Stiles sonrío, recordándose mentalmente que tendría que regalarle el mejor y más grande ramo de flores a la joven.

-Chica lista- susurró, soltando un profundo gemido cuando Derek volvió a introducirle su dedo.

-Chica lista- repitió Derek, apoyándose sobre él y besándole el cuello- ¿Seguro quieres hacer esto?- preguntó, entre beso y beso. Stiles asintió enérgicamente, convertido en una gelatina entre las maravillosas manos del hombre lobo, quien sonrío y sus ojos se tiñeron de una leve aurea roja.- Sube tus rodillas- susurró Derek y el castaño obedeció enseguida, respirando agitadamente, sintiendo su corazón ansioso por lo que está a punto de suceder- Voy a follarte tanto que no podrás sentarte en un mes, Stilesss- le susurró Derek, mientras posicionaba la cabeza de su erección en su entrada y el castaño jadeó, enterrando sus uñas en la desnuda piel del moreno.- Voy a hacerlo hasta que supliques para que me detenga- prosiguió, hundiéndose de golpe en el interior del adolescente, quien soltó un profundo e intenso gemido que fue ahogado por un ardiente beso de Derek.

Stiles enterró con más fuerza las uñas en la espalda del moreno, sintiendo cómo el hombre lobo se enfundaba en su interior y lo llenaba por completo. Derek se apoyó sobre sus codos, alzándose para mirarlo a los ojos, y Stiles le devolvió una mirada satisfecha y emocionada- ¿Estás bien?- Stiles apoyó sus manos en los fuertes bíceps del alfa y asintió quedamente, con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, sintiéndose tan lleno y tan feliz- Voy a moverme- susurró Derek, retirándose con una lentitud parsimoniosa y delicada, entonces cerró sus ojos, gruñendo quedamente y empujó en el interior del castaño otra vez.

Stiles gimió, enterrando sus uñas en la piel y jadeó quedamente cuando el moreno volvió a quedarse quieto, observándolo atentamente- ¿Sigo?- el castaño asintió, con una súplica en la mirada y entonces Derek se movió, sin volver a detenerse. Lentamente al principio, cerrando los ojos y jadeando ante cada embestida, bebiéndose en ardientes besos los profundos gemidos de Stiles, y luego acelerando la velocidad, a un ritmo incesante, besando y mordiendo la piel por partes iguales, mientras Stiles gemía, jadeaba, suspiraba, le llamaba, se arqueaba.

Stiles sentía cómo su cuerpo entero se estremecía, se arqueaba y cada músculo comenzaba a ponerse rígido cuando la sensación se instaló en su bajo vientre. Derek lo besaba con deseo, mordiendo los labios, empujándose fuerte dentro de él. Y son sólo ellos dos. Unidos por el deseo, ahogados por los gemidos, cubiertos en sudor y deseo.

Stiles tragó saliva y apretó las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Derek cuando comienza a sentirlo venir, agujoneándolo, sumiéndolo en el sopor, y se corrió sobre sus estómagos, emitiendo un gemido profundo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se apretaba contra Derek.

El moreno lo siguió apenas segundos después, empujándose con fuerza en su interior, mientras le susurraba su nombre al oído.

Stiles volvió a abrir los ojos, aún jadeante y se encontró con la profunda y cristalina mirada verde azulado de Derek, que lo observaba con cautela. El moreno se inclinó suavemente, besándolo de forma dulce en los labios y entonces, de forma lenta, se retiró de su interior.

-¿Te lastimé?- susurró el hombre lobo, buscando alguna toalla para limpiar al castaño, quien negó con la cabeza emitiendo un profundo suspiro. La verdad es que ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para hablar, por extraño que suene en él. Había sido el mejor y más fantástico orgasmo que había sentido en su vida y sentía que cada músculo de su cuerpo se estaba preguntando cuál era su función en el cuerpo humano porque en ese momento sentía el cuerpo convertido en gelatina.

Derek lo limpió con delicadeza y luego se limpió él mismo, para entonces tirar la toalla al cesto de la ropa sucia y recostarse junto a Stiles, ambos aún desnudos, y le acarició suavemente el torso, apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos, sosteniéndose por el codo, de forma de poder ver mejor al adolescente.

-Creo que no me molestaría hacer esto por el resto de mi vida- susurró el castaño, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa y Derek rió, besándolo suavemente en la frente.

-Es lo que dices ahora- musitó quedamente, acariciándole la barbilla.

-Derek… sinceramente… ¿Crees que tendré la más mínima intención de alejarme de ti después de esto? Ni aunque me pagaran- replicó Stiles, acomodándose contra su cuello y depositando un casto beso, ganándose un profundo gruñido por parte del hombre lobo.

-No sigas, Stiles… puedo reaccionar muy rápido- gimió, y el castaño se apartó como si lo hubiera impulsado un resorte y lo miró a los ojos, moviendo sus cejas tentativamente.

-¿En serio?- sonrió, emocionado.

-Y somos los responsables de preparar el almuerzo junto a Ariadna y Allison- prosiguió Derek, besándolo, ganándose un tierno mohín por parte de Stiles- Aún queda el resto de la tarde y la noche- dijo entonces, levantándose para vestirse. Stiles lo imitó, sintiendo cómo el corazón le palpitaba como un colibrí ante la idea de “ _el resto de la tarde y la noche”._ Aquello sonaba muy prometedor. Se agachó a recoger sus bóxer y gimió sutilmente al sentir un pinchazo en su trasero.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Derek, acercándose a él de inmediato y Stiles sonrió, asintiendo.

-Sólo… un poco dolorido, es todo- susurró y la mirada del moreno se oscureció- Pero estoy maravillosamente bien. Mejor que nunca- dijo entonces el castaño, ampliando su sonrisa- Es la mejor sensación que he sentido en mi vida- puntualizó, abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo en los labios- Aunque quizá en un futuro no muy lejano podríamos cambiar los roles- movió las cejas seductoramente y Derek rió.

-Ya veremos si puedes dominarme, pequeño saltamontes- bufó el hombre lobo, liberándose de él y ayudándolo a vestirse.

-Oh, Derek… una vez que veas lo bueno que es me vas a suplicar ser el pasivo y sentir cómo me hundo dentro tuyo- ronroneó, mientras terminaba de ponerse la camiseta. Derek se detuvo a medio camino hacia la puerta y se volteó hacia él, mirándolo seriamente. Stiles tragó saliva, inseguro ante la oscura mirada- ¿Dije algo malo?- titubeó, sintiendo que su maldita boca había vuelto a cagarla… otra vez.

-Te dije que reaccionaba rápido, ahora quítate la ropa, que nos quedan quince minutos- gruñó el hombre lobo, lanzándose hacia él y devorándole la boca en un ardiente beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero no haber causado ningún estrago serio y tod@s estén en perfecto estado de salud ^_^  
> Para la escena entre Stiles y Derek me he inspirado en "Cincuenta Sombras de Grey", que me he terminado de leer este fin de semana, y creo que podría asegurar que se vendrán unas cuantas escenas más de este estilo, jejejeje.  
> Ya tengo el capítulo cinco listo y si sigo avanzando a este paso probablemente actualice más seguido.  
> Los personajes nuevos que voy a introducir hacen su primera aparición en el siguiente capítulo y van a causar muuuuchas cosas... todas muy interesantes, puedo decir :)
> 
> Cariños desde Chile!!!!


	5. Die Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas siguen tensas entre Peter y Ariadna, pero la joven no le presta mayor importancia en su afán de "mimar" a Stiles... pero las cosas van a descontrolarse un poco ahora que nuevos personajes arriban a Beacon Hills para causar problemas...

Stiles dejó la ensalada de papas sobre la mesa, revisando que todo estuviera en orden y se giró para ir a buscar la mayonesa, que era lo último que faltaba aparte de los filetes que estaba preparando Allison, y se encontró de frente con una inquisitiva mirada de Ariadna, que lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y una pícara sonrisa en los labios. Entonces la joven dejó de mirarlo sospechosamente y de un pequeño saltito se incorporó y lo miró con la más inocente de las miradas.

-¿Ha sido una interesante conversación?- soltó, entrelazando sus manos delante de su cuerpo, dándole el aspecto de una casta e inocente muchachilla que pregunta por el clima. Condenada, ¿Cómo lograba hacer eso?

-Bastante- asintió Stiles, paseando su mirada por el comedor, buscando una ruta de escape o rogando que alguien llegara a salvarlo de la inquisición.

-Que todos los hombres lobos presentes en el patio trasero se volvieran hacia la casa con cara de sorpresa y horror al mismo tiempo no significa nada… ¿Verdad?- sonrió entonces ella, sonriendo juguetona y Stiles tragó saliva sintiéndose de pronto muy nervioso. Había olvidado por completo los superpoderes lobunos de cinco personas presentes en la casa.

-Supongo… que… no- gimió bajito y Ariadna soltó un pequeño gritito de triunfo y lo abrazó fuerte.

-Ains, mi nene ya es un hombre- rió, plasmándole un sonoro beso sobre la mejilla, al tiempo que Scott entraba con la fuente de carne.

-Sólo, no hablemos de ello durante el almuerzo- susurró el moreno, evitando a toda costa mirar a Stiles, quien sonrió divertido.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, todos hablando acerca de lo entretenido que había estado el entrenamiento, y felices de poder reunirse todos juntos otra vez. La única tensión que Stiles podía percibir en la mesa era la continua insistencia, tanto por parte de Ariadna como de Peter, de no mirarse siquiera. Lanzó una seria mirada sobre la joven, quien rehuyó su mirada dando a entender que no le interesaba hablar del tema y Stiles suspiró profundamente, decidido a que, ya que ella había intervenido milagrosamente en su apoteósica relación con Derek… él ayudaría a la relación de la joven con Peter. Aunque tuviera que encerrarlos en un búnker hasta que resolvieran sus problemas. Alzó la mirada, algo distraído de la intensa conversación de Lacrosse entre Scott e Isaac y se encontró con una ávida mirada verde azulado que lo observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa. Tragó saliva, sintiendo que de pronto sus mejillas ardían y su pantalón apretaba. ¿Cómo demonios Derek lograba hacerle eso a tanta distancia?

-Mierda… he olvidado el helado- gimió Ariadna cuando terminaron de comer

-¿Has olvidado el helado?- Scott hizo tal puchero con los labios que más que hombre lobo parecía un pobre yorkshire. Ariadna soltó una risita baja y se levantó de la mesa.

-Iré a comprar, no tardo nada- musitó y miró a Stiles- ¿Me acompañas? ¿O prefieres quedarte lavando los platos con Derek?

-NO!- gimieron casi todos los betas al mismo tiempo y tanto Stiles, como Ariadna y Derek los miraron sorprendidos.

-No, Stiles quiere ir contigo- se apresuró Scott, levantándose y empujando al castaño hacia la puerta- Vamos, Stiles, no seas malo, acompaña a Ariadna.

-Pobre y virginal Scott que se escandaliza con el sexo- susurró Ariadna, tomando las llaves del auto se encaminó hacia la puerta tomando a Stiles del brazo, quien hizo un mohín en los labios hacia Derek. Realmente le habría gustado quedarse lavando los platos con el alfa. El moreno sólo le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a ayudar a Allison recogiendo la mesa.

-Iré con ustedes- Peter subió al cherookee en la parte trasera y lanzó una mirada apresurada sobre el retrovisor. Ariadna frunció el ceño y le arqueó una ceja a Stiles, quien entendía tanto el comportamiento del hombre lobo como ella.

Ariadna hizo partir el vehículo entonces y se encaminó hacia el supermercado, encendiendo de paso la radio, para que el silencio no fuera tan aplastante. Ninguno de los tres vio el par de ojos rojos que los observaba risueños y oscuros.

-Deberíamos llevar de chocolate… a todos les gusta el chocolate- musitó Stiles, mientras caminaban por los pasillos y de pronto se sonrió a sí mismo pensando en que casi parecían una familia: Ariadna y Peter los padres, obviamente.

-Casi puedo imaginar lo que estás pensando- gruñó la joven por lo bajo, pasando a su lado y deteniéndose junto a los helados.

-No entiendo esa tensión entre ustedes- bufó el castaño, mirando a uno y otro ganándose una seria mirada por parte de Peter- Bueno, en realidad sí la entiendo, es llamada “Tensión sexual”- soltó, esbozándole una luminosa sonrisa a Ariadna cuando ésta lo miró.

-Cierra la boca- le gruñó la joven, pasándole dos cajas de helado de chocolate y sacando una tercera de frutos del bosque.

-Pensé que frutos del bosque no te gustaba- musitó entonces Peter, distraído y la joven lo miró.

-Pensé que era tu favorito- replicó tranquilamente y Stiles soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Awwww…. Vomitaré arcoíris- susurró, ladeando la cabeza con burla, y tanto Ariadna como Peter lo miraron con una mirada que claramente decía “Cierra la boca”- Iré a por unas galletas para acompañar el helado… ustedes pueden seguir decidiendo si llevan Frutos del bosque o se lo untan al otro- les guiñó un ojo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el pasillo de los dulces, antes de que la joven lo agarrara por la manga de la sudadera.

Se sonrió para sí mismo, tomando una canasta en el camino y echando los dos potes de helado de chocolate y se internó en el pasillo de galletas. Se detuvo mirando las Oreo, torciendo el gesto. Él no sabía mucho de los gustos de Derek. Se propuso preguntarle acerca de todos sus favoritos cuando regresaran a la casa, pero sus pensamientos fueron sacudidos violentamente cuando alguien lo empujó de frente contra la estantería y se acercó –demasiado cerca- a su espalda, sosteniéndolo por el cuello y su espalda baja, manteniéndolo inmovilizado.

-Stilesssss…. Siempre tan apetecible y solito- le susurró una áspera voz al oído. El adolescente intentó, infructuosamente, de librarse del agarre y soltó un suspiro con recelo.

-Aiden- masculló entre dientes, sintiendo la pesada respiración del hombre lobo que meses atrás había rondado por Beacon Hills junto a otros cuantos Alfa- Pensaba que mis amigos y yo te habíamos dejado claro que no volvieras.

-Oh, pero hemos vuelto, pequeño Stilinski- esta vez fue Ethan quien habló, su voz teñida de maldad, como siempre. Aiden tomó un profundo respiro que a Stiles le puso los pelos de punta.

-Tan deliciosamente dulce- suspiró, respirando demasiado cerca de su cuello- Y marcado… ¿Quién te ha marcado, pequeño Stiles? El olor se me hace familiar- el agarre que Aiden tenía sobre él fue brutalmente arrancado y Stiles se sintió libre (y aliviado). Cuando se giró vio que Ariadna había empotrado al hombre lobo contra la estantería de enfrente, manteniendo una daga muy cerca de su cuello, mientras Peter le enseñaba peligrosamente los dientes a Ethan.

-Tócalo una vez más y estás muerto- gruñó la morena, sin despegar los ojos del hombre lobo, quien gruñó furioso.

-¿Tienes la inyección de acónito?- preguntó Peter, sin despegar los ojos de Ethan, quien lo miraba como si le fuera a saltar encima en cualquier momento.

-Justo aquí- sonrió Ariadna, soltando a Aiden y acercándose a Stiles, sin quitarle la vista de encima al hombre lobo- ¿Estás bien?- el castaño asintió

-Volveremos a vernos- replicó entonces Aiden, guiñándole un ojo a Stiles, quien sintió que se le revolvía el estómago- Dile a Derek que Luna le envía saludos- finalizó, golpeando suavemente a su hermano en el brazo y los dos se alejaron del pasillo.

-¿Estás bien?- Peter miraba a Ariadna, quien asintió quedamente y observó a Stiles.

-Yo estoy bien, tranquila- indicó el castaño, relajando la respiración y sintiendo cómo su corazón iba bajando sus pulsaciones hasta recuperar el ritmo normal.

-¿Quiénes eran?- preguntó entonces la joven, devolviendo la mirada hacia Peter.

-Hombres lobo… Alfas- explicó el rubio, recomponiéndose y ocultando los colmillos que habían salido a la superficie, mientras miraba alrededor por si alguien más había notado algo. Por suerte el supermercado estaba más que vacío ese sábado- Estuvieron aquí hace unos meses, dando problemas- Peter miró a Stiles- Aiden en particular estuvo bastante interesado en Stiles desde que llegó- Ariadna miró al adolescente, quien sintió que las mejillas se le sonrojaban.

-¿Y la tal Luna?- interrogó entonces la morena y Stiles sintió que se le encogía el corazón ante aquel nombre. Ni siquiera había pensado en Luna desde que lo suyo con Derek había comenzado.

-Sedujo a Derek- soltó Peter- Se acercó a él fingiéndose blanca paloma, cuando lo que en realidad quería, ella y su manada de Alfas, era mermar la manada de Derek. Erica y Boyd estuvieron a punto de morir a manos de esos sádicos- soltó un profundo suspiro y se pasó la mano por el cabello- Derek no estará feliz de saber que han vuelto.

-Pero habrán vuelto todos?- inquirió entonces Stiles, sintiendo cómo le temblaba el cuerpo. Su propio padre había estado en serio peligro cuando los Alfas habían estado en gloria y majestad en Beacon Hills

-No creo que a Deucalion le queden muchas ganas de regresar- musitó Peter- Scott y Derek hicieron un buen trabajo cuando decidieron aliarse y echarlo.

-Entonces sólo tenemos la seguridad de que Hansel y Gretel y la chica lobo están aquí- dijo entonces Ariadna, soltando un suspiro y Peter asintió quedamente- Será mejor que volvamos a casa- finalizó, tomando la canasta que había caído al suelo y dirigiéndose a las cajas.

*****

 

-Por fin han vuelto, ya pensábamos que…- Derek, que los miró distraídamente mientras iban entrando, se paró de un golpe del sofá y se acercó a Stiles, con mirada preocupada- ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?! ¡¿Estás bien?!- Stiles retrocedió levemente, algo sorprendido de la actitud del hombre lobo.

-Está bien, Derek.- Musitó entonces Ariadna- No lo ahogues más, sólo sigue asustado

-¿Asustado?- el moreno, que había mirado fugazmente a la chica, volvió a mirar a Stiles. Entonces frunció el ceño y olfateó hacia el adolescente. Stiles tuvo que centrarse en lo que tendrían que contar, de lo contrario se le lanzaría a la boca en un nanosegundo, porque aquello había sido ardiente- Hueles a…

-Aiden- soltó Peter y Derek lo miró, abriendo mucho los ojos y entonces volvió la vista hacia Stiles y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, apretándolo contra él

\- ¿Qué mierda hace Aiden aquí?

-No sólo él- explicó Peter y los demás se acercaron, interrogativos- Ethan estaba con él, y ha dicho que Luna te envía saludos- Derek volvió a mirarlo, sin soltar el agarre sobre Stiles, el cual incluso se acrecentó un poco más al oír el nombre de la mujer lobo. Stiles quiso decir algo, pero sólo salió de él un profundo jadeo porque Derek lo apretaba demasiado fuerte. El hombre lobo lo liberó, aún luciendo preocupado.

-Aiden dijo que podía sentir que yo había sido marcado… pero no sé si reconoció…

-Espero que lo haya hecho- gruñó Derek, apretando la mandíbula-Que se prepare para la que va a caerle encima al muy hijo de…

-Vaaaale- lo cortó Ariadna- ¿Qué tal si nos calmamos todos? Hemos traído el helado, sentémonos calmadamente a pensar en qué haremos… no sirve de nada ponernos todos saltones por esos tres, es mejor tranquilizarnos y planear alguna estrategia.

-¿Estrategia?- inquirió Stiles, mientras todos volvían a la sala y la joven se volteó hacia él, asintiendo quedamente.

-Deberíamos seguir con el entrenamiento- soltó entonces Derek, apoyándose contra la pared y todos lo miraron dudosos- Debemos estar listos…

-Y así sólo lograrás dejarlos reventados- espetó entonces Ariadna. Derek le enarcó una ceja- Vas a reventarlos con tanto entrenamiento y si tienen que enfrentarse a esas dos bestias estarán demasiado cansados para seguir luchando. Lo mejor es entrenar duro sólo por las mañanas y descansar por las tardes, para que estén más despejados- Stiles asintió de acuerdo, sumido en sus pensamientos, sin mirar a nadie- La hembra alfa está de acuerdo conmigo- prosiguió Ariadna y Stiles miró a Erica frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué era alfa? Pero entonces vio que todos lo miraban a él, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Oh, claro, alivianas la tensión burlándote de mí, ¿No?- se quejó, aunque no podía negar que le pareció (UN POCO) divertido. Derek soltó una risa tranquila y lo atrajo contra sí, envolviéndolo en sus brazos. Dios… se sentía tan bien estar así.

-Voy a servir helado… necesitamos algo en qué distraernos un poco para no estar tan tensos- suspiró Ariadna, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-¿Trajiste el de Frutos del bosque?- preguntó Stiles, dirigiéndole una poco convincente sonrisa inocente.

-El favorito de Peter?- preguntó entonces Derek, uniéndose a su juego

-Ariadna sabe el favorito de Peter- asintió Stiles, mirando a la joven, quien le entrecerró los ojos, fingiéndose ofendida.

-Awwwww- soltó Allison y miró a Scott- ¿Tú sabes mi favorito?

-Oh, ya cállense- bufó la morena, saliendo de la sala rumbo a la cocina, pero con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

Dejó los botes de helado sobre la mesa y comenzó a buscar los pocillos en la alacena, distraídamente y de pronto sintió un cálido abrazo por la espalda y una suave respiración en su cuello. Sintió cómo la piel se le ponía de gallina.

-Supongo que debo agradecer a los alfas que tu semblante se haya relajado al fin- le susurró Peter al oído y Ariadna inclinó la cabeza, dejándole libre acceso a su cuello, donde el rubio depositó un casto beso. Ariadna se removió quedamente, sintiendo el suave cosquilleo en su estómago, pero entonces una pelirroja con perversa mirada vino a su mente y sacudió la cabeza con violencia.

-Lo siento… yo…

-Está bien- Peter la soltó lentamente y la obligó a girarse, hasta mirarla a los ojos- Lo entiendo… simplemente te daré el espacio y tiempo que necesitas…

-Peter…- susurró quedamente la joven, bajando la mirada- Esto es nuevo para mí… yo…

-Lo sé- volvió a interrumpirla él, tomando su mano y depositando un suave beso en sus nudillos- Pero permítame decirle que besa usted como los dioses, señorita Argent- sonrió él contra su piel. Ella le sonrió de vuelta y se acercó, para tomarle el rostro entre las manos y volver a besarlo, suave y cálidamente.

-Oh, Peter… estás tan loco por mí- sonrió ella quedamente cuando se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos. El rubio sonrió divertido, apoyándose en la isla de la cocina.

-Oh, ¿Sí, señorita Argent? Qué tan loco?- susurró, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Ariadna se acercó muy lentamente y suspiró profundo antes de detenerse a escasos centímetros.

-Yo diría que bastante- susurró, deslizando su mano por sobre la entrepierna del hombre lobo, quien gruñó en respuesta, cerrando los ojos y comenzando a respirar agitadamente, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. La joven se apegó a él, presionando con más fuerza su mano, ganándose un gruñido más profundo, y besó suavemente la perfilada mandíbula del rubio- ¿Te quedarás esta noche?- le susurró contra el cuello.

-Cada noche- masculló Peter entre dientes, presionando el mesón de la cocina entre sus manos, derritiéndose ante el contundente roce de la joven.

-Eso me parece estupendo- sonrió ella, plantándole un contundente beso en los labios y se dispuso a servir el helado. Peter soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo durante todo aquel instante y la miró, con ojos encendidos en un intenso brillo ámbar.

-Lo que me provocas, Red- gimió, poniéndose tras ella y apresándola contra el mesón, besándole el cuello.

-No es nada comparado con lo que te provocaré esta noche, querido- sonrió ella, continuando con la labor.

-¿Por qué esta noche? ¿Por qué no ahora?- gruñó él, embistiéndola urgentemente, haciéndole chocar las caderas contra el mesón, a lo que la joven respondió con un profundo jadeo.

-JODER, PETER!- gruñeron los hombres lobos reunidos en la sala y Ariadna rió, ocultando el rostro.

-Por que hay cinco hombres lobo en la sala, sin contar a los tres humanos- suspiró la joven, girándose para encararlo y besarlo suavemente.

-Voy a hacerte tan mía esta noche, Red- susurró Peter, sin perder el brillo ámbar en sus ojos y la joven sonrió, ladeando la cabeza.

-Ya soy tuya, Peter… siempre lo he sido

Peter sonrió y volvió a besarla, esta vez más intensamente (ganándose un nuevo gruñido proveniente de la sala), y se dispuso a ayudarla sirviendo el helado.

 

***

 

-Arggg… aún siento que huelo a él- se quejó Stiles, mientras salía de la ducha y olfateándose a sí mismo.

-Puedo hacer que el olor desaparezca

El castaño soltó un pequeño grito de susto e instintivamente se llevó las manos a la toalla que le rodeaba las caderas, mientras Derek lo observaba con los ojos encendidos en rojo, apoyado contra una de las paredes de su cuarto.

-Derek… los demás están abajo- titubeó, sintiendo que la piel se le encendía ante aquella mirada y su querido mini mí reaccionaba al instante, comenzando a presionar contra la toalla.

-Yo te quiero a ti abajo- gruñó Derek, avanzando hacia él como un depredador que ha encontrado la presa que acechaba hace mucho tiempo. Stiles tragó saliva, apretando el agarre de sus manos sobre la toalla. El hombre lobo se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él y lo obligó a soltar la prenda, para que ésta se deslizara por sus caderas hasta tocar el suelo. Stiles se sintió expuesto y vulnerable, y aquella era una sensación que lo encendía por completo- Dios, Stiles… eres tan ardiente- volvió a gruñir el hombre lobo, deslizando un dedo por la húmeda piel del adolescente, quien tembló levemente ante el contacto. Entonces, mientras Derek lo contemplaba como si fuera el plato más apetecible del mundo, Stiles resopló. La forma en que Aiden le había hablado en el supermercado lo había puesto enfermo. ¿Por qué todos parecían seguros de que era un suculento plato a devorar? ¡Él también podía ser un jodido macho alfa y Derek iba a comprobarlo por sí mismo en ese preciso momento!

En un movimiento rápido y brusco que el moreno no pudo ni evitar ni detener, Stiles lo empotró contra el escritorio y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y desabrochó el pantalón del hombre lobo, quien permanecía impávido ante la repentina osadía del adolescente. Stiles se obligó a no levantar la vista mientras estaba a la labor. Si no miraba a Derek, Derek no lo detendría, se repetía a sí mismo. Entonces deslizó los pantalones y los bóxers por las piernas del hombre lobo y tragó saliva fuerte cuando vio la desnudez del hombre delante de él. ¡Jo-der! ¿Eso había entrado en él? ¡Vaya! Suspiró profundo y sin mediar aviso, ni mirar a Derek, se lo metió en la boca, ganándose un profundo gruñido del hombre lobo, quien instintivamente llevó sus dedos al cabello castaño del adolescente, apretando con algo de fuerza.

Derek arqueó la espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sus ojos se encendían en rojo y su lobo rugía de placer restregándose contra su piel. La yema de los dedos del adolescente contra sus caderas quemaban y provocaban un intenso cosquilleo en la parte baja de su estómago, inundándolo de placer. Derek gimió profundo, respirando agitadamente, sintiendo cómo el torbellino comenzaba a formarse en su vientre, sacudiéndolo violentamente.

-Joder… Stiles… para… para…- gimió entre suspiros, pero sólo consiguió que el castaño aumentara la presión, la velocidad, todo, arrojándolo al abismo con violencia.

Derek soltó un profundo gruñir cuando el orgasmo lo golpeó, tambaleándolo fuertemente, mientras una de sus manos se aferraba al sedoso cabello castaño y la otra casi hacía trizas la madera del escritorio.

Stiles tragó fuerte, sintiendo la tenue salinidad en su boca y se levantó, limpiándose las comisuras, mirando con satisfecho orgullo el rostro del moreno. Sintiéndose poderoso y animal al ver los ojos rojos del alfa mirándolo con renovado deseo. Él había provocado eso. Él solito.

-Me gusta tu sabor… creo que podría hacerlo un millón de veces más- susurró, lamiéndose los labios y pudo sentir la intensa llama en los ojos del moreno encendiéndose una vez más.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Derek lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, apegándolo contra él y mientras le jalaba suavemente el cabello, inclinándole la cabeza, lo besó profundo, devorándole la boca con lengua y dientes.

-Fóllame, Stiles… fóllame hasta que suplique parar- gimió dentro del beso y Stiles pudo sentir como todos los vellos del cuerpo se le ponían en punta ante la proposición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pocos meses de comenzar la tercera temporada, no tengo ni idea de cuál irá a ser el verdadero rol de los alfas, pero por los spoilers me he montado semejante teoría que ya no me quedan dedos por las ansias de que llegue luego Junio. Y esa teoría la he plasmado aquí.   
> Espero les guste porque ahora la cosa se pone color de hormiga bwahahahahaha


	6. Blow me one last kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que los alfas, o al menos parte de ellos, han regresado a Beacon Hills, las cosas pueden ponerse aún más complicadas de lo que parecía en un principio y la manada sufre el serio peligro de la desunión.

Stiles deslizó sutiles besos por el cuello y pecho del hombre lobo, quien se removió inquieto por un momento, pero el castaño siguió bajando, deteniéndose entre sus dos pectorales para lamer sinuosamente. Derek emitió un gemido bajo, casi quejumbroso, y Stiles se detuvo, mirándolo por entre sus pestañas, con cierta duda.

-¿Estás bien?- balbuceó, inseguro. Mierda, tenía que hacer esto bien! Y Derek, la verdad, tenía más gesto de dolor que de placer en el rostro. El hombre lobo abrió los ojos y lo observó, meditativo, con la respiración pausada, asintiendo levemente- ¿Estás seguro? No… pareces estar… disfrutando mucho.

Derek entonces se incorporó suavemente y Stiles lo imitó, quedando sentado a horcajadas sobre él, con sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Es sólo…- titubeó el hombre lobo- No estoy acostumbrado a esto.- Stiles enarcó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

-No estabas acostumbrado a tener relaciones sexuales con un adolescente… y lo has hecho de maravillas hasta ahora- susurró, acercándose para besarlo.

-He tenido relaciones sexuales con otras personas, Stiles- el castaño entendió que se estaba refiriendo a Luna en particular, y agradeció mentalmente que no mencionara su nombre- Pero no estoy acostumbrado a… esto…- el adolescente frunció el ceño, sin entender a qué se estaba refiriendo- A ser el que reciba las atenciones- resopló Derek, con aire resignado.

-Oh

-Sí, _oh_ \- continuó el moreno, suspirando profundo. Stiles entonces sonrió y con una mano lo empujó de vuelta contra el colchón.

-Pues sólo cierra los ojos y disfruta- musitó, volviendo a la labor y besando los endurecidos abdominales del alfa, quien volvió a gemir profundamente, esta vez de placer, al sentir la mano que el castaño apoyó en una de sus piernas, rozando su muslo interno.

Stiles siguió deslizándose hacia abajo, deteniéndose ante su “camino feliz” y soplando suavemente, con lo que se ganó un profundo gruñido de placer y Derek se removió bajo él, llevando su mano al sedoso cabello castaño.

El adolescente entonces deslizó su lengua por toda la envergadura del moreno, de forma suave, mientras Derek apretaba el agarre sobre su cabello, suspirando su nombre. Stiles entonces se acercó a la mesilla de noche, deslizándose sobre el cuerpo del hombre lobo, quien aprovechó el momento para lamerle el torso y enterrarle las uñas en la espalda, haciéndolo jadear.

-Eh, quieto, macho alfa- sonrió Stiles, incorporándose luego de tomar el bote de lubricante- Me desconcentras.

-Oh, tomaremos el papel de macho dominante ahora?- rió Derek, apoyando sus manos en las caderas del adolescente mientras éste se echaba lubricante en las manos- No creo que el lobo esté muy feliz de eso.

-Pffff… ya veremos qué dice el lobo cuando termine contigo- le guiñó un ojo Stiles y retrocedió por sobre sus piernas, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, siendo siempre seguido por la intensa mirada del alfa.

Stiles se inclinó, decidido a tomar las riendas del asunto, y tomándolo por los tobillos lo atrajo un poco y le separó las piernas, metiéndose entre ellas, para deslizar su lengua sinuosamente sobre la línea de la mandíbula del moreno, quien se volvió a remover inquieto ante la necesidad de tomarlo por los brazos, empotrarlo contra el colchón y follárselo las veces que hiciera falta para demostrarle quién era el alfa. Pero se contuvo, apretando la colcha de la cama entre sus manos, derritiéndose ante cada beso, cada caricia, cada respiración que proviniera del castaño.

-¿Seguro quieres y puedes hacer esto?- preguntó Stiles, entre beso y beso. Derek asintió quedamente, jadeando suavemente entre las maravillosas manos adolescente, quien sonrío y sus ojos brillaron de anticipación.- Sube tus rodillas- susurró Stiles y el moreno obedeció enseguida, respirando agitadamente, sintiendo su corazón ansioso por lo que está a punto de suceder- No quiero que sientas que te estoy quitando virilidad, o algo por el estilo, ya sabes que…

-Stiles- lo cortó Derek, esbozando una sutil sonrisa, con los ojos teñidos de rojo- O lo haces de una vez o se va a dar vuelta la tortilla y no podrás salir de la cama en al menos una semana- le susurró Derek.

-Tú y tus amenazas, Derek- sonrió Stiles, mientras posicionaba la cabeza de su erección en su entrada y el moreno jadeó, enterrando sus uñas en la desnuda piel del adolescente.- Ya no compro para nada tus amenazas en este momento, sourwolf- prosiguió, hundiéndose de golpe en el interior del hombre lobo, quien soltó un profundo e intenso gemido que fue ahogado por un ardiente beso de Stiles.

Derek enterró con más fuerza las uñas en la espalda del castaño, sintiendo cómo el adolescente se hundía en su interior y lo llenaba por completo. Stiles se apoyó sobre sus codos, alzándose para mirarlo a los ojos, y Derek le devolvió una mirada satisfecha y emocionada, lo que llenó de orgullo el pecho del adolescente. ¿La mirada completamente repleta de placer del hombre lobo bajo él? Lo había conseguido él, muchas gracias- ¿Estás bien?- Derek asintió quedamente, cerrando los ojos mientras se dejaba embargar por la sensación, sintiéndose tan lleno y tan feliz- Voy a moverme- susurró Stiles, retirándose con una lentitud parsimoniosa y delicada, entonces cerró sus ojos, jadeando quedamente y empujó en el interior del moreno otra vez.

Derek gruñó, mientras sus garras luchaban por surgir a la superficie y enterrarse en la pálida y suave piel y jadeó quedamente cuando el castaño volvió a quedarse quieto, observándolo atentamente- ¿Sigo?- el moreno asintió, con una súplica en la mirada y entonces Stiles se movió, sin volver a detenerse. Lentamente al principio, cerrando los ojos y jadeando ante cada embestida, bebiéndose en ardientes besos los profundos gruñidos de Derek, aún cuando sus colmillos luchaban por surgir, y luego acelerando la velocidad, a un ritmo incesante, besando y mordiendo la piel por partes iguales, mientras Derek parecía completamente sumido en una nube de placer.

Stiles sentía cómo su cuerpo entero se estremecía, se arqueaba y cada músculo comenzaba a ponerse rígido cuando la sensación se instaló en su bajo vientre y se acrecentaba con cada embestida dentro del cuerpo del hombre lobo. Derek lo besaba con deseo, mordiendo los labios, como si quisiera comérselo delicadamente.

Stiles tragó saliva y apretó la mandíbula, cerrando los ojos cuando comienza a sentirlo venir, apretándose en su bajo vientre, sumiéndolo en el sopor, y con un gemido profundo y los ojos cerrados con fuerza se corrió dentro del hombre lobo, mientras que el moreno lo siguió apenas segundos después, derramándose sobre sus estómagos, susurrando su nombre en un jadeo lleno de lujuria.

Stiles volvió a abrir los ojos, aún jadeante y se encontró con la profunda y cristalina mirada verde azulado de Derek, que lo observaba sonriendo. El castaño se inclinó suavemente, besándolo de forma dulce en los labios y entonces, de forma lenta, se retiró de su interior, para dejarse caer sobre el colchón, jadeante.

-¿Te lastimé?- susurró Stiles, apoyándose sobre su codo para mirarlo a los ojos y Derek negó con la cabeza suavemente, con los ojos aún cerrados y la respiración agitada. Entonces Stiles deslizó su dedo índice sobre el estómago del moreno y luego se lo llevó a los ojos, ganándose una rojiza mirada por parte de Derek, quien se lamió los labios con anticipación. El castaño sonrió, lamiéndose los labios y deleitándose ante el suave sabor salino del moreno.

-No hagas eso- advirtió Derek y sus colmillos relucieron ante el suave brillo vespertino que se colaba por la ventana. Stiles sonrió, con mirada desafiante.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó entonces, repitiendo el movimiento y lamiendo su dedo sugerentemente.

-Porque el lobo está listo para el round dos, semental- susurró Derek, con los ojos completamente teñidos de rojo- Y espero que estés preparado- musitó, montándose sobre él y devorándole la boca en un ardiente beso.

***

 

Stiles y Derek llegaron al primer piso justo cuando Ariadna iba desde la cocina a la Sala de estar con un gran bowl de palomitas y la joven se detuvo a mirarlos, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Acabas de bañarte?- preguntó la morena, mirando entonces a Derek- ¿Tú también te has bañado?

-Quería sacarme el olor de Aiden de encima- mintió Stiles, frunciendo el ceño, con la mejor mirada de inocencia que podía encontrar en su repertorio. Aunque sabía que era en vano. Probablemente los hombres lobos presentes en la sala habían estado toda la bendita tarde mirando con recelo hacia la segunda planta. Ariadna se acercó un poco y lo olfateó, casi luciendo como un poodle con desconfianza.

-Hueles a Derek- replicó entonces la joven- Y a sexo- prosiguió, esbozando una sonrisa pícara- A un montón de sexo.

-Déjalo en paz- bufó Derek, pasando por su lado rumbo a la sala de estar y Stiles sonrió, cómplice.

-Ainsh! Derek ha tenido sexo con Stiles!- gimió ella, entrando a la sala de estar junto con el castaño, detrás del hombre lobo.

-Ya lo sabíamos, no tienes que decirlo en voz alta- se quejó Scott, apretándose contra Allison como si fuera un cachorrito traumado, lo que hizo soltar una carcajada a Stiles.

-¿Todos lo han sentido?- preguntó entonces Ariadna, mirando con mirada acusadora a Peter, quien se encogió de hombros- Panda de vouyeristas.

-No es que ellos sean silenciosos, Ary- replicó Erica, apretujándose contra Boyd y Stiles los miró sorprendido Panda de mojigatos, como si ellos no se lo montaran también. Bueno, a excepción de Peter, a quien por lo visto aún le tenían el agua cortada.

-Casi puedo escuchar lo que piensas, Stiles- gruñó Ariadna, dejando el bowl de palomitas sobre la mesa de centro y Stiles la miró ceñudo.

-¿Lees la mente? ¿Eres como el vampiro de crepúsculo?- Ariadna rodó los ojos, soltando un profundo suspiro y dejándose caer en el sofá junto a Peter, quien le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Tenemos un lazo irrompible, cariño, no te leo la mente, pero casi puedo hacerlo- bufó

-No es que no tenga razón- replicó entonces el castaño, sentándose en el brazal junto a Derek, y miró a la joven moviéndole las cejas.

-Dios! Ustedes seis van a montarse tremenda orgía cuando nosotros nos vayamos, ¿Verdad?- se quejó Isaac, sin mirar a nadie en particular.

-No es que ustedes no lo hagan en el depósito de trenes cuando yo no estoy- contestó Derek, apoyando su brazo sobre las piernas de Stiles y acariciándole la rodilla.

-Ewwww- se asqueó el rubio, mirándolo- Erica es como mi hermana.

-Pensé que ustedes dos tenían algo- Todos los demás, salvo Erica y Boyd, hablaron al mismo tiempo, mirándolos sorprendidos.

-Ewwww… somos como hermanos!- se quejó Erica, frunciendo el ceño- Boyd y yo estamos juntos

-Vale, ¿Por qué no vemos una película? En estos momentos estoy pensando que Isaac es por lejos el más tierno de todos nosotros y el único que no se lo está montando con alguien- musitó Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza y Lydia, que en ese momento se mantenía silenciosa con la vista en la televisión casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. La sorpresa volvió a recorrer el grupo, que miraron sorprendidos hacia la pelirroja.- Pero y Jackson?! Y el Skype?!- gimió Stiles, mirando seriamente a Lydia y a Isaac. Vale, que nunca le había tenido mucho aprecio a su ex compañero, pero aquello no se consideraba infidelidad?

-Jackson ha entendido muy bien y somos muy buenos amigos, Stiles- se quejo Lydia, sin mirarlo.

-¿Podemos ver la película ahora? Dejemos de hablar de sexo, quieren?- se quejó Peter, tomando el mando del televisor.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo y se dispusieron a ver la película de turno, al menos hasta que el sueño los dejara.

*****

Stiles terminó de guardar sus cosas en la mochila y se la echó al hombro, para luego bajar al primer piso a tomar desayuno. Aún sentía el cuerpo dolorido y los músculos tensos por toda la actividad física del fin de semana y es que, quizá porque era un hombre lobo, quizá porque era un alfa, o quizá simplemente era su forma de ser, pero Derek era un semental insaciable.

Su padre estaba revisando unos documentos en la cocina cuando el castaño entró y le dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

-¿Qué tal el fin de semana?- preguntó el sheriff cuando Stiles se sentó a comer su cereal.

-Bien… pasamos un buen rato- respondió el adolescente, ocultando la sonrisa pícara que luchaba por salir a sus labios.

-Ayer cuando llegué de Fresno me pasé por casa de Melissa… y mencionó algo gracioso- Stiles alzó la mirada y observó a su padre, interrogativo- Dijo que habían pasado el fin de semana con Derek y Peter Hale- el castaño se esforzó por mantener la postura, sin hacer comentario alguno- Claro que lo dijo como si no hubiera tenido intención de decirlo y no pude evitar preguntarme dos cosas- Stiles lo miró más insistentemente, buscando desde ya alguna excusa para cualquier pregunta- ¿Desde cuándo Scott y tú se juntan con Derek y Peter Hale, quien, hasta donde yo sabía, estaba en coma en el hospital? Y ¿Por qué Melissa pareció tan angustiada por haberlo dicho?

-Bueno… Derek fue acusado, injustamente, de un asesinato, y quizá la señora McCall pensó que no le tienes estima basándote en ello- repuso Stiles, como restándole importancia al asunto, obviando con toda intención la primera pregunta.

-Es probable- asintió el sheriff, pensativo- ¿Y qué hay de ustedes siendo amigos de los Hale?- inquirió entonces, mirando a su hijo fijamente. Stiles tragó saliva, nervioso, sin saber qué decir.

-Ariadna los conocía de hace tiempo, cuando estuvo viviendo acá… eran muy amigos y por eso nos hemos ido conociendo mejor- titubeó, tratando de sonar convincente, sin tener mucho éxito, pues el sheriff le echó una mirada desconfiada encima- No son malas personas- insistió entonces.

-No digo que lo sean

-Derek resultó ser un encanto de persona, te sorprendería

-Podría estar de acuerdo

-No es malo en lo absoluto, de verdad…

-Stiles- lo cortó el sheriff, mirándolo inquisitivamente y el adolescente se calló, mirándolo dudoso- Si dices que son amigos de Ariadna, está bien… simplemente no quiero que te metas en problemas.

-Claro que no, yo nunca me meto…- Stiles se calló automáticamente cuando su padre enarcó una ceja- Debo irme al instituto- finalizó entonces, dejando el bol de cereales en el lavaplatos y saliendo todo lo rápido que podía sin levantar sospechas.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con su padre acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero es que eran tantas cosas que no podía contar una omitiendo la otra, y ni siquiera quería imaginarse cómo reaccionaría su padre a cada una de ellas. _Papá, resulta que a final de cuentas sí que soy gay. Y estoy saliendo con Derek Hale. Estoy teniendo sexo con Derek Hale. Y Derek es un hombre lobo. Un alfa, para ser exactos. Y soy su pareja de por vida. Oh, y por cierto, Scott también es un hombre lobo porque Peter Hale lo mordió cuando era un hombre lobo psicópata. Y Ariadna es un fénix._

Sacudió la cabeza mientras echaba a andar el jeep. Era bastante probable que a su padre le diera un infarto antes de que terminara de decirle todo siquiera. Pero iba a tener que comenzar a planificar cómo le diría las cosas, porque tarde o temprano su padre lo descubriría. Tal vez podía enfocarse en la idea de que era gay y que estaba saliendo con Derek Hale. Podía omitir lo de los hombre lobos y todo eso. Su padre no tenía forma de llegar a descubrirlo… ¿Verdad?

Se detuvo frente a la casa de Scott, quien salió de inmediato, mochila al hombro, y se subió al jeep, bostezando ampliamente. Se fueron al instituto hablando de trivialidades, acerca del entrenamiento de lacrosse, acerca de ese difícil trabajo que les había dejado Harris para el próximo mes, de cómo Scott estaba plenamente seguro de que algún día se casaría con Allison y tendrían montón de cachorros. Para Stiles, esa fue la parte más aburrida de la conversación y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos un par de veces sin que su amigo lo notara.

Cuando bajaron del jeep, en el estacionamiento del instituto, Allison los esperaba en la entrada, con una sonrisa radiante y ojos iluminados. ¿Tanto se alegraba de ver a Scott después de una noche separados? Stiles se forzó a no hacer una arcada. Esperaba nunca llegar a eso con Derek. En realidad esperaba que llegara el momento en que no tuviera que pasar ni una noche lejos de Derek. Vale… eso era probablemente lo mismo que los dos tortolitos frente a él pensaban. Iba a vomitar arcoíris en cualquier momento.

-Pensé que recuperaríamos la costumbre de verte llegar en moto- suspiró Stiles, cuando llegaron junto a la joven. Ella amplió su sonrisa y Stiles tuvo la extraña sensación de que Allison tenía una noticia entre dientes y se moría por soltarla, pero se estaba conteniendo.

-Ha llegado una nueva bibliotecaria al instituto- soltó la joven entonces, mirándolos interesada- ¿La han visto?- Stiles enarcó una ceja porque, vale, a veces Scott era un “poquito” lento mentalmente, pero ¿Allison se estaba contagiando?

-Acabamos de llegar, así que…- musitó, con un tono de voz que decía “Qué piensas tú?”

-Oh, claro- asintió Allison, sin perder su sonrisa- Bueno, entramos a clase o…- se calló a mitad de la frase, mirando hacia los estacionamientos y su mirada se ensombreció al instante.

Los dos chicos se voltearon a mirar, interesados en saber qué o a quién miraba la joven, pero el semblante de ambos se oscureció también cuando vieron a los gemelos bajando de un automóvil y dirigiéndose a la entrada. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento y entonces Aiden se acercó a decirle algo a Ethan, sonriéndose los dos.

-Vamos, entremos- repuso Scott entonces, tirando a Stiles del brazo y los tres entraron al edificio, forzándose a no mirar hacia atrás para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos de los alfas.- ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?- gruñó Scott, mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia la clase de economía.

-Vienen al instituto- replicó Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros- Tienen 17 años, Scott.

-Derek se va a poner furioso- musitó entonces el moreno y Stiles suspiró pesadamente. Sí, se iba a poner muy furioso.

-Ariadna también estará molesta- dijo entonces Allison, deteniéndose frente al aula y mirando a Stiles- Lo que me recuerda: deberías ir a ver a la bibliotecaria.- el castaño frunció el ceño y entonces las ideas parecieron encajar en su cabeza.

-No estarás diciendo que…- la chica sonrió y asintió efusivamente, torciendo el gesto cuando los gemelos pasaron por el lado de ellos rumbo a la clase de inglés.

-¿Ariadna trabaja en la biblioteca?- interrogó entonces Stiles, esbozando una sonrisa y Allison volvió a asentir.

-Quería encontrar un trabajo, así que mi padre le ofreció trabajo con él, pero Ariadna prefirió postular a la vacante disponible que había en el instituto- explicó la joven- Y mi padre se ocupó de mover algunos hilos.

-Eso es genial- reconoció Scott mirando a Stiles. La verdad le tranquilizaba saber que habría un par de ojos más sobre el castaño ahora que los gemelos volvían al instituto.

-¿Reunión de manada?- Isaac se detuvo junto a ellos y los saludó con un leve cabeceo.

-¿Los has visto?- interrogó Scott

-¿A las dos divas que entraron poco antes que nosotros? Sí, los vimos- asintió Erica, llegando también junto a Boyd, haciendo gesto de asco.

-¿Creen que su plan sea separar a la manada otra vez?- interrogó entonces Boyd, frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo creo… estamos mucho más unidos que antes, y también sabemos cómo son, no van a tomarnos por sorpresa esta vez- respondió Scott.

-Como sea, debo irme a clase de matemáticas- suspiró Isaac- Nos vemos al almuerzo para seguir descuerando a las divas o… lo que sea- finalizó, sacudiendo la mano y alejándose rumbo a su aula.

-Y nosotros nos vamos a literatura- acotó Erica, alejándose junto a Boyd.

Stiles se los quedó mirando mientras se alejaban y por un momento tuvo una extraña angustia en el pecho, como si se sintiera atrapado, confundido y una profunda sensación de tristeza lo embargó. Era casi como un ataque de pánico, pero el aire seguía entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones con normalidad y nadie notó su semblante hasta que Scott y Allison se detuvieron a pocos pasos de la entrada del aula, cuando vieron que el castaño no los seguía.

-Stiles… ¿Estás bien?- Scott se acercó con aire preocupado y miró por el pasillo, pensando que quizá vería a los gemelos, pero aquello estaba casi vacío, salvo por unos pocos que se apresuraban hasta su primera clase de la mañana.

-Sí… sí, estoy bien- susurró el castaño, sacudiendo la cabeza, intentando sacarse la sensación de encima y entró a la clase.

La primera clase era con Harris (Vaya maravilla!) y para variar el profesor se pasó la hora entera molestando al adolescente con sus comentarios insidiosos, pero Stiles apenas le prestaba atención porque su mente estaba en otro lugar, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta dónde exactamente.

Cuando la clase al fin terminó, con algún insidiosos comentario de Harris que Stiles apenas escuchó, el adolescente tomó sus cosas rápidamente y sin mirar a Scott o Allison, salió del aula todo lo rápido que podía rumbo a la biblioteca, pero antes de entrar al lugar, alguien lo tomó fuertemente del hombro, empotrándolo contra la pared de frente.

-Buen día, Stiles- le susurró Aiden, manteniéndolo fuertemente apresado, pero Stiles le dio un codazo en las costillas y una patada en las espinillas y se soltó de él.

-¿Quieren dejar su molesta presencia para otro momento? Tengo coas más importantes que hacer que soportar tu odiosa respiración en mi cuello- bufó el adolescente, acomodándose la mochila al hombro y entrando a la biblioteca antes que cualquiera de los gemelos pudiera hacer algo, y aunque lo siguieron hasta dentro, Stiles soltó un suspiro cuando su mirada se encontró con los acaramelados ojos de Ariadna, quien lanzó una mirada furiosa hacia su espalda.

-Aún cargo con mi jeringa de acónito, así que si quieren estudiar tienen muchas mesas disponibles- musitó, entre dientes, acercándose hasta Stiles, pero sin quitar la vista de encima de los gemelos.

-Serás mucho más interesante de seducir que la estúpida de Allison Argent- sonrió Ethan y Stiles lo miró molesto.

-Sí, claro, y me dejaré, siéntate a esperar, querido- bufó la joven, tomando del brazo a Stiles con aire protector y entonces el adolescente notó pro primera vez que la joven estaba envuelta en una tenue luz multicolor que la rodeaba y comenzaba a rodearlo a él también.

-Un fénix- susurró entonces Ethan y mirándose con Aiden ambos sonrieron pérfidos- Esto será aún más interesante- musitó, guiñándoles un ojo y ambos salieron de la biblioteca, con lo que el tenue brillo alrededor de Ariadna desapareció.

-¿Qué era…?- comenzó Stiles, pero por la mirada de la joven supo que ella estaba tan desconcertada como él.

-Supongo que tendré que ir a ver a Deaton, o preguntarle a Derek, ambos parecen saber mucho sobre los fénix- suspiró y entonces lo miró, con gesto de preocupación- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí- asintió Stiles, pero entonces un nuevo pinchazo de angustia se instaló en su pecho- Quiero decir… no lo sé. Desde hace como una hora que tengo una extraña sensación de angustia, desconsuelo… no sé cómo explicarlo- ella asintió y lo guió hasta su escritorio.

-¿Quieres té, café? Tengo mi propia cafetera- sonrió la joven, pero Stiles negó con la cabeza, dejándose caer sobre un taburete.- Llamaré a Peter, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Crees que les haya sucedido algo?- preguntó entonces Stiles, alarmándose.

-No, no lo creo- replicó Ariadna, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil y marcaba el número del hombre lobo- Es sólo que tal vez el lazo que estás formando con Derek puede haberse acrecentado…

-Y siento lo mismo que Derek? Quizá están en problemas!- gimió, levantándose del taburete, pero Ariadna lo obligó a sentarse otra vez, mientras se llevaba el aparato a la oreja, aguardando la respuesta.

-¿Diga?- la voz de Peter se oía extrañamente rota y desanimada

-¿Peter? ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la joven enseguida

-No, estamos bien, ¿Qué necesitas?- Ariadna frunció el ceño ante el tono utilizado por el hombre lobo pues parecía que lo molestara su llamada.

-Con Stiles queríamos saber cómo están- replicó entonces y su tono se volvió molesto.

-Estamos bien, Ariadna, Derek y yo… estamos bien.

-Pues no suenas como si estuvieras bien, Peter- contestó la joven, soltando un profundo suspiro.

-Estamos bien, Ariadna ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No nos ha sucedido nada. Y ahora, si me disculpas, estamos algo ocupados- y dicho esto cortó la llamada. Ariadna se apartó el teléfono de la oreja y lo miró, como si en vez de ser un teléfono móvil fuera un bicho que veía por primera vez.

-Me ha cortado la llamada… el muy hijo de…- gruñó y Stiles pudo notar que aquel tenue brillo multicolor volvía a envolverla suavemente.

-¿Quieres que vayamos al departamento de Derek? Ahí deben estar ambos- indicó el adolescente y ella lo miró ceñuda- Sólo me queda literatura, inglés y una hora libre- prosiguió- Y estoy yendo muy bien en ambas asignaturas, no pasará nada por faltar a una clase.- Ariadna pareció pensárselo un momento y luego suspiró.

-Me gustaba este trabajo- gimió, tomando su chaqueta y saliendo de la biblioteca junto a Stiles.

En el pasillo se encontraron con Scott y Allison, que habían estado buscando a Stiles desde que éste había salido del aula de química y recién se les había encendido la ampolleta y habían supuesto que estaría con Ariadna. La joven rodó los ojos, al igual que Stiles porque, probablemente eso de que “el amor te vuelve idiota” era cierto. Les explicaron a ambos que iban al departamento de Derek porque tenían la extraña sospecha de que algo andaba mal. Scott y Allison de inmediato se ofrecieron a acompañarlos, al igual que Erica, Boyd e Isaac, que aparecieron por arte de magia pues probablemente con sus super oídos habían escuchado la conversación. Pero Ariadna los convenció a todos de que estarían bien, si Derek o Peter estaban en problemas sería sólo por la famosa Luna, pues los dos gemelos estaban en el instituto, así que no sería fácil deshacerse de ella.

-Avísanos cualquier cosa- pidió Scott, mirando seriamente a Stiles, quien asintió quedamente. De pronto, tras la mini conversación de Ariadna con Peter se sentía extrañamente resignado.

Ariadna entonces lo llevó hasta el automóvil en el que andaba aquel día y juntos se dirigieron al departamento de Derek. La joven se detuvo en el estacionamiento junto al edificio y ambos se dirigieron de inmediato al ascensor, que para colmo de males estaba fuera de servicio, así que debieron usar las escaleras para llegar al quinto piso.

-¿Ariadna? ¿Stiles?- Peter los miró como si les hubiera salido una segunda cabeza cuando abrió la puerta, manteniéndola entornada y, al parecer, sin la más mínima intención de hacerlos pasar.

-Pareces taaan sorprendido de vernos, Peter- se quejó Ariadna, dando un paso adelante- ¿Nos dejarás pasar?- el hombre lobo iba a hablar cuando otra voz, femenina, habló desde el interior.

-Peter, no seas grosero, deja a nuestros invitados entrar- Stiles sintió cómo todos los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaban ante aquella voz. La conocía. La conocía demasiado bien, y el hecho de que estuviera en el departamento de Derek no era nada bueno.

Peter abrió por completo la puerta y Ariadna entró enseguida, seguida por Stiles quien, la verdad, ya no quería estar ahí. Al entrar por completo, y cuando Peter cerró la puerta tras ellos, el adolescente sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y caía al piso, sonando como mil cristales rotos. Luna los observaba, con aire altanero, sentada en un sillón, mientras Derek se mantenía sentado a su lado, con un brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón, aunque el hombre lobo intentaba mirar hacia cualquier lado, menos hacia la pareja.

-Luna… supongo… ¿La perra?- musitó Ariadna, y Stiles pudo notar que el brillo multicolor volvía a encenderse. Pudo ver también que Peter, que se había mantenido apoyado contra la puerta, miraba también de forma extraña el resplandeciente brillo.

-Ariadna, supongo… es un placer conocerte- contestó la mujer lobo, sonriendo altanera.

-Bueno, ya que hemos hecho las presentaciones, ¿Alguno de los dos va a explicar qué mierda hace esta mujercita aquí?- se quejó Ariadna y el brillo alrededor de ella se hizo aún más intenso.

Stiles sólo quería salir de allí, quería huir corriendo todo lo que sus fuerzas le dieran, porque el aire de pronto se había hecho denso, y estaba comenzando a tener dificultades para respirar normalmente.

-No hay nada que explicar- esta vez fue Derek quien habló y Stiles se obligó a levantar la mirada y fijar los ojos en el hombre lobo, quien parecía tan roto o más que él. ¿Qué podría haber usado la erra esa para desarmarlo así?

-¿Nada que explicar?- casi chilló Ariadna, apretando los puños- ¿Hablas en serio?- gimió y se giró a mirar a Peter, pero el rubio simplemente bajó la mirada. Stiles se mantuvo observando a Derek, notando cómo todos sus músculos estaban en tensión, sus labios estaban tirantes y sus ojos completamente desolados.

En ese momento el teléfono de Ariadna comenzó a sonar y la joven lo sacó de su bolsillo, mirando la pantalla con descuido. Stiles alcanzó a ver que era Allison quien llamaba, probablemente para tener alguna noticia.

-Allison- contestó la joven, secamente y se quedó escuchando por un momento. Stiles supuso que fuera lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo la adolescente no era nada bueno pues, como si fuera posible, el brillo multicolor alrededor de Ariadna se hizo más intenso y notorio, comenzando a envolverlo también a él, al igual que en la biblioteca.

-Ariadna- susurró Peter, acercándose apenas, casi con cautela, pero la joven lo ignoró, cortando la llamada y Stiles pareció salir de su letargo al notar que los ojos de Ariadna estaban encendidos en fuego y miraba con furia hacia Derek.

-Déjame decirte que hay tres cazadores dispuestos a matar en Beacon Hills, así que te advierto que estaremos tras los pasos de tu asquerosa manada- soltó, escupiendo furia tras cada palabra. Stiles frunció el ceño y miró a Peter, para luego observar a Derek, sintiendo un terrible impulso de abrazarlo porque jamás en su vida había visto tanta derrota en los ojos verdeazules del alfa. Pero entonces todo ese sentimiento se esfumó y mientras el aire se negaba a llegar a sus pulmones lo entendió.

-Nos has abandonado- susurró, sintiendo que un peso enorme se instalaba sobre sus hombros cuando el hombre lobo lo miró a los ojos- Hijo de puta- gimió, saliendo del departamento a grandes zancadas.

-¡Stiles!- gimió Ariadna, volteándose hacia él, pero el adolescente se apresuró hacia las escaleras, buscando algo de aire puro porque ya no podía respirar.

Al llegar a la calle se apoyó contra la pared, deslizándose por ella hasta caer sentado al piso, tratando de respirar, pero su cuerpo estaba comenzando a convulsionar. Estaba sufriendo un maldito ataque de pánico. Las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos y quiso llorar a gritos hasta desgarrarse la garganta. Los suaves brazos de Ariadna lo envolvieron, apretándolo contra ella.

-Nos ha abandonado- hipó el adolescente, intentando respirar, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Shhh, tranquilo- susurró la joven, acariciándole la espalda, y Stiles comenzó a sentir un extraño calor envolviéndolo. Stiles abrió los ojos y pudo notar que aquel resplandor multicolor lo envolvía por completo, calmándolo lentamente, dejando que el aire llegara limpio a sus pulmones.

-Ariadna…- Stiles apenas levantó la vista para mirar a Peter, que los observaba con gesto de dolor.

-Lárgate, Peter- musitó la joven, sin soltar a Stiles- Lárgate o te juro que voy a desgarrarte la garganta con mi daga bañada en acónito azul del norte- prosiguió, apartándose apenas de Stiles para mirarlo a los ojos, asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

Muchas veces habían hablado acerca del lazo que él y Ariadna tenían, desde que ella lo había elegido como su protegido tras morir por primera vez, pero Stiles nunca había entendido del todo a qué tipo de lazo se referían. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, en que sus ojos se encontraron con la cristalina mirada de la joven lo supo. Ese lazo indestructible que siempre estaría allí, dándole paz y tranquilidad, aún en los momentos más dolorosos.

-Tienes que entender- insistió Peter y aquella pareció ser la gota que colmó el vaso, porque Ariadna se levantó de un golpe, dejando a Stiles y empotrando contra la pared a Peter. Con una rapidez que ninguno de los dos notó, la joven había sacado una daga y la apoyó sobre el cuello del hombre lobo.

-¿Entender qué? Nos han abandonado, Peter, han decidido unirse a la asquerosa manada de esa zorra- bufó y Stiles pudo ver que el brillo multicolor que la había rodeado durante todos aquellos momentos se iba tornando en pequeñas llamas. Se levantó rápidamente y apoyó las manos sobre el hombro y cintura de la joven, acercándose a ella.

-Vámonos, Ary, no hay nada que hacer aquí- susurró, sin mirar a Peter, y la joven lo miró, soltando un suspiro, mientras liberaba al hombre lobo.- Vámonos de aquí- insistió, y Ariadna asintió quedamente, volviendo la vista hacia Peter, quien pareció haber recibido una puñalada en pleno corazón.

-Recuérdale mi advertencia a Derek y la zorra esa- dijo ella entonces, guardándose la daga en el cinto del pantalón- Tenemos una buena reserva de acónito azul del norte que me traje desde Bulgaria. Y esta vez no tienen a nadie que pueda robar una bala para ustedes- finalizó, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al automóvil, con Stiles tras ella.

El adolescente lanzó una última mirada hacia la ventana del quinto piso, donde pudo distinguir la silueta de Derek. Se forzó a mirar hacia el frente y suspirar profundo, sintiendo cómo su corazón iba desarmándose en el camino rumbo a la casa Argent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento haber tardado casi una semana. Para quien le interese: Sammy (mi nene) estuvo hospitalizado por cuatro días, en un infructuoso intento de que mejorara (cómo deseé que los hombres lobos realmente existieran y llegara un Isaac a mi lado). Pero al final tenía una falla renal crónica y no era posible su supervivencia, así que ayer, a las 16 horas Sammy dejó este mundo, luego de mi decisión de dormirlo para terminar con su sufrimiento.  
> Ahora sólo queda seguir adelante y vivir de la ilusión de que en su próxima vida volverá a mí.
> 
> Probablemente actualice el sábado. Pensaba escribir el fic en diez capítulos, pero creo que -a lo temporada 3- lo dejaré en 24 aproximadamente.
> 
> No me odien por el final de este capítulo, en el siguiente se sabrá por qué Derek y Patrick han tomado esta decisión.


	7. Beggin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que el alfa ha abandonado su manada, los chicos tendrán que aliarse para enfrentar el peligro. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando las cosas comiencen a complicarse más de lo que ya están?

Ariadna se recostó en la cama junto a Stiles y le pasó el brazo por sobre el pecho, apoyándose sobre su otro codo para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró, acariciándole el pecho.

-Supongo… no lo sé- suspiró Stiles, devolviéndole la mirada y fijándose por primera vez en los labios de la joven, que parecían suaves y terriblemente atractivos.

-Todo estará bien, ya verás- sonrió ella, acariciándole el cuello con suavidad y Stiles cerró los ojos y gimió bajito ante el contacto.- Todo se resolverá- continuó ella, acercándose y plasmándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Stiles abrió los ojos y la miró, dejando sus labios a pocos centímetros de distancia. Ella suspiró profundo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos- Derek es un idiota por dejarte, ¿Sabes?- musitó

-Peter también lo es- respondió Stiles, acortando la distancia y fundiendo sus labios en un suave beso, que inmediatamente se tornó apasionado, mientras sus lenguas danzaban en un baile erótico dentro de sus bocas.

El castaño se giró, apoyándose sobre Ariadna, hasta quedar sobre ella en la cama, sin dejar de besarla y gimió profundo cuando la joven alzó las caderas, rozándole la erección.

-Stiles- gimió ella, cando el adolescente se apartó de su boca para besar y morder suavemente su cuello, jadeando mientras la embestía suavemente, sintiendo que el cuerpo entero le picaba por la ropa que llevaba encima.

La joven pareció leerle el pensamiento, pues con habilidad le quitó la camiseta que llevaba encima, comenzando a acariciarlo sinuosamente por la espalda, apegándolo a ella, envolviéndolo en suspiros y jadeos.

En pocos minutos la ropa descansaba a los pies de la cama, mientras Stiles se perdía en el interior de Ariadna, embistiéndola con fuerza, gimiendo su nombre cada vez que ella apretaba las piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

El castaño acabó dentro de ella, soltando un profundo gruñido mientras Ariadna arqueaba la espalda, apegándose a él, con los ojos cerrados, presa del absoluto placer.

 

Derek se incorporó en el sillón, jadeando, mientras gruesas gotas de sudor le recorrían el cuerpo, y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos mientras intentaba calmar su respiración.

-¿Un mal sueño?- Peter lo observaba desde el umbral de la cocina, con una taza de café humeante en sus manos. Derek asintió con la cabeza, levantándose para servirse un poco de café también, pues lo necesitaba.

-Uno de los peores- gimió, regresando a la sala para volver a sentarse en el sillón, lanzando una desconfiada mirada hacia la escalera de caracol.

-Aún duerme, igual que sus dos cachorritos- esbozó Peter, dirigiéndose a sentarse al sofá frente a su sobrino- ¿De qué iba el sueño?- Derek lo observó meditativo y bebió un sorbo de café.

-De Stiles y Ariadna follando- soltó entonces y Peter enarcó una ceja.- No, no creo que vayan a hacerlo… pero supongo que mi subconsciente opina distinto.

-Ariadna se está descontrolando- musitó entonces el rubio, tomando la taza entre sus dos manos y fijando la vista en ella- La viste ayer… el brillo multicolor…

-Los fénix no atacan- asintió Derek

-Pero ella no es un fénix cualquiera- prosiguió Peter- Fue alejada de sus verdaderos padres antes que descubriera la verdad, pasó su niñez rodeada de lobos, creció rodeada de cazadores, y estoy seguro de que Edward le demostró muy bien la disciplina Argent al mejor estilo purista- continuó- Ayer cuando los seguí hasta la calle…- se calló por un momento, recordando cómo sus ojos habían relampagueado brillantes y Derek lo miró, interrogativo- El brillo se estaba transformando en fuego.

-Eso no es bueno- musitó el moreno, frunciendo el ceño- No soy experto en fénix, y lo único que sé son las historias que me contaba mi madre, pero…

-Vaya, ya están despiertos- Luna bajó la escalera de caracol y los miró, sonriente- Cariño, me prepararías algo de comer? Estoy hambrienta…- Derek resopló, sin mirarla, y se levantó del sillón, dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa de centro- Casi podría salir de cacería- el moreno se detuvo antes de entrar en la cocina y la miró, con ojos rojos- Pero no lo haré, dulzura- sonrió ella, acariciándole el rostro, ante lo cual Derek se apartó- Sabes que me preocupa el bienestar de nuestro cachorro- susurró, acariciándose la barriga. Peter chasqueó la lengua y, dejando su taza sobre la mesa de centro, se levantó para salir.

-La próxima vez recuerda ponértelo, Derek- bufó, abriendo la puerta.

-Nadie te ha invitado a quedarte, Peter- le espetó Luna, mirándolo con inquina y el rubio se giró hacia ella, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Y dejar a mi único sobrino en las garras de un trío lunático? No, gracias- replicó

-Habla el más sicótico de todos- soltó Luna, cruzándose de brazos y Peter se acercó, sacando a relucir sus garras, pero Derek se interpuso.

-Lo que sea que tengas que hacer fuera, ve a hacerlo- le dijo, casi como una súplica y Peter asintió quedamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Luna, la cual sonreía soberbia.

-Supongo que estarás deseando que estos seis meses pasen lo más lento posible- musitó Peter- Porque te recuerdo que en cuanto nazca ese cachorro tendrás a tres cazadores, cuatro betas y un ex alfa encima de ti dispuestos a cercenarte la garganta.

-Peter- musitó Derek por lo bajo, en tono de advertencia.

-El cachorro necesita de su madre para sobrevivir, cariño, no creo que tres cazadores, cuatro betas y un miserable ex alfa sean capaces de reemplazar eso- le espetó la mujer lobo

-Pues olvidas al humano que estará encantado de hacerse cargo de ese cachorro, y la fénix que hará lo que sea por satisfacer a ese humano- finalizó Peter, guiñándole un ojo, y saliendo del departamento.

Todo aquello estaba mal y ya no soportaba tener que vivir junto a esos dos gemelos que le ponían los pelos de punta y acababan con su paciencia antes de darse cuenta de que tenía paciencia siquiera. Ya estaba harto. Y se había hartado más aún el día anterior, cuando la misma Ariadna había estado dispuesta a clavarle una daga con acónito por proteger a Stiles. Vale, que sabía la relación profunda que tenían esos dos, pero no podía evitar sentir una punzada de celos al ver que ella prefería proteger al adolescente antes que escucharlo a él.

Y para colmo de males venía Derek y le hablaba del estúpido sueño que había tenido sobre Ariadna follando con Stiles. ¿Qué mierda era eso? Ariadna no lo haría! O al menos él quería creer que ella no lo haría.

Siguió caminando por la calle, sin prestar atención a nada, sumido en sus pensamientos y debatirse entre ir a la casa Argent a explicar toda la situación, o mantenerse alejado. Para ese momento seguro ya todos sabían acerca de la traición que él y Derek habían cometido y seguro que Chris había dispuesto a sus mejores cazadores con la estricta orden de disparar a lo que se moviera. De hecho estaba seguro de que quien había tomado esa decisión era Ariadna.

Sus pasos lo llevaron, inevitablemente, hasta la clínica veterinaria y Peter se detuvo a pocos metros, agudizando el oído cuando vio a las dos personas que había fuera, mientras la sangre le bullía.

 

***

 

Ariadna dejó la taza vacía en el lavavajillas y se giró hacia Chris, interrogativa, luego de que Allison saliera hacia el instituto cuando Stiles y Scott pasaron por ella.

-¿Cuáles serán los pasos a seguir entonces?- preguntó, apoyándose en la mesa central.

-Tú eres la líder, Ary, tú decides- explicó Chris, mientras los dos cazadores a su espalda acomodaban sus posiciones.

-¿Puedes meter a algunos de tus cazadores en el instituto sin levantar sospechas?- interrogó entonces la joven, entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa.

-Puedo dar de baja a algunos profesores- asintió Chris- Y sabes que puedes seguir con tu puesto en la biblioteca… puedo ponerte en la dirección, si lo deseas.

-Seguiré en la biblioteca- asintió Ariadna, frunciendo el ceño- Pero estaré más tranquila si alguien de confianza está en la dirección. Y si Harris es dado de baja estaría completamente satisfecha- Chris asintió, con una sonrisa torcida- Y necesito también gente en la comisaría.

-¿En la comisaría?- interrogó Chris y la joven asintió.

-El trío es sicótico… pueden intentar algo contra el sheriff con tal de llegar a Stiles- explicó la joven.

-Pondré a tres de mis mejores cazadores en el profesorado del instituto, yo me quedaré en la dirección, y enviaré a dos a la comisaría. Puedo conseguir excelentes informes de la policía de Sacramento para dos traslados- explicó Chris

-De acuerdo- asintió la joven, incorporándose- Yo debo ir a ver a Deaton antes de irme al Instituto… necesito saber qué está pasando conmigo.- Chris asintió, silencioso.

Ariadna subió a su moto y emprendió la marcha rumbo a la clínica veterinaria. Aquel brillo multicolor que la rodeaba a veces la estaba inquietando demasiado, en particular desde aquella noche, en que se había despertado de madrugada con el cuarto completamente iluminado por la luz multicolor. Y hasta el momento la única persona que conocía que podía saber algo de los fénix y pudiera ayudarla era el veterinario.

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento y bajó de la moto, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada de la clínica, pero alguien llamó su atención antes de que pudiera entrar.

-Señorita Argent!- la joven se volteó y se encontró con el doctor Williams que llevaba un precioso labrador por la correa.

-Doctor Sex… Williams- se autocorrigió, sintiendo que las mejillas se le encendían.

-Oh, llámame Jake- sonrió él, deteniéndose frente a ella mientras el perro la olisqueaba moviendo la cola.- Y él es Ángel, mi mejor amigo.

-Bueno, pues si consideras a tu mascota tu mejor amigo, puedes llamarme Ary- sonrió la joven, agachándose para acariciar al labrador, quien respondió feliz a sus caricias, lamiéndole la mano.

-Veo que tu pie está completamente bien- musitó Jake y Ariadna alzó la mirada, clavándola en los intensos ojos azules- Lo suficientemente bien para usar tacones.

-Esto… sí… milagroso- esbozó ella, sonriendo débilmente- No era tan terrible como parecía, a fin de cuentas.

-Vaya- suspiró el doctor, con un leve tono desesperanzado- Esperaba poder verte este viernes para invitarte a cenar- la joven abrió la boca, sorprendida- Pero supongo que ahora es una buena oportunidad para hacerlo- finalizó él, esbozando una radiante sonrisa.

Ariadna se quedó mirándolo, sumida en la profundidad de aquella mirada azul cielo, sintiendo de pronto una extraña corriente eléctrica recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Hasta que un leve carraspeo la distrajo. Resopló quedamente y se giró hasta Peter, que los observaba con gesto curioso.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿He interrumpido algo?- preguntó el hombre lobo

-Sólo la espera de una respuesta- fue Jake quien contestó y le dirigió una mirada amable, y luego miró a Ariadna, interrogativo.

-Me parece estupendo- asintió ella, volviendo a sonreír- Aunque tendrá que ser la próxima semana… esta semana estoy un poco ocupada con un problemilla que nos surgió en casa.

-Claro- Asintió el doctor, sacando algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó- Tienes mi tarjeta, llámame en cuanto puedas- sonrió y cambió la correa de mano- Debo llevar a Ángel a su chequeo de rutina- Ariadna asintió, tranquila y el doctor entró en la clínica, junto a su perro.

-Peter- suspiró ella, volviéndose hacia el hombre lobo con claro de gesto de impaciencia.

-Red- replicó él, enarcando una ceja.

-Ariadna- lo corrigió ella y Peter frunció el ceño- Mi nombre… es Ariadna.

-Pero acabas de decirle al doctor meloso que puede llamarte Ary- replicó entonces el hombre lobo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, pero para ti y tu asquerosa manada soy Ariadna… la cazadora que siempre carga una daga bañada en acónito- contestó entonces la joven, acomodándose el cabello.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscando la ayuda del veterinario para un pequeño problema que tengo entre manos, señorita Argent- contestó él, y Ariadna frunció el ceño ante el apelativo- Si quiere puede unirse a la ayuda.

-Pfff… y ayudar a tu manada? Tengo la mía propia, señor Hale- respondió ella y Peter sonrió.

-Una manada no es manada sin un Alfa

-Tenemos nuestro Alfa, no debe preocuparse por eso, señor Hale- Ariadna sonrió, triunfante- Hiciste de Scott un excelente hombre lobo que ha tomado su lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- suspiró profundo- Y si un alfa abandona su manada, llegará otro a reclamarla como suya.

-Podrían intentar llamar menos la atención, en especial fuera de la clínica- Deaton llegó junto a ellos y los observó desde la puerta. Ambos lo miraron interrogativos- El doctor Williams me ha dicho que la chica guapa de los Argent parecía estar a punto de ser atacada por un tipo con gabardina en pleno verano.

-Qué poco te conoce el doctor Sexy, ¿eh?- repuso Peter, mirando a Ariadna, quien se encogió de hombros- Y no tiene nada de extraño estar con gabardina cuando hay apenas 8 grados.

-Como digas, ¿Pueden esperarme ambos, tranquilamente, aquí dentro?- pidió el veterinario, haciéndolos pasar- Terminaré con Ángel luego.

Los dos se quedaron en la sala de espera, sentándose lo más lejos posible del otro. Ariadna tomó una revista de la mesa que había junto a ella y la hojeó con descuido, ni mínimamente interesada en su contenido.

-Luna está esperando un cachorro de Derek- soltó entonces Peter, entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo, y Ariadna bajó lentamente la revista, hasta clavar los ojos en el hombre lobo, con la clara sorpresa dibujada en su mirada- Por eso se ha unido a su manada… por chantaje.- la joven frunció el ceño y terminó por cerrar la revista y dejarla a un lado, para observar inquisitivamente al hombre lobo- Y no puedo dejarlo solo en esto.

-Pues dile a tu sobrino que desde 1880 que se usa algo llamado preservativo- replicó Ariadna, sin la más mínima intención de ponerse empática. ¿Derek había dejado preñada a la zorra? Culpa de él.

-Vaya… veo que sigues tan adorable como siempre- bufó Peter, al notar el tono de voz de la joven, quien se encogió de hombros.- Podrías ser un poco más comprensiva.

-Comprensivos mis ovarios, Peter- le espetó ella, manteniendo la voz baja- ¿Sabes cuántos ataques de pánico sufrió Stiles ayer? ¡Tres! Tres, Peter. Y no quiero ni pensar en los que habrá sufrido por la noche cuando sólo Scott estaba con él.- bufó molesta, quitándose el cabello del rostro- Y todo por culpa de que tu querido sobrino no fue capaz de mantenerse la polla dentro de los pantalones.- Peter iba a hablar, pero Ariadna se levantó del asiento y se acercó- Así que no vengas ahora a pedir ayuda, Peter. Tú mejor que nadie debieras saber que los cachorros son incontrolables, y si a eso le sumamos que la madre es una sicópata, pues tenemos un serio problema entre manos.

-¿Insinúas que atacarán al cachorro?- el rubio la miró serio, frunciendo el ceño. Definitivamente esa no era la Ariadna que él conocía.

-Insinúo que si cualquiera de ustedes pone en peligro el bienestar de Beacon Hills, nosotros estamos listos para cualquier batalla, y nos importa muy poco quien sea lastimado en el proceso- contestó la joven, resoplando- Ustedes dos decidieron quedarse ahí, pues ahora les corresponde a ambos mantener a raya a los tres alfas y el cachorro sicótico que viene en camino. Porque no vamos a detenernos si las cosas se descontrolan, Peter. Algo peligroso siempre es mejor muerto.

-Vaya- suspiró Peter, levantándose del asiento- Tu padre y tu abuelo estarían orgullosos de oírte hablar- musitó, dirigiéndose a la salida- Nos vemos, Argent- finalizó, saliendo de la clínica y Ariadna lo siguió con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño.

-Estaré esperando tu llamada- Ariadna llegó a saltar del susto cuando Jake pasó por su lado, y suspiró profundo, calmándose.

-Claro… te… llamaré- asintió y él le sonrió amigable antes de salir de la clínica.

-¿Ariadna?- la joven se volteó hacia el veterinario, quien la miró interrogativo.

-Creo que tenemos serios problemas- suspiró ella, mientras entraba hasta la sala trasera junto a Deaton.

****

 

Ariadna terminó de ordenar los libros de aquel pasillo y volvió a su escritorio, encontrándose sobre éste una reluciente manzana roja. Frunció el ceño y miró alrededor, pero no había nadie en la biblioteca en aquel momento, así que suspiró y tomó la manzana entre sus manos, dudosa. Pero finalmente resopló profundamente y le dio un mordisco. De todas formas era un fénix y si aquella fuera la manzana de Blancanieves ni siquiera le haría cosquillas. Además tenía hambre. No había tomado un buen desayuno y ni siquiera había almorzado, pues con lo tarde que había llegado al trabajo tenía muchas tareas que terminar.

Además… tampoco es que pudiera comer mucho después de la charla que había tenido con Deaton. No sólo ella se estaba transformando en una bomba de tiempo con sus resplandecencias extrañas, sino que además Stiles parecía predestinado a convertirse en el sucesor de Deaton y no en el ámbito veterinario. Stiles tenía cierta clase de magia que le permitía formar un perfecto círculo de mountain ash que sólo él podía romper y eso lo convertía en posible sucesor de Watcher de una manada de hombres lobo, igual que Deaton lo había sido con la manada de los Hale años atrás, así como Lydia era inmune a toda clase de bichos, lo que la transformaba en una excelente sucesora de Morell, como Watcher de un grupo de cazadores. Stiles había estado predestinado a ser el Watcher de Derek, mientras que Lydia estaba predispuesta a ser la Watcher de Allison.

Y mientras tanto, el poder del fénix que Ariadna cargaba dentro parecía no querer contenerse y en cualquier momento corría el riesgo de hacer combustión espontánea, muriendo en el proceso. Posiblemente para siempre, porque el quemarse por sí solo era un signo de suicidio para los fénix. Las cosas no podían estar más complicadas.

Ariadna suspiró, tirando el corazón de la manzana al tacho de la basura y dejándose caer sobre el taburete tras su escritorio, revisando el computador para checar que todos los libros prestados el día anterior hubieran sido devueltos.

De pronto un extraño mareo la descontroló por un momento y Ariadna se sostuvo de la mesa, pestañeando repetidamente para quitarse el embotamiento de encima, pero sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse o de hablar siquiera para pedir ayuda.

Unos pasos tras ella captaron su atención, pero no podía moverse para ver quién era, hasta que Ethan se agachó frente a ella, mirándola divertido.

-Oh, Blancanieves, ¿No te han dicho que jamás debes aceptar manzanas de desconocidos?- sonrió, quitándole el cabello del rostro- Y tampoco te han dicho que si bebes, aunque sea un poco de sangre de hombre lobo, te causará algo parecido a la toxina de un kanima por el hecho de que eres un fénix- rió divertido, dándola vuelta hasta dejarla de espaldas- Oh, esa mirada, puedo apostar que mueres de ganas de cercenarme el cuello, ¿A que sí?- Ethan se agachó lo suficiente para quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia- Pero te diré qué… estarás así un muy buen par de horas. Tiempo suficiente para llevarte bastante lejos de aquí, divertirnos un poco… bueno… para que yo me divierta un poco, y además me dejará tiempo para atarte con cadenas e impedir que puedas huir- la tomó en brazos, sin que la joven pudiera hacer nada- Suena entretenido, ¿No?

Ariadna cerró los ojos, respirando agitada, sintiendo cómo sus problemas comenzaban a agravarse un poco más cuando el brillo multicolor comenzó a rodearla.

 

****

 

-No papá, no está en ninguna parte del Instituto- musitó Allison al teléfono, comenzando a perder los estribos- Y el doctor Deaton le dijo a Scott que había estado allí durante la mañana, pero luego se había venido a trabajar- el aludido se acercó y le tomó la mano, en un intento por calmarla, pero en realidad no sabía si consolar a Allison o tranquilizar a Stiles, pues cualquiera de los dos parecía estar a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

Luego de la clase de Historia habían ido los tres a ver a Ariadna a la biblioteca, pero no la habían encontrado, y ahora llevaban una hora buscándola por todos los rincones, saltándose la clase de economía. Pero la chica parecía haber sido abducida, pues no había ni señales de ella, salvo por su moto que aún se hallaba en los estacionamientos.

-Voy a llamar a Peter- dijo finalmente Stiles, sacando su teléfono.

-Stiles…- intentó detenerlo Scott, pero su amigo le dirigió tal mirada que se contuvo.

-Mira, sé que Ariadna no quiere tener nada que ver con ellos, pero ninguno de los gemelos está en el Instituto y Ariadna ha desaparecido, eso no puede ser buena señal- se quejó Stiles, marcando el número en su teléfono y llevándose el aparato al oído.

-Stiles- la voz de Peter se oía cansada

-Peter, ¿Los gemelos están en el departamento?- soltó el castaño, con voz urgente.

-No, salieron al Instituto, ¿Por qué?- preguntó el hombre lobo, soltando un profundo suspiro. Stiles por primera vez deseó tenerlo en frente y darle tal puñetazo que lo hiciera reaccionar.

-Porque no están en el Instituto y Ariadna está desaparecida- soltó de golpe, dejando correr la rabia

-¡¿Qué?!- Peter pareció salir de su letargo y Stiles pudo notar que la respiración se le aceleraba.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Stiles está bien?- el castaño apretó la mandíbula y se obligó a concentrarse y no distraerse con la voz de Derek al otro lado del teléfono.

-Si algo le ha sucedido será culpa de ustedes por no mantener a esos dos lunáticos a raya- finalizó entonces, cortando la llamada y guardándose el teléfono, con rabia.

-Mi padre ha dicho que volvamos a clases, él y sus cazadores están saliendo de casa ahora mismo- indicó Allison y Scott asintió, no muy conforme, pero Stiles se cruzó de brazos, testarudo.

-¿No sería mejor que fuéramos también nosotros? ¿O acaso los cazadores tienen mejor olfato que un hombre lobo?- preguntó, serio.

-Stiles tiene razón- asintió Scott, mirando a Allison, quien parecía debatirse entre obedecer a su padre o salir corriendo tras su prima.

-Oh, vamos, Allison- gimió Stiles, al notar la indecisión de la joven- No estoy en contra de las habilidades de cazador de tu padre, pero ¿Quién mejor para seguir un rastro que un hombre lobo?

-De acuerdo, vamos- asintió entonces la adolescente, saliendo con los dos de la biblioteca rumbo a los estacionamientos. Afuera ya esperaban Isaac, Erica, Boyd y Lydia y Stiles tuvo que forzarse a concentrarse en pensar que tenían una misión importante, pero atesorando el momento para soltar algo gracioso cuando las cosas se calmaran, en plan “Eh, cita doble!”.

-No sabemos si tienen un plan, pero vamos con ustedes- indicó Isaac, seguro.

-¿Iremos todos?- susurró Allison, mirando alrededor, pensando que desde ya estaban llamando la atención.

-Estoy con Allison- asintió Lydia- Ya lo dije antes: será demasiado sospechoso que todos nosotros desaparezcamos y nos saltemos las clases al mismo tiempo. Más si el hijo de sheriff va con nosotros- Stiles la miró molesto.

-Será extraño que la popular del Instituto desaparezca junto con un grupo de frikis- le espetó.

-Será extraño que la sobrina del nuevo director desaparezca y que entonces la hija del nuevo director se salte las clases- soltó entonces Erica y Allison la miró extrañada- Ya todo el Instituto sabe que desde mañana tenemos nuevo director.

-Bueno, creo que estamos todos de acuerdo- intervino entonces Scott, resoplando fuerte- Será extraño que un chico que está fallando en casi todas sus clases, dos que estuvieron desaparecidos un buen tiempo- miró a Boyd y Erica, quienes fruncieron el ceño- el hijo del sheriff y la hija del nuevo director, además de la popular del Instituto y un chico maltratado por su padre se salten todas las clases… pero todos tenemos algo en común.

-Somos una manada- asintió Stiles

-Sí… y que todos conocemos a Ariadna y estamos preocupados por ella- asintió Scott- Así que o nos vamos de una vez o seguimos llamando la atención lo suficiente para que algún profesor nos vea y llame a nuestros padres.

-O, los llamarán, no lo dudes- asintió Lydia, sacando las llaves de su coche- ¿Quién va conmigo?- Erica, Boy e Isaac se encaminaron hacia el automóvil de Lydia, mientras que los otros tres se fueron en el jeep de Stiles.

-Debemos pasar por tu casa a buscar algo de Ariadna?- preguntó Scott mirando a Allison, cuando Stiles hizo partir el vehículo.

-Ayer se dejó una chaqueta ahí atrás, revisa si está, Allison, ¿Si?- indicó Stiles, sin quitar los ojos del camino. La chica lo obedeció y tomó la chaqueta de mezclilla café que Ariadna se había dejado el día anterior luego de la visita al departamento de Derek, así que Scott la olfateó profundamente y abrió la ventana para sacar la cabeza y tratar de sentir el rastro.

Pero tras media hora todos los intentos fueron infructuosos, pues el rastro de la joven parecía estar en todas partes y en ninguna al mismo tiempo, por lo que era imposible seguir alguna dirección. Finalmente, tras soltar un profundo suspiro de indecisión, Stiles tomó el camino hacia el centro, tomó la vía principal y luego giró a la derecha, para terminar estacionándose frente al edificio donde vivía Derek.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Scott frunciendo el ceño, mirando por la ventana hacia el quinto piso.

-Si hay alguien que puede encontrarla es Peter- soltó Stiles, bajándose del jeep- Tal como Derek hizo… tal como hizo cuando el nerjav…

-Iré a hablar con él- indicó entonces Scott, apresurándose a entrar al edificio, mientras Isaac, Boyd, Erica y Lydia se acercaron al Jeep.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Erica, torciendo el gesto.

-Ariadna es la pareja de toda la vida de Peter, si hay alguien que puede encontrarla es él- explicó Allison, ahorrándole a Stiles el tener que explicar una vez más. A los pocos minutos, Scott salió del edificio, acompañado de Derek y Stiles se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado, porque el aspecto del hombre lobo no podía ser más lastimero y en esos momentos tenía unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo.

-Peter ha salido hace unos 45 minutos, en cuanto lo llamaron- indicó Derek, lanzando una mirada furtiva hacia el quinto piso.

-Podrías habérselo dicho a Scott, no era necesario que bajaras- bufó Erica, apostándose junto a Stiles y el adolescente la miró, extrañado. Pero entonces descubrió que todos, de una u otra forma, muy sutilmente, parecían estar apostándose a su alrededor, como si estuvieran protegiéndolo.

-He bajado porque voy a ayudarlos- le espetó Derek y miró por un momento a Stiles, quien desvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Tu nueva novia no va a molestarse?- le preguntó Lydia, enarcando las cejas

-Vale, no vamos a ponernos a discutir ahora- soltó Stiles, llamando la atención de todos- Ariadna nos necesita y si… si Derek quiere ayudar, que lo haga- bufó, volviendo a subirse al jeep, con Allison y Scott tras él. Pero antes de que emprendiera la marcha, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y Stiles miró la pantalla, frunciendo el ceño, al tiempo que Lydia comenzaba a tocar la bocina desde su volvo.

-Peter- contestó el castaño, haciendo una seña a través de la ventana para que la pelirroja esperara un poco.

-Stiles… Ariadna está en la casa Argent- soltó el hombre lobo y el castaño frunció el ceño, dudoso- Y, por cierto, ya han llamado a Chris avisándole acerca de la fuga de siete alumnos, así que probablemente quieran venir lo más rápido posible- Stiles torció el gesto y miró con cara de culpabilidad a sus dos acompañantes- Además que se encontrarán una… interesante sorpresa- Stiles pudo notar que el hombre lobo hablaba entre dientes y, cual fuera la sorpresa, no le agradaba en absoluto.

-De acuerdo, vamos para allá- finalizó entonces, cortando la llamada.- Ariadna está en tu casa- dijo entonces el adolescente, mirando a Allison y tanto la joven como Scott lo miraron extrañados- Tu padre ya sabe que nos fugamos y, al parecer, hay una interesante sorpresa esperándonos. Que alguien le diga al macho alfa que ya no es necesaria su preciosa ayuda.

-Voy- asintió Scott, bajándose del jeep y se detuvo ante la ventanilla del volvo, diciéndolo algo a Lydia y luego se dirigió al Camaro. Stiles vio por el espejo retrovisor cómo Derek volvía a acomodar su Camaro en el estacionamiento y se bajaba del vehículo, mientras le decía algo a Scott y miraba furtivamente hacia el jeep. A los pocos minutos Scott volvió al vehículo y se subió- Bueno, vámonos- indicó, y Stiles emprendió la marcha, forzándose a no mirar hacia atrás.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó entonces el castaño cuando estuvieron lejos del edificio.

-Nada en particular- respondió Scott, encogiéndose de hombros- Que lo siente, que le gustaría explicar todo, pero que el tiempo lo hará por sí solo y otras cuantas cosas crípticas más made in Derek Hale.

Stiles detuvo el jeep frente a la casa y tras él lo hizo Lydia y luego todos se dirigieron a la entrada, sabiendo de antemano que les llegaría una buena reprimenda porque no sólo se habían saltado las dos clases que les quedaban por delante, si no que además lo habían hecho por nada.

Chris abrió la puerta pocos minutos después de que tocaran el timbre y sin decir nada, con el rostro hermético, abrió la puerta hasta atrás, indicándoles que pasaran.

-Papá…- comenzó Allison y Stiles se obligó a no hacer comentario alguno, pero la joven tenía en su rostro tal gesto de arrepentimiento que parecía un verdadero Basset Hound y perfectamente podría hacer una competencia por quién ponía más cara de lástima junto a Scott.

-Vayan a la sala- fue todo lo que dijo el cazador, sin mirar a ninguno en particular, pero claramente enojado.

Los siete se dirigieron a la sala de estar, donde Ariadna los esperaba, mirándolos seria, mientras se restregaba las muñecas, donde Stiles pudo notar marcas de sangre, como si la hubieran tenido fuertemente atada.

-¡Ary!- gimió, acercándose hasta ella y rodeándola en un abrazo fuerte.

-Estoy bien- musitó ella, apartándose y lanzando una mirada sobre todos, muy seriamente- Pero lo que han hecho ha sido estúpido- todos se apresuraron por dar explicaciones, logrando sólo formar una masa uniforme de palabras que era imposible entender. La joven sólo hizo un gesto y el silencio fue inmediato- Lo importante es que están bien y por eso ni llamaremos a sus padres ni Chris castigará a Allison- el aludido dio un paso adelante para hablar- Sólo trataban de ayudar, Chris, y lo sabes.- Stiles iba a hablar, dándole la razón a la joven, pero entonces notó otra presencia en la sala y miró al doctor Williams con el ceño fruncido. Ariadna pareció notarlo y entonces sonrió- Supongo que todos conocen o han visto a Jake… el doctor Williams- presentó, y el joven hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Stiles rodó los ojos al ver cómo Lydia y Erica se ponían en modo coqueta de forma automática.

-Pensé que Peter también estaría aquí- musitó Allison, mirando tentativamente  a Ariadna y a su padre. La morena sólo se encogió de hombros y señaló hacia la cocina.

-Ha ido a por un café- indicó

-Se supone que había una gran “sorpresa”, según nos dijo Peter- musitó Scott, casi con miedo- ¿Se refería a un castigo monumental?- titubeó, mirando a Chris, quien suspiró.

-Me refería a que tienen un nuevo miembro en la manada- Peter entró a la sala, llevando consigo una taza de café.

-¿Has dejado a Derek para unirte de nuevo a nosotros?- preguntó Isaac, mirándolo fijamente y Peter sacudió la cabeza.

-Se refiere a mí- explicó Jake, poniéndose de pie mientras un intenso brillo multicolor surgía de su espalda, enroscándose en sus piernas- El último fénix macho que queda- sonrió, acercándose hasta Ariadna y cruzando el brazo por los hombros de la joven, quien lo miró dudosa y soltó un suspiro, clavando su mirada en Stiles, quien sintió que le echaban un balde de agua fría encima.


	8. Not Strong Enough

Ariadna comenzó a sacar la pasta y las salsas para comenzar a preparar el almuerzo, mientras el resto permanecía en la sala de estar, tapando a preguntas a Jake acerca de su condición de fénix. Stiles, en cambio, la siguió hasta la cocina, mirándola intensamente desde el umbral, con la interrogación dibujada en el rostro.

-¿Y ahora qué?- soltó entonces el adolescente, acercándose y ayudándola a picar los champiñones

-¿Qué de qué?- contra preguntó la joven, notoriamente ansiosa.

-Es un fénix… tú eres un fénix… es dos más dos, ¿Sabes?- musitó Stiles, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Qué pasará con Peter?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Peter?- la joven se detuvo en su frenética labor y lo miró, dudosa, mientras que el castaño torció el gesto y la miró serio- Peter tiene su propia manada ahora… su manada de locos y eso… pero esa es su manada.

-Vale y te has olvidado completamente de él al igual que yo me he olvidado de Derek, buena esa, Ary- le espetó el adolescente, dejando de lado los champiñones y apoyándose sobre la encimera- ¿Qué pasará ahora entre tú y el doctor sexy? ¿Va a romperse el lazo que…

-Jamás- lo cortó la joven, dejando su labor y mirándolo seriamente- El lazo es irrompible, Stiles… no voy a abandonarte por un par de ojos bonitos.

-Un par de ojos bonitos, unos labios suculentos, un cuerpo…

-No voy a liarme con él solo porque sea guapo- lo interrumpió ella, cruzándose de brazos- No es como funcionan las cosas conmigo, y si él se está imaginando que correré a sus brazos porque soy una fénix igual que él está muy equivocado- Ariadna chasqueó la lengua y se acomodó el cabello mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro.

-¿Qué pasó de todas formas? Fue Peter quien te rescató, ¿Verdad?- preguntó entonces Stiles, mirándola, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sucede que todas esas lucecitas de colores que estaba destilando eran por la cercanía de otro fénix, no porque vaya a morir en cualquier momento como dijo Deaton- Ariadna hizo un mohín con los labios- Y sucede que Jake pudo sentir desde el principio que yo era una fénix… supongo que el ser criado por tus verdaderos padres fénix tiene que ver con comprender todo lo que te pasa cuando eres un fénix- chasqueó la lengua, odiando realmente a Edward- La cosa es que él sintió que estaba en peligro y llegó hasta donde yo estaba antes que Peter.

-Bueno, Peter llegó antes que nosotros porque eres su pareja de por vida… ¿Significa lo mismo el que el doctor sexy te haya encontrado primero?- soltó Stiles y ella se encogió de hombros, dudosa- Él se unirá a nuestra manada?

-Parece ser lo que pretende- asintió Ariadna, echando la pasta en la olla que ya hervía y dándole la espalda a Stiles.

-¿Qué pasó con los gemelos? Fueron ellos quienes te secuestraron, ¿No?

-No lo sé- la joven sacudió la cabeza y se volteó hacia él- Ethan me dejo atada y luego se fue… va a llevarse una buena sorpresa cuando regrese y vea que yo no estoy.

-¿Y dónde estaban entonces? Porque no estaban en el instituto cuando nosotros salimos- explicó Stiles- Y tampoco estaban en el departamento de Derek- la joven frunció el ceño, mirándolo seria- Fuimos a por Peter… pensé que podría ayudarnos…- Ariadna soltó un suspiro profundo y se acercó a abrazarlo.

-Las cosas cada vez se ponen más extrañas- susurró, apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro- Tenemos demasiadas cosas en qué pensar… y…

-Eso huele bien- Peter los sacó de sus pensamientos y ambos se voltearon a mirarlo- Sólo venía a despedirme- musitó entonces, con la voz extrañamente rota- Hay un asunto que debemos resolver en el departamento.

-Te acompaño fuera- musitó entonces Ariadna, frunciendo el ceño y luego se giró hacia Stiles- Puedes revisar la comida?- el adolescente asintió, aunque sentía que eso tenía más que ver con _no quiero que escuches lo que voy a hablar con Peter_ que con la comida en sí.

Ariadna acompañó a Peter hasta la calle y lo miró seriamente.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el hombre lobo, mirando de soslayo las marcas en sus muñecas, haciendo que la joven se las restregara por instinto, asintiendo quedamente- No es sólo el cachorro, sabes?- Ariadna lo miró, enarcando una ceja- Derek asintió a quedarse con Luna y los gemelos si ellos se comprometían a no hacerle daño a ninguno de ustedes.

-¿De verdad? Y ustedes simplemente lo creyeron, ¿No?- bufó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza- Son idiotas hasta límites insospechados, Peter, estaba claro que ninguno de los gemelos va a comportarse porque Derek lo pida.- resopló, bajándose las mangas del cárdigan hasta cubrir las marcas. -Cómo siquiera saben que el cachorro es de Derek?… no es que la zorruna esa tenga mucha cara de fidelidad- bufó Ariadna, cruzándose de brazos.

-Somos hombres lobo, Ariadna… lo supimos incluso antes de que Luna dijera algo- respondió Peter- Re… Ariadna- suspiró el rubio, mirándola fijamente y ella le devolvió la mirada, imperturbable- Ni siquiera puedes llegar a imaginarte las ganas que tengo de… simplemente quedarme… pero es Derek… es la única familia que me queda y no puedo dejarlo solo.

-De acuerdo, sólo…- la joven suspiró profundo, mirando hacia cualquier lugar menos a los ojos azules que la miraban tan intensamente- Sólo vete- finalizó, entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta tras ella, sin siquiera voltearse a mirar atrás.

Se regresó a la cocina, donde Stiles seguía preparando la comida, en compañía de Erica. Ariadna se forzó a no mirar a ninguno de los dos, en un claro intento por evitar las preguntas, y puso la olla de la salsa al fuego.

-¿Estás bien?- Stiles la miró tentativamente y ella asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarlo. Erica se acercó a la joven y le puso una mano en el hombro, obligándola a voltearse hacia ella.

-Lydia y yo podemos ocuparnos del doctor sexy- sonrió, tranquilizadora- Y tú puedes ocuparte de…

-No- la cortó Ariadna, sacudiendo la cabeza- No es eso… es… todo- suspiró, dejando caer la cuchara de palo en la olla y salpicando un poco la encimera- Han pasado pocas semanas y hemos estado enfrentando problema tras problema… es agotador.

-Todo estará bien, ya verás- susurró el castaño, acariciándole la espalda suavemente- Siempre lo superamos… lo superaremos esta vez también.- Ariadna lo miró, dudosa y volvió a suspirar.

Almorzaron tranquilos, casi como si nada hubiera pasado, todos haciéndole mil preguntas a Jake acerca de su infancia fénix y sobre sus padres, mientras que Ariadna se mantuvo silenciosa, sintiendo algo de envidia por el doctor. Él había sido criado por sus padres fénix, había aprendido del poder que conlleva ser una criatura mitológica, mientras que ella había sido arrancada de sus padres y criada por cazadores y no había aprendido nada de sí misma, apenas tenían un poco de ayuda por parte de Deaton y sus libros, aunque el mismo veterinario se había declarado poco conocedor de los fénix.

Se preguntó qué habría sucedido si sus padres no hubieran sido asesinados con cenizas de fénix por parte de los Argent. Habría crecido conociendo su verdad, convirtiéndose en una fénix de verdad, poderosa y capaz de proteger a los demás. Aunque, claro, no habría conocido a Chris, Allison, Stiles, Scott… Peter.

 

****

_Kharma se detuvo suspirando profundo y se sentó sobre el viejo tronco caído, abriendo la bolsa de gominolas que llevaba en las manos. Probablemente sus padres ahora estuvieran buscándola para darle el castigo de su vida por haber huido de clases, pero es que la profesora Hathaway era taaaan aburrida, y Kharma era mucho más capaz de contarle la historia completa de la segunda Guerra Mundial, en vez de detenerse en la guerra civil de Estados Unidos por clases, y clases, y clases. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas clases llevaban hablando de lo mismo._

_Chasqueó la lengua y se echó una gominola a la boca. Sí, tenía apenas 8 malditos años, pero ella se sentía como si tuviera 15, sí, señor! Y mientras sus aburridas compañeras de clase se pasaban las tardes jugando con Barbie y Ken, ella se divertía metiéndose en el cuarto privado del abuelo y jugando con las dagas. Ella no tenía la culpa de ser tan madura._

_Un crujir de hojas llamó su atención y levantó la vista de su bolsa de gominolas y de pronto se sintió mareada al verse fijamente observada por esos intensos ojos azules._

_-¡Hola!- sonrió, sin dejar de mirarlo, porque nunca antes había visto unos ojos tan bonitos- Me llamo Kharma, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pero el sujeto pareció casi temer y dándose la vuelta se alejó rápidamente, dejando a Kharma mirándolo hasta perderlo de vista, para luego emitir un profundo suspiro._

_Durante las tardes siguió escabulléndose al bosque, aunque ya no abandonaba sus clases después de la paliza semi brutal que le había dado su padre. Y tampoco había vuelto al viejo tronco caído, así que no había vuelto a ver al chico de ojos bonitos del cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre y que bien podía ser su padre porque parecía mayor._

_Una de aquellas tardes terminó perdida en el bosque, y debería inquietarse. Debería asustarse porque, ¿Cómo rayos iba a regresar a su casa? Y para colmo su padre se había pasado la tarde anterior hablándole acerca de lobos y criaturas oscuras que ellos cazaban desde que había nacido el apellido Argent. Kharma tenía que admitir que le había parecido genial la parte de lobos y criaturas oscuras… pero lo de cazar se le había hecho “Meeeeh”._

_Unos pasos tras ella llamaron su atención y se volteó, encontrándose nuevamente con aquellos intensos ojos azules que la miraban como si fuera el monstruo del lago Ness. Vale, sabía que no era tan hermosa como otras chicas, pero tampoco tenía que mirarla así. Era ofensivo._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó él, mirándola seriamente, ¿regañándola? Pfff, lo que le faltaba. Que además de su padre tuviera que aguantar a un completo desconocido._

_-Me perdí- repuso ella, encogiéndose de hombros_

_-¿Dónde vives?- volvió a preguntar el sujeto entonces, frunciendo el ceño._

_-Ya, como si se lo fuera a decir a un completo extraño… duh- bufó ella, cruzando los brazos y él esbozó una sutil sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza._

_-Así podría indicarte cómo salir de aquí- respondió él, acercándose, pensando que quizá la muchachilla se iba a sentir intimidada. ¿Disculpa? Esta muchachilla no se intimida con nada._

_-En la casa Argent- esbozó ella entonces, sin descruzar los brazos y con un tono bastante altanero. Entonces notó que la mirada azul del sujeto se ensombreció y su semblante cambió por completo._

_-¿Eres una Argent?- balbuceó, desandando el paso que había avanzado y Kharma asintió, dudosa ¿Por qué se alejaba?- Vaya- silbó el sujeto- Si sigues derecho por esa hilera de árboles llegarás al camino que lleva a tu casa- indicó, dándose la vuelta para alejarse._

_-No me has dicho tu nombre- bufó ella, descruzando los brazos y mirándolo como si fuera la peor bestia en la Tierra. Él se giró lentamente y sacudió la cabeza, perdiéndose entre los árboles- Descortés… no debiste saltarte las clases de cortesía en la escuela- chilló, dándose la vuelta y encaminándose por donde el desconocido le había indicado. Iba a seguir derecho por donde le habían señalado, pero a medio camino vio un cervatillo y ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Un cervatillo! ¿No es maravilloso? Así que se desvió del camino y siguió sigilosamente al animal, hasta que éste pareció notar su presencia y salió corriendo en otra dirección, dejando a la muchacha con cara de desilusión. Tendría que ser más discreta la próxima vez… o tal vez no. Quizá no había sido ella quién había espantado al pobre animalillo si no aquella criatura que ahora la observaba a ella, con los ojos amarillos más terroríficos que Kharma había visto jamás. La chica retrocedió sutilmente, pero sus pies tropezaron con una raíz levantada y ella cayó sentada al suelo, emitiendo un sonoro grito cuando vio que la criatura se impulsaba sobre sus patas traseras para saltar hacia ella. Kharma cerró los ojos y se cubrió el rostro, sabiendo que iba a morir en ese preciso instante. Pero un gruñido delante de ella la hizo descubrirse el rostro y mirar la escena. Delante de ella, interponiéndose frente a esa horrible criatura estaba el chico de ojos azules, aunque ahora sus ojos eran de un color ocre intenso y unos relucientes colmillos lucían en su boca. La chica se impulsó hacia atrás tentativamente, comprendiendo a qué se había referido su padre con la charla de la tarde anterior. ¡Un lobo! ¡El chico de ojos bonitos era un lobo! ¡Y estaba…! Un momento… ¿Estaba defendiéndola del otro lobo?_

_La otra criatura retrocedió, emitiendo un débil gemido lastimero, y se perdió entre los árboles, mientras Kharma miraba todo con expectante atención. El chico delante de ella se volteó y aunque sus colmillos habían desaparecido, sus ojos seguían brillando de forma ambarina._

_-Te dije que fueras por el otro camino… ¿Por qué te has desviado?- le preguntó, entre dientes, como si estuviera realmente enfadado._

_-¡Había un cervatillo!- gimió ella, como si esa fuera la respuesta a la gran pregunta existencial del mundo- Y eres un desconocido, así que no tengo por qué obedecerte.- soltó entonces, encogiéndose de hombros- Y descortés, además- el sujeto suspiró pesadamente y la ayudó a levantarse, limpiándole las hojas secas que se habían quedado agarradas de su chaqueta._

_-Vete por donde te dije, ¿Si? El bosque es un lugar peligroso, no deberías andar sola- suspiró él, sin mirarla, pero Kharma pudo notar que sus ojos habían vuelto a ser intensamente azules. Como el cielo._

_-¡Peter!- una chica, algo mayor que Kharma llegó junto a ellos y los observó, dubitativa- Oh… Hola- sonrió, mirando a Kharma de forma expectante- Soy Laura- musitó, acercándose._

_-Soy Kharma- respondió la niña, respondiéndole la sonrisa_

_-Argent- acotó el rubio, mirando a Laura, quien enarcó las cejas y observó a Kharma, dubitativa._

_-Y entiendo porqué mi apellido les causa tantas reticencias- suspiró Kharma- Porque mi familia es cazadora y ustedes son lobos._

_-Hombre lobo… y mujeres lobo- corrigió Laura- ¿Eres cazadora también, Kharma?_

_-Pfffft, no- gimió la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza enérgicamente- Yo quiero ser veterinaria- sonrió, inflando el pecho. Laura rió y miró a Peter, buscando complicidad, pero el hombre lobo se mantenía serio._

_-Bueno, para nosotros puedes ser Red Ridding Hood- sonrió Laura mirando a la chica, quien asintió sonriendo- ¿Puedo llamarte Red?_

_-No la llamarás de ninguna forma, porque ella no volverá al bosque- cortó Peter, enarcando una ceja._

_-No le hagas caso- replicó Laura, acercándose- Puedes venir cuando quieras… soy la única chica en la familia… salvo por mamá y Tía Olivia, así que me aburro un poco- torció el gesto encogiéndose de hombros- Estaré encantada de tener alguien con quien hablar._

_-Será un placer!- sonrió Kharma, alzando los hombros y Peter suspiró pesadamente, mesándose el puente de la nariz- Nos vemos mañana!- finalizó entonces, sacudiendo la mano y regresándose al camino que el hombre lobo le había enseñado antes- ¡Hasta mañana, Peter!- rió, mientras se alejaba a saltos._

-¿Ari?- Chris la sacó de sus pensamientos de forma brutal, trayéndola de regreso al almuerzo y la joven lo miró dudosa- Te preguntaba qué opinabas al respecto de que Jake se una al grupo… eres la líder, y como tal debes tomar las decisiones.

-Claro- asintió la joven, tomando un sorbo de agua y soltando un suspiro profundo- Por mí está bien- asintió, evitando la mirada del fénix, y la de todos en general. Por debajo de la mesa Stiles, que estaba sentado junto a ella, le tomó la mano, sonriéndole tranquilo y Ariadna suspiró profundo, devolviéndole la sonrisa. En realidad… todo habría sido muy diferente si hubiera sido criada por sus verdaderos padres.

 

***

 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó tentativamente Stiles, mientras la ayudaba a secar la loza y ella lo miró, encogiéndose de hombros- Durante el almuerzo… estuviste como… ausente…

-Recuerdos- suspiró ella, reprimiendo un bostezo

-Deberías ir a dormir un rato- acotó Stiles, guardando el último plato y se giró a mirarla- Pareces muy cansada y digo… brutalmente cansada- sonrió y Ariadna asintió, mesándose el puente de la nariz- Necesitas descansar un poco más… mañana volverás al trabajo, ¿No?- Ariadna volvió a asentir- Pues entonces necesitas estar fresca como una lechuga… y no comer manzanas- la joven lo miró, esbozando una sonrisa- No vuelvas a morder una manzana en tu vida… a menos que te la dé yo… o Scott… o Allison… o cualquiera de nosotros. Pero jamás una que aparezca por arte de magia en tu escritorio.

-De acuerdo- rió ella, dándole un sutil beso en la frente y se dirigió a las escaleras- Me voy a descansar un rato.- suspiró, subiendo pausadamente los peldaños.

 

***

 

_-Creo que Derek me odia… y Peter me odia- suspiró Kharma, echándose una nueva gominola a la boca. Laura rió._

_-No te odian… es que ellos son especiales- suspiró- Si Peter te odiara no estaría constantemente preocupado de que sepas cómo volver a casa._

_-Me gusta Peter- asintió Kharma, fijando la vista en el cielo._

_-Pensé que te gustaba Derek- balbuceó Laura, mirándola fijamente y la chica suspiró profundo._

_-No de esa forma- respondió, rodando los ojos- Y no me gusta Derek, se lo he dicho a Kate porque no dejaba de incordiarme con preguntas. Y porque sé que a ella le gusta Derek, así que quería molestarla. Me gusta molestarla._

_-Yo estaría feliz si de verdad te gustara Derek… Kharma Hale suena bastante bien- sonrió Laura y Kharma la miró, frunciendo el ceño._

_-Con todo respeto, Laura, pero no llego a imaginar que alguien de verdad sea capaz de aguantar a tu hermano. Si quisiera el apellido Hale creo que preferiría incluso a Peter antes que a Derek- rió, contagiando a la joven, quien dejó de reír en cuanto vio aparecer a Peter entre los árboles._

_-Club de Lulú, Peter, no puedes venir- bufó y el hombre lobo rodó los ojos._

_-Es tarde, creo que Red debería irse a casa ya- soltó el rubio y Kharma miró hacia el cielo. Aún estaba muy claro, no debían ser más de las cinco._

_-Oblígame- replicó, levantándose del suelo y sentándose para apoyarse contra el tronco donde se hallaba sentada Laura, mirándolo desafiante._

_-Puedo hacerlo- le espetó él, acercándose- No sólo soy mayor y necesito de sólo un brazo para levantarte del suelo, además soy un hombre lobo así que o te callas o te muerdo.- Kharma rodó los ojos y se levantó del suelo, robándole otra gominola a Laura._

_-Nos vemos mañana, Lau- suspiró, tras echarse el dulce en la boca_

_-Hasta mañana, Red- le sonrió en respuesta Laura, levantándose del tronco donde se hallaba sentada y encaminándose hacia su propia casa._

_-Laura me ha dicho que tienes novia- soltó de pronto Kharma, mientras caminaban por el sendero que llevaba a la casa Argent. Peter rodó los ojos- Supongo que sabes que la profesora Hathaway es realmente aburrida, verdad? Como… Aburrida con A de Altamente aburrida- el lobo gruñó, sin mirarla- ¿Se pasan las citas hablando de la guerra civil? Parece que es lo único que sabe- Kharma lo miró tentativamente y suspiró profundo- Me gustaría tener tu edad- Peter la miró de soslayo, enarcando una ceja- Así podría tener novio- continuó ella, encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Red, dudo que haya alguien capaz de aguantarte- soltó Peter y ella lo miró con aire ofendido._

_-Tú aguantas a la profesora Hathaway y ella te aguanta a ti, no existen los imposibles, Pete- sonrió, burlona._

_-Tienes 12 años, Red… toda una vida por delante para tener cien novios si te da la gana- suspiró el rubio, deteniéndose a pocos metros de donde se terminaba el bosque. Kharma lo miró, torciendo el gesto._

_-Conociéndome, voy a tener un novio a los 16 años, me acostaré con él y quedaré embarazada, tras asegurarme, por supuesto de que es una criatura oscura y el nieto molestará lo suficiente a mis padres- escupió, frunciendo el ceño- Ser rebelde es genial_

_-Red- suspiró Peter y ella lo miró, interrogativa- De verdad… o te callas y te largas o voy a morderte ahora mismo._

_-Quisiera que lo hicieras algún día- replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros, pero él se agachó delante de ella y la miró fijamente, con ojos ambarinos._

_-No, no lo quieres- bufó- Vas a seguir siendo la humana molestosa que conozco, al menos mientras yo pueda mantenerlo así.- Kharma lo miró, enarcando una ceja y luego rió, sacudiendo la cabeza._

_-Sabía que tus amenazas eran pura patraña- se burló, alejándose hacia la salida del bosque- Hasta mañana, Pete- sacudió su mano al aire y se perdió tras los árboles._

Ariadna entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella, para luego apoyarse y dejarse resbalar hasta el suelo, suspirando profundo y cerrando los ojos. Y entonces un suave abrazo la envuelve, apretándola contra un cuerpo que ya conoce demasiado bien, y al cual se aferra, como si fuera un salvavidas en medio del océano, dejando huir las lágrimas que desde hacía horas se albergaban tras sus ojos.

-Shhh, estoy aquí… lo sabes- le susurra Peter, apretando aún más el abrazo, mientras apoya la mejilla contra el cabello negro que le hace cosquillas contra la piel- Sabes que estoy aquí- repite en un débil susurro.

Ella se apartó suavemente para mirarlo y perderse ante aquellos ojos azul cielo que tantos años atrás la habían acompañado incansablemente en sus travesías por el bosque. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla, posando la mano completa sobre la quijada del rubio, quien cerró los ojos y se apoyó sutilmente en el toque.

-Siempre estás aquí- musitó ella, acercándose, casi con cautela, como si un movimiento brusco hiciera desaparecer a Peter y él la miró, dudoso, casi luciendo aquel pequeño cervatillo que había visto años atrás, la primera vez que Peter la había protegido. Ariadna lo besó suavemente, casi con miedo, dejándose vencer por ese fuego que le avivaba la piel cada vez que los intensos ojos azules se posaban en ella, cada vez que una sonrisa cómplice la acompañaba en sus comentarios. Porque puede que antes no lo hubiera notado, pero ahora lo sabía. Ahora entendía muy bien que eran uno sólo, para siempre, y que la mitad de su corazón había muerto en el momento en que se había enterado de que Peter la había dejado para acompañar a Derek.

-Red- suspiró Peter, sin abrir los ojos, cuando ella se apartó apenas, cortando el contacto que los unía a través de sus labios.

-Te amo- susurró ella y el hombre lobo abrió los ojos, mirándola nervioso- Te amo- repitió la joven, volviendo a lanzarse contra él, besándolo apasionadamente. Beso que fue correspondido al instante y Peter la atrajo con más fuerza hacia él, sintiendo de pronto que la ropa entera le picaba contra la piel.

Peter se levantó, arrastrándola con él y sin cortar el beso en ningún momento, la apoyó contra la pared, apretándose contra ella, haciéndola jadear cuando sintió su erección contra las caderas.

-Te deseo tanto, Red- jadeó el hombre lobo, besando y lamiendo el terso cuello, mientras la joven le arañaba la espalda por encima de la camiseta.

-Ahora, Peter… hazlo ahora o te juro que me va a dar algo- gimió la joven, quitándole la camiseta y lanzándola hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Peter le desabotonó la blusa, sin dejar de besarla y morderla suavemente, embistiendo por instinto contra sus caderas, haciéndola gemir cada ocasión.

Peter la inmovilizó contra la pared, dejando caer la blusa al suelo, y sus manos viajaron a las desnudas piernas de Ariadna, enfundadas en una falda de tubo, la cual el rubio levanta, sonriendo con anticipación, para luego bajar las bragas y tirarlas al otro extremo junto con su camiseta.

-Dios, Red… quiero tomarte en cada rincón de esta habitación- susurra, levantándola abruptamente- Envuelve tus piernas a mi alrededor.- Ariadna le obedeció, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin dejar de arañarla la espalda y Peter la llevó en brazos hasta la superficie del escritorio- ¿Sabes cuánto me enciendes?- susurra, sin dejar de mirarla, mientras se desabrocha los jeans y Ariadna jadeó con anticipación, mientras el rubio le pone las manos bajo sus muslos, desplegando sus piernas más amplias. Posicionándose, se detiene- Mantén tus ojos abiertos, Red… quiero verte- susurró y levantando las manos de la joven enlazadas con las suyas se hunde lentamente dentro de ella. Ariadna apretó las manos, gimiendo quedamente mientras arqueaba la espalda sobre el escritorio, cerrando sus ojos ante la sensación de plenitud que la embargó en aquel momento- ¡Abiertos!- gruñó Peter, apretando sus manos contra las de Ariadna e impulsándose tan bruscamente dentro de ella, haciéndola soltar un gemido profundo.

Ariadna parpadeó en su dirección, embriagada por la sensación y Peter le sonrió con dulzura, retirándose para luego clavarse una vez más dentro, jadeando quedamente, mordiéndose el labio para no soltar el profundo gruñido que su lobo quiere soltar. Los intensos ojos caramelo de Ariadna, nublados por la pasión y el deseo le hacen hervir la sangre, iluminándolo por dentro, quemándole las venas.

Reanuda el ritmo, sintiendo como las uñas de la joven se entierran en su espalda y sus muslos se aprietan contra su cadera, gimiendo su nombre. Peter lo siente, como si estuviera trepándole por las piernas, clavándole las uñas en el bajo vientre, acercándolo al abismo, cortándole la respiración.

Ariadna acaba susurrando su nombre al oído mientras clava las uñas con fuerza en su espalda y apretando las piernas a su alrededor, y Peter la sigue apenas segundos después, jadeando agotado, suspirando su alias contra su cabello negro.

 

*****

 

_Peter tiró la ramita que había estado mordiendo al suelo y suspiró profundo, pero entonces el olor metálico le inundó las fosas nasales y de pronto se sintió mareado por el olor. Se levantó, como impulsado por un resorte y oteó en dirección al bosque, ansioso, con el corazón martillándole los oídos, pero la espera se hizo tormentosa en sólo segundos y sin mediar aviso hacia Laura que se hallaba leyendo el porche a pocos metros de él, salió corriendo hasta perderse entre los árboles, siguiendo el aroma de vainilla mezclado con sangre._

_-No… no- gemía contra sí mismo, deseando que aquello fuera suficiente. Se detuvo bruscamente al llegar a aquel lugar ya tan conocido y sintió cómo su corazón no sólo se rompía en mil pedazos, si no que dejaba de latir por completo.- Red- gimió, acercándose a grandes pasos hasta la chica, que lo recibió con la mirada vidriosa, mientras lo que parecía un manantial de sangre surgía de su abdomen- ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- gruñó, tomándola con sumo cuidado entre sus brazos, presionando la herida con el ardiente deseo de que la sangre dejara de fluir._

_-Peter- suspiró ella, pocos segundos antes de que su inerte cabeza cayera contra el pecho del hombre lobo. Peter soltó un lastimero aullido que se escuchó a lo largo y ancho del bosque y tras el cual, pocos minutos después, su familia llegó junto a él, mirándolo horrorizado._

_-Peter… ¿Qué has hecho?- su padre lo sacudió suavemente por el hombro, pero el rubio sólo podía mirar hacia el inerte cuerpo que yacía entre sus manos, sus acaramelados ojos cerrados y sus labios entre abiertos._

_-No he sido yo… jamás habría sido yo…- jadeó y comprendió que era todo lo que su padre necesitaba saber, porque el hombre se agachó a su lado y revisó la herida, sacudiendo la cabeza._

_-Es una Argent… pensarán que hemos sido nosotros…_

_-La llevaré a su casa- susurró Peter, levantándose con cuidado, llevando a Kharma entre sus brazos_

_-Peter- susurró su padre, mirándolo serio_

_-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué la dejemos aquí abandonada? ¿Qué la enterremos en una tumba sin nombre?- soltó el rubio, entre dientes, sintiendo que el corazón le explotaba en el pecho- No dejaré que me vean… sólo… la dejaré…- la voz se le rompió al comprender que se había acabado. Para siempre. Ni siquiera había tenido que esperar 10 años a que la muchachilla cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Se había quedado solo. Para siempre._

_Se quedó oculto entre los árboles, viendo cómo los Argent se descontrolaban por completo cuando encontraron a una fallecida Kharma junto al pórtico de entrada. Los siguió corriendo a cuatro patas hasta que los vio adentrarse en el hospital y entró al edificio aparentando normalidad, fingiendo simplemente ser una visita para uno de los tantos pacientes internados._

_Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía. Sabía que su corazón iba a terminar por destrozarse aún más cuando escuchara las fatídicas palabras del doctor diciendo que ya era tarde, que no había nada que hacer. Pero no llegó a escuchar la voz del doctor mientras fingía leer un folleto sobre cáncer en la sala de espera, porque sus oídos se vieron envueltos por un suave y débil bombeo al principio, que luego se transformó en un incesante y estable latido._

_Levantó la vista del folleto y observó a la pareja de cazadores que escuchaban con sorpresa lo que les decía el doctor, sintiendo cómo su propio corazón volvía a latir con anhelo, sintiendo nuevamente el dulzón aroma a vainilla viniendo a inundarle las fosas nasales, esta vez sin olor a muerte ni sangre. Sólo vida._

 

Peter se apoyó sobre su codo, observando a la joven que dormía profundamente junto a él, cubierta con la sábana de la cama, y sonrió, quitándole un mechón de cabello que le caía por el rostro. Y por primera vez comprendió que la vez que se había transformado en un lobo psicópata y lunático no lo había hecho por la sed de venganza. Lo había hecho porque había faltado algo en su vida. Algo necesario, algo trascendental. Porque incluso aquella vez, en que por unas tortuosas horas había creído que había perdido a Ariadna para siempre sintió el lobo rugir contra su pecho, reclamando venganza. Ariadna era su ancla. Ariadna era quien mantenía su control. Ariadna, desde el primer momento en que la había visto, era la dueña de su vida.


	9. Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente no hay resumen, sólo para tormentar a las pobres y desafortunadas almas xD

Ariadna sirvió dos tazas de café y le alcanzó una a Allison, quien la recibió sonriendo y bebió un sorbo, sintiendo que desde ese momento ya podía decir que había comenzado su día.

-Chris aún se está preparando?- preguntó Ariadna, soplando sobre su café y Allison asintió, encogiéndose de hombros- Dios! Y dicen que las mujeres somos maníacas deHOLA CHRIS!- sonrió la joven, ganándose una buena carcajada por parte de Allison. Chris las miró ceñudo y se sirvió una taza de café.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, mirando a la mayor, quien asintió.

-Perfectamente, en especial después de que mi tío favorito  permitiera que celebremos mi cumpleaños este sábado- contestó, para luego ocultarse tras su taza de café, mientras que Chris le dirigió una mirada seria, enarcando una ceja y Allison los miró a ambos con un especial brillo en la mirada.

-Tu fiesta, tu desastre, Tú limpias- especificó el cazador, tras soltar un profundo suspiro. La verdad nunca pensó que sería tan difícil vivir con dos mujeres jóvenes.

-Perfecto- ronroneó Ariadna, encogiéndose de gusto tras beber un nuevo sorbo de café.

-El sábado podemos ir temprano al supermercado- le dijo Ariadna a Allison, quien le respondió con un sonriente asentimiento- Tenemos que comprar el alco… otillón… cotillón- se corrigió al ver la fría mirada que le echó Chris encima, torciendo el gesto- Vamos, Chris, sabes que me gusta molestar. Probablemente termine siendo una sesión de películas repetidas, pizzas y sodas, igual que cuando le celebramos el cumpleaños a Stiles.

-Eso espero- suspiró Chris, terminándose su café- ¿Están listas? Llegaremos tarde.

-Por supuesto… el director debe llegar antes que los alumnos y si puede arrastrar a su hija senior y la inocente bibliotecaria, mucho mejor- sonrió Aridna, finalizándose su café- Voy por mi chaqueta- indicó, antes de perderse escaleras arriba.

Como era de esperar, los pocos alumnos que ya se hallaban a la entrada del Instituto se quedaron mirándolos fijamente cuando bajaron del jeep y tanto Allison como Ariadna se miraron rodando los ojos por el poco disimulo que tenían los adolescentes hoy en día.

Chris se dirigió al interior del edificio, con las dos chicas siguiéndolo sonrientes y pasando por alto la ola de murmullos que siguió a su llegada. Tenían casi todo el resto del año escolar para aguantar las miradas odiosas y los comentarios malintencionados, o hasta que erradicaran a los alfas, lo que sucediera primero.

Las clases transcurrieron con toda normalidad, aunque para ninguno de los integrantes de la manada les pasó por alto la cara de mosqueo que cargaba Ethan y Aiden que cada vez que se los cruzaban por el pasillo los miraban con las ganas de matarlos dibujadas en el rostro. Ellos, sin embargo, iban de un lado a otro todos juntos y para mejor de las suertes el nuevo director había acomodado sus clases de forma que todos los integrantes de la manada tenían las mismas asignaturas a la misma hora, incluso las mismas horas libres, así que se pavoneaban con gusto cada vez que se encontraban a los gemelos, casi retándolos a que se atrevieran a hacer algo.

Durante el almuerzo se sentaron todos juntos, incluida Ariadna –quien no quiso almorzar junto con el resto de profesores desde que había notado que Harris la miraba con otras intenciones- conversando acerca de lacrosse, de las clases, pero sobre todo de la mega celebración que harían el sábado para celebrar los 21 años de la morena, riendo de buena gana cuando a Lydia se le ocurrió decir que era sorprendente que poco tiempo atrás hubieran pensado que llegarían hasta el cumpleaños 21 de Ariadna con un nerjav tras los talones. Al final todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que la mega celebración terminaría siendo pizzas a reventar de queso y anchoas, el diario de Noah y sodas con mucho gas, porque en el fondo, era lo que más les gustaba: el simple hecho de pasar tiempo juntos.

La última clase del día fue un poco molesta porque tenían dos muy cabreados gemelos a pocos puestos tras ellos, mirándolos con cara de asesinato, mientras ellos se miraban cómplices, trabajaban juntos y se reían de buena gana con bromas que sólo ellos compartían.

Por primera vez en días Stiles se permitió pensar en Derek y cómo el moreno se regocijaría para sí mismo viéndolos tan unidos, su sueño hecho realidad. Era irónico que se hubiera tornado realidad gracias a su decisión de abandonarlos. Pero el pensamiento no le duró mucho porque Scott lo sacudió sin miramientos, riéndose acerca de una broma que había hecho Isaac y que Stiles no había alcanzado a escuchar, pero de sólo ver cómo los demás luchaban contra las ganas de reír supuso que debió haber sido una excelente broma.

Los siguientes días fueron prácticamente similares. El director llegando junto a su hija y la bibliotecaria, miradas insidiosas y murmullos por doquier, el mosqueo de dos gemelos por los pasillos, bromas entre clase y clase, risas desproporcionadas en los ratos libres, almuerzos cuajados de chistes y planes, últimas clases con movimientos erráticos de pies y manos a la espera de que el timbre sonara por última vez y retornos a casas bajo el acuerdo de _“Nos vemos por Skype”, “Hoy no que voy al Centro Comercial con Boyd” “Hoy puede unírsenos Jackson?” “Tío, no me molesta en nada que siga hablando con su ex”_ y _“Podemos dejarlo para mañana, es que hoy estudio con Allison”_. Por supuesto esta última afirmación siempre venía seguida de rodamientos de ojos y suspiros de _“Ya, chaval, lo que digas, haremos como que te creemos”_ , y una ligera sacudida de cabeza por parte del director, porque ya se había dado por vencido en eso de criar bajo la disciplina Argent a esas dos torbellinos que tenía por hija y sobrina.

Y así como los días iban pasando el sábado llegó más rápido de lo que cualquiera esperaba, y aquella amanecida en conjunto a través de Skype pasaba la cuenta porque eran entre las 8 y 9 de la mañana cuando Ariadna pitaba la bocina a todo dar frente a la casa de cuatro betas y dos humanos, todos demasiado dormidos para escuchar la primera vez.

Como pudieron se acomodaron todos en el 4x4, pero a pocos metros de la casa Stilinski, Stiles decidió que era absurdo ir los ocho en un mismo vehículo si su jeep podía andar muy bien, gracias. Así que el grupo se dividió en los dos vehículos y partieron rumbo al supermercado porque había demasiadas sodas por comprar y además que pedir pizza por teléfono era muy mainstream, así que habían decidido hacerlas ellos mismos, aunque les tomara toda la maldita tarde.

Cuando llegaron a la zona de masas para pizzas decidieron que sería demasiado trabajoso así que optaron por meterse de lleno en la sección de carnes y llenar el carrito para la barbacoa del siglo. Si la cajera los miró con cara de espanto cuando vio las proporciones de carne que había en ese carro, no era culpa de los cuatro hombres lobo que había en el grupo, gracias.

La tarde se pasó entre bromas y juegos. Sí, juegos. Porque al parecer a los hombres lobo adolescentes a veces les gusta creerse cachorritos recién destetados y los cuatro betas estuvieron persiguiéndose por el amplio patio trasero de los Argent y terminaron contagiando a Stiles y Lydia, para que incluso Allison se les terminara uniendo, todos con el único objetivo de taclear a los demás porque al final quien quedara en pie se coronaría como rey o reina de los tacleadores. Ariadna incluso hizo una corona con una caja de cereales y los miraba divertida desde el asador donde Chris preparaba la carne. Pero de pronto todo de transformó en un _“Vas a saber lo que es una humana furibunda, Isaac”_ cuando el rubio tuvo la brillante idea de tirarle soda a Lydia y en un _“¿Así es como tratas a tu novia, Scott?”_ cuando el moreno tacleó a Allison sin misericordia, pero con un suave beso de _“Lo siento”_.

Para cuando la carne estuvo lista, Ariadna se preguntó cómo podían todos mantenerse en pie después de todas las carreras y caídas que tuvieron, en especial cuando el seudo juego se transformó en un _“Todos a por Scott”_ dirigido por Allison y el hombre lobo no encontró nada mejor que subirse a un árbol y repartirle patadas a los licántropos que osaran imitarlo.

-Este es por lejos el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido- sonrió Ariadna, tras ordenarle a todos que o se lavaban las manos y la cara y se sacaban la pila de hojas secas que tenían por el cuerpo o comían afuera como perros guardianes.

Cenaron todos en calma, aún riendo y bromeando, y burlándose de Scott porque al final había sido Allison la que había tomado dos flechas y había escalado el árbol hasta llegar a su novio y clamar victoriosa su triunfo como reina de los lobos, con cara de amazona sin caballo.

Luego de la cena Chris admitió que toda la tarde asando carne había sido demasiado, así que se fue a la cama, advirtiendo que cualquier ruido extraño proveniente de alguna de las habitaciones significaría sacar su mejor rifle del garaje y recorrer la casa abriendo las puertas a patadas.

Los jóvenes se acomodaron frente al televisor y Lydia encendió su computador y abrió el Skype, donde Jackson ya la estaba esperando porque, _“Aunque no te conozca, Ariadna, el hecho de soportar a Stilinski te hace merecedora de todo mi respeto, así que Feliz Cumpleaños”_ y luego hizo un pequeñísimo baile –algo ridículo por lo demás- que todos bautizaron como el baile de la Kanima, y entonces se dispusieron a mirar la película, aún por sobre las quejas de Jackson del tipo _“El diario de Noah, Lydia? En serio? Isaac, tío, no te envidio en lo absoluto”_.

Stiles se recostó contra Ariadna, quien apoyó su brazo sobre la pierna del castaño, acariciándole la rodilla y el adolescente soltó un profundo suspiro al notar un deja vu con respecto a aquello, salvo que en aquella ocasión no había sido Ariadna quien le había acariciado la rodilla.

Trató de mantenerse impasible, pero los recuerdos lo golpeaban con brutalidad. Y dolía. Dolía como los mil demonios, y apenas ahora, en una de las tantas sesiones de comida y películas en la casa Argent se daba cuenta de lo grande que era todo aquello. Derek los había abandonado, probablemente para siempre y él aun ni siquiera entendía qué motivos podía tener el moreno para haberlos abandonado. Vale, quizá él no había significado tanto, a pesar de las palabras del hombre lobo, pero entre ellos estaba su manada también, la que casi había muerto a manos de los sicópatas con los que ahora él estaba, la manada que él había creado bajo la premisa de enseñar, entrenar y cuidar.

Derek los había abandonado. Lo había dejado, por la loba esa, y ahora no había vuelta atrás. Porque quizá más adelante se diera cuenta de su estúpido error, y volviera cual perro arrepentido pidiendo perdón, y su manada lo perdonaría, por supuesto que lo haría porque Derek era como el padre de los tres. Pero Stiles? Stiles no podía perdonarlo. No podía imaginarse a sí mismo perdonando al hombre que le había jurado que esto era para siempre, pero a la primera de cambio se había cobijado bajo las faldas de una mujer loba que meses antes lo había engañado.

Se levantó, indicándole a Ariadna en un susurro que iba al baño y que volvía enseguida, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño que había en la primera planta, donde él dormiría con Scott esa noche. Entró a la habitación y se dirigió al baño, donde se mojó el rostro y se observó al espejo, dubitativo. Después de todo, ¿Qué tenía él para ofrecerle a Derek? Era obvio que tarde o temprano iba a irse con alguien de mayor atractivo, de mayor labia, de más madurez.

Salió del baño, preguntándose si alguien notaría su ausencia si simplemente se quedaba allí, se tiraba en la cama e intentaba dormir, para erradicar los recuerdos de la cabeza, pero una silueta dibujada contra la cortina de la ventana entreabierta llamó su atención y se apresuró a encender la luz. Como fuera uno de los gemelos iba a gritar como cordero degollado, pero su ímpetu se derritió y acabó en el suelo cuando su mirada se encontró con unos agotados ojos verdeazulados que lo observaban con intensidad. Soltó un suspiro cansado y miró al hombre lobo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Hay cazadores ahí fuera, Derek, y tienen orden de disparar a lo que se mueva- bufó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sé- masculló Derek, apretándose el brazo y Stiles notó que un fino hilo de sangre le recorría el dorso de la mano. Por una milésima de segundo quiso acortar la distancia y preguntarle si estaba bien, pero entonces recapacitó y recordó que el bienestar de Derek ya no era su problema. Nunca más.- Pero necesitaba verte- susurró el licántropo, bajando la mirada, casi avergonzado de sus palabras.

-Pues bien, lo has hecho, que tengas bonita noche, Derek- soltó Stiles, girándose y abriendo la puerta para salir

-Stiles- susurró Derek y el adolescente no quería, de verdad que no quería. Él sólo pensaba en salir por la puerta, regresarse a la sala de estar y seguir disfrutando la maldita película. Pero el tono lastimero con que el hombre lobo lo llamó lo hizo cerrar la puerta otra vez y girarse hasta él, con la mirada agotada, porque, en realidad, ya no quería más guerra. Quería vivir una vida normal, o tan normal como la que llevaba hasta antes de que todo lo sobrenatural azotara Beacon Hills. Quería seguir enamorado hasta los huesos de Lydia, quería alcanzarle el inhalador a Scott cada vez que éste se quedara sin aire tras un arduo entrenamiento de lacrosse, quería sentarse junto a Allison y soportar las intensas miraditas entre ella y su mejor amigo. Quería… simplemente… ser feliz. ¿Era mucho pedir acaso? ¿Es que acaso él no lo merecía?- Por favor- el tono de súplica implícito en la voz del moreno simplemente derribó los muros de defensa que había construido durante aquellos días y su fuerza de voluntad y fuerzas de seguir adelante simplemente cogieron las maletas y salieron por la puerta de la habitación sin siquiera mirar atrás, y Stiles se apoyó contra la puerta y se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo.

-Demonios, Derek…- suspiró, bajando la mirada y fijando los ojos en sus manos- Ya estoy cansado, ¿Sabes? Estoy harto- el hombre lobo lo miró y Stiles le devolvió la mirada tan fría como podía- Ya tomaste tu decisión… la prefieres a ella… déjalo así y simplemente… déjame seguir mi vida… por favor- gimió, encogiéndose al comprender lo que estaba pidiendo, sin poder creerse que esas palabras de verdad estuvieran surgiendo de sus labios. Derek hizo un amago de acercarse, pero desistió y continuó en su sitio, estrujándose el brazo que a esas alturas ya debería estar completamente curado.

-Yo… de verdad lo siento… esto me está matando a mí también, Stiles y yo…

-¿No quieres perder ni pan ni pedazo?- lo cortó el adolescente y el hombre lobo le devolvió una mirada dolida- Porque es lo que parece, Derek. No vas a dejar a tu loba, pero tampoco quieres perder al humano, ¿Es eso? ¿Quieres que sea tu segundo plato?

-Yo jamás…- Derek apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos brillaron en rojo, clavando en Stiles una mirada hermética- Yo no quiero hacerte daño…

-Ah, no?- Stiles enarcó las cejas, sintiendo cómo toda la furia que había sentido durante aquellos tortuosos días comenzaba a despertarse, desperezándose tranquila, comenzando a surgir por entre cada poro de su piel. Se levantó de un salto, acercándose a él amenazadoramente- ¡Porque es lo que has hecho, Derek! ¡Me has causado más daño del que nadie me ha causado jamás! ¡Porque el maldito daño físico sana, y las heridas cicatrizan, pero el jodido dolor emocional no pasa con nada, y sólo debes decirte a ti mismo “pasará, Stiles, sólo intenta respirar una vez más”, pero la maldita sensación no pasa, y te ahogas, y casi puedes palpar cómo cada pedazo de tu corazón va quebrándose hasta que no queda nada! Porque eres un jodido hombre lobo que tiene necesidades, necesidades que yo nunca sería capaz de suplir. Porque eres un hijo de puta que juró que esto sería para siempre… y yo soy un jodido imbécil que decidió creerte- finalizó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y ardor en los ojos, y sin darse cuenta siquiera estaba llorando, estaba llorando como un maldito crío.

Antes de que Derek pudiera contestar siquiera, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Stiles apenas pudo reaccionar cuando tuvo a Ariadna delante, Scott a su lado derecho, Allison a su izquierdo y tres betas y una humana muy cabreados detrás, sin contar al cazador que se apostó en la puerta.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- gruñó Ariadna, fulminando con la mirada a Derek, quien retrocedió, sorprendentemente intimidado.

-Yo… sólo…- el moreno miró a Stiles, con la mirada llena de súplica- Sólo venía a pedir perdón… y a despedirme- el castaño dejó caer los hombros, frunciendo el ceño y limpiándose las lágrimas que le mojaban las mejillas.

-¿Despedirte?

-Ya lo has hecho, ahora lárgate- bufó Scott, avanzando un paso

-No, para- lo detuvo Stiles y quitó a Ariadna suavemente del camino para acercarse apenas unos pasos a Derek- ¿Despedirte?- y sólo le bastó la mirada dolida del moreno para comprender. Para entender toda esa ola de tristeza que ahora lo envolvía- Te vas… te vas de Beacon Hills- soltó, casi en un susurro y todos lo miraron extrañados, primero a él y luego a Derek, quien suspiró profundo.

-Es lo mejor- musitó entre dientes el hombre lobo, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, y entonces observó a Ariadna- Lo que hizo Ethan… debimos detenerlo… lo mejor es irnos y he convencido a Luna de que estaremos mejor lejos de aquí.- Stiles casi sintió cómo el suelo que lo sostenía se derretía bajo sus pies y él caía al vacío más absoluto, siendo tragado por la oscuridad, y apenas podía escuchar las voces que lo rodeaban. _“Stiles? STILES!”_

*****

Ariadna se apoyó contra la pared y bajó la mirada, soltando un profundo suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza con agotamiento.

-Sólo vete, Derek- susurró, mirando al hombre lobo, quien le devolvió una mirada con los ojos llorosos- Mira… No soy mujer lobo, no sé cómo funciona todo esto y seguro estás sufriendo el séptimo infierno, pero… Ya eres un adulto, ya has sufrido bastante y sabes que tarde o temprano pasará, pero Stiles… Stiles es sólo un adolescente, con toda la vida por delante y tú sigues empeñado en hacerlo sufrir más de lo que él es capaz de soportar- Derek tragó saliva, retrocediendo sutilmente- Por favor… vete… si tienes que irte de Beacon Hills, hazlo, pero… no vuelvas a molestarlo otra vez. Por favor- gimió, apretando los dientes.

-Lo siento… yo…- titubeó el hombre lobo, suspirando profundo- Esto no debió ser así…

-No, no debió serlo- lo interrumpió la joven, apartándose de la pared y apoyando la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta- Pero está hecho… así que sólo vete y desaparece de su vida… no quiero tener que hacerte daño, Derek- el moreno la miró, frunciendo el ceño- Pero mi prioridad es proteger a Stiles, de lo que sea. Incluso de ti.

El hombre lobo asintió quedamente y se alejó por el pasillo, encontrándose con los tres betas, que lo miraron con cara suplicante, pero el alfa los ignoró y siguió su camino, hasta perderse de vista.

Erica se acercó lentamente y se detuvo frente a Ariadna, quien asintió sutilmente y resopló.

-Estamos aquí… siempre- susurró la rubia, mirándola fijamente

-Lo sé- Ariadna se esforzó por sonreír y miró a los otros dos betas, quienes se acercaron también y se apoyaron contra ellas, como dos cachorritos en busca de abrigo. La joven no tuvo que hacer preguntas, porque lo comprendió de inmediato. Era la última orden del alfa. La última petición de un alma solitaria.

 

El reloj marcaba la medianoche cuando todos se fueron a dormir, aunque tuvieron que hacer toda una nueva logística porque Ariadna quería pasar la noche junto a Stiles, así que mientras las chicas dormían en la planta superior, los dos betas y Scott se quedaron en una de las habitaciones del primer piso.

Ariadna se recostó en la cama, sin llegar a quitarse la ropa y sin cubrirse, apoyándose contra el respaldo, manteniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Stiles, que se mecía suavemente. La joven se secó una solitaria lágrima que caía por su mejilla y suspiró profundo, pensando en por qué el maldito destino se las apañaba para causarles un dolor tras otro.

Cerró los ojos cansinamente, sintiéndose agotada, porque la verdad es que ya estaba harta. Llevaba tan poco tiempo en Beacon Hills y no habían tenido ni un mes entero de descanso… salvo cuando ella había estado en coma, y la verdad ni siquiera quería considerar ese tiempo.

Ella simplemente quería disfrutar del día, sonreír con ganas, hacer algún picnic junto a toda la manada para luego ir a nadar al río y regresar todos tiritando de frío a la casa para arrellanarse en el sofá tomando chocolate caliente; quería que Stiles fuera capaz de encontrar a alguien que realmente lo quisiera y no lo dejara por nada ni por nadie; quería olvidarse de Peter y los dos gemelos lunáticos; quería dejar de pensar en cómo habría sido su vida si sus verdaderos padres estuvieran aún vivos. Simplemente… quería ser feliz. Deleitarse con la risa enérgica de sus amigos y palpar la felicidad entre sus manos. Quería que la alegría les abriera las puertas y no los dejara salir más. Quería sonreír de verdad y no forzadamente, esforzándose en un “ _Todo está bien_ ” que oculta un amargo “ _No sé cómo demonios puedo seguir adelante_ ”. Quería que ese adolescente de cabello castaño dormido junto a ella pudiera sonreír y olvidarse de todas las pérdidas para comenzar a vivir la vida como un verdadero adolescente debe hacerlo. Feliz.

***

 

-¡Buen día, Sunshine!

Ariadna abrió los ojos de golpe, soltando un profundo gruñido cuando Stiles saltó sobre la cama, completamente vestido y mirándola con el rostro iluminado.

-¿Qué hora es?- balbuceó la joven, cubriéndose con la manta hasta las orejas, huyendo el brillo matinal.

-Déjame ver… ¡Las siete!- chilló el adolescente, sacudiendo las mantas- Anda, vamos, levántate que llegaremos tarde!

-Son las siete de la mañana un domingo, Stiles, ¿A dónde llegaremos tarde?- se quejó la morena, mirándola ceñuda.

-Vamos a un picnic!- soltó Stiles, mirándola emocionado- ¿Sabes desde cuándo no voy a un picnic al río? Desde… pfffft, desde que ni recuerdo!

Ariadna terminó por destaparse por completo, mirándolo seria y casi sin creerse lo que estaba viendo. ¿Stiles simplemente se había olvidado de lo ocurrido la noche anterior?

-¿Ya están…?- Allison se asomó por la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, con aire enfurruñado- ¡Levantate! Vamos a llegar tarde y queremos disfrutar cada minuto de sol que tengamos para bañarnos!- gimió, esforzándose por quitarle todas las mantas de encima y zarandeándola sin compasión- ¡Vamos, apresúrate! ¡Vamos de Picnic, Ary!- sonrió la adolescente, saliendo de la habitación hecha un torbellino cuando la dejó en la puerta del baño.

-Locos… están todos locos- refunfuñó Ariadna por lo bajo, metiéndose al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha con agua fría.

En poco más de una hora ya todos iban saliendo de la casa Argent rumbo al río, pues Chris conocía un buen sector dónde hacer una barbacoa y donde era más que seguro bañarse sin riesgos de que la corriente fuera demasiado fuerte, y además había bastantes árboles para que Scott pudiera trepar otra vez.

Ariadna se arrellanó contra la ventana trasera, envolviéndose en una de las mantas que llevaban, tratando de huir del torbellino que había dentro de la 4x4, pero era imposible por la incesante cháchara de Stiles y sus continuas sacudidas seguidas de un “ _Mira, Ariadna, aire fresco! Mira! Una ardilla! Has visto la ardilla? Vamos, no te duermas porqueUN CERVATILLO!!!”._ La joven profirió un gruñido seco de resignación y terminó contagiándose de la incesante energía del castaño, que más que adolescente parecía un secuestrado sacado a la luz del día por primera vez.

Llegaron al lugar que conocía Chris pocos minutos después y todos los adolescentes salieron chillando y saltando de los vehículos y de inmediato metieron los pies –con ropa, zapatos y todo- al río y comenzaron a salpicarse unos con otros, mientras que Ariadna y Chris, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, se dispusieron a sacar las cosas de la 4x4, porque sabían que no tendrían más ayuda. El sheriff y Melissa se les unirían un poco más tarde, cuando el padre de Stiles saliera de la comisaría poco antes de la hora de almuerzo, así que ahora eran sólo ellos dos contra siete adolescentes que parecían no conocer la mesura.

Cuando tuvieron todo listo y montado, Chris comenzó a preparar la parrilla para la barbacoa, mientras que Ariadna se sentó sobre una de las mantas y observó a los adolescentes, que ya se habían despojado de sus ropas, se habían puesto los trajes de baño y se lanzaban como bombas humanas contra el río, salpicándose los unos a los otros, y hasta Lydia, que no quería arruinarse el cabello, terminó mojada de pies a cabezas cuando Isaac la hundió en el agua sin misericordia porque _“En nombre de los tres betas, te bautizo, humana inmune”._

Eran como las 11 y 30 cuando el sheriff y Melissa llegaron junto a ellos, en la patrulla y apenas se detuvieron a mirar a los alborozados adolescentes en el río para soltar un profundo suspiro de _“Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán_ ” y se acercaron a la parrilla a ayudar a Chris, tras un caluroso saludo a Ariadna, que seguía sobre la manta, tomando sol, y estaba a punto de quedarse dormida y caer cual saco de papas cuando Melisa la abrazó cariñosamente.

Stiles se acercó hasta la manta y se tiró sobre Ariadna sin miramientos, mojándola entera, a lo que la joven le respondió dándole manotazos para alejarlo, mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-Vamos, pareces la chica amargada del grupo- musitó Stiles, salpicándole unas últimas gotas de agua desde su pelo- Y ya nos hemos deshecho del amargado del grupo, no quieras que nos deshagamos de ti también- bufó, tirándola del brazo para arrastrarla al río, donde obtuvo ayuda de los demás para meterla con ropa y todo.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo, logrando algo de paz reinante cuando se dispusieron a comer, pero que no duró demasiado, porque los adolescentes ni siquiera quisieron esperar 1 hora en reposo y se fueron de vuelta al río, a seguir tirándose agua los unos a los otros, aunque Lydia optó por algo más de tranquilidad y estirando una gruesa toalla se tendió al sol, hasta donde luego llegaron a acompañarla Erica y Allison, y finalmente Ariadna, que ya estaba harta de ser la que aguantaba a los adolescentes hiperventilados.

No podía recordar exactamente desde cuándo, pero aquel era el mejor fin de semana que la joven había tenido en años.


	10. Lucky Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de la "milagrosa" y ultra veloz recuperación de Stiles tras la partida de los Hale, dos enigmáticos personajes llegan a Beacon Hills y se acercan a la manada. ¿Con qué intenciones? Sólo ellos, Dios (Y Úrsula) lo saben.

Stiles se detuvo frente a la vitrina y ladeó la cabeza, mirando los videojuegos delante de él, suspirando, y entonces miró la bolsa con libros que tenía en las manos. Quizá y podía devolver el libro de criminología que le había recomendado Lydia y comprarse a cambio…

-No- resopló, parándose derecho- No sucumbas a la tentación, Stiles- gimió, mirando una última vez los videojuegos y se dio la vuelta para acercarse al barandal.

Pudo ver a Ariadna y Allison que aún miraban zapatos en la segunda planta del centro comercial, susurrándose quién sabe qué cosas y riéndose de buena gana. Lydia salió de una tienda de vestidos y se acercó hasta ellas, uniéndose a la cháchara. Definitivamente el nuevo computador de Ariadna –única razón por la que habían ido al Centro Comercial- había quedado en el olvido.

-Tío… tengo hambre- gimió Scott, llegando junto a él y apoyándose en el barandal con cara de perrito abandonado, para luego mirar a las chicas que se adentraron en una zapatería- ¿Cuánto les falta?

-Años, probablemente… quizá décadas- suspiró Stiles, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Iré a comprar un burrito para comer por mientras porque…

-Tienes hambre- asintió Stiles, palmeándole la espalda- Ve, yo me quedo esperando a las chicas.

-Eres el mejor, Stiles- Scott le dirigió su sonrisa más iluminada y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al puesto de burritos que había visto unos pasillos más atrás, pero chocó de frente con otro sujeto que le lanzó la mirada más asesina del mundo- Mierda… lo siento, tío, yo…- Scott se quedó callado cuando se encontró con la negra mirada del sujeto y frunció el ceño. El desconocido también lo miró de forma extraña y Stiles hasta podría jurar que lo olfateó… ¿Lo olfateó?

-Evan, no vayas a hacer un espectáculo otra vez, quieres?- una chica, de unos 17 ó 18 años, de cabello rojo y ojos grises llegó junto al desconocido y miró curiosa a los otros dos adolescentes- Lo siento, mi hermano es un poco bruto a veces- sonrió, mirando con especial interés a Stiles.

-Ya- musitó Scott y el castaño pudo notar que todos los sentidos del hombre lobo estaban alertas, y el desconocido lo había olfateado.- Supongo que son nuevos en el condado- musitó, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-¿Algún problema con eso?- le preguntó el otro sujeto, Evan.

-No, claro que no- decidió intervenir Stiles, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Scott, quien lo miró por sobre el hombro, como advirtiéndole. Perfecto… los dos desconocidos eran lobos. Se iban unos y llegaban otros. Simplemente perfecto.

-¡¿Evan?!- los dos adolescentes se voltearon hacia Ariadna, Allison y Lydia que acababan de subir las escaleras y vieron que la mayor miraba a los desconocidos con los ojos iluminados, y sin decir nada más, dejó caer sus bolsas y se lanzó a los brazos del sujeto, quien sonrió- Nat- Ariadna miró a la adolescente de cabello negro, quien le sonrió efusiva- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Buscándote- respondió Evan, ignorando por completo al resto del grupo, que los miraban curiosos- Ha sido un largo viaje.

-Ya lo creo!- exclamó Ariadna y se dio la vuelta hacia sus amigos- Chicos, ellos son Evan y Natasha, viejos amigos- presentó y los demás asintieron quedamente, probablemente todos preguntándose lo mismo ¿Viejos amigos? ¿Lobos? ¿De dónde? A Stiles no se le pasó por alto la mano de Evan que descansaba familiarmente en la cintura de Ariadna.

-Amigos cercanos, supongo- susurró y la joven sonrió, asintiendo y volvió a girarse hacia los recién llegados. Stiles sintió una extraña punzada de celos.

-¿Dónde se están quedando?- preguntó la morena, interesada.

-En un hotel de poca monta- susurró la otra chica por lo bajo, y Evan la miró enarcando una ceja.

-En un hotel del centro, por mientras- dijo entonces, volviendo la vista hacia Ariadna, quien asintió, instándolo a continuar- Tenemos que buscar algún lugar estable, Nat entrará al Instituto para terminar su último año, así que..

-Eso es genial- sonrió Ariadna- Te dejaré mi dirección, pueden ir cuando gusten…

-¿Segura?- Evan le lanzó una hermética mirada y Ariadna suspiró, asintiendo, sin mirarlo, ocupada buscando un papel en su bolso donde anotar los datos.

-Scott es hombre lobo también- susurró la joven, señalando apenas al aludido y Evan le lanzó una mirada interesada- Y tenemos otros tres betas en el equipo- murmuró, apuntando la dirección en el papel que había encontrado y se lo entregó a Evan, quien lo escudriñó un segundo- Juntémonos esta tarde a tomar un café, hay mucho que hablar- esbozó la joven y luego suspiró profundo- De hecho…- se giró hacia sus amigos, quienes seguían observando curiosos en silencio- ¿Les molesta si siguen sin mí? Ten- le entregó las laves de la 4x4 a Allison, quien las recibió, enarcando una ceja- Para que luego vuelvan, ¿De acuerdo?- Stiles quería decir que no, que no estaba de acuerdo en lo absoluto, que ella había llegado junto a sus amigos… sus amigos de Beacon Hills, y debía regresarse a casa con ellos. Pero se contuvo. Aunque no se negó la posibilidad de lanzar una seria mirada sobre Evan, quien lo ignoró olímpicamente.- Nos vemos!- sonrió Ariadna, moviendo la mano tras coger de nuevo sus bolsas y encaminándose en otra dirección con sus amigos venidos quién sabe de dónde.

-Eso ha sido… extraño- suspiró Lydia, torciendo el gesto.

-Me habló de ellos- dijo entonces Allison, y todos la miraron interesados- Cuando se fue de viaje a Francia, y yo me vine a Beacon Hills. Hablábamos por Skype y me contó sobre unos muy buenos amigos… pero recuerdo que mencionaba mucho a otra chica, Charlie. Y por lo que entendí de nuestras conversaciones, los tres eran hermanos.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con Charlie entonces?- acotó Scott y su novia se encogió de hombros.

-¿Alguien notó que cuando Ariadna les preguntó qué hacían aquí, él respondió “Buscándote”?- dijo Stiles, de malas pulgas y los demás lo miraron curiosos

-Se lo preguntaré cuando regrese a casa… con más tranquilidad- suspiró Allison, mirando en la dirección que su prima se había ido.

 

***

_Kharma intentó encajar la llave en la cerradura pero falló estrepitosamente, con lo cual ella y Charlie estallaron en carcajadas._

_-Deja de desconcentrarme, vamos- se quejó la morena, intentando abrir la puerta una vez más, mientras su amiga se acomodaba el cabello castaño, conteniendo la risa._

_-Voy a llamar a Evan para que venga a ayudarnos… ya verás, vendrá corriendo- bufó y Ariadna la miró frunciendo el ceño._

_-Sí, tu hermano mayor estará terriblemente feliz de verte en este estado de ebriedad… a ti!- le replicó, metiendo al fin la llave en la cerradura, al tiempo que alzaba el puño, victoriosa._

_-Sólo han sido 13 tequilas- gimió Charlie, apoyándose contra la pared y Ariadna la miró, enarcando una ceja._

_-Lo dices como si hablaras de chupitos y no botellas- rió, abriendo la puerta hasta atrás y entrando al apartamento, con la castaña detrás de ella._

_-Chupitos, botellas, ¿Qué diferencia hay?- bufó Charlie, sacudiendo la mano y cerrando la puerta tras ella y al darse la vuelta tropezó con algo- Mierda, Khar, en qué momento dejaste maletas a la entrada? ¿Esto es un intento de asesinato?- se quejó, volviendo a levantarse y Kharma encendió la luz, mirando ceñuda las maletas._

_Casi pudo notar el momento exacto en que su corazón dejó de latir, la borrachera se le escurrió del cuerpo y un sudor intensamente frío le recorrió el cuerpo al reconocer las dos maletas que había junto a la puerta._

_-Mierda- gimió, dejando caer las llaves._

_-Khar? Tía, te has puesto de pap…- Charlie se calló automáticamente al ver al hombre que salió desde el pasillo de las habitaciones._

_-Kharma- el sujeto dirigió una fría mirada sobre la aludida, quien tragó saliva sonoramente, sintiendo cómo todos los bellos del cuerpo se le erizaban._

_-Papá- susurró, aunque sonó como un suave quejido de un animalillo atrapado. Charlie miró al desconocido, comprendiendo y abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró enseguida._

_-Les agradecería que no hicieran tanto escándalo- repuso Edward- Tu madre está dormida, cansada por el largo viaje._

_-Claro- asintió Charlie, sintiéndose de pronto terriblemente sobria y miró a Kharma- Quizá sea mejor que me vaya al departamento de Evan, puedo dormir con Nat, así no estorbo.- Kharma asintió quedamente, sin mirarla- Nos vemos mañana- finalizó la castaña y esbozó una tímida sonrisa- Hasta mañana, señor Argent._

_Edward ni siquiera le devolvió la palabra, simplemente la siguió con la mirada y chasqueó la lengua cuando la puerta se cerró tras la joven._

_-Será mejor que te des una ducha antes de dormirte… mañana hablaremos seriamente- dijo entonces, lanzando una fría mirada sobre su hija, quien asintió silenciosa, y se dirigió hacia su habitación._

**********

Allison le entregó una taza de café y la miró fijamente, con la curiosidad dibujada en la cara. Ariadna dio un largo trago al líquido y gimió gustosa.

-Suéltalo de una vez, Ally- suspiró y clavó la mirada en su prima, quien sonrió.

-Sí, yo… nosotros… nos preguntábamos…

-Sobre Evan y Nat?- la cortó Ariadna y la chica asintió, dudosa- Son amigos de Francia… los conocí cuando me fui de viaje… te hablé de ellos, ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí, recuerdo- asintió Allison y dio un nuevo sorbo a su té- Son… ¿Lobos?- Ariadna asintió- ¿Se alejaron porque tío Edward y tía Eloise fueron a Francia tras de ti?- la morena asintió pesadamente, frunciendo levemente el ceño- Ellos sabían que eras cazadora?- un nuevo asentimiento por parte de Ariadna- Y tío Edward y tía Eloise…

-¿Están listas?- Chris entró en la cocina en ese momento, interrumpiendo la conversación y ambas chicas asintieron- Vamos entonces, no quiero llegar tarde. Hoy tengo un montón de papeleo que llenar- suspiró el cazador, dirigiéndose a la salida.

La llegada al instituto fue tan similar como las anteriores, aunque la gran mayoría del alumnado ya se estaba acostumbrando a la llegada del director con sus dos acompañantes y ahora ya apenas les dirigían una mirada, unos cuantos murmullos y listo.

Antes de encontrarse con Stiles y Scott, Ariadna se despidió de Allison y se encaminó a la biblioteca, dirigiendo un escueto saludo a los dos adolescentes, lo que terminó por poner aún de peor humor al castaño.

Los tres se fueron al aula de química, encontrándose en el camino a los tres betas y Lydia, que ahora casi parecía uno de ellos y ni se separaba de Isaac, y los pusieron al día con lo que había sucedido el día anterior. La verdad es que nadie estaba demasiado feliz con la llegada de los dos desconocidos, y aunque fueran amigos de Ariadna, no les parecía lo más normal del mundo que precisamente hubieran llegado ahora a Beacon Hills, y además buscando a la joven fénix.

Cuando tuvieron al fin su hora de descanso, Stiles se apartó del resto, que se iban a la cancha de lacrosse a conversar más tranquilamente, y partió rumbo a la biblioteca, decidido a sacarle de la forma que fuera toda la historia de los dos desconocidos a Ariadna. Pero nada más entrar al lugar entendió que su plan se iba por las alcantarillas. Allí, frente al escritorio de Ariadna, estaba Natasha y ambas conversaban animadas acerca de quién sabe qué.

-Buen día- musitó, acercándose mientras se acomodaba la mochila al hombro.

-Buen día- le sonrió Ariadna, estirando su brazo, invitándolo a acercarse a ella.

-Oh, ¿Estamos cariñosa otra vez? En la mañana apenas me miraste- musitó, cruzándose de brazos. Sí, era infantil, ¿Van a denunciarlo acaso?

-Awwww, no te pongas así- sonrió la morena, acercándose y estrechándolo entre sus brazos- Ayer Evan me pidió que ayudara a Nat a recorrer el Instituto y eso, por eso me vine enseguida… ¿Estás celoso?- Stiles enarcó una ceja y la observó, con mirada superiora- ¿No es mono?- murmuró, besándolo sonoramente en la frente- Ya conoces a Nat, ¿No? Tendrán casi todas las clases juntos.- indicó la joven y Stiles miró a la aludida, quien sonrió, mirándolo fijamente. Demasiado… fijamente.

-¿Van a formar parte de la manada?- soltó entonces Stiles, sintiendo que se sonrojaba ante la intensa mirada de la más joven, y Ariadna se encogió de hombros, dudosa.

-Evan es más…

-Amargado- la cortó Natasha y ambas rieron

-Omega- corrigió la morena y Nat se encogió de hombros, como si ambas cosas fueran lo mismo. Ariadna miró a Stiles, quien las observaba interrogativo- Nat y Evan vienen de una familia de lobos, como los…- Ariadna se calló y suspiró pesadamente.

-Como los Hale, no tienes para qué callarlo- repuso el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros y la joven lo miró dudosa- Ya se han ido, no tenemos que andar de puntillas- y aunque a él mismo le sorprendiera, la ausencia ya no le dolía tanto. De hecho… casi ni siquiera le dolía. Incluso el pensar sobre Derek era… era nada, realmente.

-¿Tenías una novia entre ellos, Stiles?- preguntó entonces Natasha, mirándolo de una forma extraña, y el castaño sintió que se volvía a sonrojar.

-Novio… de hecho… aunque- Stiles frunció el ceño, meditando un momento- Nunca hubo una petición oficial… supongo que sólo éramos…

-Entonces eres gay- soltó la chica, como si eso fuera lo único que le importara del discurso que Stiles estaba a punto de dar y el castaño resopló, negando con la cabeza- ¿Bi?

-Nat, a veces eres demasiado directa- suspiró Ariadna, como si encontrara ese aspecto de la chica muy gracioso. La aludida sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Si alguien me interesa, haré todas las preguntas que pueda- explicó, mirándola de soslayo y volviendo de inmediato sus ojos grises hacia Stiles, quien se había quedado de piedra al escucharla. ¿Estaba interesada… en él?

-¿Qué harás esta tarde? ¿Irás a ver a Evan?- preguntó entonces el adolescente, decidiendo que no quería ir tan rápido por ese sendero.

-¿Después del round de ayer? No lo creo- gimió Nat y Stiles la miró curioso, mientras que Ariadna le dirigió una mirada fría- ¿Dije algo malo?

-¿Round?- contra preguntó Stiles y entonces miró a Ariadna, exigiendo respuestas.

-Oh, no, es sólo un decir- se apresuró a decir Natasha, sacudiendo las manos- Es que… Evan y Khar nunca se han llevado del todo bien- Stiles ignoró el hecho de que Natasha llamara “Khar” a Ariadna, como “Kharma”, y supuso que la joven no les habría dicho que ahora usaba su segundo nombre- Khar era más amiga de Charlie y aquello nunca le gustó mucho a Evan.

-Charlie- asintió Stiles- Allison la mencionó ayer… ¿Ella no vino?- el castaño supo de inmediato cuál podría ser la razón por la que la tal Charlie no había ido luego de la fría mirada que le dirigió Natasha.- Oh, ella está…

-La asesinaron- asintió la pelirroja, soltando un resoplido profundo- Hace seis meses

Stiles torció la cabeza, meditativo y entonces miró a Ariadna, que parecía haberse quedado perdida entre sus pensamientos.

****

 

_Ariadna miró hacia la puerta cuando sus padres entraron y frunció el ceño al ver que llevaban el bolso de cacería. Eloise apenas le dirigió un corto saludo y se fue al cuarto, indicando que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, mientras que Edward se acercó a la cocina tras dejar el bolso en el suelo._

_Ariadna lo siguió con la mirada, jugueteando con el teléfono en las manos, dubitativa. Su padre se sirvió un café sin azúcar y se apoyó en la encimera, bebiendo un sorbo para luego mirar alrededor con cierto recelo._

_-Volveremos a San Francisco mañana- dijo entonces, sin voltearse a mirarla y Ariadna asintió. En realidad le importaba muy poco.- Los tres- entonces la joven frunció el ceño, dejando el teléfono móvil sobre la mesa con un golpe seco._

_-Ya tengo 20 años, Edward, creo que puedo decidir por mí misma. Y creo que me quedo en Francia- espetó, volviendo su atención a la taza de té con leche que tenía delante de ella._

_-Me importa muy poco la edad que tengas, Kharma, nos vamos mañana, así que es mejor que comiences a arreglar tus cosas- insistió el hombre, sin mirarla. La joven se levantó, tomando la taza y vaciando el resto de té en el lavaplatos encaró a su padre, dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas cosas._

_Ella ya no era la chiquilla a la que castigaba sin compasión en el sótano de la casona de San Francisco, ni era la mocosa a la que obligaba a punta de golpes a alejarse de los Hale. Ella ya tenía 20 años, y si no quería irse no se iba. Pero entonces la mancha de sangre sobre la camiseta de su padre llamó su atención y frunció el ceño._

_-¿Estás sangrando?- balbuceó y Edward se miró la mancha, resoplando con descuido._

_-No es mía- soltó, terminando el resto de su café y dejando la taza en el lavaplatos, para luego girarse en dirección a su cuarto._

_-¿De quién es?- balbuceó la joven, sin moverse de su sitio, sintiendo cómo comenzaban a picarle los ojos y un grueso nudo se atoraba en su garganta. Edward se detuvo a medio camino rumbo a su habitación y apenas se giró a mirarla._

_-Es luna llena, Kharma, creo que sabes de quién es- soltó, tomando el bolso y perdiéndose rumbo a su cuarto._

_La joven se quedó de pie allí, mientras las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas y miró hacia su teléfono móvil. La llamada de Charlie que esperaba desde las 5 de la tarde nunca llegó y Kharma sintió cómo un trocito de su corazón se caía a pedazos. Le habían quitado a Peter, la habían alejado de Laura y ahora le quitaban a su mejor amiga._

_***_

-Tus padres mataron a Charlie, ¿No?- soltó Stiles, mientras ambos salían de la biblioteca, luego de que todas las clases hubieran terminado y Ariadna se giró hacia él, dudosa- Vi cómo te pusiste cuando Natasha dijo que Charlie había sido asesinada, y Allison nos contó la historia.- explicó Stiles, acomodándose la mochila al hombro- Te fuiste a Francia, prácticamente huyendo de tus padres, y un año después ellos llegaron a Francia a buscarte. Y Charlie fue asesinada hace seis meses, que, aproximadamente es el tiempo en que tus padres llegaron a buscarte.

-Stiles- suspiró la joven, deteniéndose y el adolescente la imitó, mirándola a los ojos.

-No tienes por qué sentirte culpable- dijo Stiles entonces- Fueron tus padres quienes lo hicieron, y hasta Chris una vez comentó que tu padre era casi peor que Gerard.

-Ellos no me culpan- replicó entonces Ariadna, suspirando- Y yo tampoco me siento culpable… es sólo… Charlie es un tema delicado, y estaría muy agradecida si, simplemente, no habláramos de ello.

-De acuerdo, boca cerrada, no pregunto más- asintió Stiles efusivamente y sonrió, pero entonces suspiró profundo- Es sólo que… son viejos amigos… y sé que dijiste que no me dejarías por Jake, pero Evan…

-Evan es casi lo mismo que Jake- rió Ariadna, abrazándolo- Deja de preocuparte de una vez, Stiles. No hay nada ni nadie que pueda alejarme de ti- musitó, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del castaño y lo miró, con lo que Stiles se relajó por completo y le sonrió de vuelta.- Bien, ya vámonos, Chris debe estar tirándose el cabello porque aún no salgo- rió la joven, apartándose y reanudaron el camino.

-¡Stiles!- el aludido se dio la vuelta, justo a tiempo para que alguien le echara los brazos al hombro, lo atrajera contra sí y le diera un ardiente beso que le puso toda la piel de gallina- Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo- Natasha lo miró, con las mejillas sonrosadas y Stiles asintió, congelado en su sitio, sintiendo que la piel entera le ardía, mientras que a su lado Ariadna carraspeó notoriamente.- Lo siento, Khar… no podía resistirme más- se disculpó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros- Hasta mañana- finalizó, dándose media vuelta y corriendo en la dirección contraria, hasta encontrarse con Evan, que miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido, y luego ambos se dirigieron a la salida opuesta.

-Eso ha sido sorpresivo- gimió Stiles, sintiendo que aún no podía moverse de su sitio, pero entonces miró a Ariadna, que mantenía la mirada fija en donde los dos hermanos habían estado- ¿Por qué te ha pedido disculpas a ti?- la joven lo miró, relajando el gesto y esbozó una sutil sonrisa.

-Ni la más remota idea- musitó- Vamos, no quiero hacer esperar más a Chris- indicó, dándose la vuelta para re emprender el camino.

***

-Vamos, Kharma, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Es una adolescente!- repuso Evan, continuando con la preparación de la pizza, mientras Ariadna, con una cerveza en la mano, lo observaba apoyada en el umbral.

-Son mi manada- le espetó ella, frunciendo el ceño y el joven la miró, enarcando una ceja- Sabes a qué me refiero.

-Sí, sí, son tu responsabilidad y todo eso… ¿Vas a mantener en el celibato al pobre chico? Son jóvenes, déjalos divertirse mientras les quede adolescencia.

-Mira quién habla de divertirse, el más animado de la fiesta- bufó la joven, llevándose la botella a los labios.

-Es lo que Charlie hubiera querido- repuso él, metiendo la pizza en el horno y Ariadna dejó la botella semivacía sobre la encimera, con un golpe seco.

-¿Volvemos a lo mismo?- el joven la miró, fríamente. Ariadna suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, para luego volver a mirarlo- Stiles es alguien muy importante para mí… y si Nat le hace daño…

-¿Qué daño puede hacerle?- la cortó Evan, cruzándose de brazos y encarándola.

-La tríada, Evan! Ni Charlie ni Nat dejaban de hablar de la maldita tríada!- le espetó la joven entonces, saliéndose de sus casillas- Parecían malditamente obsesionadas con la maldita tríada! Y no me extrañaría que Natasha siguiera obsesionada con eso…

-¿No crees que sería un gran favor?- preguntó entonces el moreno y Ariadna se acercó amenazante.

-Tuviste tu venganza, Evan, estamos a mano- le dijo, clavando un dedo en su pecho- Si Natasha piensa siquiera en clavar sus dientes en Stiles, vas a conocer un lado de mí que ninguno de ustedes llegó a conocer. Stiles es MI responsabilidad, y voy a protegerlo cómo, dónde, cuándo y de quién sea.

-Ningún Argent va a poner las manos encima de mi familia otra vez- bufó Evan, avanzando un paso, amenazante, pero Ariadna ni siquiera se movió.

-Y ningún hombre lobo le va aponer las manos encima a mi lazo- respondió la joven, dándose la media vuelta para marcharse, pero Evan la tomó fuertemente del brazo, empujándola contra la pared, donde la arrinconó y la besó, casi con furia. Ariadna lo empujó, tratando de liberarse, pero el hombre lobo era mucho más fuerte que ella y cualquier intento le fue infructuoso. Hasta que Evan se apartó de ella, como impulsado por un resorte, y la miró, con sorpresa en los ojos.

-Tú…

-¿Yo qué?- le espetó la joven, limpiándose los labios, mirándolo furiosa, pero ni siquiera esperó una respuesta- No vuelvas a hacerlo, porque la próxima vez vas a lamentarlo realmente.- escupió, dándose la vuelta y saliendo del apartamento, cerrando la puerta de un sonoro portazo.

-Nuevo round?- Natasha salió desde su cuarto y miró a su hermano, con aire cansado.

-Aléjate del humano- bufó Evan entonces y la chica lo miró ceñuda- No queremos una manada encima nuestro.

-Evan, ni siquiera son una manada, no tienen alfa- bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Hay otros lobos involucrados

-¿Los que se fueron de Beacon Hills?- espetó ella, escéptica.

-Volverán- afirmó el moreno, apoyándose contra la encimera- Volverán en cuanto lo sepan- prosiguió, con los ojos ambarinos.

 

***

_Kharma echó al maletero su último bolso y miró una última vez hacia la ventana del tercer piso, despidiéndose en silencio de la maravillosa vida que había llevado por un año. Se subió al asiento trasero y se cruzó de brazos, sin siquiera devolverle la mirada a su padre por el espejo retrovisor._

_Edward echó a andar el automóvil y puso rumbo al aeropuerto, en absoluto silencio, al igual que Eloíse. Pero no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que habían llegado a la carretera cuando se les pinchó un neumático, y en medio de maldiciones, el cazador bajó del vehículo y observó el desastre._

_Ninguno siquiera lo previó, un enorme hombre lobo le saltó encima al cazador, tirándolo al piso malherido. Eloíse gritó asustada y buscó en la guantera el arma con baals que habían puesto ahí mientras guardaban las cosas y que Kharma había sacado luego de guardar su primera maleta._

_Una mujer lobo, más pequeña que el primero, rompió el vidrio del copiloto y arrastró a la mujer hacia afuera, hiriéndola profundamente en el costado, tanto con los vidrios rotos como con sus garras._

_-¡Kharma!- gimió Edward, en busca de ayuda, mientras el hombre lobo se mantenía sobre él, viéndolo arrastrarse._

_La joven bajó del automóvil, vaciando el cargador del arma y tirando las balas al suelo, ganándose una impertérrita mirada por parte del cazador._

_-Kharma- fue su madre quien gimió, suplicante, mirándola con los ojos vidriosos. La joven miró a Natasha, quien la observaba titubeante, y asintió suavemente, con lo que la adolescente sacó sus garras nuevamente y le rasgó la garganta a la mujer, la cual cayó escupiendo sangre, para morir a los pocos segundos._

_-Maldita traidora- escupió Edward, mirándola furioso. Kharma caminó hasta él y se detuvo a pocos pasos, mirándolo seriamente._

_-Nunca me dijiste del incendio, “papá”- musitó, con voz fría- Peter quedó en coma, para luego despertarse convertido en un sicópata que mató a  su propia sobrina- Evan la miró, ceñudo. La joven se agachó, con una espeluznante sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Recuerdas tus castigos en la casa de San Francisco? Sólo su recuerdo me mantenía viva… ¿Entiendes lo irónico de la situación? Todas esas torturas, sólo para hacerme olvidar a los Hale… y el recuerdo de Peter me hacía aguantarlas día tras día- Edward apretó los dientes, con la furia dibujada en el rostro- Y ahora llegas y me quitas a la segunda mejor amiga que he tenido en la vida… ¿Y pretendes que aún así te siga en silencio, como un buen corderito? ¡Olvídalo!- escupió, volviendo a levantarse._

_-Sabía que nunca serías como nosotros- le dijo Edward, soltando una risa lúgubre- Estás maldita, Kharma… Nunca entendiste tu nombre- bufó- Tu maldición será tu karma… para siempre._

_Kharma lo miró, torciendo el gesto y luego observó a Evan, quien la observaba silencioso. Ella asintió quedamente y el hombre lobo le clavó las garras en el cuello al cazador, haciéndolo desangrarse._

_-Tuviste tu venganza, estamos a mano- le dijo al hombre lobo, cuando éste se volvió hacia ella, esta vez en su aspecto humano._

_-Un hombre lobo sicópata… ¿En serio, Kharma?- le dijo, con una sonrisa torcida y ella lo observó, en silencio._

_-Debo regresar a Estados Unidos… tengo algunas cosas que arreglar- fue toda la respuesta de la joven._

_-Pero…- titubeó Natasha, mirando los dos cuerpos inertes_

_-Hay un barranco más adelante- la interrumpió Kharma- Va a ocurrir un lamentable accidente- suspiró, tirando el arma a varios metros._

****

Stiles terminó de tipear en el laptop y se restregó los ojos, con cansancio, guardando el avance que había hecho en el trabajo de economía y disponiéndose a apagar el computador. El reloj sobre su mesilla de noche marcaba las dos de la mañana y el adolescente reprimió un bostezo, que fue interrumpido por un leve repiqueteo en la ventana, hacia donde miró, con el corazón haciéndole un triple salto mortal en el pecho.

-¿Natasha?- gimió, abriendo la ventana y la chica entró a la habitación, sonriendo.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte- se disculpó ella, mirando alrededor- Es sólo… quería disculparme… otra vez… por lo de hoy.- suspiró profundo, encogiéndose de hombros- No soy así… no suelo ser así… pero es que…- lo miró fijamente a los ojos y Stiles sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago- Me gustas, Stiles. Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi y…

-Para, para- la detuvo el castaño, sacudiendo sus manos- Esto no es por lo de pareja de por vida y esas patrañas, ¿Verdad? Mira que ya me han contado ese cuento y como que no me lo trago mucho. Porque es todo “estaremos juntos para siempre”, pero en cuanto aparece alguien más atractivo, todo se va al…- el discurso, que pintaba interesante, se vio abruptamente cortado por un apasionado beso cuando Natasha se lanzó sobre él y lo tomó del cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella, metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo.

-No eres mi pareja de por vida, Stiles- sonrió ella, cuando se apartó, dejando al adolescente en busca de aire- Tengo sólo 17 años, y no encuentras a tu pareja hasta los 20. Pero me gustas- afirmó, observándolo con la mirada encendida.- Y no me importa que…- la chica torció el gesto, algo incómoda- hayas sido marcado- a Stiles se le encogió el corazón al escuchar aquello. ¿Aún podía sentirse la esencia de Derek sobre él?- Porque él se ha ido, y aquí estás tú… y estoy yo… y somos jóvenes que merecen ser felices- puntualizó- Y yo estaré más que feliz si quieres ser feliz conmigo.

Stiles la miró en silencio –milagro de Dios- y asintió quedamente, comprendiendo sus palabras. Y la verdad es que tenía razón. Derek se había ido, probablemente para siempre, sin dar explicación alguna, y él no podía quedarse llorando por los rincones por su partida. Él merecía ser feliz, igual que cualquier otro.

Finalmente sonrió y eso pareció encender la esperanza en el corazón de la muchacha, quien volvió a besarlo, tan apasionadamente como sus fuerzas le daban, y Stiles le respondió el beso, porque –tenía que admitirlo- besaba como los dioses!


	11. Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se han puesto extrañas -si es posible-, más de lo normal, y toda la manada siente cómo algo denso les va cubriendo las cabezas, como una oscura tormenta ciñéndose sobre ellos.  
> Mientras, Ariadna comienza a aprender más sobre los fénix, sobre la muerte y sobre el lazo que la une a Stiles.  
> No hay forma de romper el lazo, salvo... quizá... un té de loto.

Scott resopló al teléfono, lanzando una mirada de resignación sobre Ariadna, quien bufó por lo bajo.

-Vamos, Stiles- gimió el moreno una vez más- Será una barbacoa genial… a ti te encantan las barbacoas.

-Scott, ya te lo dije, este sábado voy con Nat al cine- le respondió el castaño a través de la línea- Diles a todos que me disculpen, pero, ya me comprometí con ella.

-¿Y por qué no vienen los dos?- preguntó entonces Scott, con voz iluminada.

-Scott, de verdad- susurró Stiles- Y ahora debo dejarte, Nat acaba de llegar para el trabajo de química.- y sin decir nada más cortó la llamada, dejando al hombre lobo mirando el aparato entre sus manos como si no supiera lo que es un teléfono móvil.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Tiene planes con Natasha?- musitó Ariadna, apoyándose con los codos sobre la mesa central de la cocina y el moreno asintió pesadamente, con Allison apoyándose sobre su hombro.

-Nos está dejando por la lobita, ¿No?- preguntó Scott y la morena se encogió de hombros, meditativa- Son tus amigos y todo, pero… no confías en ellos, ¿Verdad?- Scott la miró fijamente, al igual que Allison y Ariadna asintió, dubitativa.

-No entiendo por qué Evan quiere quedarse- contestó, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano derecha- Evan siempre ha sido más… citadino… y además ni siquiera tienen algo aquí.- emitió un profundo suspiro- Y además… Charlie era mi amiga. Si fui cercana a Evan o Nat fue por ella. Ella era… la más normal.

-¿A qué te refieres con normal?- interrogó entonces Allison, incorporándose- ¿Crees que sean peligrosos?

-Peligrosos al nivel de matar a alguien, no- negó Ariadna, encogiéndose de hombros- Pero no hay nada en Beacon Hills que les pueda ser de interés… no que yo sepa, al menos. Pero si decidieron quedarse… es por alguna razón.- la joven resopló y se incorporó, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa- Los mantendré vigilados… sólo por si acaso.- finalizó, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera.

Scott y Allison la siguieron con la mirada y luego la chica se acercó al refrigerador para sacar un agua mineral. Scott se quedó en su sitio, pensativo. Desde que se los habían encontrado en el Centro Comercial, el tal Evan no le había parecido de confianza. Había algo en su forma de ser, en su esencia, casi tan denso y oscuro como lo que había sentido la primera vez que había visto a Deucalion, el líder de los alfas. Además, el olor que cargaba el omega era muy peculiar y Scott estaba prácticamente seguro de que lo había sentido en otra parte, aunque no lograba recordar dónde.

-Estás tan preocupado como Ariadna, ¿No?- preguntó Allison, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y el adolescente asintió, dudoso- ¿Temes por Stiles también?

-Es el más vulnerable de todos nosotros… y se está alejando de Ary por Natasha- se quejó Scott, en un gemido bajo- Se está alejando de todos nosotros por ella.

-Tienes que entenderlo, Scott- susurró Allison, tras dar un largo trago a la botella- Puede fingir todo lo que quiera, puede engañarse él mismo si lo desea, pero aún está mal por la partida de Derek- Scott la miró, dudoso- ¿Me vas a decir que su extrema alegría del domingo era completamente normal?- el adolescente torció el gesto- Si todos le seguimos la corriente con toda su emoción acerca del picnic y los juegos en el río fue porque sabemos qué etapa está viviendo: Resignación. Y sólo tratábamos de ayudarlo. Ahora que Nat le ha declarado su profundo amor, Stiles sólo quiere volver a amar a alguien más para olvidarse por completo de Derek.- el moreno frunció el ceño- Es lo que haría yo si algún día tú me dejaras…

-Yo jamás…

-Hipotéticamente hablando- lo cortó Allison- Si decidieras dejarme, y te marcharas del pueblo… intentaría enamorarme de alguien más para olvidarte, porque falsamente tendría la impresión de que así dolería menos.- musitó, tomándole la mano por encima de la mesa- Es lo que está intentando hacer Stiles.

-Podríamos… tal vez…

-No- lo cortó Allison, poniéndose seria- No puedes llamar a Derek… tienes que dejar que Stiles sea capaz de sanar su herida, si llamas a Derek y él regresa a Beacon Hills… eso sólo reabrirá la herida.- Scott suspiró, asintiendo pesadamente- Vamos, Scott… todos… excepto Stiles, sabemos por qué Derek estaba con Luna, y si bien no está ni mínimamente interesado en ella, es comprensible que haga lo que sea por su hijo. Su primer, y posiblemente último, hijo. Llamarlo sólo causaría más daño… a ambos.

-Pero al menos debería saberlo, ¿No?

-Si estuvieras en su lugar, si estuvieras esperando tu primer hijo y te fueras de Beacon Hills, y yo decidiera enamorarme de alguien más… ¿Querrías saberlo? ¿Cómo te sentirías?- indicó Allison. Scott soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Quisiera que todo se solucionara de la forma más fácil y rápida posible- gimió, bajando la cabeza, con aire agotado.

-Es lo que queremos todos- asintió Allison, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno- Sólo debemos tener paciencia… al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de los gemelos- Scott la miró, divertido- Sí, lo sé… no nos preocupamos de los gemelos, pero tenemos dos nuevos lobos en el condado. Todo es tan perfecto- rió la chica, contagiando a su novio.- Scott, si algún día llegamos a casarnos, hagámoslo en Las Vegas… jamás en Beacon Hills… Beacon Hills parece estar maldito- bromeó y Scott le dio un suave beso.

-Será cómo, dónde y cuándo tú quieras- sonrió, mirándola a los ojos y Allison le sonrió en respuesta.

 

Los días pasaban tediosamente lentos, y las clases se volvían eternas. Todos en la manada estaban un poco hastiados de compartir sus horas libres con Natasha. Porque, la chica era un amor, de verdad, era simpatiquísima, y graciosa, y amable con todos. Pero Stiles se estaba convirtiendo en un algodón de azúcar y era casi intolerable estar demasiado cerca de la pareja porque terminabas vomitando arcoíris. Ariadna ya ni siquiera almorzaba con ellos porque, según le había dicho a Scott, prefería soportar las lascivas miradas de Harris en el comedor de profesores, que tolerar la diabetes grado 3 que se producía en la mesa donde se hallaran Stiles y Natasha. El castaño, casi ni notaba la ausencia de su mejor amiga.

Luego fueron Isaac, Erica, Boyd y Lydia quienes comenzaron a sentarse en otra mesa porque _“Es que ahí llega el sol y molesta” “No, hay mucha corriente de aire ahí así que mejor volvemos a la mesa que ocupaba Boyd” “Tío, lo siento, quedamos en almorzar con Danny porque desde que Jackson no está… ya sabes”._

Al final de mes sólo quedaban Allison, Scott y la parejita azucarada en la misma mesa. Ya las únicas oportunidades en que se veían casi todos eran las tardes de entrenamiento en la casa Argent, o algunos fines de semana en que quedaban para ver alguna película y comer pizzas hasta reventar. Salvo por Stiles y Natasha, que siempre tenían algún otro plan de tortolitos a los que nadie más estaba interesado ir.

Scott ya estaba comenzando a hartarse de la situación. Y vale, que entendía –un poco- a Stiles. A él le había pasado casi lo mismo cuando había conocido a Allison, pero es que Allison era una cosa, y Natasha claramente otra. Además… Natasha no era Derek. Y Derek, a pesar de toda la amargura que cargaba a veces, prefería aguantarse su sociofobia y juntarse con los amigos de Stiles con tal de no alejar al castaño de quienes lo querían, pero Natasha parecía hacer todo lo contrario.

Para mediados del semestre la parejita almorzaba sola en un rincón, sin percatarse de que había gente alrededor. Y fue el momento en que Scott se hartó de todo y decidió que alguien tenía que parar a Stiles. Y, por supuesto, ese alguien no sería él. Para su desgracia, o fortuna, no fue el causante de que los Hale regresaran a Beacon Hills. La responsabilidad se la tuvo que llevar, por la fuerza, Ariadna.

*****

 

Los días se habían vuelto tediosos, y los meses insoportables. Ariadna no quería tener que reconocerlo, pero estaba odiando a los LeFort. A Natasha, sobre todo. Ya se le hacía insostenible tener que mirar por la ventana de la biblioteca y encontrarse con la parejita sentada en las gradas del campo de lacrosse, mirándose como si por el hecho de pestañear el otro fuera desaparecer. No quería sonar ni celosa ni envidiosa, pero aquello le daba ganas de vomitar. Y no arcoíris.

Aquella mañana de sábado habían hecho planes de juntarse en la casa Argent a entrenar y, milagrosamente, Stiles y Natasha asistirían también. Ariadna se dio un baño, se vistió, tomó un café simple y salió de la casa sin decir nada. Ni Allison ni Chris quisieron preguntarle tampoco.

La joven caminó por las calles del pueblo tranquila, casi sin mirar a su alrededor, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y la mirada baja, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-De sólo verte, podría jurar que hay serios problemas

Ariadna se volteó hacia su interlocutor y Jake le dirigió una mirada cordial. El Fénix llevaba dos bolsas de supermercado en las manos y ella se acercó amablemente para ayudarlo.

-Las criaturas sobrenaturales apestan- bufó, mientras el doctor le entregaba una de las bolsas y sonreía divertido.

-Oh, estás pasando por ESA etapa- murmuró- Acabo de comprar todo lo necesario para hacer el mejor café que hayas probado en tu vida, y en casa tengo profiteroles. ¿Te animas?- casi como contestando por ella, el estómago de Ariadna rugió de hambre- Supongo que eso es un sí.

Siguieron caminando juntos hasta el departamento del fénix. Ariadna nunca había estado ahí y no le sorprendió demasiado encontrar un lugar pulcro, impecable y meticulosamente ordenado. Aunque no sabía si atribuirlo al hecho de ser un fénix o ser doctor.

-Tienes un bonito apartamento- musitó la joven, acercándose hacia la ventana, observando la despejada vista del parque frente a ella.

-Gracias- sonrió Jake desde la cocina, mientras preparaba el desayuno- Bueno, aquí tienes- dijo, luego de varios minutos, saliendo de la cocina con una gran bandeja entre las manos, donde llevaba dos tazas de café y un plato rebosante de profiteroles.

-Eso se ve sencillamente delicioso- sonrió ella, acercándose hasta el sofá y sentándose. Jake le sirvió una taza de café y le ofreció crema, la cual la joven aceptó gustosa.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es por Stiles?- preguntó entonces el doctor, mirándola fijamente mientras revolvía su taza, ella frunció el ceño, sorprendida- Sí, supongo que es sorpresivo- sonrió Jake, más para sí mismo que para Ariadna- Crecí con mis padres, Ary, así que sé todo lo que necesita saber un fénix sobre sí mismo, y esa mirada- la señaló directamente- tiene que ver con el lazo.

-A veces quisiera haber sido criada por mis padres- suspiró la joven, llevándose la taza de café a los labios.

-Lo sé- asintió el doctor y sonrió tenuemente- Pero, ey, me tienes a mí. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras cuando quieras.

-¿Podemos entonces omitir la parte en que me quejo de que Stiles se está alejando de mí por su nueva novia y centrarme en mi aprendizaje fénix?- susurró ella, mirándolo fijamente y Jake sonrió asintiendo.- Deaton ha estado ayudándome a entender algunas cosas, pero ya me ha dicho que no es un experto… de hecho, cuando comencé a brillar, Deaton pensó que era porque en cualquier momento me encendería y pulverizaría… jamás se nos pasó por la cabeza que hubiera otro fénix.

-Sí, bueno… cualquier persona que no sea fénix, no podrá explicarte bien de qué va todo esto- afirmó Jake, antes de darle un sorbo a su café- Los fénix no vamos por el mundo contándole a otros lo que es ser un fénix, así que sólo tendrás historias y mitos que puede que sean ciertos, como puede que no.

-Ajá… entonces… ¿No voy a encenderme?

-Sí, puedes hacerlo- asintió Jake sonriendo y acomodándose en el sofá- De hecho, hay tres formas de “encenderte”- Ariadna lo miró interrogativa- Una: que lo desees. Conocida también como “el suicidio de un fénix”. Si deseas que las llamas te consuman, lo harán… y morirás para siempre.- la joven asintió quedamente, procesando la información- la segunda, es que sientas mucha ira… la ira es… un arma para los fénix. La ira corre por nuestras venas encendiéndonos la sangre y podemos provocar incendios monumentales- Ariadna enarcó una ceja- Por eso los fénix siempre hacemos lo posible por manejar nuestra ira. Yo hago yoga. Y medito- acotó Jake y Ariadna tragó saliva pensando en la vez que habían visitado a Derek y Peter en el departamento.- Y la última… es usar el fuego como arma. Es de hecho, el arma más poderosa de los fénix, pero requiere de entrenamiento, un montón de entrenamiento, porque debes ser capaz de controlar las llamas que surjan de ti.

-Suena interesante- asintió la joven, bebiendo un nuevo sorbo de café.

-Lo es- acordó el doctor- Pero como digo, necesitas de entrenamiento.

-De acuerdo- musitó Ariadna, suspirando- ¿El desear quemarnos… es la única forma de morir? Definitivamente, quiero decir.

-No- respondió Jake y ella lo miró interesada- Si un fénix te mata, sea de la forma que sea… morirás definitivamente. Sabiduría de la naturaleza. Los fénix no somos ofensivos, no atacamos, a menos que nuestros seres queridos estén en peligro, y como los fénix somos criaturas solitarias y no territoriales, las posibilidades de que un fénix vaya a hacerle daño a otro son remotas.

-Y entonces… mis padres… mis verdaderos padres…

-¿Recuerdas algo de su muerte?- la interrumpió Jake

-Recuerdo el olor a ceniza- musitó Ariadna- Pero no había fuego.

-Oh- soltó el doctor y la joven entendió que ese no era un buen “Oh”- Esa es la peor forma de morir- Ariadna alzó las cejas- Sabiduría de la naturaleza, supongo. Posiblemente tus padres “adoptivos” recurrieron a las cenizas de fénix para matar a tus padres verdaderos.

-¿Cenizas de fénix?

-Sí- asintió Jake, suspirando profundo- La ceniza de fénix sólo tiene efecto en fénix adultos. Antes… cuando éramos muchos más los de nuestra especie, algunos cazadores fueron tras los fénix… especialmente los que tenían hijos pequeños, porque sabían que criándolos como hijos propios tendrían un excelente aliado que los protegería de todo.- Ariadna asintió, odiando más que nunca a Edward- El punto es… si un fénix muere, su cuerpo queda pulverizado a cenizas y si esas cenizas llegan a las fosas nasales de otro fénix, significa que ese fénix asesinó a uno de su especie- la joven abrió la boca, pero la cerró enseguida porque en realidad no tenía nada importante que decir- Tu garganta se cierra, el aire no llega a tus pulmones. Te mueres… para siempre.

-Eso apesta- soltó ella, reclinándose en el sofá y Jake asintió pesadamente.- ¿Tus padres siguen vivos?- el doctor la miró y negó suavemente con la cabeza.- ¿Fueron asesinados?

-No… ellos… decidieron que no valía la pena seguir viviendo

-¡¿Qué?!- la joven se alzó bruscamente en el sofá y lo miró horrorizada.

-Verás… mis padres eran muy seguidores de las costumbres fénix- explicó el doctor, retorciéndose los dedos- Ellos creían firmemente en que yo debía encontrar una fénix hembra y seguir procreando nuestra especie- Ariadna enarcó una ceja, titubeante- Soy el último que queda… y yo… digamos que… no estoy interesado…

-Oh, por Dios! Eres gay?!- Ariadna lo miró completamente sorprendida y Jake le devolvió una mirada culpable- Y yo pensando todo este tiempo que querrías…

-Lo supuse- asintió el doctor, sonriendo- Pero no… soy… gay. Mis padres no pudieron tolerarlo.

-Santa madre del cordero- silbó Ariadna, volviendo a reclinarse sobre el sofá

-¿Hay algo más que queras saber? Sobre los fénix- indicó Jake, mirándola

-No… sí… bueno, hay mucho que me he perdido sobre ser una fénix… ¿Qué hay del lazo?- preguntó entonces, mirándolo ceñuda.

-El lazo es irrompible- contestó Jake- Los enlazados y sus fénix… están unidos para siempre, es como… como si sus almas se fundieran.

-¿Voy a sentir lo que siente Stiles?- preguntó Ariadna y Jake asintió- Incluso cuando…- el doctor volvió a asentir- Santo Dios.

-Te acostumbrarás- sonrió el fénix, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro

-Tú no tienes un enlazado

-Nunca he muerto- contestó el doctor- Mis padres tampoco lo tuvieron, ninguno de ellos.

-Vaya- susurró la joven, suspirando profundamente.

-Debo irme al hospital, tengo turno- musitó entonces Jake y Ariadna asintió, depositando la taza sobre la mesa de centro para luego levantarse- Pero cuando quieras puedes venir a preguntarme lo que quieras- continuó él, sonriendo.

-Gracias, Jake… de verdad

-Cuando quieras- asintió él.

 

Los días siguieron pasando lentos y tediosos para Ariadna, aunque a veces se dedicaba a buscar información sobre fénix en los libros de la biblioteca o en internet, y así ir juntando preguntas para hacerle a Jake cuando volviera a verlo. Pero aún así, el tiempo era tedioso.

Lo único bueno de sus días eran los entrenamientos por las tardes, las barbacoas y noches de cine los fines de semana, y el que el resto de seres sobrenaturales que conocía siguieran actuando con total normalidad hacia ella.

A veces se iba a dar alguna vuelta por la clínica de Deaton, se ponía a llorar a lágrima viva y entre los dos comenzaban a curar heridas en algún cachorrito o minino lastimado.

La verdad, sus días se habían vuelto algo rutinarios y aburridos, y por sobre todo… sin Stiles. Era por lejos lo que más extrañaba. Deaton le había explicado que se debía a que ambos tenían un lazo que los unía y que Stiles estaba tirando demasiado de él. Ariadna temió que el lazo se fuera a romper por eso, pero el veterinario la calmó diciéndole que no había forma de que ese lazo se rompiera, y Jake se lo volvió a asegurar un día que se encontraron en la clínica veterinaria.

La última semana de octubre, Ariadna estaba leyendo un libro junto a su ventana cuando comenzó a llover. La primera lluvia del año. La joven dejó el libro de lado y corrió un poco más la cortina para ver las gotas que se deslizaban por el cristal. Era la primera lluvia que presenciaba desde que había llegado a Beacon Hills y sintió el irrefrenable impulso de salir al patio y mojarse con ella, correr entre los árboles que colindaban con el patio trasero, empapándose de lluvia. Pero desechó la idea tras un profundo suspiro, diciéndose que ya era mayorcita para esas cosas.

Noviembre comenzó oscuro, lluvioso y helado. Como nunca antes. Y cuando llegaban al Instituto no había ningún alumno en la entrada que mirara curioso a los tres Argent que llegaban en una 4x4, con sendos impermeables y a veces incluso con paraguas. La lluvia era intensa y las calles resbalosas, por lo que la moto de Ariadna quedó guardada hasta nuevo aviso en el garaje. Los días eran demasiado húmedos para ir a pasarlos al campo de lacrosse, así que en cada hora de descanso la manada por completo iba a refugiarse a la biblioteca.

A mediados de Noviembre Ariadna no daba más. Extrañaba a Stiles, el trabajo de bibliotecaria la estaba dejando agotada y ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de participar en los entrenamientos. De hecho… sería inmensamente feliz si pudiera pasarse el día en cama durmiendo.

A finales de Noviembre Ariadna cayó en depresión. O al menos eso pensaron todos, porque era cosa de buscar a la fénix y se la encontraban comiendo. Un claro indicio de depresión o ansiedad. En una sola tarde, Ariadna perfectamente podía vaciar –o casi vaciar- el refrigerador de la casa Argent y las cajas de helado de chocolate no duraban más que unas cuantas horas. Lydia la picó diciéndole que iba a terminar hecha una bolita de grasa. Una tarde de Skype Jackson le dijo que se veía gorda. Erica le pidió su ropa de regalo para cuando ya no le quedara. Allison le pidió un frigobar a Chris para tener en su habitación. Scott la miró refunfuñando cuando Ariadna le quitó la última porción de pizza. Boyd dijo que siguiera comiendo, porque cada vez que dejaba de hacerlo se ponía de mal humor. Isaac le aconsejó ir al doctor. Stiles estaba en el centro comercial con Natasha, así que no le dijo nada.

La última semana de Noviembre decidieron ir en grupo al Centro Comercial para hacer las compras de Navidad bien anticipadas, que después se encontraban todo lleno. Ariadna dijo que no iría porque estaba cansada y ni con una grúa la sacaban de la cama. Chris entró al cuarto diciendo que tenía malas o tal vez buenas o tal vez insignificantes noticias.

-Acabo de encontrarme con Derek en el supermercado- soltó, luego de que la joven dijera que las noticias podían esperar a cuando ella no estuviera cansada.

Ariadna se levantó en seguida y fue al centro comercial a juntarse con los demás.

****

-Mira que mono!- gimió Allison, tomando entre sus manos un lobito de peluche rosado que al apretarlo decía “Te Amo”- ¿Te gusta, Scott?- el aludido la miró, enarcando una ceja, y enseguida sonrió ampliamente.

-No faltaba más… lo amo!- esbozó, ganándose varias carcajadas a su espalda cuando los demás escucharon al lobo de peluche chillar “Te amo!”.

-Este es el lugar más absurdo para comprar regalos- musitó Lydia, tomando un pequeño oso de felpa que tenía un montón de tiras saliéndole de la boca, asemejando un vómito de arcoíris- Mira, Isaac, este es tuyo- indicó, entregándole el peluche al rubio, quien la miró como si en vez de un peluche le hubiera entregado una granada.

Siguieron mirando los peluches, más para molestarse unos a otros que para comprarlos realmente, hasta que el dueño de la tienda les lanzó una mirada furibunda cuando decidieron comenzara apretar todos los peluches para escuchar lo que decía cada uno de ellos. Scott se acercó a la caja y pagó un mono de felpa que al apretarlo decía “Eres un amargado”. Pensaba regalárselo a Ariadna, de verdad, no era su intención lanzarle una indirecta al dependiente.

Luego de mirar entre un montón de tiendas, decidieron ir a almorzar porque Scott ya comenzaba a gruñir de mala gana, así que se fueron al restaurant de comida china para comer tranquilos.

Supuestamente habían quedado en juntarse a comer con Stiles y Natasha, pero cuando habían terminado de pedir la comida el castaño les avisó, por mensaje de texto, que al final se quedarían en casa de Natasha porque estaba demasiado helado para salir. A nadie pareció importarle demasiado, porque a esas alturas ya eran varios –si no todos- los que querían cercenarle el cuello a la pelirroja.

Estaban a mitad de la comida cuando Ariadna los encontró, casi jadeando y maldiciendo a los dioses por tener que salir de la casa cuando lo único que quería era descansar. Scott aprovechó un momento de silencio por parte de la joven para entregarle el mono de felpa, sonriéndole enormemente.

-Si no estuviera tan histérica en este momento, te ahorcaría con él- musitó la joven

-¿Histérica? ¿Tú?- preguntó Lydia y Ariadna le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Los Hale han vuelto- soltó entonces la morena y todos la miraron con la boca abierta. Ariadna miró con recelo la comida y chasqueó la lengua- Chris me dijo que se había encontrado a Derek en el supermercado.

-¿Por qué han vuelto?- preguntó entonces Scott, frunciendo el ceño y Ariadna lo miró, enarcando una ceja.

-No lo sé, olvidé pasar por el departamento a preguntarles- contestó y resopló profundo. Tenían que empezar a fijarse mejor qué comían porque lo que tenían sobre la mesa olía a cualquier cosa menos comida.

-¿Lo sabe Stiles? Quizá por eso no quiso salir de casa de Natasha- musitó Erica- Tal vez él también se encontró con Derek.

-No lo sé… pero…- Ariadna respiró profundo, tratando de sacarse el asqueroso olor de las fosas nasales. Nunca había odiado tanto el pollo mongoliano.- Será un problema… seguro han vuelto con los gemelos y la zorruna también- espetó- A menos que la loba esa ya haya tenido al cachorro.

-¿Cuánto es el período de gestación para mujeres lobo? No creo que sea igual que para las humanas comunes y corrientes- barbotó Lydia, torciendo el gesto.

-No lo sé- Ariadna hizo una mueca de asco porque la comida de verdad ya la tenía mareada- Debo ir al baño- gimió, alejándose de la mesa.

-Oh, por Dios, ¡Ariadna!- gimió Scott, mirándola fijamente y la joven se volteó hacia él, interrogativa. Nadie alcanzó a decir nada más porque en ese preciso instante el estómago de la mayor decidió devolver todo lo que había aguantado, probablemente desde hacía meses. Era imposible que alguien comiera esa cantidad de comida sólo en una mañana.

****

 

Natasha terminó de echar el agua en las dos tazas y se regresó a la sala, entregándole una a Stiles, quien agradeció sonriente.

-De verdad, Stiles, si quieres podemos ir a juntarnos con tus amigos al Centro Comercial- musitó la chica, mirándolo dubitativa.

-No te preocupes- repuso él, sacudiendo la mano tras dejar su taza en la mesa de centro- Iban de compras y, la verdad, no tengo muchas ganas de ir de un lado a otro mirando todas las tiendas habidas y por haber.

-Me alegra poder pasar más tiempo juntos- esbozó entonces la pelirroja, inclinándose contra él y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Me alegra estar contigo- murmuró Stiles, cerrando los ojos. Ella se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos, para luego besarlo suavemente.

\- Vamos, tómate el té. Es una receta familiar- sonrió entonces, señalando la taza- Estoy segura de que nunca antes has probado un té tan delicioso.

-Todo lo que hagas tú estará delicioso- sonrió Stiles, tomando la taza otra vez y levándosela a los labios, pero entonces su teléfono decidió sonar- Lo siento- musitó, volviendo a dejar la taza sobre la mesa y sacando su teléfono móvil- Es Scott… luego hablo con él- indicó, rechazando la llamada y volviendo a tomar la taza, pero, nuevamente, antes que se la llevara a los labios, su teléfono sonó- Joder!- se quejó, depositando la taza, una vez más, sobre la mesa de centro y contestó la llamada- Scott.

-Stiles, tienes que venir a la casa Argent, pero ya!- soltó su amigo, sonando agitado.

-Scott, ya te dije que…

-Es Ariadna, Stiles, maldita sea. Sepárate aunque sea unas horas de la pelirroja esa y ven!- exigió, con un chillido desesperado- Entiendo perfectamente que a mí quieras hacerme algo así, yo mismo te dejé solo un montón de veces por Allison. ¡Pero es Ariadna quien te necesita!

-¿Ariadna? ¿Qué le sucedió?- preguntó entonces, comenzando a preocuparse.

-Te necesita, Stiles. Esto es realmente serio- indicó Scott- Tienes que venir ahora o…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, voy- indicó el castaño, terminando la llamada y miró a Natasha, quien lo observaba curiosa- De verdad lo lamento, parece que algo malo le ha sucedido a Ariadna y debo irme- la chica asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. Stiles tomó la taza y bebió un sorbo del té, apresurado- Está delicioso, de verdad, y quisiera poder bebérmelo todo la próxima vez, pero debo irme.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes- asintió ella, traquilizadora- Llámame cualquier cosa, ¿De acuerdo? Quiero saber cómo se encuentra Kharm… Ariadna.

-Lo haré- asintió el castaño, levantándose del sillón, pero entonces sintió un súbito mareo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Natasha, acercándose a él dudosa, apoyando sus manos contra el adolescente.

-Sí… yo sólo… mierda- gimió, antes de caer inconsciente al piso.


	12. One Foot

Chris suspiró profundo y se apoyó en la pared, meditativo, mientras en la sala de estar reinaba un silencio absoluto. Lydia se había sentado junto a Isaac, y al lado de ambos estaba Boyd, mientras que Scott se había apoyado en el umbral que separaba la sala del hall de entrada. Todos con un único pensamiento en la cabeza: las cosas habían terminado por torcerse por completo.

Un fuerte aporreo en la puerta los sacó de sus pensamientos y Scott fue abrir, frunciendo el ceño ante la violencia con que habían golpeado. Ni siquiera había terminado de abrir cuando Stiles entró en la casa, hecho un vendaval, completamente agitado y jadeando.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien?- bombardeó, mirando a todos los presentes, que lo observaban como si fuera un ente de otro planeta.

-Te llamé hace una hora, Stiles… pensábamos que no vendrías- musitó Scott y el tono empleado sonó un poco a queja, pero el castaño prefirió obviarlo.

-Larga historia, ¿Dónde está Ariadna?- musitó, ceñudo.

-A ver, a ver, a ver- Lydia se puso de pie y se acercó- Primero que todo no vengas aquí a exigir respuestas cuando quienes deberían exigir respuestas somos nosotros- Stiles abrió la boca para replicar, pero la pelirroja se lo negó rotundamente- Nos has tenido por completo abandonados por tu noviecita nueva a la cual, lamento decírtelo, pero ninguno de nosotros soporta. Mientras Isaac y yo, Erica y Boyd; y Allison y Scott andábamos haciéndonos las parejitas felices, Ariadna estaba completamente sola porque su mejor amigo decidió dejarla de lado para meterse entre las piernas de su nueva novia…

-Yo no…

-¡Silencio! Que no he terminado- lo calló Lydia y todos la observaban como si de pronto hubieran notado que la chica existía- Sí, Isaac, Boyd, Erica y Scott fueron tremendamente estúpidos por no darse cuenta antes, pero qué pueden decir, cada cual estaba ocupado en lo suyo, y si tú hubieras estado con Ariadna, probablemente habrías descubierto antes que todos que Ariadna estaba embarazada- Stiles, que había abierto la boca para protestar, la cerró instantáneamente y se quedó mirando a Lydia completamente anonadado. Probablemente había escuchado mal lo último. Sí, seguro era eso- Sí, está embarazada- repitió Lydia, acomodándose el cabello, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

-¿Cómo está…?

-¿Quieres la versión de abejas y pajaritos o nos vamos directamente a la más física?- musitó Scott, enarcando una ceja- ¿Y por qué demonios has tardado una hora en llegar? Natasha no vive en el otro extremo del condado!- se quejó entonces, frunciendo el ceño.

-Me desmayé- soltó el castaño, bajando la mirada y todos lo miraron boquiabiertos

-¿Te desmayaste?- gimió Isaac- No estarás… tú también…

-Ja!- lo cortó Stiles, rodando los ojos- Me desmayé, eso es todo- suspiró, pasándose la mano por el cabello- Natasha quedó bastante preocupada… alterada, a decir verd…

-A nadie le importa cómo mierda se haya sentido tu noviecita- soltó Lydia, al borde de la exasperación y Chris la miró interrogativamente- Lo siento… se me cae el vocabulario cuando estoy molesta- se excusó la adolescente, dirigiéndole una furtiva mirada al cazador y luego volvió a fijar la mirada en Stiles- Y no nos importa el estado de tu noviecita porque teníamos aquí a una muy alterada Ariadna, con crisis de pánico incluida, hablando de descargas eléctricas y con un terror atroz a volver a casa porque su padre iba a matarla.

Stiles frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

-Cuando Ariadna se dio cuenta de que las posibilidades de que estuviera embarazada eran… bastante altas… tuvo algo así como una retrospección- musitó Chris, con voz cansada- Edward nunca fue muy amable en su crianza y algo así por supuesto que lo habría sacado de sus casillas… considerando que el hijo es de un hombre lobo.

-Oh, por Dios… ¡Peter!- gimió Stiles- ¿Qué haremos ahora? Hay que avisarle, ¿No?

-Oh, Peter ya lo sabe- asintió Lydia, chasqueando la lengua- Lleva en el cuarto de Ariadna una hora… desde que llegamos del centro comercial- el castaño la miró, frunciendo el ceño poco a poco mientras iba comprendiendo las implicancias de esa frase.

-Peter… ¿Está en Beacon Hills?- titubeó, sintiendo que el pecho se le comenzaba a oprimir.

-Los Hale están en Beacon Hills- corroboró Boyd, desde su esquina, mirando fríamente al castaño, quien resopló profundamente.

-¿Puedo… puedo subir a verla?- gimió, casi con vergüenza, mirando hacia Chris, quien asintió quedamente.

Stiles subió las escaleras, sintiéndose tremendamente observado, y lo peor es que sabía que ellos tenían razón. En su absurdo intento por olvidarse de Derek se había refugiado completa y absolutamente en Natasha, dejando de lado a todos los demás. Dejando de lado a Ariadna, quien nunca lo había abandonado y había estado incluso dispuesta a atacar a Peter con tal de defenderlo a él.

Se sentía bastante basura, en realidad. Y ahora para colmo de males, se enteraba de que Derek había regresado a Beacon Hills. Con Derek en el condado, y Ariadna preocupada de su embarazo… Stiles sabía que se quedaría solo otra vez.

Entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él y se encontró de sopetón con cuatro pares de ojos mirándolo sorprendidos. Allison estaba sentada a los pies de la cama, mientras que Erica se hallaba apoyada contra el escritorio, junto al doctor Williams y Peter estaba sentado junto a Ariadna, que parecía profundamente dormida.

-Vaya, el hijo pródigo se ha dignado aparecer- soltó Erica, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Estás bien?- Allison parecía ser la única que no estaba molesta y lo miró con sincera preocupación, a lo que Stiles asintió quedamente, sintiéndose de pronto un completo extraño en aquella habitación.

-Ha estado preguntando por ti- fue Jake quien habló y el castaño lo miró, extrañado. La verdad esperaba que el doctor sexy fuera precisamente quien más lo odiara por el lazo que tenía con la joven- mientras deliraba, pero… ha preguntado por ti- prosiguió, instándolo a acercarse a la cama. Vale… ¿Había viajado en el espacio y ahora estaba en un universo paralelo? Porque, a diferencia de Allison, todos los que eran sus amigos parecían estar odiándolo, mientras que un sujeto que tenía reales razones para odiarlo parecía ser amable con él.

-Stiles- lo llamó Peter, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara y ocupara su lugar. El adolescente se acercó en silencio- Despertará en cualquier momento, y podría alterarse nuevamente si me ve aquí. Será mejor que regrese al apartamento.- Stiles asintió quedamente y se sentó en el lugar que había estado ocupando el hombre lobo, con la pregunta carcomiéndole la garganta. Peter no pareció notarlo, y si lo hizo, prefirió ignorarlo, porque se dispuso a salir de la habitación, mirando una última vez a Jake- Avísenme cualquier novedad, ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo haremos- asintió el doctor y esta vez Stiles realmente quiso darse de cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Tan sumido en su burbuja había estado? ¿Cómo es que Jake y Peter parecían ser amigos de toda la vida?

-Yo voy a bajar también- suspiró de pronto Erica, luego de que Peter se fuera- Realmente necesito un café buen cargado, ¿Vienes?- miró a Jake, quien asintió y salió con ella de la habitación.

Stiles y Allison permanecieron en silencio, pendientes de cualquier cambio en Ariadna, aunque fuera un sencillo suspiro o un leve acomodo en la cama. El castaño tenía tantas preguntas que hacer que sentía que la garganta le picaba con desesperación, pero sabía también que había sido él quien había decidido alejarse y que ahora no podía reclamar nada y mucho menos exigir el derecho a saber.

-Pensábamos que no vendrías- fue Allison quien cortó el silencio, apenas con un suave susurro, mirando sin recriminaciones a Stiles, quien le devolvió una mirada avergonzada.

-Lo siento… yo… he sido tan idiota este tiempo- balbuceó, bajando la mirada y fijándola en las suaves manos de Ariadna que reposaban sobre su abdomen.

-No te culpes, Stiles- musitó la chica, esbozando una tenue sonrisa- Lo importante es que ahora estás aquí… más vale tarde que nunca, ¿Verdad?- el castaño asintió suavemente- Los demás… sencillamente no entienden y no quieren hacerlo. Nunca han sufrido por amor realmente- Stiles la miró, dudoso- Las veces que Scott y yo hemos estado separados… yo realmente he deseado poder enamorarme de alguien más para así olvidarlo, porque el dolor… el dolor es horrible- susurró, restregándose las manos y Stiles la comprendió completamente.

-Es como si las ganas de vivir se hubieran ido- suspiró y Allison asintió, en absoluta complicidad- Y no importa lo que hagas… el aire siempre falta.- la chica lo miró, comprensiva.

-Ella lo entiende- musitó entonces, señalando a Ariadna- Ha estado diciéndoselo a todos, todo el tiempo. Ary siempre lo entiende todo- sonrió Allison, sacudiendo la cabeza- Y te puedo asegurar que cuando despierte no tendrá ninguna recriminación. Estará feliz de tenerte aquí- asintió, levantándose de la cama- Bajaré a por algo de beber, ¿Quieres algo?

-No… estoy bien- respondió el adolescente, volviendo la vista hacia Ariadna. Allison lo miró una última vez y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Stiles suspiró profundamente y tomó una de las manos de Ariadna, apretándola contra él, sintiendo que los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir a la superficie.

Se sentía idiota. Había sido un completo imbécil, refugiándose en alguien que apenas le brindaba una tranquilidad superficial, alguien que jamás conseguiría hacerlo olvidar a Derek, alguien que lo había alejado de la única persona que podía entregarle verdadera paz y tranquilidad.

Ariadna había estado ahí para él en todo momento. Lo había ayudado a levantarse, lo había ayudado a avanzar, lo había protegido y defendido de quien fuera, cuando fuera. Y él ni siquiera había sido capaz de devolverle el favor. Había actuado como un completo y absoluto imbécil egoísta e infantil.

La joven se removió en la cama, gruñendo quedamente aletargada y entreabrió los ojos con pesadez. Stiles le sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-Ey… por fin despiertas, Bella Durmiente- susurró

-Estás aquí- susurró ella, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación.

-¿Dónde más podría estar?- musitó él, acercándose y dándole un suave beso en la frente.

-Estuve un poco alterada antes… ¿Te lo han contado?- gimió ella, encogiéndose y Stiles sonrió, asintiendo- Espero que a ninguno de ellos se le haya ocurrido grabarme.

-Estaban más preocupados de que estuvieras bien, te lo aseguro- repuso Stiles, acariciándole el cabello- De hecho varios de los lobos tenían ganas de cercenarme la garganta- bromeó y Ariadna abrió los ojos completamente y lo miró seria- Y estaban en su derecho… porque he sido un idiota.

-Tú no…

-Yo sí- la interrumpió el castaño, tomándole la mano- Y debo pedir disculpas por eso. Fui un completo imbécil egoísta, pero ya no más… ahora ni con una grúa podrán apartarme de tu lado- Ariadna rió, sacudiendo la cabeza- Pero lo más importante de todo- continuó Stiles y ella lo miró interrogativa- Es que debes estar bien y tranquila. Sobretodo… ahora… necesitas estar tranquila.- ella suspiró profundo y se acomodó contra el cuerpo del castaño, en posición fetal.- Tienes que estar tranquila, porque yo seré el padrino- la joven lo miró, ceñuda, pero con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro- O sea… yo TENGO que ser el padrino… seré el mejor padrino en la historia de los padrinos. Seré como su padrino mágico y le enseñaré a jugar con Ash Mountain para que cuando sea un adolescente encierre a su padre en un círculo de esos y pueda salir de fiesta sin que nadie se lo prohíba.

-No puedes encerrar a su madre en un círculo de Ash Mountain- le dijo Ariadna, rodando los ojos.

-Oh, claro que no, porque su madre y su padrino estarán en la fiesta con él- asintió Stiles y la joven rió de buena gana, apoyando la cabeza en las piernas del castaño, quien le acarició el cabello con dulzura.

-Te extrañé- susurró, cerrando los ojos.

-Y yo te extrañé a ti… aunque haya sido lo suficientemente ciego como para no darme cuenta- respondió Stiles.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Scott apareció a través de ella, mirándolo con ojos entrecerradas y olisqueando el ambiente. Tanto Stiles como Ariadna, que se incorporó al verlo, lo miraban curiosos.

-Tú- musitó entonces el moreno, señalando a Stiles, quien frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué tienes ese olor?

-¿Qué… olor?- titubeó el castaño, sin comprender qué le sucedía a su amigo.

-Tienes ESE olor. El mismo que tiene Evan- le recriminó Scott, como si aquello fuera un pecado capital.

-Será porque me he pasado demasiado tiempo en SU casa, Scott?- musitó, mientras Ariadna miraba a uno y otro sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No, no- negó el moreno, sacudiendo la cabeza enérgicamente- Nunca habías tenido ese olor… hasta hoy… y exijo saber qué es porque la maldita duda me está matando- se quejó.

-Pues no lo sé- respondió Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros- Hoy no he hecho nada fuera de lo normal- Scott entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera intentando descubrirlo en una mentira- ¡De verdad! No hice nada fuera de lo normal- se defendió entonces el castaño, alzando las manos.

-No… es verdad- musitó entonces Ariadna, inclinándose hacia él y olorosándolo y entonces retrocedió, con mala cara- ¡Hueles a loto!

-¿Loto?- preguntaron a coro Scott y Stiles.

-¡Hueles a té de loto!- gimió entonces la joven, levantándose por completo de la cama y mirándolo con ojos desorbitados- ¡¿Dónde y cuándo has tomado té de loto?! ¡¿Quién te lo ha dado?!

-¿El té?- susurró Stiles, sintiéndose como un niño descubierto en una fechoría por sus padres, por la forma en que lo miraban Scott y Ariadna- Nat… ella me dio un té, dijo que era una receta familiar y yo… bueno, bebí un poco, pero sólo un poco, porque Scott había llamado diciéndome que estabas mal, así que salí de inmediato. O, bueno, quise salir, pero en realidad me dio un mareo o algo así y me desmayé, pero luego desperté otra vez y me vine rápidamente hasta acá porque…

-Vale, vale, cállate- gimió Scott, sacudiendo la cabeza como si de pronto tuviera demasiada información que procesar.- Me estás mareando a mí- se quejó- ¿Qué es el té de loto?- preguntó entonces mirando a Ariadna, quien parecía que en cualquier momento iba a encenderse de furia.

-Es un té con propiedades mágicas- explicó la joven- Esa hija de puta… voy a matarla… voy a matarla con mis propias manos a la muy malp…

-Vale, vale- la contuvo Scott- Cálmate- Ariadna resopló varias veces, mientras Scott le puso las manos en los hombros- ¿Un té con propiedades mágicas? ¿En serio? ¿Tenemos que preocuparnos hasta de lo que bebemos ahora?- la joven resopló rodando los ojos y chasqueando la lengua.

-Es un té “mágico”, seguro has leído “La Odisea”, ¿No?- el moreno la miro alzando las cejas, claramente confundido y Ariadna resopló- Te hace olvidar… olvidar todo lo sobrenatural que haya sucedido en tu vida.

-¿Por qué Nat me daría un té que me haría olvidar todo?- intervino entonces Stiles, sin poder entender todo el asunto y la joven lo miró, suspirando.

-Porque así como destruye los recuerdos sobrenaturales, destruye TODO lo sobrenatural- contestó, mirándolo fijamente- Rompería el lazo que nos une- continuó, con la voz apagándosele poco a poco.

-¿Por qué Natasha querría destruir ese lazo?- preguntó Scott, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera intentando descifrar el secreto de la vida.

-Porque es una hija de puta a la que voy a matar ahora mismo- gruñó Ariadna, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero tanto Scott como Stiles la sujetaron.

-No, no lo harás- le dijo el moreno, serio- Lo haremos mañana. Iremos todos. Los demás estarán encantados ante la idea- prosiguió- Ahora necesitas estar tranquila y calmada, además… Stiles está aquí… no ha olvidado nada- eso pareció presionar un interruptor en la joven, quien se volvió hacia el castaño, que la miraba dubitativo.

-Y pareces decepcionada- susurró Stiles, desanimado.

-No… estoy sorprendida- replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Es un milagro!- suspiró Scott, alzando las manos teatralmente- Será mejor apuntarlo en nuestra lista de misterios por resolver, porque de verdad, ahora tenemos mucho que procesar: estás embarazada, Peter lo sabe porque ya estuvo aquí, el cachorro de Derek está por nacer…

-¿Qué?- lo cortó Stiles, mirándolo fijamente y la cara de Scott fue un poema. Acababa de cagarla a lo grande.

-¿Qué de qué?- replicó entonces el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Acabas de decir que el cachorro de Derek está por nacer- susurró el castaño y Scott alzó las cejas, como si no tuviera idea de lo que hablaba, mientras Ariadna intentaba disimular una profunda facepalm.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no he dicho eso- se excusó Scott, fingiendo total sorpresa y miró a Ariadna- ¿He dicho eso? ¿Has oído algo como eso?

-Vale, ¿Quieren dejar de mentirme?- exigió Stiles, cruzándose de brazos y Ariadna se volteó a mirarlo dubitativa- ¿Es por eso que se quedó con la zorruna esa? ¿Por qué la muy puta está embarazada?

-Stiles, esa lengua- gruñó la joven, dejándose caer sobre la cama- Y sí… Luna está embarazada… parece una maldita epidemia lo de los embarazos- bufó por lo bajo- ¿Y cómo es eso de que Peter ha estado aquí? ¡¿Sabe que estoy embarazada?! ¡¿Se lo han dicho?!

-No hemos necesitado decir nada- respondió Scott, encogiéndose de hombros- Por eso llegó aquí, porque lo sabía… ni idea de cómo, supongo que será algún poder extrasensorial de esos que estoy perdiendo- suspiró- Pero aún no sabes lo mejor- Ariadna y Stiles lo miraron interrogativos- Es una muy interesante historia que creo deberías bajar para escuchar.

-¿Es malo?- titubeó la joven y Scott la miró dudoso, para luego mirar a Stiles.

-No sé si malo, pero… cambia por completo todo lo que pensábamos- puntualizó- Vamos, las chicas han preparado té helado… aunque estoy seguro que necesitarán algo más fuerte cuando se enteren de la última noticia- finalizó, dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación, con Stiles y Ariadna tras él, mirándose con duda.

 

***

Peter entró al departamento y cerró la puerta tras él, dejando las llaves sobre la mesa lateral y acercándose a la cocina, donde Derek preparaba una jarra de café. Las ojeras ya casi le llegaban al suelo y estaba más pálido de lo que Peter recordaba haberlo dejado.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el moreno cuando lo vio y Peter asintió quedamente.

-Sufrió un ataque de pánico- musitó, observándolo atentamente mientras llenaba de café el filtro de la cafetera- Al parecer los recuerdos de la dulce crianza que le dio Edward vinieron a despertarse precisamente ahora- suspiró y Derek se giró a mirarlo cuando terminó de preparar todo y encendió la cafetera.- Antes de venirme les he contado a los demás lo que ha sucedido- el moreno frunció el ceño- Necesitas ayuda, Derek, y yo no soy suficiente para ayudarte con todo esto.

-Y supongo que se lo han tomado de mil maravillas- respondió el alfa, con tono sarcástico.

-Les sorprendió, pero finalmente Scott dijo que esperarían a que Ariadna despertase para ver qué harían- explicó el rubio, sacando dos tazas de la alacena y miró de reojo a Derek, notando que el moreno se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no preguntar lo que se moría por preguntar- Y además tenían que encontrar la forma de decirle a Stiles lo de tu situación- musitó suavemente y el alfa pareció reaccionar.

-¿No se lo habían dicho?- gimió

-Por lo visto no querían causarle mayor… preocupación- respondió Peter, dejando las tazas sobre la encimera, junto a la cafetera- De todas formas… el muchachito ha estado ocupado todo este tiempo.

-¿Ocupado?- Derek entrecerró los ojos, tratando de descifrar la frase.

-Sí… Stiles… ha estado ocupado- musitó Peter, decidiendo que después de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que menos necesitaba Derek era una carga más sobre sus hombros. Además… en cuanto se enterará de en qué había estado ocupado el adolescente, se desmoronaría aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Ocupado en qué?- pero al parecer el alfa tenía otras ideas en mente.

-Ocupado, Derek… déjalo en ocupado- repuso Peter, mirando cómo la jarra de la cafetera se iba llenando poco a poco.

-¿Ocupado en asuntos de estudio? Eligiendo universidades y cosas por el estilo… supongo- insistió el moreno y Peter resopló sonoramente.

-Sí, supongo- respondió, secamente- ¿Me sirves café?- Derek tomó la jarra y llenó las dos tazas, para luego entregarle una a su tío, sin dejar de mirarlo intensamente. El rubio finalmente suspiró, agobiado- Stiles tiene una nueva novia.- el moreno, que estaba llevándose la taza de café a los labios, la dejó a medio camino y miró al hombre lobo con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-¿Novia?- titubeó, depositando la taza sobre la encimera, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le iba destrozando poco a poco.

-Novia- asintió Peter- Pero, por lo que pude ver y sentir… nadie le tiene mucho cariño a la muchacha. Creo que acaba de llegar hace unos meses a Beacon Hills y es una vieja amiga de Ariadna.- Derek alzó la vista, nervioso.

-Si es amiga de Ariadna, tiene su aprobación, ¿No?

-No lo creo… no lo sé…- Peter resopló, pasándose una mano por el cabello- Déjalo estar, Derek. Tenemos otras cosas de las que ocuparnos ahora y cuando toda esta tormenta termine puedes ocuparte de Stiles… aún no tenemos noticias de los gemelos y en cualquier momento podrían volver.

-Claro, claro- asintió el alfa, volviendo a tomar la taza y soltando un profundo suspiro, sintiendo que su vida se iba un poquito más a la mierda.

***

Stiles estacionó el jeep en el garaje y suspiró profundamente. La luna ya se veía en el horizonte cuando llegó a su casa, pero ni siquiera tenía ganas de moverse, mucho menos de bajar del vehículo. Había sido un día lleno de noticias que lo habían dejado mentalmente agotado y si pudiera quedarse durmiendo dentro del jeep seguro lo haría, pero la patrulla de su padre estaba en el garaje también, así que era seguro que el sheriff lo estaba esperando para cenar.

Entró a la casa, dejando la mochila sobre uno de los sillones y se acercó a la cocina, donde su padre –milagro de milagros- estaba cocinando algo que olía demasiado bien y que parecía tener unas buenas horas de preparación encima.

-Que bien que ya hayas llegado, Melissa vendrá a cenar y probablemente venga Scott tamb…- su padre se giró a mirarlo y se calló automáticamente al verlo- Stiles, ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué? Oh, sí, estoy… estoy bien- mintió el adolescente, tratando de mejorar su aspecto, pero era tarde, porque su padre se acercó, quitándose el improvisado delantal y mirándolo fijamente.

-Stiles, sé que me estás mintiendo, ¿Va todo bien? ¿Ha sucedido algo?- interrogó, seriamente.

-Sí, es sólo… el stress de las clases y eso- volvió a mentir el castaño, esbozando una fingida sonrisa- Pero estoy bien- el sheriff frunció el ceño, sin dejar de mirarlo- Y… bueno… supongo que… voy a terminar con Natasha.

-¿Vas a terminar con Natasha?- preguntó su padre, más curioso que antes.

-Sí, supongo… supongo que a fin de cuentas nunca fue una buena idea realmente…

-No puedes olvidar a Lydia… ¿Es eso?- dijo entonces el sheriff, mirándolo comprensivo.

-No… no, claro que no. Lydia… Lydia y yo somos muy buenos amigos, pero ya no la veo de esa forma… además está saliendo con Isaac y hacen una muy buena pareja- respondió Stiles, esta vez de forma completamente sincera.

-¿Hay alguien más entonces?- el adolescente suspiró profundo. Sabía que no podría zafarse muy fácil de esta.

-Es algo complicado…

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Stiles. Si necesitas hablar… de lo que sea…- indicó el sheriff- Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos… y sé que yo tengo gran parte de la culpa en eso…

-No, papá… está bien- se apresuró a interrumpirlo Stiles- Es sólo… no ha pasado nada demasiado interesante- sí, era la mentira más descarada del mundo, pero tampoco podía ponerse a preocupar a su padre- Simplemente… quizá… puede que… hayan cambiado… mis gustos… en cierto sentido- el sheriff enarcó una ceja, curioso.

-¿En qué sentido?- preguntó entonces, apoyándose sobre la encimera. Stiles se mordió el labio, mientras se restregaba las manos, con nerviosismo. Realmente debería existir algún libro del tipo _“Cómo decirle a tu padre que no eres tan heterosexual como creías hasta hace unos meses”._ \- Stiles… sabes que no voy a juzgarte por nada, eres mi hijo y lo más importante para mí es que estés bien y seas feliz… de la forma que sea…

-Tal vez no soy tan heterosexual como pensaba antes- soltó entonces el adolescente, apretando los puños, preparándose para la tormenta. Pero su padre simplemente se quedó mirándolo, como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

-No… eres…- titubeó, frunciendo el ceño lentamente- ¿Quieres decir que vas a terminar con Natasha por un chico?

-Bueno, no… en realidad no voy a terminar con Natasha por un chico, voy a terminar con ella porque ya no me siento a gusto con ella- explicó, retorciendo la sudadera entre sus manos- Además el chico en cuestión como que no está muy disponible ahora, es decir…- Stiles se forzó a cerrar la boca y resopló profundo.

-¿Quién es el chico?- interrogó entonces su padre y Stiles lo miró, como si no hubiera comprendido la pregunta- Es alguno de los chicos con los que te juntas ahora? Isaac?

-Qué?! No! Claro que no es Isaac… ni Boyd… y sin duda no es Scott, no es ninguno de ellos- Stiles sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente

-¿Un compañero de instituto?

-No… quiero decir… eso no es lo importante….

-Stiles- lo cortó su padre, con tono de advertencia- ¿Es alguien que conozco?- Stiles lo miró, sintiendo que se iba empequeñeciendo ante la intensa mirada del sheriff.

-Es probable… quiero decir… el condado es pequeño, y eres el sheriff, probablemente conozcas a todos…

-Stiles, sólo…- su padre suspiró profundamente, mesándose el puente de la nariz- No me importa si eres gay, heterosexual, bisexual, si te enamoraste de las plantas, si quieres hacerte un piercing o un tatuaje… me da lo mismo- puntualizó, volviendo a mirarlo- Sólo me interesa que estés bien y seas feliz.

-Estoy bien, papá- asintió el adolescente, relajando las manos y dejando de tironearse la sudadera- Tengo muy buenos amigos, me va bien en el instituto, y mi padre ha preparado una deliciosa cena para esta noche… vamos a omitir que lo has hecho sólo porque viene Melissa- sonrió y el sheriff terminó por sonreír también- Iré poniendo la mesa por mientras, ¿De acuerdo?- indicó, acercándose a la alacena de la loza y el sheriff asintió, volviendo a la preparación de la comida.

Stiles preparó todo con una sonrisa. Sí, porque a final de cuentas no tenía de qué quejarse. Había algunas cosillas que si se arreglaban sería completa y absolutamente feliz, pero tampoco podía quejarse. Tenía muy buenos amigos… amigos que habían terminado por perdonarlo por completo luego de la larga conversación que habían tenido en la sala de la casa Argent mientras bebían té helado; tenía a su padre que lo quería sin importar qué condición sexual tuviera. Y aquello era lo que realmente importaba. Valía la pena seguir adelante. Un pie delante del otro.


	13. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dejó caer la mochila bajo el escritorio y abrió la laptop, soltando un profundo bostezo y apoyando el mentón sobre su mano mientras el equipo se encendía. Iba a buscar toda la información posible, al menos hasta que su padre llegara y tuviera que hacerse el dormido, pero el fuerte golpe con que se cerró la puerta de su habitación lo hizo dar tal salto de susto que casi cae de bruces dándose contra la esquina del escritorio. Por suerte alcanzó a sostenerse y se giró hacia la fuente del sonido, sintiendo cómo su corazón se encogió y dejó de latir en el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron con una intensa mirada verde azulada.

Stiles dejó su bolso bajo el escritorio de Ariadna y se apoyó en el mesón, con aire abstraído. La joven lo observó silenciosa por encima de las páginas del libro que leía y frunció el ceño.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó y el castaño se encogió de hombros

-Natasha no ha venido a clases hoy- musitó Stiles, pensativo y Ariadna rodó los ojos.

-Si tenemos suerte se habrá caído por las escaleras y se habrá roto el cuello liberándonos para siempre de su horrorosa presencia- soltó, cerrando el libro de un golpe y dejándolo sobre el escritorio- Tenemos cosas más importantes sobre las que pensar ahora.

-No sé si te refieres a que los gemelos se encuentran misteriosamente desaparecidos, si te refieres a que Luna resultó ser una blanca paloma ad portas de la muerte, no sé si te refieres a que todos parecen haberme perdonado tan fácilmente, pero siguen mirándome con cara de querer saltarme encima o si te refieres al hecho que no perdí la memoria tras beber el té de loto- musitó el castaño, mirándola intensamente.- O quizá te refieres a que tarde o temprano tendrás que quitarte del camino de hombres lobos y cacería porque tienes un cachorro en camino- Ariadna enarcó una ceja, absolutamente seria- Porque también tenemos que pensar en eso.

-Eso no es problema, hay otras cosas…

-No, no es problema, pero quisiera saber que opina Peter al respecto… o Chris… o Allison… o cualquiera en la manada- la interrumpió Stiles y ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Tienes razón, quizá sería mejor sentarme en una silla mecedora a tejer zapatitos de bebé junto a Luna- musitó Ariadna con sorna- ¿Qué tal eso? ¿Perder al amor de tu vida y a tu mejor amiga con la misma mujer?- el castaño se quedó mirándola, estupefacto.

-Eso ha sido bajo- se quejó, con aire ofendido

-Sacarme en cara mi embarazo también- le espetó ella- Y que no seas capaz de reconocer que en realidad te ha molestado la conversación de ayer también.

-No me ha…

-Sí, lo ha hecho- lo cortó la joven, levantándose del asiento y acercándose- Vamos, Stiles, somos amigos, ¿No? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, sabes que si algo te molesta puedes decírmelo, yo no voy a ser como Lydia y decirte “Te lo mereces”.

-Sí, eso ha sido descortés- repuso Stiles, con un leve amago de sonrisa- Me lo merecía… pero ha sido descortés.

-Sí, ni siquiera habías dicho nada- replicó Ariadna, sonriendo también mientras arrugaba la nariz- Creo que le ha molestado que hayas preferido pasar las penas de amor con Natasha en vez de ella.

-Ella está con Isaac- se quejó Stiles

-Pero fue tu amor platónico por años- respondió Ariadna, encogiéndose de hombros- Pero no es de Lydia de quién vamos a hablar… si no de ti- lo miró fijamente y Stiles suspiró profundo, bajando la mirada, pensando.

Porque vaya que tenía mucho que pensar. El mismo día se enteraba de que su “novia” había tratado de drogarlo con un té místico que borraba la memoria y eliminaba todo lazo sobrenatural; y se enteraba además que la “novia” de su gran amor en realidad no era tan mala como todos habían pensado.

Sí, porque en cuanto la manada de Deucalion se había enterado del embarazo de Luna la habían expulsado de inmediato porque no querían tener ningún lazo que los atara a Derek. Pero entonces los gemelos también se habían alejado, habían secuestrado a Luna y le habían inyectado una rara clase de acónito que la iba matando a ella y al cachorro muy lentamente. Ellos, sin embargo, tenían un antídoto que iban inyectándole todas las semanas a Luna, amenazándola para que hiciera creer a todos que era ella quien había maquinado el regreso a Beacon Hills. Por alguna extraña razón los gemelos habían asentido “amablemente” a irse del condado rumbo a Nueva York cuando Derek así lo había exigido tras el secuestro de Ariadna y una vez en la Gran Manzana, los dos habían desaparecido misteriosamente. Esa era la gran razón por la que Derek había decidido regresar de inmediato a Beacon Hills, pues estaba seguro de que los gemelos regresarían al condado para seguir con su plan de atrapar a Stiles. Por el contrario, los gemelos ni siquiera daban indicios de estar en Beacon Hills, y hacía ya dos semanas que Luna no recibía el antídoto, por lo que estaba muriendo, muy lentamente, junto a su cachorro.

Derek estaba mal porque, mal que mal, era su hijo nonato el que estaba muriendo, probablemente el único que tendría en toda su miserable vida. Peter estaba atormentado porque veía cómo su sobrino, y única familia que le quedaba, se iba marchitando poco a poco con toda la preocupación de detener a los gemelos en cualquier intento y además por ver cómo su cachorro no nacido iba muriendo. Ariadna no sabía si ayudarlos o quedarse a un lado porque aún seguía molesta con Peter y porque aún seguía molesta con Derek, y porque también seguía odiando un poco a Luna por no ser lo suficientemente valiente y haber revelado el plan de los gemelos mucho antes. Y Stiles… Stiles sinceramente ya no quería seguir debatiéndose entre ser un buen samaritano o mandar todo a la mismísima mierda, porque además de todos los problemas que se vislumbraban en el horizonte, tenía que pensar en que seguía engañando a su padre y que tarde o temprano tendría que explicarle quién era el amor de su vida. Y sabía que la reacción más lógica del sheriff cuando lo supiera sería encerrarlo en lo más alto de una torre, cual Rapunzel.

-No lo sé- suspiró finalmente, ante la intensa (e insistente) mirada de Ariadna, quien frunció el ceño, dudosa- Sé que el tiempo apremia, pero ni siquiera quiero pensar. Ni siquiera he visto a Derek…

-Ya- lo cortó Ariadna, parándose recta y suspirando profundo- La verdad es que estamos casi igual. Ni siquiera sé de qué comenzar a preocuparme primero.

-Tal vez debamos dividirnos las tareas- sonrió Stiles y ella lo miró divertida- No lo sé, quizá los betas dedicarse a buscar a los gemelos junto a los cazadores de tu tío; Scott, Ally, Lydia y Jake ocuparse de mantener viva a Luna y el cachorro, mientras tú te ocupas de tu propio cachorro y yo de que a mi padre no le dé un infarto si se entera de que estoy enamorado hasta los huesos de Derek Hale.- Ariadna rió y apoyó su mano en el hombro del adolescente.

-¿Quién dijo que la vida en Beacon Hills no es divertida?- bromeó, tomando nuevamente su libro y sentándose a continuar su lectura.

 

*******

 

Derek dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa de centro y suspiró lentamente, mirando de reojo a Peter, que parecía completamente idiotizado con el libro “Embarazados por primera vez”. La verdad… quería reír a carcajadas ante las ocurrencias que podía tener el ex Alfa, como si no hubiera sido él mismo quien había cuidado de los dos torbellinos de la familia Hale llamados Laura y Derek. Como si en realidad necesitara el bendito libro. Pero prefirió morderse la lengua y no decir absolutamente nada. Tenía información que sonsacar y riéndose del remedo de literatura que tenía Peter entre las manos no iba a ayudar.

Carraspeó ruidosamente, enfocando la vista en el periódico entre sus manos, captando la atención del rubio, quien lo miró por encima de su libro, ceñudo.

-¿Qué sabes de la tal Natasha?- soltó entonces el Alfa, sin apartar la mirada del periódico y escuchó cómo Peter suspiraba cansinamente, para luego marcar la página donde había quedado y dejar el libro sobre la mesa de centro.

-¿Vas a seguir con eso?- contrapreguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante y entrelazando las manos. Derek cerró el periódico, quizá con más furia de la que realmente quería, y encaró a su tío, asintiendo.- No sé demasiado, sólo lo poco que me contaron cuando estuve en la casa Argent y… lo que pude sentir proviniendo de todos y cada uno de los que estaban en la sala: Odian a la chica.

-Por supuesto que la odian- repuso Derek, con un orgullo salido quién sabe de dónde.

-Al contrario de lo que pareces estar imaginándote, parecen odiarla porque la chica en cuestión alejó a Stiles de todos- replicó Peter, mientras Derek fruncía el ceño.

-Pero viste a Stiles… pudiste… ¿Sentir algo?

-Sentí preocupación- asintió el rubio, asintiendo lentamente- Parecía realmente preocupado por Ariadna… y en cierta forma… parecía sentirse culpable.

-Claro, si la perra esa lo alejó de sus amigos- bufó Derek, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-Como sea… supongo que ahora que las cosas se han calmado tendremos mayores noticias de la manada- puntualizó entonces Peter- Necesitamos saber si van a ayudarnos o no con esto…- el rubio se calló abruptamente al ver a Derek levantarse del sillón- ¿Dónde vas?

-Voy a dar un paseo, necesito estirar las piernas- contestó el moreno, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Peter lo siguió con la mirada, ceñudo, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar su libro, tras agudizar el oído y escuchar la pausada respiración de Luna, claro indicio que de que la loba seguía durmiendo. Viva.

 

****

 

Stiles dejó la nota que su padre había puesto en el refrigerador indicándole que llegaría tarde esa noche porque se iba a cenar afuera con Melissa, y se dirigió al segundo piso.

Tenía serios planes de tirar su mochila al suelo y dejarse caer sobre la cama para dormir hasta que los párpados le dolieran, pero antes de entrar a su habitación decidió que en realidad no era momento para dárselas de bello durmiente y lo mejor era buscar toda la información posible acerca de todas las clases de acónito disponible en la web. Quizá si lograba dar con la clase específica de acónito que los gemelos habían usado, Deaton podría encontrar algún antídoto.

Quiso darse de golpes contra la pared al descubrir que su instinto le llevaba a proteger a la mujer que le había arrebatado al amor de su vida, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Su real interés era salvar al cachorro.

Dejó caer la mochila bajo el escritorio y abrió la laptop, soltando un profundo bostezo y apoyando el mentón sobre su mano mientras el equipo se encendía. Iba a buscar toda la información posible, al menos hasta que su padre llegara y tuviera que hacerse el dormido, pero el fuerte golpe con que se cerró la puerta de su habitación lo hizo dar tal salto de susto que casi cae de bruces dándose contra la esquina del escritorio. Por suerte alcanzó a sostenerse y se giró hacia la fuente del sonido, sintiendo cómo su corazón se encogió y dejó de latir en el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron con una intensa mirada verde azulada.

-De… ¿Derek?- tartamudeó, tragando saliva sonoramente porque la verdad es que su cerebro había decidido apagarse por un momento mientras decidía si lo que tenía que sentir en esos momentos era susto, rabia, furia, o una lujuria inexplicable.

-Stiles- musitó el alfa, mirando alrededor, como si esperara que hubiera alguien extra en la habitación- ¿Estás solo?

-Mi padre aún trabaja… y luego va a cenar con la madre de Scott… así que… sí… estoy solo- respondió, entre dientes, tratando de obligar a su cerebro a volver a funcionar y podría jurar por dios y todos los dioses griegos que no había tenido la intención de mirar tentativamente hacia la cama. Sus ojos lo habían traicionado. Y su entrepierna. Porque de sólo pensar en Derek y una cama al mismo tiempo se había excitado. Cuélguenlo por eso.

-¿Tu novia no ha venido a verte hoy?- preguntó entonces Derek, con un tono altaneramente frío y eso pareció conectar las neuronas faltantes en el cerebro de Stiles, quien frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Quién demonios se creía ese pulgoso para aparentar celos?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- bufó, enarcando una ceja y Derek entonces lo miró fijamente. Demasiado… fijamente.- No, Naty no ha venido hoy- sí, acúsenlo si quieren, había usado el cariñoso apelativo para ponerlo más celoso de lo que parecía.

-Mejor… así podemos hablar más tranquilamente- respondió Derek, deteniéndose a pocos pasos y Stiles torció el gesto. ¡¿Hablar?!- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el moreno entonces, mirándolo dudoso.

-No sé de qué tenemos que hablar tú y yo- replicó Stiles, descruzando los brazos y dándose la vuelta para volver su atención al laptop. No tenía ganas de hablar. No con Derek. No… Hablar, precisamente.

-Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, Stiles- replicó Derek, sin darle tiempo siquiera a decir “pío”, porque en apenas dos segundos lo tenía empotrado de frente contra el escritorio, respirándole en el cuello y el castaño pudo sentir perfectamente cómo el pantalón comenzaba a apretarle dolorosamente- ¿Cuántas veces tuviste sexo con ella., Stiles?- no tomó más de un segundo para que el castaño reaccionara, su excitación se fuera al demonio y rechazara portentosamente a Derek, encarándolo furioso.

-¡¿Qué demonios te importa eso a ti?!- le enrostró, poniéndose rojo de furia. Sí, quizá estaba sobre reaccionando… no, espera… no estaba sobre reaccionando en lo absoluto. Estaba en su maldito justo derecho! Derek lo miró serio, completamente imperturbable, como el maldito hombre lobo alfa que era. O al menos el que era hasta antes de marcharse.

-Por supuesto que me importa…

-No, no te importa- lo cortó Stiles, sintiendo que tenía ganas de explotar de rabia- Te marchaste, te fuiste con Luna, no vengas ahora a exigir explicaciones… quizá cuántas veces TÚ te revolcaste con la zorruna esa!

-Está embarazada, un embarazo de alto riesgo, Stiles, ¿Cuántas veces crees que me he acostado con ella?

-Sí, bueno, da igual- espetó el castaño, sacudiendo las manos con vehemencia- No te importa cuántas veces Natasha y yo tuvimos sexo- Derek enarcó una ceja, tan malditamente imperturbable que Stiles quería arrancarle la piel del rostro con las uñas.- ¡Ninguna maldita vez! ¿De acuerdo? No tuvimos sexo ni una sola maldita vez porque cada vez que… ya sabes… yo no… yo no podía… ya sabes…- gimió, apretando los dientes y sintiendo que moría de vergüenza de tener que admitir semejante atrocidad en voz alta. Derek, sin embargo, bufó.

-No tienes que mentirme, Stiles- el aludido alzó las cejas, mirándolo perplejo.

-¿En serio?- bufó- ¿En serio, Derek? ¿Crees que un adolescente hormonado estará feliz de engañarte y decir que no ha podido… levantarse para la batalla? ¿Acaso crees que te estoy diciendo eso para no hacerte sentir mal? ¿O qué?- Estaba furioso. Rabioso. Furibundo. Quería caerle encima y molerlo a golpes porque admitir eso era más difícil que cualquier cosa. Y lo peor es que nada más pensar en Derek y una cama lo había excitado al instante, antes de que el hombre lobo hiciera algún movimiento siquiera. Le molestaba de sobremanera tener la absoluta certeza de que con una sola mirada Derek podía causarle eso mientras que no importaba qué hiciera Natasha, él no había sido capaz de responder. Y venía el muy imbécil y se pensaba que lo estaba engañando. El mundo a veces podía ser muy cruel.

-Sé que estás mintiendo, Stiles, puedo sentirlo

-Vale, ¿Sabes qué? Lárgate de mi casa- replicó el adolescente entonces, perdiendo la paciencia y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para abrirla hasta atrás- No estoy de humor para confesarte algo que es tremendamente embarazoso para mí y que tú te creas que te estoy mintiendo… ni siquiera tengo razones para hacerlo, Derek, porque me importa un comino si te molesta o alegra que Natasha y yo no hayamos tenido ni una sola maldita sesión de sexo salvaje.

Derek se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, sospechoso y finalmente su mirada se tornó sombría y sus ojos destellaron en rojo.

-Voy a matarla- escuchó Stiles que decía en apenas un susurro y salió por la ventana, tan intempestiva y sorpresivamente como había llegado.

El adolescente se quedó allí de pie, con el pomo de la puerta en la mano y la mirada fija en la ventana, por donde había salido Derek, sin entender qué demonios acababa de suceder. Pero estaba prácticamente seguro de que había dicho que iba a matarla antes de salir por la pequeña abertura.

Sin pensárselo dos veces tomó sus llaves y salió, tomando el jeep y encaminándose enseguida hacia la casa Argent porque la escena que había vivido hacía nada no era normal en lo más mínimo.

 

***

 

Scott cerró la puerta tras Stiles y aunque el adolescente moría de ganas de preguntar si ya al final había decidido mudarse a la casa Argent con tal de no separarse de Allison, decidió concentrarse y se giró a mirar a Lydia, Allison y Ariadna, que lo miraban extrañadas.

-Derek se ha vuelto loco- soltó entonces, sin saber cómo comenzar a explicar lo que había sucedido hacía unos minutos en su habitación.

-¿Derek se ha vuelto loco?- parafraseó Ariadna, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Has visto a Derek?

-¿Dónde has visto a Derek?- preguntó entonces Scott

-¿Tú has visto a Derek y has preferido venir hasta acá a contárnoslo antes que ponerte al día?- intervino Lydia

-¿Derek te ha buscado o simplemente se han encontrado?- Allison lo miraba tan inocentemente que Stiles pensó que quizá y sería buena idea comenzar por ella apaleándolos a todos porque no podían preguntarse semejantes cosas luego de que él les dijera que el hombre lobo se había vuelto loco.

-Ha dicho que va a matar a Natasha- soltó entonces, mirándolos como si estuviera invitándolos a reaccionar.

-Maldito cabrón- bufó Ariadna, sacudiendo la cabeza- Hubiera invitado

-Sí, eso ha sido descortés de su parte- se quejó Scott

-¡DE ACUERDO! ¿Quieren dejar de parecer completamente ajenos a la situación? Me lo merezco, lo sé… he sido un pésimo amigo, lo sé… pero… es Derek… y ha dicho que va a matar a Natasha… solo. Y Natasha no está sola, está con Evan.

-Osea, que en realidad lo que te preocupa es que Derek salga lastimado y no que vaya a matar a tu novia- musitó Lydia, ladeando la cabeza como un cachorro que no consigue entender una orden.

-Ex novia- corrigió Stiles- Y me preocupa que Derek quiera matarla sin razón aparente.

-A ver- intervino entonces Ariadna, dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo y se acomodó en el sillón, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Simplemente te has encontrado con Derek y él ha dicho eso? ¿O ha pasado algo antes?- Stiles suspiró, dejando caer los hombros y comenzó a explicar lo sucedido, omitiendo descaradamente ciertas escenas que era mejor no recordar.

-¿Va a matarla porque has tenido sexo con ella?- se quejó Scott- Es un poco celópata de su parte, ¿No?- Stiles volvió a suspirar pesadamente porque comenzaba a hartarse de que todos pensaran que había sido todo un semental con la chica.

-No he tenido sexo con Natasha… nunca… ¿De acuerdo? Y no me interesa de hablar acerca de eso en particular porque es suficientemente humillante tener que reconocer que no me excitaba en lo absoluto como para además ponerme a analizarlo en detalle- Scott lo miró, como si no consiguiera procesar lo que acababa de decirle. Y **ese** era su mejor amigo.

-¿Entonces Derek va a matar a Natasha porque ella no te excitaba? No estoy entendiendo- musitó Alison, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Eso es extraño incluso para Derek- asintió Ariadna.

-Stiles sí ha tenido sexo con Natasha- replicó entonces Scott y el castaño lo miró, con reales ganas de matar a alguien. Específicamente a él- No tienes que engañarnos a nosotros…

-Que no he tenido nada con Nataha, ni siquiera… nada… ni una mísera paja, Scott, ¿Quieres dejar el maldito tema ya?- bufó

-Pero si…- Scott lo miró, con la clara intención de seguir rebatiendo sus argumentos, pero entonces pareció que la comprensión le azotaba la mente- oh…- susurró, mirándolo como si acabara de salirle una segunda cabeza con tentáculos y ojos de mosca- Entiendo.

-¿Entiendes? ¡Por fin!- gimió Stiles, alzando las manos exageradamente.

-No… entiendo por qué Derek quiere matar a Natasha- explicó el moreno, dudoso- Hueles a sexo, Stiles… cuando llegaste ayer por la noche no sólo olías a loto… olías a sexo… con Natasha…

-Que no he….- Stiles se calló automáticamente, y cerró la boca, sintiendo que la sangre se le iba a los pies de una sola vez.

-¿No querrás decir…?- intervino Lydia, mirando con recelo a los dos adolescentes mientras Stiles sentía que se quedaba sin aire. Iba a hiperventilar. Iba a sufrir una maldita crisis de pánico.

 

****

Ariadna no tenía tiempo para ceremonias burocráticas, así que de una sola patada abrió la puerta, la que se azotó con fuerza contra la pared, y todo el grupo entró al apartamento, encontrando a Derek observándolos impertérrito y un ensangrentado Evan atado a una silla, con gruesos brazaletes de hierro en las muñecas y un improvisado cableado eléctrico rodeándole el cuello.

-Serás egoísta, Derek- bufó la morena, mientras Scott, Stiles, Allison y Lydia se quedaban tras ella, mirando la escena sin saber si intervenir o no, porque la verdad Derek parecía estar bastante intacto- Has venido a matar a Natasha y no nos has invitado.

-¿Esto fue idea tuya?- masculló entre dientes un debilitado Evan, mirándola con inquina. Antes que Ariadna contestara nada, Stiles se devolvió hasta la puerta y la cerró lo mejor que pudo. No parecía haber nadie en el edificio, pero tampoco era necesario dejar el espectáculo a la vista de cualquiera.

-Aunque muchas veces hablé de mi intenso interés de despellejar a tu hermana con mis propias manos… no, no ha sido mi idea enviar un alfa- replicó la morena, suspirando y mirando alrededor- ¿Dónde está Natasha?

-No estaba cuando llegué- fue Derek quien contestó, con la voz sombría y amarga- He estado interrogándolo, pero insiste en que no sabe nada.- Ariadna asintió lentamente y miró a Evan, dudosa.

-¿Por qué vinieron a Beacon Hills?- preguntó entonces y el hombre lobo escupió sangre, suspirando pesadamente.

-Fue idea de Nat- soltó, sin mirarla- Ella aún te odia- la joven enarcó una ceja- Por tu culpa mataron a Charlie, ¿Recuerdas?

-Pensé que el asunto estaba saldado, Evan- musitó ella, tomando una silla y sentándose frente a él, como si estuvieran compartiendo una inocente conversación sobre el clima.

-También he querido creerlo de esa forma- repuso el moreno, mirándola fijamente- Pero Nat… ella estaba obsesionada, siempre decía que la “venganza” no había sido justa pues tú también habías salido beneficiada de ello.

-¿De qué habla, Ary?- intervino entonces Allison, dando tentativamente un paso hacia adelante, y la joven la miró de soslayo.

-Oh… tu tierna manada no sabe nada, ¿Verdad?- Evan la miró perversamente y sonrió con sorna- Deben pensar que eres una blanca paloma.

-Ayudé a matar a mis padres- soltó entonces Ariadna y pareció que todos contenían la respiración a la vez, mirándola con cierto horror.

-Alguien que mata a su propia familia… ¿Qué confianza pueden tener ellos en ti?- acotó Evan, sin perder su sonrisita irónica.

-Edward y Eloise no podían considerarse familia- dijo entonces Derek y el prisionero lo miró, frunciendo el ceño- La secuestraron, la torturaron, jamás la trataron como alguien de la familia… Ariadna jamás nos haría a daño a nosotros, ni siquiera a mí que los traicioné- Ariadna lo miró, con la mirada vidriosa.

-Ariadna ha dado la vida por protegernos, y no lo digo literalmente- intervino entonces Stiles y Evan lo miró furioso- No puedes compararnos a nosotros con esos dos.

-Y si me hubiera pedido ayuda para acabar con sus padres, yo se la habría dado- Allison se acercó y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la morena, quien suspiró con aire de agradecimiento.

-Ahora, ¿Por qué no dejas tu patético intento de hacernos pelear y nos dices dónde está esa adorable criatura llamada Natasha?- fue Lydia quien habló, meciendo suavemente el cuchillo entre sus manos y con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Evan bajó la mirada, resoplando agobiado.

-No lo sé… ya se lo he dicho al psicópata este- musitó, señalando con la cabeza a Derek, quien chasqueó la lengua- Nat salió ayer y no ha regresado… ni siquiera contesta su teléfono.

-Tal vez pensó que el té de loto había dado resultado y se marchó- sugirió Scott y Evan lo miró ceñudo.

-¿Té de loto?

-Sí, lo que me dio a beber a mí- bufó Stiles, mirándolo molesto- Probablemente para romper el lazo que me une a Ary- Evan sacudió la cabeza y rió burlón.

-Está cegada por su ira… por supuesto que el té de loto no iba a hacerte efecto alguno- soltó y todos lo miraron ceñudos.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Ariadna. El hombre lobo alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

-Porque no es alguien común y corriente- musitó y Stiles lo miró con aire ofendido. Vale, que le gustaba sentirse especial y eso, pero tan especial como para que un té místico no le hiciera efecto alguno… era mucho. Incluso para él.- Dios… todos ustedes son tan novatos- bufó Evan, lanzando una mirada despectiva sobre Derek y Scott- Como hombres lobo y no pueden sentirlo? Partiendo porque tiene un lazo irrompible con una fénix, siguiendo por el hecho de que es la pareja de por vida de un hombre lobo alfa… sí, podría oler eso a millas de distancia- explicó mirando a Stiles, quien lo miraba sorprendido- Y además es un watcher!

-Lo mismo para tu madre, cabrón- bufó el adolescente

-No, creo que eso es un elogio, Stiles- intervino Lydia en un susurro

-¿Stiles es un watcher?- preguntó Scott, acercándose, sorprendido.

-Para mí como si hablaran en chino mandarín, eh!- se quejó el aludido

-Un watcher es un observador- musitó Ariadna, mirándolo- Deaton es uno de ellos… son como… “sacerdotes” de manadas o grupos de cazadores. ¿Por qué crees que se te da tan bien lo de recopilar información para un bestiario?

-O hacer un círculo de ash mountain- acotó Derek, mirando al adolescente, quien nuevamente sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón ante la intensa mirada verde azulado.

-En fin- acotó entonces Ariadna, levantándose de la silla y captando la atención de todos- Supongo que no lograremos sacar nada más aquí… tenemos una tercera desaparecida- suspiró cansinamente y dejó la silla a un lado.

-¿Lo mato?- preguntó Derek inocentemente y todos lo miraron horrorizados.

-Claro que no- bufó Ariadna, sacudiendo la cabeza- Sabe lo que le espera si intenta algo contra nosotros: dos alfas, cuatro betas, un grupo de cazadores, dos fénix y tres watchers… no tienen oportunidad- sonrió, con aire superior- Así que puedes buscar a Natasha y mantenerse ambos fuera de nuestro camino, o armar tus maletas e irte… y mantenerte fuera de tu camino.

-No soy un cobarde…

-Ni un idiota- dijo entonces Stiles y el hombre lobo lo miró- Conozco cada especie de acónito existente en el mundo… puedo dejarte fuera de combate en menos de lo que tardas en pestañear…

-Lo dice el imbécil que bebió té de loto sin siquiera darse cuenta- le espetó Evan

-No conozco el loto… el acónito, por otra parte…- advirtió, saliendo de la habitación con todas las miradas tras él.

-Ya es todo un hombre- susurró Ariadna, con aire de mamá gallina y salió tras el adolescente.

***

-¿Realmente conoces todas las clases de acónito?- preguntó Scott mirando a Stiles cuando estuvieron fuera del edificio. Stiles sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Si tú no te has dado cuenta de la mentira, asumo que él tampoco- susurró

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, hay mucho que planificar…- musitó Ariadna, acomodándose la chaqueta

-Sí, debo regresarme al apartamento- asintió Derek, acomodándose él también la campera de forma de cubrir las manchas de sangre que tenía en la camiseta.

-Puedo llevarte en el jeep- ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había dicho. Simplemente… había surgido y no había sido capaz de controlar su boca. Como a menudo le sucedía. Pero Stiles se quedó mirando a Derek fijamente, sin saber si anhelar un “De acuerdo” o salir corriendo en la dirección contraria pidiendo disculpas porque a última hora se había acordado que tenía que cortarle los bigotes a su gamba.

-No es necesario- musitó entonces el hombre lobo

-Oh, claro que lo es, no queremos que alguien te vea cubierto en sangre, anda, vamos, sube al jeep- Ariadna lo empujó sin miramientos hacia el jeep y luego se acercó a la 4x4- Nos vemos!- sonrió, haciendo una leve seña y subiéndose al vehículo, seguida de Scott, Allison y Lydia, que asintieron completamente conformes y subieron con ella, para emprender marcha de inmediato.

-Eso… ha sido sutil- suspiró Stiles, decidiendo que definitivamente él no era el más inestable mentalmente de la manada y subiendo al jeep, tras hacerle una seña a Derek para que se subiera de una vez.

-No tienes que hacerlo- musitó Derek, cuando el adolescente hizo partir el vehículo y Stiles simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Me queda de camino a casa- respondió, con la vista fija en el camino. Derek asintió quedamente y permaneció en silencio. La tensión era evidente y Stiles sentía que podía cortarse con un cuchillo de lo densa que era, pero la verdad es que aún ni siquiera quería acercarse a ese tema o rozarlo siquiera. Aún tenían muchos problemas por delante y tenía la sincera convicción de que lo mejor era dejar estar las cosas. Al menos de momento, hasta que la marea se calmase y pudieran sentarse civilizadamente a hablar del tema y aclarar todos los malos entendidos que habían surgido. Mal que mal eran meses los que llevaban separados y por mucho que su entrepierne estuviera anhelando una reconciliación ahora ya, su cerebro le decía a gritos que las cosas debían mantenerse calmadas.

-Te has pasado- musitó Derek y Stiles lo miró ceñudo, pero comprendió al instante dando un frenazo brusco que lo habría dejado como una bonita estampilla en su parabrisas si no fuera porque Derek lo había sostenido firmemente contra el asiento.

-Lo siento- susurró, con la voz ahogada

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó entonces Derek, mirándolo fijamente y el adolescente asintió.

-Sí, sólo… estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, lo siento- se excusó, acomodándose en el asiento, apartando la mirada porque comenzaba a doler.

-De acuerdo- asintió entonces el hombre lobo y se dispuso a salir del vehículo.

-¿Sabes?- musitó entonces Stiles, con ganas de darse de cabezazos contra el volante- Ha habido veces en que… quisiera molerte a golpes- soltó, dejando salir el aire que estaba reteniendo y Derek lo miró ceñudo- Y ha habido veces en que he tenido que morder la almohada para que mi padre no me escuche llorar- el hombre lobo se giró hacia él, con el rostro compungido- Y de verdad pensaba que ya estaba todo superado... pero entonces apareces aquí de nuevo... y dices que vas a matar a Natasha porque ella me... porque ella hizo lo que hizo…

-Cuando todo esto termine…

-Ese es el problema, Derek- lo cortó Stiles y suspiró profundo- Nunca acabará. Siempre habrá algo o alguien. Y ya estoy cansado… quiero decir… tener que lidiar con todo esto, ayudar a Scott, aliarme a Ariadna… enamorarme de ti, todo fue MI decisión, pero estoy cansado. La adolescencia no debe ser así.

-Stiles…

-Sólo dile a Luna que estaré buscando la especie de acónito que le inyectaron los gemelos, así quizá podamos dar con un antídoto a tiempo- puntualizó el castaño, volviendo a encender el motor.

-De acuerdo- asintió Derek

-Sólo ocúpate de eso, ¿Si?- prosiguió Stiles y el hombre lobo lo miró interrogativo- Deja que la manada se ocupe de los gemelos y Natasha… tú preocúpate de ayudar a Luna.

-Stiles…

-Nos vemos, Derek- finalizó el adolescente, completamente serio e imperturbable. Derek asintió quedamente y bajó del jeep, dándose la vuelta para despedirse, pero Stiles emprendió la marcha enseguida y el hombre lobo lo perdió de vista cuando giró en la siguiente esquina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Me han extrañadooooooooo?  
> De verdad lo lamento, no fue mi intención perderme por tanto tiempo, pero es que tienen que entender: Once Upon a Time, Revolution, The Walking Dead, Argo, The Lining Thisng entre muchas otras series y películas más me abdujeron! D:  
> Además renuncié a mi trabajo, ergo, ya no tendré internet gratis y tenía que aprovechar los últimos días para descargar como si no hubiera mañana!!! :P
> 
> Y, claro, como renuncié, ahora tengo tiempo libre extra!!! xD Así que volveré a actualizar todo lo seguido que mis musos me lo permitan :)
> 
> PD: Ursula tiene sentimientos muy fuertes por Natasha y le ha reservado un destino muy, muy, muy particular.


	14. Why I am the one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles se desperezó, estirándose cuánto pudo, enredándose en la manta que alguien le había echado encima. Se restregó los ojos y se incorporó, mirando alrededor. Su camiseta estaba en el cesto de ropa sucia, al igual que sus pantalones, la ventana estaba cerrada, pero sin seguro y la puerta del baño estaba levemente entornada. Se volvió a tirar sobre la cama, tapándose con la manta hasta la barbilla y bostezó largamente, con el intenso recuerdo de la noche anterior clavándose en su memoria.

Derek se sentó a un lado de la cama y miró a la joven que parecía estar peor con cada minuto que pasaba, mientras Peter se apoyó contra el umbral de la puerta, suspirando pesadamente.

-Dejen de mirarme como si estuviera dentro de un ataúd, ¿Sí? No aún al menos- susurró Luna, acomodándose en la cama.

-Lo siento- susurró Derek, frunciendo el ceño, con las ojeras coloreándole los ojos- ¿Cómo estás?

-Igual- asintió ella y deslizó su mano suavemente por la barriga, respirando tranquila al sentir los débiles, pero decididos latidos bajo sus manos- ¿Han tenido noticias de la manada de Scott?

-Van a ayudarnos- intervino Peter, acercándose apenas unos pasos- Mientras Scott y los betas merodean por los bosques buscando algún atisbo de los gemelos, los demás están buscando algún antídoto.- Luna miró a Derek, dudosa.

-¿Estás bien? Pareces cansado

-Está cansado porque se ha ido de cacería- soltó Peter, ganándose una inquisitiva mirada por parte del alfa, a lo que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿De cacería? Pensé que la manada de Scott estaba **buscando** a los gemelos, no que los habían encontrado ya- musitó Luna, frunciendo el ceño y fijando la vista en el rubio.

-Oh, no, Derek no ha ido tras los gemelos, ha ido tras la ex novia de Stiles- contestó Peter y esta vez Derek resopló

-¿Por qué has ido tras la chica si es la ex?- preguntó entonces Luna, acomodándose en la cama hasta apoyar la espalda sobre el respaldo como si estuviera ante una jugosa noticia.

-Porque la chica ha violado a Stiles- nuevamente fue Peter quien contestó y Derek tuvo que obligarse a permanecer sentado e impasible aunque las ganas de saltarle encima a su propio tío fueran fuertes.

-¿Ha _violado_ a Stiles? ¿Cómo ha violado a Stiles? ¿Hablamos del mismo Stiles?- Derek quiso darse de cabezazos contra la pared porque las dos personas que estaban junto a él parecían estar omitiendo completamente su presencia.

-Ya sabes… lo ha drogado y luego…

-¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible si el muchacho estaba drogado?- soltó Luna, como si en realidad estuviera pidiendo la explicación de la teoría de la relatividad- Con una mujer podría entenderlo, pero con un chico? Cómo logras…

-Ve tú a saber- respondió Peter, encogiéndose de hombros- Incluso consciente no creo que Stiles fuera capaz de hacer algo, fue marcado por un hombre lobo alfa, no debería exc…

-Ya basta- lo cortó Derek, lanzándole una mirada fría- El asunto ya pasó, no tienen que seguir hablando al respecto.

-Claro, claro- asintió Luna, bajando la mirada avergonzada, pero entonces miró a Peter y sonrió- De todas formas es normal que Derek fuera tras la chica… tiene que defender el honor de su…

-Luna- la cortó el alfa, con voz intimidante y una mirada reprobatoria.

-Oh, Derek, vamos, al menos dame la satisfacción de decirme que intentarás arreglar las cosas con él cuando yo muera…

-No tienes por qué morir- la detuvo Derek, levantándose de la cama finalmente y acercándose a la ventana.

-De acuerdo, no moriré, pero dame la esperanza de que vas a arreglar…

-No hay nada que arreglar- puntualizó el moreno y tanto Luna como Peter lo miraron con gesto lastimero- Stiles ya tiene demasiados problemas en la espalda como para cargarle uno más.

Peter iba a hablar, pero fuertes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el apoteósico sermón que estaba dispuesto a dar, con lo que cerró la boca y fue a abrir, arma en mano, pero se la guardó enseguida cuando vio a Ariadna y Stiles, con gesto de niños en Navidades.

-Tenemos noticias… **buenas** noticias- sonrió Stiles, enseñándole un frasquito que Peter miró con total indiferencia para luego mirar a Ariadna, disponiéndose a comenzar un nuevo sermón.

-No empieces- lo detuvo la joven, tomando el frasquito de las manos de Stiles y dirigiéndose a la habitación, donde Luna y Derek los recibieron con gestos de sorpresa- Hemos encontrado la clase de acónito que usaron los gemelos… bueno… Stiles la ha encontrado, y Deaton hizo este antídoto- explicó, sacando una jeringuilla de su chaqueta y sacando el líquido blanquecino del frasquito.

-¿No es veneno?- preguntó Luna, con cierto recelo y Stiles la miró con aire ofendido.

-Aunque sugerí a Deaton que agregara unas gotitas de láudano… no me hizo caso- replicó Ariadna encogiéndose de hombros y le hizo señas para que le alargara el brazo- Además Stiles tiene demasiada conciencia como para acompañarme a matarte- finalizó, cuando la mujer lobo estiró su brazo y ella le comenzó a buscar la vena.

-Gracias- susurró entonces Luna, haciendo un pequeño gesto de dolor cuando la aguja le atravesó la piel, y miró a Stiles, con sincero agradecimiento en la mirada- Aunque sé que no lo haces por mí… gracias.

-No lo hago por nadie en particular- se defendió Stiles, frunciendo el ceño y Luna rodó los ojos.

-Ya me siento mejor… gracias- insistió la mujer lobo, esta vez mirando a Ariadna, quien se encogió de hombros, mientras dejaba el frasco vacío y la jeringuilla en la mesita de noche.

-Deaton está preparando más- explicó, levantándose de la cama y acomodándose la chaqueta- Ahora, si ustedes dos no van a comerse la boca a besos- miró a Derek y Stiles y suspiró- Supongo que nos vamos.

-¿Por qué no se quedan a tomar un café?- preguntó entonces Peter y la morena lo miró ceñuda.

-Porque no me interesa estar en la misma habitación con ustedes dos por demasiado tiempo- contestó- Y porque estoy segura de que Stiles estaría mucho mejor mientras más pronto deje de compartir espacio con Derek. En resumen: Sí, seguimos odiándolos a ambos. Nos vemos- finalizó, mirando a Stiles quien asintió conforme y salieron de la habitación.

-Ary- la detuvo Peter, antes que salieran del departamento y ella se giró hacia él, interrogativa- Tenemos que hablar.

-Déjalo estar, Peter- musitó Ariadna, soltando un suspiro- Hay demasiadas cosas sobre la mesa… déjanos finalizar un problema para retomar otro.- puntualizó, saliendo del departamento junto a Stiles y cerró la puerta tras ella.

***

-Ey, ¿Estás bien?- musitó Ariadna cuando Stiles detuvo el jeep en el estacionamiento de los Argent. El adolescente la miró, asintiendo pesadamente y quitando la llave del encendido.- ¿Por qué sigues luchando?

-¿Luchando?- contra preguntó Stiles, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, luchando- asintió Ariadna soltando un profundo suspiro- Sabes que si no fuera porque me tienen estrictamente prohibido probar siquiera una gota de café me habría quedado por esa taza que nos ofreció Peter…

-Aún duele- la cortó entonces Stiles y ella lo miró dubitativa- Pensé que ya estaba superado. Completamente superado. Pero duele… demasiado… y este último tiempo hay tantas cosas en mi vida que no sé a qué darle prioridad.

-Sé que va a sonar más cliché que nada, pero… sigue tus instintos. Tu corazón- susurró Ariadna, acariciándole el cabello y Stiles la miró sonriendo- ¿Demasiado cliché?

-Too much- rió el adolescente, saliendo del jeep y ella lo siguió- ¿Sabes? Jamás te dediques a la psicología.

-Bah… y yo que pensaba hacerlo- bromeó la joven, colgándose de su brazo.

-Quiero tener sexo con Derek- soltó entonces Stiles, sin saber a cuento de qué

-SANTA MADRE DE DIOS, ¡STILES!- gimió Ariadna, soltándose de él bruscamente y mirándolo horrorizada.

-Tú me dijiste que querías que fuera sincero contigo- se excusó él, encogiéndose de hombros mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos de la sudadera. En ese momento de la casa salieron Scott, Allison y Lydia, los tres en plan de ataque mirando alrededor. Allison incluso apuntaba con su arco a la nada.

-¿Quién nos ataca?- preguntó Scott, olisqueando al aire y tanto Stiles como Ariadna rieron.

-La sinceridad de Stiles- bufó la morena, encogiéndose de hombros y entrando a la casa mientras Scott los miraba extrañado.

-¿Tu sinceridad?- preguntó sin entender nada de lo que sucedía.

-Sólo porque le he dicho que quiero tener sexo con Derek…

-SANTO DIOS, ¡¡¡STILES!!!- gimieron los tres adolescentes al mismo tiempo, mirándolo como si fuera de las peores barbaridades que podía soltar.

-Trío de mojigatos- suspiró Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza y entrando a la casa tras Ariadna.

-No se trata de ser mojigatos, Stiles- se quejó Lydia tras él- Se trata de tener que imaginarlos a ti y a Derek… de formas que no pretendíamos hacerlo jamás en toda nuestra vida- Stiles se giró a mirarla con una ceja enarcada.

-Lydia… ya me contaron de lo que sucedió una noche en que organizaron una maratón de CSI en casa de Scott… entre Isaac y tú…- le movió las cejas indecorosamente y Lydia retrocedió horrorizada.

-Y te aseguro que yo no he sido- se defendió Scott alzando las manos en son de paz

-¿Podemos… dejar de hablar… de lo que sea que estén hablando?- gimió Allison- O vamos a terminar traumatizados pensando incluso en… No quiero ni pensarlo- sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y dejó el arco colgado del perchero de la entrada. Stiles se quedó mirando el arma, pensando en lo maravilloso que era no tener amigos inocentes que no tuvieran idea de lo sobrenatural, porque sería muy difícil explicar el por qué hay un arco colgado donde debiera ir un abrigo.

-¿Y Chris?- preguntó entonces Ariadna, mirando hacia el desorden de papeles que había en la sala de estar.

-Tuvo que salir a Washington- contestó Allison, disponiéndose a ordenar todo- Dijo que estaría de regreso el próximo fin de semana, y ha dejado a tres de sus mejores cazadores custodiando la casa.

-Bueno, yo debo irme a casa, quedé en cenar con mi padre- musitó entonces Stiles, mirando a Scott- ¿Te llevo?

-Me quedaré hasta un poco más tarde- replicó el moreno y Stiles asintió conforme.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces- sonrió, sacudiendo la mano y saliendo de la casa.

****

La cena estuvo mejor de lo que pudiera haber imaginado. Él y su padre cocinaron macarrones con queso y prepararon un sencillo flan de chocolate, para luego sentarse frente al televisor a ver algo de noticias compartiendo una cerveza. Conversaron sobre trivialidades del día, penaron en lo entretenido que sería organizar un día de picnic otra vez todos juntos como cuando habían ido al río y hablaron de tantas cosas que Stiles ni siquiera notó cómo el tiempo pasaba hasta que su padre comenzó a reemplazar las palabras por leves cabeceos y casi inaudibles “Ajá” y “Hmmm”. Cuando miró su reloj descubrió que ya era más de las once, así que apagaron el televisor y se fueron a sus habitaciones porque mientras uno tenía que madrugar para irse al trabajo, el otro tenía unos cuantos deberes pendientes del instituto.

Stiles cerró la puerta de su habitación y se estremeció levemente cuando sintió el fresco aire que entraba por la ventana. Frunció el ceño y se acercó para cerrarla, para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama con ropa y todo, bostezando largamente. Y entonces pudo ver una leve silueta semi oculta en la penumbra de la habitación. Ahogó un pequeño grito de pánico y se levantó instintivamente de la cama, retrocediendo levemente mientras su corazón se ponía a galopar como caballo de carreras.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte- Derek salió de la penumbra y lo miró con gesto preocupado.

-Santo Dios, Derek… existen las malditas puertas… o al menos no haber aparecido así de la nada- se quejó Stiles en un susurro, llevándose una mano al pecho mientras trataba de calmar su respiración.- ¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas?- preguntó, mirándolo fijamente.

-Te escuché- fue toda la respuesta del hombre lobo, que comenzó a acercarse sutilmente y Stiles lo miró interrogativo.

-¿Me escuchaste?- preguntó sin entender de qué diablos hablaba Derek mientras se sentaba de regreso en la cama

-En la casa Argent- asintió el moreno, deteniéndose frente a Stiles, quedando ambos en una postura bastante sugerente. El adolescente carraspeó incómodo, intentando mirar hacia cualquier lugar menos a Derek porque ni siquiera quería detenerse a pensar qué era lo que el hombre lobo había escuchado exactamente.

-He dicho tantas cosas en la casa Argent que no sé a cuál de ellas te refieres- soltó entonces, acomodándose en la cama para alejarse un resto del alfa. Derek lo miraba completamente serio e imperturbable, con el iris levemente teñido de rojo.

-Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando, Stiles- susurró, acercándose hasta que sus rodillas tocaron la cama y el adolescente lo miró con la ansiedad dibujada en el rostro- Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando.

-Si te refieres a lo que dije sobre ti… sólo quería incomodar a todos- soltó Stiles entonces, enarcando una ceja.- Además… ¿Qué haces aquí cuando tienes a una mujer preñada en tu departamento? ¿No deberías estar cuidando de ella? ¿O es que ahora que te hemos conseguido el antídoto pretendes volver a una vida sin responsabilidades?- le espetó y Derek retrocedió instintivamente, azotado por el frío tono de voz empleado por el adolescente, que lo miraba serio.- Pero si es sexo lo que quieres… vamos, puedes tenerlo- prosiguió entonces, acomodándose en la cama y estirando sus piernas hasta rozar las del alfa, quien retrocedió.

-Yo no…- titubeó Derek, frunciendo el ceño

-Vamos, que ya lo han hecho una vez, supongo que la segunda no será tan difícil, y no tienes que drogarme para conseguirlo- insistió Stiles, con un tono de voz monótono. El alfa apretó la mandíbula y se acercó a la ventana- Claro, lo olvidaba… no te gustan los fáciles- Derek se volteó hacia él, mirándolo con los ojos encendidos en rojo.

-No digas eso- gruñó, acercándose una vez más y Stiles permaneció imperturbable- Voy a despellejarla viva por lo que te hizo- el adolescente suspiró pesadamente y volvió a acomodarse, encogiendo las piernas hasta quedarse sentado con las piernas entrecruzadas. No había querido pensar en ello. Había decidido poner todo de su parte para olvidar lo que Natasha había hecho. Se sentía sucio nada más pensar en lo que había ocurrido y ahora era él mismo quien usaba eso para atormentar a Derek. No podía sentirse peor- Ey… shhh- sintió los fuertes brazos de Derek rodeándolo con fuerza cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir y sin detenerse a pensar en nada se aferró a él, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, embriagándose en su aroma como tantas veces antes- Estoy aquí- le susurró Derek- No me iré otra vez… nunca más- prosiguió y Stiles aferró el agarre aún más, sollozando silenciosamente.

Derek lo movió suavemente, hasta que ambos quedaron recostados en la cama, y lo apretó contra su pecho, besándole la coronilla. Stiles se acurrucó contra él, sintiendo cómo el suave palpitar en el pecho del alfa lo iba calmando poco a poco hasta sumirlo en un sutil letargo.

-Lo siento- susurró, sintiendo que los párpados le pesaban

-No tienes que disculparte por nada- suspiró Derek, aferrándolo contra sí y besándole suavemente la frente- No tienes culpa de nada- prosiguió, besándole esta vez los párpados- Jamás debí irme- susurró, besándole la nariz y Stiles abrió los ojos, mirándolo fijamente, mientras su corazón se aceleraba un poco a la espera del próximo movimiento.

Lo quería… lo necesitaba. Sentir una vez más los ardientes labios de Derek sobre los suyos, su lengua sinuosa recorriéndole los dientes, bajando por su cuello. Sentir las caderas del alfa apretándose contra sus muslos, sus manos recorriéndole la espalda. Lo necesitaba más que nunca. Lo anhelaba más que antes.

Pero Derek simplemente volvió a besarle la frente con infinita ternura y lo apretó contra su pecho.

-Descansa- susurró y Stiles pudo sentir cómo su corazón se desaceleraba al instante, amargado por el sutil rechazo.

 _“Así que la valentía se ha ido de paseo_ ” le dijo una voz en su cabeza y Stiles apretó los párpados con fuerza. _“Dónde está el antiguo Stiles? Se lo ha llevado Natasha?”_

-A la mierda- gimió Stiles, subiéndose sobre Derek y devorándole la boca antes que el alfa pudiera descubrir siquiera sus intenciones. El adolescente hundió sus manos en el esculpido pecho y embistió con sus caderas, produciendo un profundo gemido excitado en Derek, quien le aferró la cinturilla de los pantalones, mientras le mordía el labio inferior.

Sin la mínima intención de seguir controlándose, Derek lo tomó con fuerza por las caderas, girándolo bruscamente para terminar sobre él, lamiéndole y besándole el cuello. Stiles tuvo que morderse con fuerza los labios para no soltar un gemido profundo que pudiera despertar a su padre.

-Stiles- gruñó Derek cuando el adolescente comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones- Dios, me descontrolas tanto- le jadeó al oído, embistiendo instintivamente contra las caderas del castaño. Cuando los pantalones estuvieron desabrochados, Stiles introdujo tentativamente su mano dentro de los bóxers, envolviendo por completo la envergadura del hombre lobo, quien le gruñó profundo contra el oído.

Derek tampoco se dejó estar y con la rapidez que sólo sus poderes lobunos le otorgaban, le quitó la camiseta, tirándola con furia contra el suelo, como si quemara, y se lanzó a lamer y morder los pezones del castaño, quien arqueó la espalda contra él. Derek entonces apartó la mano de Stiles y se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, quitándose la camiseta ante la intensa mirada del adolescente, quien se mordió el labio con antelación. Acto seguido, le desabrochó los pantalones y se los quitó sin miramientos, lamiéndose los labios ante la expectativa.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirando o pretendes hacer algo?- preguntó entonces Stiles, moviéndole las cejas y esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Vaya, ¿Ha vuelto el Stiles que no se calla ante nada?- susurró Derek, tendiéndose sobre él y embistiéndolo suavemente, haciéndolo arquear la espalda nuevamente y mover las caderas de forma instintiva.

-Siempre has sabido cómo hacerme callar, sourwolf- bromeó el adolescente, mirándolo fijamente. El hombre lobo sonrió, lamiéndose los labios mientras acariciaba sinuosamente la erección de Stiles- Jo… der…

-Es lo que pretendo hacer- susurró Derek, besándolo apasionadamente y comenzando a embestirlo cada vez con más fuerza. Stiles intentó detenerlo, porque esa no era su idea de un buen sexo de reconciliación. Él quería sentirlo dentro, quería sentir cómo se corría dentro suyo, quería sentirlo vibrar contra su piel. Pero Derek no se detuvo. Siguió embistiéndolo, cada vez más intensamente, devorándole los labios, mordiéndole con suavidad el cuello, ahogados ambos por jadeos y gemidos silenciosos, hasta correrse contra los calzoncillos, ahogando los gruñidos en un ardiente beso.

-No era lo que me imaginaba de un sexo de reconciliación- jadeó Stiles, cuando Derek se quitó de encima de él y se dejó caer a su lado en la cama, con la respiración agitada, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados.

-¿Y cómo te lo imaginabas?- susurró Derek, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de calmar su respiración. Stiles se giró sobre el costado y cruzó una pierna por encima de las caderas del hombre lobo, mientras trazaba suaves círculos alrededor de sus pezones- Stiles…- gimió el hombre lobo por lo bajo, con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Me lo imaginaba… más… profundo- susurró el adolescente, depositando un húmedo beso sobre el cuello de su amante, quien se estremeció levemente- Te imaginaba en mi interior- prosiguió, depositando un nuevo beso bajo el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Joder… Stiles…- gimió Derek, mientras su entrepierna comenzaba a reaccionar enseguida a las demostraciones de afecto del castaño. Entonces abrió los ojos y miró a Stiles, quien lo observaba como si estuviera esperando que sucediera algo- ¿Esto significa que estoy perdonado?- preguntó, suspirando profundo y Stiles sonrió, para luego besarlo suavemente en los labios.

-Depende de lo que vayas a hacer ahora- susurró, con mirada pícara.

-No voy a hacer nada…

-Entonces no estás perdonado- replicó Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros y Derek sonrió, lamiéndose los labios.

-¿Y si te hiciera el amor?- preguntó entonces y el adolescente sonrió ampliamente, con los ojos iluminados.

-Estarías perdonado  hasta el fin de los tiempos- asintió y Derek rió bajito, abrazándolo contra él.

-Supongo que esperaré hasta mañana para ser perdonado entonces… tienes deberes atrasados y debes levantarte temprano. Necesitas dormir- puntualizó, besándolo en la frente y Stiles soltó un bufido bajito.- Descansa- finalizó el moreno, apoyando su mejilla contra el cabello del castaño.

 

****

Stiles se desperezó, estirándose cuánto pudo, enredándose en la manta que alguien le había echado encima. Se restregó los ojos y se incorporó, mirando alrededor. Su camiseta estaba en el cesto de ropa sucia, al igual que sus pantalones, la ventana estaba cerrada, pero sin seguro y la puerta del baño estaba levemente entornada. Se volvió a tirar sobre la cama, tapándose con la manta hasta la barbilla y bostezó largamente, con el intenso recuerdo de la noche anterior clavándose en su memoria.

El reloj sobre la mesilla de noche indicaba que ya eran más de las diez de la mañana y los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana estaban haciéndole doler la vista. No tenía ganas de levantarse aún, aunque sabía que tenía demasiados deberes pendientes y que tendría que estar hasta la medianoche terminándolos si no se levantaba ya. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada, cubriéndose hasta las orejas y suspiró profundo, prometiéndose a sí mismo que eran _“sólo cinco minutos más”_ , pero el sutil aroma a café recién preparado inundó sus fosas nasales y se destapó, olisqueando alrededor.  Era bastante seguro de que el olor de café provenía del interior de SU casa, lo que resultaba totalmente contradictorio con el hecho de que su padre debía irse al trabajo a las 7am.

Se levantó, tomando como precaución llevar un bate de baseball consigo (Sí, los McCall le habían dado la idea, ¿Algún problema?). Bajó con cautela los peldaños de la escalera, procurando no hacer ruido alguno y se detuvo a la entrada de la cocina, siendo invadido de inmediato por el olor a café y waffles.

-Eh, ya te has levantado, ¡Al fin!- sonrió Ariadna, indicándose que se sentara a la mesa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Stiles, mirándola como si fuera un ente de otro planeta y sin siquiera moverse de su sitio. La joven lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-He venido a prepararte el desayuno, y quizá ayudarte con algunos de los deberes que tienes pendiente… en fin, pensé que sería buena idea pasar la mañana juntos- explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gracias- sonrió entonces Stiles, dejando caer el bate sin miramientos y sentándose a la mesa justo en el momento en que el estómago le rugía violento.- ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Has llegado antes que se fuera mi padre?- preguntó, comenzando a babear cuando Ariadna depositó el plato con waffles y tocino frente a él.

-Ha abierto Derek- contestó ella, sentándose junto a él con una taza de té en sus manos y Stiles la miró con los ojos como platos ante la respuesta. ¿Derek le había abierto la puerta? ¿Hasta qué hora se había quedado Derek? ¡¿Su padre había visto a Derek?!- Dijo que había pasado la noche aquí y que se había ocultado en el baño cuando tu padre fue a verte esta mañana, y que luego había decidido quedarse unas horas más… por precaución.- Stiles asintió quedamente, más tranquilo ante la idea de que su padre no había visto a Derek en su habitación, pero alerta ante el posible sermón que iba a caerle encima. Pero Ariadna no parecía ni mínimamente interesada en decir algo sobre el hospedaje de Derek.

-¿No me dirás nada?

-¿De qué?- contra preguntó ella, curiosa

-Sobre Derek- contestó Stiles, mirándola interesado.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- replicó la joven, encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo un nuevo sorbo de té- Es tu vida, Stiles. Sólo tú sabes cuándo y cómo perdonarás a Derek, ni yo ni nadie puede decirte qué hacer o qué no al respecto. Es TU felicidad y depende sólo de ti.

-Si yo perdono a Derek… ¿Tú perdonarás a Peter?- inquirió entonces el adolescente, llevándose un trozo de tocino a la boca.

-No estoy molesta con Peter- respondió ella, mirándolo ceñuda- No tengo qué perdonarle.

-¿Por qué no quieres estar con él en el mismo espacio?- insistió Stiles, mirándola fijamente.

-Porque sé cuál es el tema del que comenzará a hablar enseguida, y aún no me interesa tener que escucharlo- contestó ella, con toda calma- Ya es suficiente tener que escuchar a Chris… y Allison… y Lydia, Scott, Isaac, incluso Erica.

-Y el tema en cuestión es….

-No empieces- lo cortó ella, sonriendo.

-De todas formas tarde o temprano… más temprano que tarde, tendrás que detenerte a pensar en eso- acotó Stiles, asintiendo levemente, echándose un trozo proporcionalmente grande de Waffle a la boca- Debo admitirlo, y no vayas a matarme por esto, pero… te he imaginado. Con una barriga como la de Luna, persiguiendo a los gemelos por el bosque, con una daga en cada mano… y es gracioso. Pero asumo que en la vida real no será tan gracioso.- Ariadna lo miró, atónita, y entonces sacudió la cabeza.

-Dios, me has dado una imagen mental más divertida que la de Derek y tú en la cama, Stiles- rió, levantándose y comenzando a lavar la taza que había utilizado.

-¿Piensas en Derek y yo teniendo sexo?- preguntó Stiles, sin saber si sentirse halagado u ofendido. Ariadna rió de buena gana y lo miró.

-Anda, termina tu desayuno y ve a darte un baño, estoy segura de que tienes demasiados deberes pendientes- le dijo tranquila, terminando de lavar su taza y comenzando a secarla.

Stiles asintió y siguió engullendo su desayuno sintiendo, después de tanto tiempo, que todo podía volver a ser como antes. Sin saber que un serio peligro se acercaba a pasos agigantados y que ni él, ni Derek ni Ariadna serían capaces de detenerlo antes que ocurriera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pos si... "Sin saber que un serio peligro se acercaba a pasos agigantados y que ni él, ni Derek ni Ariadna serían capaces de detenerlo antes que ocurriera." augura cosas malas, mu malas. Por decir algo: Ursula quedó muy satisfecha tras el capítulo 15 mientras yo sigo replanteándome si estuvo bien u.u
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado.


	15. Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madre mía, el resumen de resúmenes! *o*  
> "-¡Ey, chulito!- Stiles apenas logró alzarse para mirar hacia Ariadna, quien se mantenía de pie a duras penas, apoyada contra el vagón y una intensa llama de fuego en las manos- ¿Por qué no te enfrentas a alguien tan sobrenatural como tú?- musitó, esbozando una sonrisa torcida y lanzó una especie de bola de fuego hacia el hombre lobo, quien la esquivó dejándose rodar sobre el suelo y la apuntó con el arco, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Ethan. La bola de fuego dio un giro en el aire y fue a chocar contra el suelo, donde se convirtió en una intensa llamarada que rodeó a Stiles, su padre y Derek.- Veamos qué haces ahora- susurró, arrancándose la flecha del vientre, con un fuerte gruñido de dolor y la sangre comenzó a deslizarse por sus piernas."  
> (Obra y gracia de Ursula)

Stiles estiró los brazos por sobre la cabeza, mirando satisfecho la pantalla del ordenador. Sólo le faltaba el insignificante punto final y el ensayo de economía estaba listo. Ariadna había tenido la fantástica idea de hacerlo sobre el papel que jugaron los derivados en la crisis financiera de 2008 y Stiles estaba seguro de que obtendría una triple A, una medalla de honor y hasta un ramo de flores por el genial trabajo que habían hecho.

-¿Podemos pedir pizza para el almuerzo?- preguntó entonces, en un leve ronroneo, restregando el rostro contra el hombro de la joven, quien enarcó una ceja.

-Aún queda el ensayo de química y los ejercicios de álgebra- respondió ella, guardando los cambios en el ensayo y cerrando el programa.

-Vaaaaaamos… una piiiiiiizza… a la tarde seguimos con los demás deberes. No seas malita, di que sí, ¿Siiiiiiiii?- insistió él, pestañeando velozmente en lo que pretendía ser una mirada de cachorrito apaleado. Ariadna rió y sacudió la cabeza, levantándose de la silla.

-¿Quién quiere otro hijo si te tengo a ti?- bufó, sacando su teléfono móvil y marcando el número del delivery de pizzas.

-¡Sería genial! Podrían adoptarme tú y Peter, seríamos familia- Stiles frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín con los labios- Aunque sería raro… si Peter y tú me adoptan… Derek sería mi primo… no sé si eso sea legal en Estados Unidos.- Ariadna rió llevándose el teléfono al oído, justo en el momento en que el de Stiles comenzaba a sonar.

-Oh, es mi padre, quizá venga a almorzar, cuelga, cuelga, podemos cocinar algo!- se apresuró a decir, haciéndole señas a Ariadna, quien cortó la llamada- Papá- contestó Stiles, sonriendo.

-Stiles…- la voz de su padre se oía cortada y el corazón de Stiles se disparó en un segundo.

-Stiles, querido, no sabes las ganas que tenía de hablar contigo- el adolescente pudo sentir cómo todos los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaban al escuchar la voz de Aiden. Los gemelos habían vuelto. Y tenían a su padre.

-Si le haces daño te juro que voy a descuartizarte yo mismo, hijo de puta- gruñó al teléfono y Ariadna se acercó alerta ante el tono de voz empleado por Stiles.

-Oh, no, no queremos hacerle daño a papi Stilinski- rió Aiden- Bueno… hablo por mí. YO no le haría daño al sheriff… Ethan tiene otros planes.

-Te juro que….

-Nah, nah, nah… no te molestes en jurar nada- lo cortó el hombre lobo, suspirando profundo- Te enviaré por mensaje nuestra ubicación. Tú, tu querido alfa y la fénix esa que tienes por amiga vendrán… solos… y dependiendo del resultado de esa interesante reunión veremos si tu padre sigue vivo… y siendo aún un humano común y corriente.

-¡No te atrevas…!- gruñó Stiles, levantándose de la silla, pero Aiden eligió ese momento para cortar la llamada.

-¡Stiles! ¿Quién era? ¿Tienen a tu padre?- lo interrogó Ariadna.

-Era Aiden- respondió el adolescente, sintiendo que comenzaba a faltarle el aire- Tiene  a mi padre y quiere que vayamos, tú, Derek y yo- su teléfono móvil sonó, anunciando la recepción de un mensaje de texto y Stiles lo abrió, leyendo la información que contenía- Están en la estación de trenes abandonada, donde solíamos entrenar.

-¿Nos han citado a territorio conocido?- Ariadna frunció el ceño, dudosa y Stiles la miró interrogativo- Llamaré a los demás…

-Tenemos que ir solos- la detuvo Stiles, alarmado- Van a matar a mi padre, Ary…

-Lo sé, lo sé- asintió ella, apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- Iremos solos, pero debemos avisar a los demás- Stiles asintió quedamente, tratando de mantenerse calmado. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que ser fuerte y salvar a su padre.

La manada no tardó en llegar, acompañados de Derek y Peter, mientras que Jake se había quedado haciendo compañía a Luna, pues se imaginaron que aquello podría ser algún tipo de trampa para tener fácil acceso a la mujer lobo. Todos dirigieron palabras de ánimo y esperanza a Stiles, aunque éste simplemente se limitaba a asentir, sin poder mantener su corazón calmado. Fue Derek quien se apresuró a abrazarlo fuerte contra sí mismo, en un silencioso gesto que decía claramente _“Aquí estoy, hasta las últimas consecuencias”._

-Bien, ¿Dónde tenemos que ir?- preguntó entonces Peter y Ariadna lo miró ceñuda.

-Ustedes no van a ninguna parte- contestó seriamente y todos la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca- Ellos sólo quieren que Stiles, Derek y yo vayamos

-Ya, ¿Y si piden que vayan en tanga y bañador lo harás también?- le espetó Peter

-Ey, no quiero que discutan por esto, es lo último que necesitamos- se apresuró a intervenir Stiles, apartándose de Derek

-No, nadie va a discutir- dijo entonces Ariadna, mirando con inquina al rubio- ¿Sabes de qué gemelos estamos hablando, verdad? Porque esos gemelos tienen como prisionero al padre de Stiles, y han amenazado con matarlo o convertirlo. Han pedido que vayamos sólo nosotros tres, ¿Sabes lo primero que harán en cuanto sientan que no estamos solos? ¡Morderlo!- le espetó y Stiles la miró titubeante- Lo siento…

-Son las hormonas, tú tranquila, desahógate que te entendemos- asintió Lydia, acariciándole suavemente los hombros en completa complicidad.

-Ariadna tiene razón- acotó entonces Derek- Sabrán enseguida si va alguien más con nosotros y morderán al sheriff, sin miramiento alguno. Será convertido, pero seguirá con vida, para poder negociarlo.

-No podemos quedarnos sentados aquí esperando a que regresen- se quejó Scott

-Lo sé- asintió Ariadna y acercándose a la mesa de comedor tomó su iPad y abrió una de las aplicaciones, para enseñárselo a Scott- Podrán hacerle seguimiento a mi iPhone, en todo momento. Si la estación de trenes es sólo el lugar donde nos recogerán, podrán saber a dónde nos llevan.- Scott asintió, suspirando profundo- Si el teléfono llega a desaparecer del radar o ha sido destruido, o lo he apagado…

-Esa será la señal- acotó Allison y Ariadna la miró, asintiendo.

-Ellos quieren negociar, no van a hacernos daño de inmediato- repuso, depositando el iPad en las manos de Scott

-Todos hablan de negociar, ¿Qué se supone que quieren negociar?- preguntó entonces Isaac

-A Stiles- respondieron a coro Ariadna y Derek, mirando al aludido quien se sintió levemente encogido ante la perspectiva de sentirse un objeto.

-He llamado a mi padre, viene viajando- informó entonces Allison- y los cazadores se están preparando, armándose hasta los dientes.

-Y Deaton está preparando tantas flechas y balas con acónito que en vez de un par de gemelos pareciera que estamos enfrentando a diez manadas- acotó Scott

-Perfecto- asintió Ariadna y suspiró, mientras se guardaba su teléfono en el interior de la bota.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo entonces Peter, acercándose a ella con precaución y la joven lo miró, preocupada.

-Me asustaría que no lo tuvieras, Peter- suspiró- Sólo hay una razón por la que quieren que Derek y yo vayamos con Stiles, de lo contrario sólo lo habrían citado a él.

-¡Esto es una locura!- Erica fue la primera que decidió estallar, pues comenzaba a sentir que era la única que veía aquello igual que enviar a tres corderos al matadero. Boyd la contuvo, abrazándola por la espalda.

-Si tenemos suerte, lograremos salvar al Sheriff- musitó Ariadna- Si tenemos mucha suerte, lograremos acabar con los gemelos.

-Y si la suerte no les acompaña van a terminar todos muertos- dijo Lydia, ganándose sendas miradas de inquina- Menos Stiles, Stiles terminará convertido.

-Nunca lo he dicho… pero tu sinceridad es refrescante, Lydia- musitó Ariadna, poniéndose la chaqueta- Vamos de una vez- puntualizó, guardándose un arma en la cinturilla de sus jeans. Derek y Stiles asintieron y se guardaron armas también, disponiéndose a salir, pero antes que lo hicieran, Peter tomó del brazo a Ariadna y la besó suavemente.

-Cuídate- susurró y ella esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

-Siempre lo hago- suspiró- Menos la única vez que tuve sexo contigo- bromeó, para luego darle un nuevo beso y salir tras Derek y Stiles.

-Todo saldrá bien- musitó entonces Allison, sin creérselo ni ella misma.

-Sólo nos queda la fe, ¿No?- suspiró Lydia, dejándose caer sobre el brazal del sillón, con Isaac a su lado, mientras Scott tomaba una de las sillas y se sentaba, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de la Tablet.

-Voy a preparar algo de café- musitó entonces Allison- ¿Erica, me ayudas?- la aludida asintió quedamente y se apartó de Boyd para acompañar a la cazadora.

Peter se quedó junto a la ventana, mirando hacia la calle, comenzando a contar los minutos y atento a cualquier sensación. Tenía un extraño y muy mal presentimiento, diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes y, aunque no quería preocupar más de la cuenta a nadie, sabía que la espera se tornaría tortuosa y no lo aguantaría demasiado tiempo. Quería ir tras ellos, pero sabía que eso sólo agravaría las cosas, por lo que simplemente se cruzó de brazos, con la mirada fija en la calle, suspirando de vez en cuando, atento a cada sensación.

 

***

 

Derek detuvo el Camaro a las afueras de la estación abandonada y miró a Stiles, quien ya tenía las manos rojas de tanto restregárselas.

-Stiles- le llamó, y el adolescente lo miró, interrogativo- Pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas…

-Me mantendré tranquilo- aseguró el castaño, asintiendo levemente.

-Todo saldrá bien- susurró Ariadna, inclinándose hacia adelante en el asiento trasero y apretándole suavemente el hombro.

-De acuerdo, vamos- musitó Derek, bajando del vehículo y guardándose las llaves en el bolsillo, para mirar alrededor.

Los tres pensaron de la misma forma. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y silencioso. O todo aquello era una trampa o no era más que el lugar donde los recogerían para llevarlos a otra parte. De todas formas, se adentraron en la estación, sacando sus armas, atento a cualquier movimiento extraño.

Pero en el centro del lugar, encadenado a unas vigas, estaba el sheriff, al parecer bastante malherido. Stiles quiso acercarse enseguida, agradeciendo al cielo porque su padre aún estaba vivo, pero Derek lo sostuvo del brazo, mirando con desconfianza alrededor.

-Ve- susurró Ariadna mirando a Stiles, instándolo a acercarse a su padre con cautela tras revisar alrededor, pero siempre pegada tras sus talones, mirando a todos lados con el arma en alto.

El sheriff intentó decir algo en cuanto los vio, pero tenía cinta adhesiva en la boca por lo que sólo emitía ruidos incomprensibles. Stiles llegó hasta él y le quitó la mordaza.

-Gracias al cielo estás bien- susurró, sintiendo que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-¡Es una trampa!- gritó el sheriff, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Dos flechas surcaron el aire, emitiendo un leve silbido que sólo se detuvo cuando se estrellaron contra la piel. Derek y Ariadna cayeron al suelo, heridos, en medio de gruñidos de dolor, haciendo caer sus armas a varios metros. Stiles se puso por delante de su padre y alzó el arma, apuntando directamente hacia Aiden, que se acercaba junto a Ethan, ambos con arcos en las manos.

-Stiles… baja esa arma… puedes lastimar a alguien- musitó Aiden, poniendo otra flecha en su arco y apuntó hacia Derek, quien intentó levantarse para saltarle encima, pero Ethan le propinó una patada, haciéndolo caer de espaldas, retorciéndose de dolor por la flecha clavada en su costado.- Yo que tú no me movería demasiado, Derek… tiene acónito… el mismo que lleva tu querida Luna por dentro- sonrió Aiden y miró a Ariadna, quien se había arrastrado lo suficiente para apoyar la espalda sobre el vagón que había abandonado. Tenía la flecha clavada en el vientre y su rostro se había vuelto completamente pálido.- ¿Vas a matarla o sólo vas a esperar que pierda el cachorro?- preguntó Aiden mirando a Ethan, quien se encogió de hombros.

El arma en las manos de Stiles tembló levemente cuando éste comprendió la implicancia de la frase de Aiden. Ariadna tenía la flecha con acónito clavada en su vientre y estaba embarazada de un cachorro de hombre lobo. Peter iba a estar tan furioso.

-¿Por qué no te ocupas de tu trofeo? Va a terminar disparando a uno de nosotros- bufó Ethan, señalando con la cabeza a Stiles, quien frunció el ceño ante la perversa mirada de Aiden.

-Oh, Stiles, dime que este no es el sujeto por el que dejaste a Natasha- suspiró su padre tras él.

-Oh, sheriff, no, claro que no!- sonrió Aiden- Su yerno está agonizando por el acónito en este momento- prosiguió y Stiles sintió unas irremediables ganas de ponerle una bala con acónito en plena cabeza para hacerlo callar.

Esta no era la forma en que quería que su padre se enterara de la existencia de hombres lobos, y definitivamente no era la forma en que quería que supiera lo suyo con Derek.

-¿Hale?- gimió el sheriff

-Ding, ding, ding! Tenemos un ganador!- rió Aiden y entonces se puso completamente serio- Ahora, Stiles, baja esa maldita arma o te juro que voy a clavarle esta flecha en la cabeza a tu novio- advirtió, apuntando directamente a Derek, quien ya casi ni podía moverse por el dolor.

Stiles tragó saliva, sabiendo que ya todo había terminado, y tiró el arma al suelo.

-Me tienes… deja ir a mi padre- dijo entonces, suspirando profundo.

-¿No crees que sería bonito unirlo a la manada?- preguntó Aiden, sorprendido, como si aquella fuera la idea más brillante que hubiera tenido nunca.

-¡Es a mí a quien quieres! ¡Déjalo ir!- exigió el adolescente, apretando los puños tan fuerte que sintió cómo sus uñas se le clavaban en la palma- Deja ir a los tres- prosiguió, casi como una súplica.

-Vaya, es más tonto de lo que imaginaba, ¿De verdad quieres quedarte con él?- intervino Ethan, vigilando de cerca a Ariadna, quien cada vez estaba más pálida.

-Verás, Stiles, tenemos un pequeño problemita- musitó Aiden, acercándose un paso más hacia Stiles, quien tragó saliva ansioso- Derek ya te ha marcado… y cuando un alfa te marca… bueno… como que no respondes a nadie más que a él… no sé si me estoy explicando- el adolescente frunció el ceño ante la nueva información y cierta parte de él deseó que su padre no estuviera comprendiendo lo que significaba aquello- Y… bueno… si no vas a responderme… no me sirves de mucho.

-¿Y cuál es tu brillante plan entonces? Tú lo has dicho, ya estoy marcado- soltó entonces Stiles, mirándolo con desprecio.

-Simple: sólo tengo que matar a Derek.- contestó y Stiles sintió cómo se le detenía el corazón- Verás, esto de las parejas de por vida es como cuando quieres robarle la manada a un alfa. Sólo tienes que matarlo.

-Eh, eh eh!- Ethan arrebató el teléfono móvil de las manos de Ariadna ante la mirada de Aiden y Stiles- La muy perra iba a llamar a sus amigos- indicó, mirando con recelo el aparato- Si no supiera que vas a revivir, te clavaría mil flechas- escupió, tirando el teléfono al suelo y pisándolo lo rompió.

Stiles suspiró casi imperceptiblemente mientras compartía una mirada cómplice con un debilitado Derek. Ahora todo estaba en él. Sólo tenía que distraer a los gemelos por unos 15 a 30 minutos más hasta que llegaran los demás, alertados por la desaparición del teléfono del radar en el iPad.

-Bien… ¿Y se puede saber cuál es tu brillante plan?- inquirió entonces, trayendo de regreso a él la atención de Aiden, quien enarcó una ceja, interrogativo- ¿Cómo pretendes quedarte conmigo? ¿Estás olvidando a la manada que tenemos en Beacon Hills?- Aiden rió, burlón.

-¿Manada dices? ¿El grupito de freaks esos?

-Lydia es realmente buena preparando acónito, y tenemos tres betas que se han vuelto bastante fuertes, Allison ha mejorado su puntería en un 110% y Scott cada vez tiene más capacidades de Alfa- soltó Stiles, con tono altanero- Oh, y… el cachorro que estás matando ahí- señaló a Ariadna- Su padre es un ex alfa que estará _un poquito_ furioso.

-Dios, mátalo de una vez- gimió Ethan rodando los ojos y Aiden sonrió perverso.

-Verás, Stiles, la cuestión es… no pretendo conservarte por demasiado tiempo- soltó entonces, sacudiendo el arco y Stiles frunció el ceño- ¡Demonios! ¿Nunca has entendido por qué tan obsesionado contigo, eh?- sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera ante el tonto más idiota del mundo- Verás… ¿Cómo te lo explico? Son dos cuestiones, en realidad, y en las dos tú eres el denominador común…

-Oh, Dios, mátame ya!- gimió Ariadna, dándose un leve golpe en la cabeza contra el vagón- ¿De verdad vas a ser cómo esos villanos de las películas, contando todo tu perfecto plan dando tiempo al héroe para que se salve? Por favor, sólo… mátame- jadeó, captando la atención de Aiden, quien apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Estoy pensándolo, seriamente, bonita. Así que cállate- pidió Ethan, dándole una patada en las piernas, haciéndola soltar un profundo gruñido de dolor cuando la flecha se insertó más en su piel.

-No, tiene razón- intervino entonces Derek y Stiles quiso callarlo a golpes. Una cosa era que Ariadna los provocara, porque sabía que iba a revivir. Él no, el muy idiota- Por favor, si vas a ponerte a soltar semejante monólogo sólo mátanos… es suficiente tortura.

-Sí, creo que lo haré- asintió Aiden, al límite de su paciencia, apuntándolo con el arco

-¿Qué te hace pensar que matando a Derek voy a responderte?- intervino entonces Stiles y Aiden lo miró, enarcando una ceja- Ni siquiera eres mi tipo… de sólo pensar en tener algo contigo… se me revuelve el estómago, ni siquiera se me ocurre cómo Danny pudo soportarlo…

El golpe que le propinó Aiden le hizo ver las estrellas, literalmente. Casi pudo sentir su mandíbula inferior desencajándose cuando cayó al suelo, con la vista nublada. Y cuando comenzaba a recuperarse, el hombre lobo le propinó una patada en el pecho, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

-¡STILES!- gritaron casi a coro su padre, Derek y Ariadna.

-¿Seguirás haciéndote el graciosito? Porque estoy  un paso de morder a tu padre, y quisiera ver cómo seguirás tu vida sin él- escupió Aiden, mirándolo con odio. Stiles tragó saliva, sintiendo el sabor salado de la sangre en sus dientes.

-¡Ey, chulito!- Stiles apenas logró alzarse para mirar hacia Ariadna, quien se mantenía de pie a duras penas, apoyada contra el vagón y una intensa llama de fuego en las manos- ¿Por qué no te enfrentas a alguien tan sobrenatural como tú?- musitó, esbozando una sonrisa torcida y lanzó una especie de bola de fuego hacia el hombre lobo, quien la esquivó dejándose rodar sobre el suelo y la apuntó con el arco, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Ethan. La bola de fuego dio un giro en el aire y fue a chocar contra el suelo, donde se convirtió en una intensa llamarada que rodeó a Stiles, su padre y Derek.- Veamos qué haces ahora- susurró, arrancándose la flecha del vientre, con un fuerte gruñido de dolor y la sangre comenzó a deslizarse por sus piernas.

Una gran cantidad de agua le cayó encima y de encima del vagón Natasha saltó al suelo, parándose frente a ella.

-Volvemos a vernos, querida- le sonrió con perversidad. Ethan y Aiden se levantaron del suelo y la miraron sonrientes, decidiendo que luego se ocuparían de los tres personajes rodeados por el fuego.

-Novata- susurró Ariadna, esbozando una suave sonrisa y le apoyó las manos en el cuello, donde nacieron unas intensas llamaradas de fuego, haciendo retroceder a los gemelos, sorprendidos y con gesto de susto a la vez. Definitivamente habían creído que el agua sería una buena arma contra una fénix.

En ese momento Derek se transformó, convirtiéndose en un enorme lobo de pelaje negro que saltó sobre las llamas que lo rodeaban y le saltó encima a Natasha, que rodaba por el suelo intentando apagar el fuego que la quemaba. Derek le atrapó el cuello entre sus mandíbulas y de un simple movimiento brusco se lo partió en dos, dejándola muerta ante sus patas, para luego transformarse otra vez y caer sobre sus rodillas, demasiado debilitado.

-¡La manada!- exclamó Ethan, tras ellos, escabulléndose por entre las vigas, seguido por Aiden, pero una flecha silbó en el aire, incrustándose en la espalda de éste último, haciéndolo caer al suelo con un aullido lastimero.

Stiles suspiró tranquilo cuando vio a todos a la entrada de la estación y las llamas que lo rodeaban a él y a su padre comenzaron a decrecer, al tiempo que Ariadna se dejaba deslizar por la pared del vagón, demasiado ensangrentada. Peter se apresuró hasta ella y la tomó en brazos, mientras que Stiles se apresuró a soltar a su padre, quien se había mantenido impávido y silencioso ante la escena. Scott se acercó hasta Derek y le dio a beber algo que Stiles asumió era el antídoto del acónito que usaban los gemelos.

-Papá- gimió el adolescente por lo bajo

-Ya hablaremos en casa- soltó el sheriff, con voz monótona.

Peter y Allison se apresuraron a salir de la estación y subieron a Ariadna a una de las 4x4 en las que andaban, para llevarla de inmediato al hospital. Stiles no sabía si ir con ellos, acercarse a Derek para cerciorarse de que estuviera recuperándose o comenzar a explicarle todo a su padre. Para facilitarle las cosas, Scott se acercó hasta donde estaban ambos Stilinski, con cautela.

-Mi madre está en tu casa… está preocupada…

-¿Melissa?- preguntó el sheriff y Scott asintió- Ella… ella sabe…- Scott volvió a asentir, liberándolo de tener que hacer LA pregunta que su racionalidad le impedía hacer- ¿Lobos?- el moreno asintió una vez más, bajando la mirada algo avergonzado y entonces el sheriff clavó su mirada en Derek, que los observaba titubeante, y se volteó a mirar a Stiles- ¡¿Hale?!- Stiles entendió que probablemente su padre se tomaría regularmente bien todo el asunto de hombres lobo y que él estuviera metido en el medio. Pero ni por lejos iba a comprender lo que había con Derek.

-Es… una larga… historia- titubeó, negándose a mirar a Derek o a su padre incluso.

-¿Qué quiso decir el chico ese con que te “marcó”?- preguntó entonces, señalando con la cabeza a Aiden, que en ese momento estaba siendo fuertemente encadenado por los tres betas de Derek. Stiles tragó saliva, nervioso y suspiró profundo.

-Como dije… es…. Una larga historia- repitió, sintiendo que se encogía hasta convertirse en un bichito pegado a la suela del zapato de su padre.

-Una larga historia- parafraseó el sheriff, lanzando una última mirada de inquina sobre Derek- Vámonos a casa… tienes mucho que explicar, Stiles… ¡¿Lobos?! ¿En serio?- gimió, sacudiendo las manos con aire teatral, pero lo dejó enseguida, pues una fuerte punzada en las costillas lo obligó a bajar los brazos.

***

Melissa dejó las cuatro tazas de café sobre la mesita de centro y se sentó, entrelazando las manos, sin apartar la mirada del sheriff, a quien ya le habían desinfectado y vendado las heridas que tenía. Scott miró a Stiles, quien se mantenía silencioso, con la mente dividida en tres: una junto a Derek en el departamento del alfa, la otra en el hospital junto a Ariadna y la otra… en ese preciso lugar, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-Bien…- suspiró entonces Melissa, dándose cuenta de que nadie iba a romper el tenso silencio- ¿Qué es lo primero que quieres saber?- preguntó, mirando al sheriff, quien frunció el ceño mirando la taza de café entre sus manos, como si el líquido fuera a darle la respuesta que debía dar.

-Hay demasiadas cosas que quiero saber…- susurró, meditativo, sin alzar la vista.

-Para facilitar las cosas… todo comenzó cuando Kate Argent quemó la casa de los Hale- intervino Scott y el sheriff lo miró ceñudo- Peter sobrevivió, pero quedó un poco… trastocado… y en su búsqueda de venganza… bueno, como que me crucé en medio y fui mordido- el sheriff enarcó las cejas, sorprendido.

-¿Eres uno de ellos?

-Si me lo permites… es el _mejor_ de ellos- asintió Melissa, con mirada orgullosa y el sheriff la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Las muertes… aquella vez…- musitó entonces, frunciendo el ceño- Sí fue Derek- miró a Stiles, quien sacudió la cabeza fervientemente. Sí, estaba muriéndose de vergüenza, pero ni por asomo iba a dejar a Derek cargar con el muerto. Los muertos.

-Fue Peter- contestó Scott- Cuando era un sicópata… pero ya no lo es…

-Mató gente- acotó el sheriff- Mató a personas inocentes.

-Bueeeeno… no eran taaaan inocentes- sugirió Stiles y su padre lo miró inquisitivamente, con lo que decidió callarse.

-Habían ayudado en el incendio, y sí, estuvo mal que lo hiciera, pero… no era muy racional en esos momentos- explicó Melissa, bebiendo un sorbo de café- Pero ha cambiado… mucho más desde que Ariadna llegó a Beacon Hills.

-Ok, ok… Peter Hale se convirtió en un sicópata, mordió a tu hijo y tú estás defendiéndolo- inquirió el sheriff, con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí.- Asintió Melissa, con total seguridad- Lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero ha cambiado. Ha ayudado en otros casos ocurridos en Beacon Hills.

-El año siguiente… el padre de Isaac, el chico del taller mecánico…

-Ese fue Jackson- soltó Scott y el sheriff lo miró arqueando sus cejas- Controlado por Matt y luego por Gerar Argent

-Y el año siguiente…

-Fue la manada de alfas, a la que los gemelos pertenecían- explicó Scott- Sheriff, todo este tiempo… Derek y los demás sólo hemos tratado de que lo sobrenatural no invada demasiado Beacon Hills, hemos intentado mantener todo esto a raya.- el sheriff asintió levemente, procesando la información y entonces miró a Stiles.

-Tú eres un…

-No, ni de coña!- soltó el adolescente, sacudiendo la cabeza- No podría lidiar en el hecho de ser hombre lobo y acarrear con toda la hiperactividad que cargo. No. Niet. Ni en sueños- se apresuró a responder.

-Stiles, Lydia y Allison son… normales- intervino Scott- Aunque Allison es cazadora, igual que su padre- el sheriff enarcó una ceja- Cazadores de hombres lobo, pero se rigen por un código: _Sólo atacar a lo que pone en peligro a los demás._ Y han visto que la manada no tiene ni la más mínima intención de atacar a nadie, por eso somos… aliados. Trabajamos juntos.

-Y Ariadna, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd y Erica Reyes…

-Ariadna es una fénix- explicó Scott, tranquilamente- Los chicos son hombres lobos, betas, es decir que fueron mordidos por un alfa- el sheriff volvió a enarcar una ceja- Yo soy algo así como un omega-alfa, porque no tengo alfa, es decir, “trabajo” solo, pero a la vez soy un alfa porque Stiles, Allison y Lydia son como mi manada. Y cuando Derek se fue de Beacon Hills, sus betas se acercaron a nosotros.

-Así que también tienen jerarquía- suspiró el sheriff, bebiendo un sorbo de café y clavó su mirada en Stiles, quien sabía muy bien qué tipo de mirada era aquella. Era el momento de tocar el tema **Derek**.

-Y Natasha…- musitó entonces el sheriff, desviando el tema, con lo que Stiles suspiró casi imperceptiblemente- Estaba con estos gemelos…

-Jamás lo habríamos imaginado, pero sí- asintió Stiles, frunciendo el ceño. La verdad es que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en ello. Natasha trabajaba con los gemelos desde quién sabe cuándo. Y ahora estaba muerta. Derek la había matado. _Frente al sheriff_. Resopló frustrado sabiendo que el tema Derek iba a ser realmente difícil de tratar con su padre.

-¿Esa es razón suficiente para que Derek la… la matara?- inquirió entonces y Stiles comprendió que el tema Derek no iba a ser difícil de tratar con su padre… iba a ser **imposible.**

-Bueno… Derek… tenía otros motivos- musitó Scott, bajando la mirada mientras que su madre y el sheriff lo miraron interrogativos. El moreno miró de reojo a Stiles, como si estuviera pidiendo su autorización para explicar el caso.

-Natasha abusó de mí- soltó el castaño, suspirando profundo y sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se encendían en rojo. Su padre lo miró sorprendido y Melissa lo observó con la comprensión que sólo una madre podría hacerlo.

-Natasha… ¿ _Abusó_ de ti?- el sheriff casi masticaba las palabras- ¿En qué forma? ¿Abusó de tu confianza? ¿Abusó de tu… generosidad?

-Abusó sexualmente- respondió Stiles, apretando los puños, deseando que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara de una vez. Reconocer que has sido violado frente a tu padre es más difícil de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a imaginar. El sheriff lo miró con un extraño gesto en el rostro, como si estuviera debatiéndose entre abrazarlo con fuerza y no soltarlo jamás, o simplemente cerrar el tema ponerle siete llaves y luego tirarlas al Adriático.

-¡Dios! Todo esto es mi culpa- dijo entonces, soltando un profundo resoplido mientras dejaba la taza de café sobre la mesa de centro y ocultaba el rostro entre las manos. De todas las reacciones que Stiles imaginaba, esa era la que menos esperaba- Debí preocuparme más, pasar más tiempo juntos… yo simplemente…

-No, papá, no!- lo detuvo Stiles, levantándose de su lugar y acercándose de rodillas hasta él, apartándole las manos para mirarlo a los ojos- No es tu culpa, en lo absoluto… las cosas sólo pasan… no hay nada que hubieras podido hacer para evitar que Natasha hiciera lo que hizo… por el contrario… el estar ajeno a todo esto te ha mantenido con vida y **eso** es lo más importante para mí.- el sheriff lo miró, con ojos llorosos.

-¿Esa fue tu primera vez?- preguntó, titubeando y Stiles se quedó congelado en su sitio, simplemente pensando _“Mierda, mierda, mierda”_ \- Oh, Dios, no contestes- gimió el sheriff, secándose las lágrimas- No quiero llegar a ese tema aún- suspiró y Stiles se levantó, para sentarse junto a él- Santo Dios!- gimió el sheriff otra vez, ocultando el rostro entre las manos.

-¿Saben qué? Es tarde, y no hemos comido nada, así que prepararé algo, y podemos seguir poniéndonos al día mientras comemos- intervino entonces Melissa, quien sabía tanto como el sheriff acerca de las implicancias de Derek en la vida de Stiles.

-Voy a llamar a Allison para saber qué tal está Ary- susurró Scott, levantándose del sillón y saliendo de la sala tras su madre. Stiles se quedó allí sentado, con la mano apoyada en la espalda de su padre, sin saber qué hacer salvo quedarse perfectamente inmóvil.

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó entonces el sheriff y se giró a mirar al adolescente, quien torció el gesto y abrió la boca para contestar porque sabía muy bien que lo mejor en esos casos era decir la verdad- No, no me lo digas- lo detuvo el sheriff, sacudiendo la cabeza- ¡Tienes 17, Stiles, por Dios!- gimió, respirando profundo- ¿Las balas de plomo hacen algún daño a los lobos?

-Papá…

-Oh, por Dios-  prosiguió el sheriff- Dime que no lo han hecho aquí en la casa- Stiles se quedó sin aire por un momento- ¡Santo Dios! Voy a matarlo- susurró el sheriff ante el silencio de su hijo.

-Lo amo- soltó entonces Stiles, ganándose una impertérrita mirada por parte de su padre- Es la verdad. Lo amo. A pesar de todo, lo amo. A pesar de que es un asocial por naturaleza, a pesar de que a veces toma las peores decisiones con tal de hacer un bien a los demás, a pesar de… a pesar de todo lo amo y sé que él también lo hace- el sheriff frunció el ceño, boquiabierto- Me ama. Derek me ha salvado la vida incontables veces, igual que yo a él. Ni siquiera sé cómo sucedió… simplemente…. Me enamoré. Y, aunque parezca que lo estoy defendiendo injustamente, él siempre dijo que esperaría, que yo debía cumplir los 18 antes de cualquier cosa. Pero… supongo que así es el amor y…

-Lo amas- susurró el sheriff, frunciendo el ceño, como si el simple descubrimiento de aquello fuera una cosa de otro planeta. Stiles lo miró dudoso un momento y luego asintió levemente. El sheriff se levantó, suspirando profundo- Tendrá que venir a hablar conmigo…

-Papá- gimió Stiles

-Papá nada- lo silenció el sheriff- Tendrá que venir a hablar conmigo y dejaremos todo lo suficientemente claro para que todos, en especial yo, quedemos satisfechos. Y no volverás a cerrar tu puerta en lo que te queda de vida, en especial durante la noche, y no quiero…- el sheriff vio interrumpido su discurso cuando Stiles lo abrazó fuertemente, con los ojos vidriosos.

-Te quiero, papá- susurró, con el rostro oculto en su cuello.

-Y yo Stiles- le contestó el sheriff y le sonrió sinceramente cuando se apartaron. En ese momento Scott regresó a la sala, con el teléfono en su mano derecha y cara de haber recibido la paliza de su vida- ¿Scott?- el aludido levantó la mirada y suspiró profundo, con melancolía.

-Ariadna ha perdido al bebé- soltó, dejando ir todo el aire que estaba reteniendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (La canción es de F.U.N.)
> 
> PS: No me odien por lo que he hecho al final... tiene sus razones.


	16. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El moreno la tomó entre sus brazos y le besó suavemente la frente al castaño, abrazándolo contra él. Un instante después los tres betas estaban alrededor de ambos, en un silencioso gesto de apoyo.

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Stiles se abalanzó hacia la sala de espera, respirando agitadamente. Ni siquiera se detuvo a observar quiénes estaban realmente allí.

-Stiles- gimió Allison bajito, acercándose a él.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde está?- interrogó el castaño mirando alrededor con la esperanza de localizar la habitación de Ariadna y meterse en ella aunque fuera a la fuerza. Pero entonces sus ojos se cruzaron con una intensa mirada verdeazulada y su corazón se detuvo. Mierda. Quizá debió convencer a su padre de que se quedara en casa.

-Ella está bien, Stiles- le susurró entonces Allison, regresándolo a su lugar- Peter está con ella ahora, sólo nos dejan entra uno por uno.- Stiles asintió, sin saber qué decir exactamente. Quería ser el siguiente en entrar, pero obviamente Allison también estaba esperando su turno.

-¿Dónde está tu padre?- preguntó entonces el castaño al notar que Chris Argent no estaba en la sala de espera.

-Está en casa, llegó hace unos 20 minutos, pero se quedó con los betas… custodiando…

-A Aiden- la cortó el adolescente y ella asintió.

-¿Aún tienen a Aiden con vida?- se apresuró entonces Scott, apartándose del sheriff y mirando a su novia como si fuera de otro planeta.

-Están decidiendo qué harán con él- contestó Allison y antes que Scott pudiera decir la respuesta obvia, ella prosiguió- Todos quieren su tajada. Mi padre está totalmente enfurecido con lo sucedido con Ary, y dado que no saben quién disparo ESA flecha, prefiere cargar con la culpa a Aiden; Peter también quiere matarlo con sus propias manos; y Derek quiere despellejarlo vivo.

-Wow… realmente podría sentir compasión por Aiden en este momento- suspiró Stiles, comprendiendo la que se le venía encima al gemelo y miró a Scott, para entonces mirar a su espalda y al ver que su padre no estaba tras él volvió a mirar a su amigo- ¿Dónde se ha ido mi…?- su pregunta fue respondida al instante cuando vio que su padre estaba junto a Derek- Mierda- gimió y Allison miró en la misma dirección para volver a observar al castaño.- Mi padre lo sabe todo… quiero decir TODO. No sólo hombres lobos, kanimas y cazadores. TODO

-Oww- suspiró la adolescente, torciendo el gesto.

-Será mejor que me acerque, no creo que esa conversación vaya a ser muy civilizada- suspiró entonces Stiles, apartándose de sus amigos y acercándose a su padre, quien le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el sheriff, con sincera preocupación y Stiles asintió, esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

-Sí… ella está bien… es lo que me importa- _Y Derek parece estar bien, eso es lo que me preocupaba_ quiso decir, pero se mordió la lengua. Sabía que aquello aún era un tejado de vidrio y debía moverse cuidadosamente.

-Me alegra ver que estás bien también, Derek- dijo entonces el sheriff y el alfa se volteó a mirarlo, dudoso- Supongo que son las ventajas de ser… lo que eres.- prosiguió y Derek tragó saliva, mirando de soslayo a Stiles como si quisiera preguntarle con la mirada qué tal estaban las cosas- Mi hijo, por otro lado… tendrá los cardenales por un buen tiempo…

-Papá- lo detuvo Stiles, apoyándose contra él- No es el momento apropiado…- susurró y su padre lo miró escéptico.- ¿Qué han dicho los doctores?- preguntó entonces, mirando a Derek, queriendo parecer completamente casual.

-Fue Jake quien la operó…

-¿Operó?- lo cortó Stiles, incorporándose y Derek asintió.

-Tuvieron que llevarla a cirugía… el daño fue… bastante serio- contestó, mordiéndose el labio y Stiles sintió unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien.- Pero Jake dice que se recuperará pronto, sólo necesita guardar reposo.

En ese momento Peter salió de la habitación y Stiles podría jurar, biblia en mano, que nunca había visto al hombre lobo tan abatido. Quizá, sólo quizá, era semejante a la vez que todos habían pensado que Ariadna había muerto. El rubio le hizo un gesto a Allison, invitándola a entrar.

-¿Quieres ir tú?- preguntó entonces la adolescente, mirando a Stiles interrogativa, quien sacudió la cabeza.

-No, tranquila, puedo esperar- indicó, tras lo cual la chica entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella- ¿Te parece si vamos a la cafetería a comer algo?- preguntó Stiles a su padre, quien asintió suavemente- Scott también ha de estar hambriento- prosiguió, haciéndole señas a su amigo para que se les uniera.

Los tres fueron a la cafetería, donde poco después se les unió Melissa, que se había acercado a la sala de enfermeras para acomodar sus turnos de forma de hacerlos coincidir con los turnos del sheriff. Así podrían pasar más tiempo juntos pues entendía muy bien lo difícil que sería para el hombre comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo en Beacon Hills desde hacía tiempo.

Comieron unos sencillos hotdogs, para engañar al estómago un rato, y tomaron algunos cafés. Estuvieron conversando entre susurros, contando todo lo sucedido en el condado, sobre la venganza de Peter, sobre la kanima y Matt, los sucesos ocasionados por Gerar Argent y posteriormente por los alfas. Al sheriff le costaba un poco entender cómo es que todo aquello había sucedido y cómo él no había podido darse cuenta, pero claramente lo que más le molestaba era saber que su hijo había estado metido en todo ello desde el principio, arriesgando su vida una y otra vez.

-Debo ir al baño- dijo entonces Stiles, cortando la historia justo cuando llegaban a la parte en que Gerar Argent había revelado su plan para convertirse en alfa- Vuelvo enseguida- prosiguió, levantándose y alejándose rumbo a los baños.

Estaba lavándose las manos cuando alguien lo abrazó fuertemente por la espalda, respirándole contra el cuello.

-Dios, necesitaba tanto verte, saber que estabas bien- le susurró Derek, apretándolo firmemente contra él.

-De… Derek- jadeó Stiles, liberándose del abrazo y el alfa lo miró dolido- Podría entrar mi padre y…- antes que pudiera continuar, Derek lo tomó del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria y lo metió dentro de uno de los cubículos, cerrando la puerta tras él- Woa, Derek, ¿En un baño público? Eso es ardiente- sonrió Stiles y entonces Derek lo besó con desesperación.

-Quería silenciarlo a palos- jadeó, cuando se apartó del adolescente y lo miró a los ojos. Stiles frunció el ceño esperando que, sinceramente, no se estuviera refiriendo a su padre- Sé que no es la forma en que querías que el sheriff se enterara de todo, y el idiota de Aiden no hacía más que hablar- el castaño suspiró, asintiendo.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó entonces, apoyando sus manos sobre el cuello del adolescente, quien sonrió asintiendo.

-Sí… ya no podemos llorar sobre la leche derramada- suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros- Mi padre ya lo sabe todo, y ahora espera que vayas a hablar con él- Derek frunció el ceño- Supongo que a pedir mi mano… sería buena idea que fueras con Peter, y un anillo. Definitivamente debes llevar un anillo- Stiles sonrió ampliamente ante su broma y Derek no pudo hacer más que sonreír junto a él y volver a estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Te amo- susurró contra su oído y Stiles estrechó el abrazo, aferrándose a él por la cintura.

-Y yo a ti- susurró Stiles en respuesta.

-DEREK, ¿ESTAS AQUÍ?- Derek y Stiles abrieron la puerta del cubículo y miraron a Scott, que parecía realmente desesperado, pero torció el gesto enseguida en cuanto los vio emerger a ambos.- Ewww, ¿Qué hacían ambos ahí?

-¿Qué sucede Scott?- contra preguntó Derek, rodando los ojos.

-Debes irte… AHORA- le indicó el adolescente, con urgencia.

-¿En plan, el sheriff te busca para inflarte a plomo?- preguntó entonces Stiles, frunciendo el ceño y Scott lo miró, negando con la cabeza.

-No, en plan, Lydia ha llamado y dice que el bebé viene en camino y Luna no va a resistirlo- indicó seriamente.

-Joder- gimió el alfa, apretando los puños.

-Ve- pidió Stiles y Derek lo observó dudoso- Tienes que ir, así que… Ve- repitió, más como una orden que como una petición. Derek asintió quedamente y se acercó para besarlo una última vez, antes de salir por la puerta.

-Ewwww- jadeó Scott, enarcando una ceja y Stiles lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro.

-¿Cómo es que “Lydia llamó”? ¿Lydia está con Luna?- preguntó entonces, mientras ambos salían del baño, rumbo a la sala de espera.

-Cuando le avisaron a Jake sobre Ariadna se vino de inmediato al hospital, y Lydia se fue a ocupar su lugar- explicó Scott- No querían dejar sola a Luna porque Ethan podría ir a por ella, ahora que tenemos a su hermano.

-Habría pagado por ver a esas dos compartiendo el mismo espacio- rió Stiles y Scott asintió en aprobación- Owww- Stiles se detuvo bruscamente a pocos pasos de llegar a la sala de espera, al ver a su padre conversando con Melissa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- interrogó Scott

-Ya no sólo tengo que explicarle todo sobre Derek y yo a mi padre- indicó el castaño, torciendo el gesto- Tengo que contarle también cómo es que Derek tiene un bebé.

-Owww- susurró Scott y le palmeó la espalda- Lo entenderá- dijo entonces y Stiles lo miró escéptico- Digo… eventualmente… lo entenderá. Algún día- prosiguió

Se sentaron a esperar en la sala de espera, aunque Stiles no podía estar quieto por demasiado tiempo. Estaba demasiado ansioso, desesperado, y ni siquiera llegaba a entender por qué. Cuando Allison salió de la habitación de Ariadna, Stiles prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ella para preguntarle si podía entrar y ante la afirmación de la adolescente no se hizo esperar más y entró a la sala, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Ahí estás- Ariadna le sonrió desde la camilla, estirando las cobijas y lo miró, sonriente.

-Ey- Stiles sonrió también y se acercó hasta tomarle la mano y le dio un suave beso en el dorso- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- asintió ella- Dentro de lo posible… bien. Sigo viva. Y Natasha está muerta.- Stiles rió suavemente, sentándose junto a ella sobre la camilla- Creo que eso claramente me alegra el día- suspiró la joven. Stiles quería abrazarla, quería abrazarla con tantas fuerzas y decirle que todo estaría bien, que no tenía que esconder el dolor- No lo lamento tanto, ¿Sabes?- susurró Ariadna y el adolescente la miró interrogativo- Stiles, creo que ya nos conocemos bien. Sé que por dentro estás pensando mil cosas…

-Es sólo… es mi culpa.

-Por Dios Santo, Stiles, ¿Tú también?- gimió ella, apretándole la mano- La culpa es de Aiden, o Ethan, quien haya disparado la bendita flecha. Pero no de ustedes. Ni tú, ni Peter, ni Derek y mucho menos Allison tienen la culpa. Dejen de culparse de una vez que me hacen sentir aún peor.- el castaño la miró dubitativo- Estoy bien, Stiles. Por extraño que parezca, estoy bien.- Stiles asintió quedamente.- He escuchado que Luna está teniendo el bebé- dijo entonces la joven, cambiando brutalmente el tema y el castaño asintió suavemente- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí?- contra preguntó Stiles, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, ¿Qué haces aquí?- repitió ella- ¿No deberías estar con Derek?

-Sí… bueno… mi papá…

-Stiles, hazme un favor- lo cortó ella y el chico la miró, con mirada obediente- Sal ahora mismo de aquí y dile a tu padre que quisiera hablar con él

-¿De qué…?

-Y cuando él entre y cierre la puerta tras él, quiero que tomes tu condenado jeep y te vayas al departamento de Derek.

-Pero…

-¡Stiles!- lo cortó ella, mirándolo seriamente- Olvida lo que te he dicho. No estoy bien. Estoy muriendo. Estoy en mi lecho de muerte y mi último deseo es que vayas al departamento de Derek ¿Es mucho pedir?- Ariadna puso tal ojos de cachorrito que no tenía absolutamente nada que envidiarle a Scott.

-Dios, Ary, te amo tanto!- chilló Stiles, dándole un fuerte beso en la frente y salió de la habitación- En serio, te adoro!- puntualizó, antes de cerrar la puerta tras él y se acercó a su padre- Papá… ella… ella quiere hablar contigo- susurró, desviando la mirada y pareciendo completamente preocupado.

-¿Conmigo?- el sheriff lo miró, como si se hubiera vuelto loco, a lo que Stiles simplemente contestó con un solemne asentimiento de cabeza. El sheriff se levantó, lanzando una última mirada sobre Melissa, quien se encogió de hombros, igual de sorprendida que él. Stiles lo siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta de la habitación volvió a cerrarme- Ok, debo irme…

-¡Stiles!- lo detuvo Melissa y el adolescente se volteó hacia ella, con cara de inocencia- ¿En qué pretendes irte? Vinimos en la patrulla de tu padre, recuerdas?- Stiles abrió la boca y soltó un profundo resoplido- Allison ha dicho que su padre viene en camino, cuando él llegue me iré a casa con tu padre y ustedes tres pueden irse en mi auto- indicó, entregándole las llaves a Scott, quien la miró con tal cara de admiración que Stiles podría jurar que si no fuera su madre, le pediría matrimonio ahí mismo.

-Eres la mejor- sonrió el moreno, plasmándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y enseguida los tres adolescentes se dirigieron al ascensor.

 

***

 

-Es sólo… no lo sé… todo esto es tan difícil de procesar- susurró el sheriff, mirando alrededor.

-Supongo- suspiró Ariadna, encogiéndose de hombros- Crecí conociendo este mundo, pero supongo que es difícil entenderlo cuando no es de esa forma. Es decir… Allison lo supo cuando tenía 17 y hasta donde sé flipó bastante… mucho más al enterarse de que su propio novio era un hombre lobo- musitó y el sheriff la miró sorprendido- Pero, en resumidas cuentas… lo manejamos muy bien. No es tan difícil una vez que se acepta que las historias que nos contaban de pequeños no eran sólo historias.

-¿Los vampiros…?

-Oh, no, gracias a Dios- gimió Ariadna, riendo, contagiando de paso al sheriff- Sería terrible ver a personas brillando sin razón alguna- bromeó- Aunque asumo que eso hace que los unicornios tampoco existan- frunció el ceño, con fingida decepción y entonces miró al hombre de pie junto a ella- Stiles es una gran pieza del equipo.

-Pero es sólo un humano- susurró el sheriff, apretando los puños- La de veces que ha de haber estado en peligro…

-Sí, es el único humano sin habilidades, aunque sabe manejar muy bien el ash mountain- el hombre arqueó una ceja- el polvo que mantiene a los lobos alejados- explicó brevemente la joven- Todos nos ocupamos de mantener a Stiles protegido porque es parte fundamental de nuestro equipo. Lydia siempre está preocupándose de él… con comentarios desacertados a veces, pero lo hace con buena intención. Y Scott también se preocupa de mantenerlo a salvo, porque es su mejor amigo. Y Stiles es alguien a quien siempre protegeré por sobre todas las cosas, no importa que eso signifique perder otras cosas- el sheriff la miró con cierta empatía- Y Derek… Derek está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por mantener a Stiles a salvo. Derek daría la vida una y mil veces por Stiles. Y eso transmite a sus betas: Erica, Isaac y Boyd, quienes también siempre se ocupan de que Stiles esté a salvo.- Ariadna sonrió cariñosamente- Si hay alguien a quien siempre mantendremos protegido, es Stiles. Y él no tiene miedo de arriesgar el pellejo. Porque es Stiles! Es su forma de ser, y creo que la crianza que le dieron usted y su madre ha sido la mejor que cualquiera podría recibir- el sheriff apretó los dientes, sintiendo que le picaban los ojos- Debería estar orgulloso, sheriff- susurró Ariadna, tomando su mano y el hombre la miró dubitativo- Su hijo es la mejor persona que existe en este mundo y eso es gracias a usted y la señora Stilinski, que en paz descanse. Ustedes han hecho de ese chico el ser más valiente y menos egoísta que existe en el mundo.

-Pero él… es lo único que me queda…

-Lo sabemos- lo cortó Ariadna- Y nadie jamás intentará hacer algo al respecto. Somos una familia. Todos nosotros. Y ahora que ya tiene conocimiento de todo este mundo sobrenatural, podremos organizar cenas cada fin de semana donde nos reuniremos a reírnos de la anécdota del día, y hablar acerca de esos idiotas alfas que nos dieron problemas, pero que erradicamos de un plumazo. Todos juntos.

El sheriff suspiró, asintiendo suavemente y luego miró alrededor.

-Stiles se ha ido al departamento de Derek, ¿Verdad?- dijo entonces, mirando a Ariadna, quien sonrió con aire culpable.- Por lo del nacimiento del bebé- la morena entonces abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró enseguida pues sabía muy bien que no tenía excusa alguna para eso- ¿Es de él?

-Sí… bueno… es…

-Una larga historia- asintió el sheriff, soltando un suspiro profundo- Nunca se lo he dicho a Stiles, pero… sus abuelos maternos… nunca me quisieron- Ariadna lo miró dudosa- Decían que yo era demasiado poca cosa y que Claire era demasiado joven- el sheriff esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica- Así que ella huyó conmigo y nunca volvimos a saber de sus padres. No quiero cometer ese error con Stiles- Ariadna apretó el agarre sobre su mano, tranquila- Y la forma en que sus ojos brillan cuando habla de Derek es… me recuerda a su madre. Cada vez que me miraba a mí- la morena sonrió.- Pero eso no evita que sea capaz de amenazar a Hale con llenarlo de plomo si alguna vez le hace daño a Stiles.

-Oh, eso no lo evitaré en lo absoluto. De hecho creo que será divertido de ver- sonrió Ariadna y el sheriff le sonrió en respuesta.

-Tengo que mantener mi autoridad de padre, ¿Sabes?

-Completamente de acuerdo- asintió Ariadna, y ambos rieron tranquilos.

 

***

 

Lydia se acercó a abrir la puerta y sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a sus tres amigos.

-Gracias a Dios, ya iba a vomitar con tanta hormona lobuna por estos lados- bromeó y abrazó fuertemente a Stiles- Me alegra saber que estás bien- le susurró y entonces se apartó levemente para acariciarle los moratones. Stiles sonrió y asintió levemente.

-¿Luna?- susurró entonces

-Está arriba, Isaac está con ella, quitándole algo de dolor. El acónito ha comenzado a hacer un gran efecto en ella en estos momentos- explicó la pelirroja y suspiró quedamente. Entonces los ojos de Stiles se encontraron con una intensa mirada verde azulada. Derek lo observaba como si fuera el sol en persona.

-Has venido- susurró el alfa, acercándose y Stiles asintió.

-Ariadna me ayudó- sonrió el adolescente y entonces fijó la vista en Erica, que estaba junto a la ventana, con un pequeño bulto en brazos- ¿Es él?

-Ella- le corrigió Derek, y su sonrisa fue todo iluminación ante los ojos de Stiles- Laura- indicó y se acercó a Erica, quien le entregó a la bebé. Stiles se acercó y observó a la pequeña que en cuanto lo vio se quedó mirándolo, como si le conociera desde siempre.

-Se le parece- susurró y Derek lo miró dudoso- A Laura… tiene su nariz.- el alfa asintió, sonriendo embelesado.

-¿Quieres tomarla?- ofreció entonces el moreno y Stiles lo miró con ojos como platos.

-Tal vez más tarde- interrumpió Isaac, bajando la escalera de caracol- Stiles… Luna quiere verte.- el aludido frunció el ceño, dudoso. Tal vez era el momento en que ella se ponía toda alfa con él y lo amenazaba con destrozarle la garganta con los dientes si se acercaba a su hombre y su bebé. De todas formas asintió levemente y lanzando una última mirada sobre Derek, quien también lucía intrigado, se dirigió a la habitación.

-Ey- susurró, cerrando la puerta tras él y miró a Luna, quien parecía realmente mal, con la piel completamente pálida, unas enormes ojeras y el rostro demacrado.

-Casi pensaba que no alcanzarías a llegar- susurró ella, pidiéndole que se acercara. Vale, quizá no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse toda alfa, pero aún podía destriparlo con los dientes, ¿no?- Tengo un favor que pedirte- insistió ella entonces, acomodándose en la cama. Stiles asintió y se acercó, hasta sentarse junto a ella.

****

 

Lydia se acercó nuevamente a la puerta, con cara de “ _Estos se han creído que soy la portera”_ y abrió, dispuesta a lanzarle tremendo sermón a quien fuera que estuviera molestando, pero si la mandíbula no le cayó al piso era porque el cuerpo humano era perfecto.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!- chilló cuando Ariadna le dirigió una gran sonrisa de _“Sup, bitch!”_.

-No sé cómo, pero ha convencido a Jake de que está completamente bien y puede pasearse sin problemas por las calles de Beacon Hills- masculló Peter tras la morena, ayudándola a caminar.

-Que no estoy inválida, Peter, soy una fénix, ¿Recuerdas?- se quejó ella, soltándose de su agarre, pero enseguida puso gesto de dolor- Me retracto, me retracto, ayúdame- gimió, colgándose de su cuello a lo que Peter rodó los ojos.

-Awwww, ¿No son una linda pareja?- dijeron a coro Erica y Allison, tras lo cual se miraron y rieron de buena gana.

-Haha- musitó Ariadna, mirándolas con inquina- Awwwwww, ¿Es el bebé?- gimió, apartándose enseguida de Peter y acercándose hacia Derek, quien miró a su tío interrogativo.

-Quería comprobar por ella misma que se pareciera a Laura y no a ti- explicó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Awwww, mírala, es idéntica a su tía- susurró Ariadna, cuando la bebé le agarró el dedo con fuerza- Ouch, y tiene la fuerza de su tía también- gimió, sin perder su sonrisa.- Por cierto, tu suegro me ha pedido que te invite a una cena en su casa- Derek frunció el ceño, mirándola seriamente- Sería buena idea que llevaras un anillo.

-Definitivamente tienes que llevar un anillo- acotó Peter, asintiendo quedamente y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones.

-¿Dónde está Stiles?- preguntó entonces Ariadna, mirando alrededor.

-Arriba… con Luna- contestó Isaac, sentado junto a Lydia, quien se había apoyado contra su pecho observando con ojos maravillados la escena.

-¿Podemos hacer una como ella, Isaac? ¿Podemos?- susurró la pelirroja y todos la miraron sorprendidos- ¡¿Qué?! Todos ustedes se ponen melosos con su lobo al lado, ¿No puedo hacerlo yo también?- se quejó.

-No creo que hablar de bebés en este momento sea buena idea, Lydia- musitó Peter, que se había mantenido completamente serio. La pelirroja iba a contestar, pero entonces decidió callarse, mientras que Ariadna se apartó de Derek y se sentó en las piernas del rubio.

-Te amo- susurró, besándolo suavemente y él la observó, meditativo.

-También yo- sonrió entonces, volviendo a besarla.

-Awwwww, ¿No son tiernos?- sonrió Allison y miró a Scott, como si estuviera invitándolo a hacer el próximo movimiento.

-Ok, lamento interrumpir el momento de melosidad del día, pero, ¿Quién está vigilando a Aiden?- dijo entonces Boyd

-Chris llegó antes que saliéramos del hospital- explicó Ariadna

-Y estaba terriblemente molesto con Ariadna dejando el hospital- intervino Peter y la joven lo miró seria

-Y dijo que había suficientes cazadores custodiándolo- prosiguió entonces la morena- Ha dicho que tal vez esta noche podríamos reunirnos en casa, reunión de manada, para decidir su destino.

-¿Decidir su destino?- acotó Derek y acomodó a la bebé de forma de cubrirle sus pequeñas orejitas- Hay que matar a ese hijo de puta- susurró y Ariadna lo miró con ojos de adorabilidad.

-Awwwww…. Que tierno- repitió Allison y nuevamente miró a Scott

-Yo también soy tierno- se quejó entonces el adolescente, haciendo un puchero.

-El más- corroboró la cazadora, abrazándolo.

-Derek- Stiles, que venía bajando la escalera de caracol miró al alfa quien le devolvió la mirada, interrogativo- Luna quiere verte.- el moreno asintió y se acercó, para depositar la bebé en sus brazos a lo que Stiles lo miró dubitativo.

-Awwww…

-Allison vuelves a mencionar ternura otra vez y te rebano la garganta- gimió Peter, enarcando una ceja y la cazadora le sacó la lengua burlona. Stiles rió ante el comentario, pero entonces miró con ojos como plato a Ariadna y, tras acomodar a la bebé para taparle sus pequeñas orejitas la miró con el ceño fruncido- ¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?! ¡Deberías estar en el hospital!- Lydia, Erica y Allison se miraron divertidas.

-Awwwww, que tierno, ha hecho lo mismo que hizo Derek- gimieron las tres a coro, mirando al adolescente con sorna, quien les devolvió una mirada seria y se acercó hasta la pareja.

-Hablo en serio, deberías estar en el hospital- le espetó a la morena, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Me aburría- se excusó la joven- Y Peter se ofreció a traerme…

-Yo dije que debías quedarte allí por lo menos por una semana más- la corrigió el rubio.

-Awwwww- Lydia los miró con ojos de cachorrito y la pareja la observó, ambos ceñudos- Ya cásense de una vez!- bufó, para luego volver a cobijarse bajo los brazos de Isaac.

-Sigo esperando una respuesta- se quejó Stiles, sin quitarle los ojos de encima Ariadna, mientras la pequeña Laura parecía completamente ajena a la discusión, jugando con la camiseta del humano.

-Sólo me aburría, Stiles, no estoy hecha para estar demasiado tiempo en el hospital. Soy una fénix así que me curo realmente rápido y además quería venir a decirte que todo está arreglado con tu padre- explicó la joven y el adolescente la miró dudoso- Ahora sólo queda que Derek vaya esta noche a cenar a su casa.

-Con un anillo- acotó Peter

-Con un anillo- corroboró Ariadna sonriendo- De hecho podríamos hacer una cena en casa- miró a Allison, quien asintió gustosa- Estoy segura de que todos queremos estar presentes cuando Derek pida tu mano- miró al adolescente, quien la observó escandalizado.

-¿No es adorable cuando eres la Ariadna de siempre?- bufó el castaño, sentándose entre Peter y Lydia.

-Tiene la nariz de Laura- sonrió entonces Ariadna, jugueteando con la pequeña.

-Y los ojos de Derek- sonrió Stiles, asintiendo embelesado.

-Lamento romper tu maravillosa burbuja de melosidad, Stiles, pero los bebés definen el color de sus ojos a los 14 días- musitó Lydia

-Eres pérfida, Lydia, eres como una bruja de hielo- susurró Stiles, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados- En realidad creo que eres LA bruja de hielo y que has hechizado a Isaac para que se enamore de ti, porque es imposible que tanta adorabilidad esté realmente entregado a una bruja de hielo como tú- musitó, asintiendo totalmente conforme con su teoría y Lydia lo miró con aire ofendido.

-Awwww, ¿Piensas que soy adorable, mami?- sonrió Isaac, parpadeando rápidamente.

-Awwwww, Stiles es la mami de la manada- intervino Erica y miró a Boyd- ¿No es eso adorable?

-Completamente- acordó el moreno, sonriendo.

-Son todos una manada de pérfidos- replicó Stiles, enfurruñado, fijando la vista en la pequeña Laura- No los escuches, Lau, no les hagas caso a esta manga de lobos amargados.

-Yo no soy una loba- se quejó Lydia

-Pero eres inmune, así que igual eres un bicho raro- rió Stiles, mirándola.

En ese momento Derek bajó la escalera de caracol, con rostro abatido. Ariadna se levantó de las piernas de Peter, dejando que el lobo se levantara para acercarse a su sobrino.

-Hay que llamar a Jake… ella…- susurró el alfa y Peter asintió, palmeándole suavemente el hombro. Derek se acercó hasta donde estaba Stiles, quien se levantó para entregarle a Laura. El moreno la tomó entre sus brazos y le besó suavemente la frente al castaño, abrazándolo contra él. Un instante después los tres betas estaban alrededor de ambos, en un silencioso gesto de apoyo.


	17. Capítulo 17 It Gets Better

-¿Me alcanzas la ensalada?- pide Allison, con una sonrisa cordial y Stiles se la alcanza, con la solemnidad que la ocasión amerita. O quizá no es solemnidad sino pánico. Pánico porque el ambiente está tan tenso que siente que podría cortarlo con un cuchillo desafilado.

Aquella tarde despidieron el cuerpo de Luna, para que después Erica, Lydia y Allison se fueran de compras al Centro Comercial porque Laura merece todo lo mejor que una bebé recién nacida necesita. Cuna de madera incluida. Peter por su parte se llevó a Ariadna a la casa Argent porque si bien Jake la había dejado abandonar el hospital antes de tiempo era bajo la promesa de que guardaría reposo. Stiles se había ido a casa, donde lo esperaban su padre y Melissa, para seguir poniéndose al día con todas las historias de lobos, nerjavs, fénix y la demencia senil de Gerard Argent. Chris, Scott, Isaac, Boyd y Derek se había ido también a la casa Argent y mientras Ariadna mecía entre arrullos a la pequeña Laura, los cinco hombres decidían el destino del hombre lobo cautivo en el sótano de la única familia cazadora en Beacon Hills.

Para cuando el reloj marcaba las 6 de la tarde, Scott había llamado a Stiles para que fueran los tres a cenar a la casa Argent, pues había reunión de manada y era momento de integrar al sheriff a tales reuniones también. Tal vez se habían apresurado demasiado en llegar, porque para cuando lo hicieron y fue Scott quien les abrió la puerta, la remera del moreno aún tenía sangre encima y el sheriff lo miró casi horrorizado. Stiles se mordió la lengua para no preguntar lo que le estaba arañando la garganta _“¿Quién ha dado el golpe final?”_. Pero nadie dio explicaciones y nadie hizo preguntas, y tras dirigirlos a la sala de estar, donde Chris les sirvió algo para beber, el lobo alfa-omega se fue a dar un baño y a cambiarse la ropa para quitarse la última sangre que le quedaba encima.

Y ahora se hallaban allí, sentados a la mesa, hablando de las trivialidades del lacrosse y los deberes del instituto, haciéndole recordar a Stiles que le había quedado pendiente el maldito ensayo de química y los problemas de álgebra. Jake y Danny se habían unido incluso y el adolescente estaba enfrascado en una interesante conversación con Lydia acerca de las ocurrencias de Jackson por Skype. El sheriff, por su parte, sólo miraba a cada uno de los integrantes de aquella variopinta cena, lanzando de vez en cuando inquisitivas miradas sobre Derek, en especial cada vez que éste le pedía algo a Stiles y el inocente _“¿Me pasas la sal?”_ se convertía en un sutil roce que decía a gritos _“Relájate, tu corazón está que parece caballo de carreras_ ”.

La trivial conversación sobre la mesa se vio interrumpida cuando se escuchó un tenue llanto proveniente del segundo piso y las tres adolescentes que había en la mesa se levantaron casi al tiempo, matándose con las miradas en un claro gesto de _“Yo veo a Laura esta vez”_ y Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros porque su hijastra iba a ser la niña más mimada de Beacon Hills.

Finalmente fue Allison y su aún vigente reinado de reina amazonas quienes ganaron y se dirigió rauda al segundo piso, mientras la conversación en la mesa retomaba el hilo, y los suaves roces se reiniciaban y Peter lanzaba algún comentario sutil al que Ariadna respondía con una inquisitiva mirada, mientras que Jake y Danny se enfrascaban en una interesante conversación sobre medicina y Lydia hablaba acerca de la última moda con Erica y Boyd e Isaac se miraban en silencio, pensando ambos probablemente lo mismo _“Será mejor buscarnos un trabajo realmente bien pagado”._ Y Stiles observa silencioso, incluso escucha con atención cuando Melissa, Chris y el sheriff se enfrascan en una intensa conversación sobre criaturas sobrenaturales. Y cuando cada grupo está enfrascado en su propia conversación, su mirada se encuentra con unos ojos verde azulados que le sonríen en silencio. Y Stiles no puede evitar pensar en su cama, y en cada rincón del loft y en el bosque y en la de veces que las tres adolescentes del grupo estarán felices haciendo de niñeras, y no llega a controlar el hilo de sus pensamientos hasta que Scott lo golpea con cero sutilidad y lo mira ceñudo. Y entonces Stiles parece salir de su ensueño y descubre que no sólo su mejor amigo lo mira con inquina, sino también Peter, Boyd e Isaac, mientras Derek parece concentrado en su copa de vino tratando de ocultar una sonrisa de complicidad y Ariadna parece completamente divertida con la reacción de los hombres lobo y el resto de los presentes completamente ajenos a la situación que se vive en silencio. Y Stiles no puede evitar reír levemente, porque ¿La de ahí? SU manada, gracias. Y entiende que cada cosa que les ha sucedido durante este último año ha sido una pequeña piedra en el camino a su felicidad, secuestros y ataques incluidos, porque ahora, esas 15 personas dentro de la enorme Casa Argent son parte de la manada más disfuncional que el mundo sobrenatural vea alguna vez en toda la historia de lo sobrenatural.

Luego de la cena, mientras Chris levanta la mesa, ayudado por Melissa y el sheriff, ofreciendo café o té para pasar a la sala y seguir la conversación, todos comienzan a dispersarse. Lydia y Erica no resisten la tentación y corren escaleras arriba para acompañar a Allison cuidando de Laura, Boyd e Isaac piden autorización a Chris para ir a uno de los cuartos con televisión porque en esos momentos están pasando el último partido de los Mets y Scott no resiste chillar de emoción porque ha hecho una apuesta con Isaac y realmente necesita ver ese partido también. Danny y Jake, aún completamente ajenos a todo lo que sucede alrededor de su burbuja, siguen su conversación sobre medicina mientras ayudan también a levantar la mesa; y Peter decide que las nueve de la noche es hora perfectamente buena para que Ariadna se vaya a la cama y aunque la joven le frunza el ceño porque _“No voy a acostarme con las gallinas, Peter”_ , el hombre lobo la toma en brazos y la obliga a ir a tomar el reposo que le prometió a Jake. Para cuando Stiles deja de sentirse aturdido por todo lo que sucede alrededor se da cuenta de que él y Derek se han quedado en el comedor. Solos.

Para cuando ha tomado la decisión de que sí, definitivamente necesita sentir los labios de Derek una vez, su padre aparece por el umbral, mirándolos inquisitivo.

-¿Van a tomar café? ¿Té? ¿Infusión de hierbas?- interroga y Stiles asiente, esbozando una sonrisa de resignación, y se dispone a ir rumbo a la sala de estar, ante la protectora mirada de su padre, pero Derek se le adelanta, lo sobrepasa, y cuando está justo a su lado le da un sutil beso en el cabello, y sigue su camino.

-Gracias, sheriff- susurra, antes de internarse en la sala. Stiles se queda allí, congelado, completamente sorprendido por la escena, y sólo atina a mirar a su padre, pensando que en cualquier momento explota la tercera guerra mundial justo ahí en la casa de los Argent, pero su padre sólo sacude la cabeza, con lo que parece una sonrisa.

-Debí traer mi cámara, tu rostro en este momento es algo que definitivamente debería ver esa bebé cuando crezca- asintió, desapareciendo tras el umbral y Stiles sólo atina a sonreír porque, sí, ¿Esa gran manada en Beacon Hills? Suya, muchas gracias.

 

***

 

Ariadna le sonrió ampliamente cuando Stiles entró a la habitación, con una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Pensé que sería mejor venir a hacerte compañía- susurró el adolescente- Abajo están poniéndose al día. Chris, Melissa y Derek le están explicando todo a mi padre, y dado que Jake es un fénix ha decidido unirse a la conversación, y dado que Danny no está tan al tanto de toda la situación se ha quedado como oyente también- explicó, mientras Ariadna revolvía su chocolate y Peter intentaba robarle uno de los malvaviscos que flotaban en el tazón.

-Eso ha de ser interesante- acotó entonces el rubio- Tu padre con Derek, conversando.

-Le dije que debía comprar ese anillo hoy mismo- suspiró Ariadna, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y tú cómo estás?- preguntó entonces Stiles, mirando a la joven. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Bien- contestó escuetamente y se llevó la taza a los labios para beber un sorbo- Considerando que tengo un hombre lobo sobreprotector encima, que mi tío piensa que no soy capaz de pelar una mísera manzana para el kuchen y una manada con serios problemas de sobreprotección, sin mencionar el doctor de cabecera que me lanzó la peor de las miradas cuando vio que no estaba en cama.

-Eso es porque nos preocupamos por ti- espetó Peter, besándole el hombro.

-Peter tiene razón- asintió Stiles- Tienes que guardar reposo… absoluto- lanzó una seria mirada sobre el hombre lobo, quien enarcó una ceja.

-Guardaré reposo absoluto- asintió entonces la joven, ofreciéndole la taza de chocolate a Peter, quien negó con la cabeza- Supongo que el mal nos dejará descansar un tiempo.- Stiles la miró inseguro- No sé qué tan idiota sea Ethan, aunque me pareció que era el más cuerdo de los dos.

-No nos atacará- replicó entonces Peter- No es tan idiota como para atacar solo a una manada tan variopinta como la nuestra.

-De todas formas los dos cazadores que han estado en la comisaría se quedarán allí hasta nuevo aviso- acotó Ariadna, mirando a Stiles, quien asintió suavemente- No sólo Ethan podría estar molesto por la muerte de su hermano…

-Evan se enterará sobre Natasha también- acotó entonces Stiles y pudo ver al instante cómo el hombre lobo se tensaba por completo. Era obvio. Los LeFort tenían especial inquina sobre Ariadna y si Evan se enteraba de lo que había sucedido no sería tan idiota como para ir a por el alfa por sí solo. Iría antes por la fénix que había debilitado a Natasha para que el alfa la matara. Lo que lo llevó a otro pensamiento- ¿Quién mató a Aiden?

-Scott- contestó Peter y Stiles se quedó mirándolo sorprendido. De todos los presentes Stiles pensó que Peter, Derek y Chris se disputarían ese beneficio.

-¿Scott?- preguntó entonces. Si bien el moreno haría lo que fuera por proteger a su mejor amigo y además también le tenía cariño a Ariadna, era el que menos razones tenía para matar al gemelo.

-Scott es un alfa ahora- asintió Ariadna y Stiles comprendió.

-Tenemos dos alfas en la manada- susurró

-Dos alfas, tres betas, un ex-alfa, dos fénix, dos cazadores y dos watchers- asintió Peter, sonriendo con suficiencia- ¿Quién sería tan idiota como para enfrentar semejante manada?

-¿Quién dijo que Beacon Hills no tiene diversión?- sonrió Ariadna, depositando la taza vacía sobre la mesita de noche y apoyándose contra el pecho de Peter.

-No van a ponerse melosos, ¿Verdad?- inquirió Stiles, frunciendo el ceño y Ariadna rió, mientras que Peter lo miró inquisitivo- Iré a ver a Laura, de todas formas- suspiró el castaño, levantándose del asiento y saliendo de la habitación.

Al entrar en la habitación de Allison casi se podían respirar los arcoíris en el ambiente, las tres jóvenes estaban en el centro, la morena con la bebé entre sus brazos y las otras dos haciéndole gestos como subnormales. Stiles rodó los ojos y se acercó.

-Awww, mira quién está aquí, Lau- susurró Allison cuando Stiles llegó junto a ella- Mami está aquí!- el castaño resopló molesto, mientras las otras dos se reían de buena gana y Allison depositó a la pequeña Laura en sus brazos.- ¿No se ven adorables?- Stiles ni siquiera quiso contestar. O no pudo. Porque en cuanto Laura fijó sus pequeños ojos irisados sobre él se sintió completa y absolutamente atraído a proteger a esa pequeña personita entre sus brazos y no podía hacer más que sonreírle como un maníaco.

Ni siquiera notó cómo las tres adolescentes salían de la habitación y ni siquiera supo cuánto tiempo estuvo a solas con Laura entre sus brazos, hasta que alguien lo abrazó por la espalda, depositando un casto beso sobre su cuello.

-Te ves adorable con una bebé en brazos- le sonrió Derek y Stiles no podía rebatirle porque si por sí solo era adorable, seguro con una bebé en brazos era sencillamente irresistible.- Tu padre quiere verla

Si Stiles no dejó caer a Laura en esos momentos fue porque estaba plenamente consciente que, por mucho que lleves sangre de lobos en las venas, el sólo hecho de ser bebé permite que con semejante caída te rompas la cabeza. Pero se quedó allí de pie, sintiendo cómo cada músculo del cuerpo comenzaba a congelársele y la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se le borró de un plumazo.

-¿Mi padre quiere verla? ¿Por qué?- interrogó, cuando sintió que su corazón volvía a latir

-Porque él y Melissa son los únicos que aún no la han visto- explicó Derek, quitándosela de los brazos y tomándola contra sí.

-Pero…

-Vamos- lo cortó Derek, tendiéndole una mano. Pero Stiles siguió congelado en su sitio, mirándole la mano como si en vez de una parte del cuerpo fuera alguna clase de arma alienígena. ¿Derek quería regresar a la sala, con la bebé en sus brazos, y con Stiles tomado de su mano?- Stiles, o vamos o subirá él. Y no creo que le agrade saber que nos hemos quedado a solas en una habitación por demasiado tiempo.

-Pero…

-Stiles- insistió Derek y el adolescente asintió quedamente, moviéndose casi como si lo hiciera a cámara lenta. El alfa le tomó la mano y lo llevó casi a  rastras de regreso a la sala de estar.

En cuanto llegaron Melissa se levantó enseguida, casi impulsada por un resorte y se acercó hasta Derek, sonriéndole a la bebé; mientras que el sheriff se acercó más cautelosamente, pero igual que el resto, fue ver el rostro de la pequeña Laura y se derritió al instante y ni siquiera lanzó una mirada inquisitiva sobre Derek cuando éste prácticamente la depositó en sus brazos.

-Tendrás que andar seriamente armado- suspiró el sheriff, sin despegar la mirada de la bebé, pero dirigiéndose claramente a Derek- Esta bebé será una preciosidad cuando crezca.

-No habrá problema con eso, John- replicó entonces Chris- Esa pequeña tendrá toda una manada encima de ella así que no creo que exista mucha oportunidad para ningún adolescente de acercársele demasiado.

-Eso, tal vez, hasta que Allison y Scott decidan hacerlos abuelos a ustedes- bromeó el sheriff, lanzándole una divertida mirada a Melissa, quien frunció el ceño y miró a Allison, que se hallaba apoyada contra la chimenea apagada.

-Soy demasiado joven para ser abuela aún, Ally, así que…

-Demasiado joven para ser madre aún- asintió Allison, en medio de una sonrisa cómplice y luego observó a su padre, quien simplemente sacudió la cabeza. Estaba claro que Chris había abandonado la idea de ser un padre sobreprotector y había decidido depositar toda su confianza sobre su única hija.

Stiles se apoyó contra la pared, deleitándose ante la escena. Una cotidiana post-cena, que probablemente se repetiría muchas veces más, con su padre incluido en ellas. Todo se veía tan perfecto que casi se podría pensar que sólo era parte de un sueño.

-Tu padre se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que pensabas, eh?- le susurró Lydia, llegando junto a él y Stiles la miró, mientras asentía sonriendo- Simplemente te estabas preocupando más de la cuenta- prosiguió la pelirroja y Stiles volvió a asentir, volviendo la vista hacia su padre que le sonreía como un retrasado a la bebé- Ni siquiera se ha mostrado molesto porque lo hagas abuelo tan joven- el castaño entonces la miró, ceñudo y Lydia sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza y palmeándole el hombro suavemente.

****

Stiles dejó caer la mochila al suelo y se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño totalmente fruncido y un serio mohín en los labios.

-Awww, estás adquiriendo los gestos de Derek- sonrió Ariadna, depositando el libro que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- preguntó el adolescente, sin siquiera mostrarse ofendido acerca del comentario sobre los gestos adquiridos de Derek.

-Ordenando- respondió la morena, mientras rodaba los ojos, como si aquella fuera la respuesta más absolutamente obvia.

-¿Qué haces trabajando cuando Jake, explícitamente, dijo que debías guardar reposo por al menos un mes?- especificó entonces Stiles y ella lo miró, enarcando una ceja.

-Pasa que todos son unos exagerados- replicó, apoyándose sobre el escritorio- Soy una fénix, curo mis heridas más rápido que la gente normal. Me siento completamente bien, puedo caminar, puedo correr, hasta podría ponerme a cazar ahora mismo, así que ya va siendo momento de que todos ustedes calmen sus revoluciones y me dejen seguir mi vida.- Stiles enarcó una ceja, sin perder su postura ni por una milésima- Stiles, Dios! No puedo estar en cama durante todo el día y hacer absolutamente nada!- se quejó entonces la joven, dejando caer la cabeza hacia adelante hasta apoyar la frente sobre el escritorio.

-Sabes que Jake no pidió un mes de reposo porque pensara que eso tardarás en recuperarte, ¿Verdad?- musitó entonces el adolescente, acercándose y ella levantó la cabeza, mirándolo ceñuda- Lo hizo porque ni él, ni Peter, ni Chris pueden pasearse tranquilamente por el Instituto vigilando que todo esté bien- Ariadna sacudió la cabeza, haciendo un mohín con los labios- Ethan y Evan siguen ahí fuera y mientras estés en casa será más posible protegerte.

-¡Como si yo fuera la más vulnerable!- se quejó entonces la joven

-No eres la más vulnerable- corrigió Stiles, bajando la voz una décima- Eres la más poderosa. Tal vez ni Derek, ni Peter, ni Ethan ni Evan lo saben, pero el resto de nosotros sí, el acónito que le inyectaron a Luna y que le lanzaron en la flecha a Derek era mortífero. El antídoto logró salvar a Derek y logró salvar a Laura. Y todos sabemos muy bien de qué estaba compuesto ese antídoto- enarcó una ceja, seriamente y Ariadna rodó los ojos- Si Peter y Derek aún no lo han descubierto es porque tienen sus cabezas en otras cosas. Pero te aseguro que Ethan tiene mucho tiempo libre para atar cabos y descubrir que fueron tus lágrimas las que salvaron a Derek y Laura. Sabrá que eres la única que puede curarnos a todos… eres el obstáculo a vencer si quiere hacer daño a Derek o Scott o cualquiera de nosotros.

-¿Y cómo va a matarme? No es un fénix y el único fénix que existe actualmente aparte de mí es Jake…

-Basta que te secuestre el tiempo suficiente- recalcó Stiles, interrumpiéndola. Ariadna resopló, resignada.

-De acuerdo- gimió- Termino esto y me voy a casa, llamaré a Peter para que venga por mí.

-Perfecto- asintió Stiles sonriendo y entonces la abrazó- Te quiero.

-Mmmm- gimió Ariadna, ceñuda

-Lo hago- asintió el adolescente, aún sonriendo.

-Ya que voy a estar captiva en mi propia casa, espero que vayas todas y cada una de las tardes a verme- repuso ella y Stiles asintió- De todas formas, se supone que ya está todo resuelto entre tu padre y Derek desde la cena de anoche, así que no creo que se moleste mucho.

-¿Qué tiene que ver?- preguntó entonces el adolescente, frunciendo el ceño, dudoso.

-Peter y Derek están mudándose- explicó Ariadna y Stiles la miró impertérrito- La casa es demasiado grande para nosotros tres solamente y tenemos habitaciones de sobra. Así estaremos más juntos, Laura crecerá en una casa de verdad y blah blah blah, “ManadaFeelings”, ya sabes. La verdad es que Chris es un sentimental y casi siente a los Hale como parte de su familia, aunque no quiere reconocerlo, y además le hace falta compañía masculina para sus clubes de Toby.

-¿Qué hay del loft?- preguntó entonces Stiles, saliendo del estupor que le dejaban las nuevas noticias.

-Lo venderán- respondió Ariadna, terminando de guardar los libros- Aunque también barajan la posibilidad de que Erica y Boyd lo ocupen- Stiles la miró extrañado- Aún no es seguro. Aún son menores de edad, pero al parecer le hicieron el comentario a Derek y tal vez conserve el loft hasta que los dos cumplan la mayoría de edad, se irán a vivir juntos, retozarán como conejitos y pronto Beacon Hills estará lleno de cachorritos por todos lados.

-¿No sería lindo reconstruir la casa Hale y vivir todos juntos?- preguntó entonces Stiles, casi visualizando la escena de todos los lobos viviendo juntos, con los cachorritos corriendo por el jardín.

-No estoy muy segura de que las cosas vayan a seguir ese rumbo- musitó Ariadna, pensativa- Quiero decir… si tu padre y Melissa finalmente deciden vivir juntos, asumo que lo harán en tu casa, de forma que Scott y Allison se quedarán en casa McCall, lo que me deja a mí y Peter viviendo con Chris, nuevamente la casa se hará grande, así que tú y Derek tendrán que vivir con nosotros también.

-¿Tienes todo planeado?- Stiles la miró divertido

-En mi cabeza, sí- asintió ella, riendo junto a él y terminó por sacar su bolso de debajo del escritorio- Bien, ya me voy.

-Ha ha- la detuvo Stiles- No has llamado a Peter

-Tengo mi auto ahí fuera, Stiles- replicó Ariadna, rodando los ojos e lo que Stiles simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Déjaselo a Allison, estará encantada- la joven bufó molesta, pero finalmente sacó su teléfono y llamó a Peter, quien quedó en ir a buscarla enseguida.

-¿Contento?- preguntó la morena, volviendo a guardarse el teléfono.

-Bastante- asintió Stiles- Ahora te acompaño hasta la entrada, mi siguiente clase es en media hora, así que tengo tiempo- sonrió, ofreciéndole su brazo y ambos salieron de la biblioteca.

Peter tardó sólo quince minutos en llegar y tras despedirse de Stiles, Ariadna se subió a la 4x4, ante la inquisitiva mirada del hombre lobo.

-¿Cuándo te cansarás de contradecirnos?- preguntó Peter, re emprendiendo la marcha hacia la casa Argent.

-Cuando ustedes se cansen de sobre protegerme… probablemente- respondió ella, con total naturalidad, bajando el vidrio de su ventana. Peter rodó los ojos y siguió conduciendo.

-Hay algo para ti en la guantera- indicó entonces y la joven lo miró ceñuda.

-Dime que no son cadenas para evitar que vuelva a salir de casa- suspiró, abriendo la guantera y sacando una pequeña caja envuelta en un lazo blanco. Enarcó una ceja y miró a Peter interrogativa, pero el hombre lobo sólo se encogió de hombros. Ariadna desató el lazo y abrió la caja, para encontrar el más precioso y perfecto anillo plateado con un precioso brillante incrustado- ¿Peter?- titubeó la joven, sacando la joya de la caja y mirando al hombre lobo.

-No sabía tu talla, pero siempre podemos cambiarlo si…- antes que terminara, Ariadna se le había lanzado encima, besándolo apasionadamente- Woa, hombre conduciendo aquí- sonrió Peter, deteniendo el automóvil y mirando a la joven.

-¿Estás seguro?- titubeó ella, sentada sobre sus piernas, incómoda, pero a gusto.

-¿Preguntas si seré capaz de soportar la rebeldía, la tozudez, la cabezonería y el sarcasmo?- musitó él, torciendo el gesto y la joven le arqueó la ceja en respuesta- Nahh, pan comido- prosiguió, abrazándola por la cintura y besándola- Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, de la forma que corresponde- sonrió, mirándola a los ojos.

-Te amo- susurró Ariadna, apoyando su frente en la del hombre lobo, quien amplió su sonrisa.

-También yo… me amo demasiado- rió

-Jajá- bufó ella, volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento y le entregó el anillo ante lo cual Peter la miró ceñudo, pero acto seguido ella estiró su mano derecha. Él le puso el anillo y volvió a besarla- Hasta que la muerte nos separe- musitó la joven, mirando el anillo en su mano.

-Mejor… hasta que mi muerte nos separe- replicó Peter, volviendo a encender el motor y la joven lo miró ceñuda- Sólo por si acaso- puntualizó, riendo junto a su, ahora, prometida.

***

 

Stiles miró la nota que su padre había pegado al refrigerador y suspiró profundamente mirando alrededor de la cocina. El sheriff llegaría realmente tarde esa noche porque cumplía dos meses “saliendo” con Melissa McCall y saldrían a celebrarlo cenando en un super fluffy restaurant, mientras que Stiles podía comer alguna de las hamburguesas guardadas en el congelador, con algunos fideos que probablemente le quería demasiado al dente. De haberlo sabido se habría ido directo a la casa Argent, donde de seguro Chris, Allison, Scott, Derek y Peter iban a deleitarse con alguna delicatesen de esas que sólo Ariadna sabía preparar. La vida era injusta.

Así que, desanimado y sin muchas ganas de cocinar, subió a su habitación. Dejó su mochila sobre la silla del escritorio y se metió al baño a darse una ducha. El entrenamiento de aquella tarde había sido francamente agotador, y Stiles seguía sin entender por qué Finstock los explotaba tanto si el próximo partido era con el peor equipo en la historia del lacrosse.

Al terminar se envolvió una toalla alrededor de la cintura y limpió el espejo para mirarse por un momento. Mierda. Tenía que cortarse el pelo, estaba creciendo a una velocidad extrema y en unos meses parecería todo un metalero con cabellera sedosa y todo.

Salió del baño, dispuesto a ponerse el pijama y luego sentarse frente al computador, quizá buscar algo de porno, aprovechando la soledad de su casa y luego se metería a la cama para dormir como los angelitos. Sip, definitivamente ese era el plan perfecto. A menos que alguien le diera un susto de muerte, empotrándolo contra la pared más cercana y respirándole contra el cuello.

-Ya casi no recordaba lo apetecible que luces saliendo de la ducha- le susurró Derek, haciéndole temblar las piernas cuando sintió las caderas del hombre lobo fuertemente presionadas contra su trasero.

-Derek- gimió el adolescente, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por liberarse. Seeee, había “prisiones” bastante confortables.

-Scott dijo que su madre y el sheriff se irían a cenar fuera- susurró Derek, deslizando sus manos con fuerza por los costados del adolescente, quien gimió con antelación- Y realmente esperaba que fueras a la casa Argent a cenar. Pero entonces Scott dijo que estabas cansado y que te habías venido directamente a casa- prosiguió el hombre lobo y Stiles comenzó a preguntarse si ese era realmente Derek, porque ¿Más de diez palabras en una frase? Eso es extraño- ¿Me estás escuchando?- preguntó entonces el alfa, con un tono de voz ronco y embistiendo con sus caderas contra el castaño, haciéndole soltar semejante gemido necesitado que Stiles tuvo que agradecer sinceramente que su padre no estuviera en la casa.

-Lo… siento- jadeó, con la respiración acelerándose- El teléfono en tu bolsillo me distrae.

-Mi teléfono está en mi chaqueta, no en mi pantalón… Stiles- le susurró Derek, lamiéndole el cuello.

-Joder, Derek, fóllame- suplicó Stiles. Y sí, se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a tener relaciones con Derek en casa, por respeto a su padre y todo, pero… “Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente”, ¿Verdad? Su padre no tenía por qué enterarse de que se había acostado con Derek en la casa. Otra vez.

Fue como una orden para Derek, quien lo volteó, sin permitir que se apartara de la pared, y volvió a empotrarlo, esta vez devorándole la boca en un ardiente beso, mientras le arrancaba la toalla sin miramientos y le separaba las piernas con las rodillas.

-Joder, Stiles… lo que quiero hacerte- suspiró Derek, para luego morderle suavemente el cuello mientras deslizaba su mano por encima del vientre del castaño, quien simplemente jadeó, porque al parecer su cerebro había decidido irse de excursión lejos, muy lejos- Dijiste que me perdonarías si te hacía el amor- susurró el alfa, con una media sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos y el adolescente asintió porque, en serio, su cerebro estaba fuera de servicio en esos momentos- Y pretendo ganarme el perdón como corresponde- Derek amplió su sonrisa, para luego lanzarse a devorarle la boca una vez más.

Pocos minutos después ambos estaban en la cama, desnudos, sudorosos y jadeando sus nombres, entregándose por completo, con la implícita promesa de que esta vez era para siempre. Stiles no necesitaba palabras para tener la absoluta certeza de que Derek era suyo, por siempre, y que nadie volvería a separarlos jamás. Lo sentía en la piel, en los besos, en las caricias, en la forma que el alfa se enterraba en él en cada embestida, en la forma en que susurraba su nombre, en la forma en que suspiraba contra su cuello. Lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser.

-Te amo, Stiles- jadeó Derek, corriéndose dentro de él, ahogando un profundo gruñido, ocultando el rostro contra su cuello, al tiempo que Stiles lo aferraba contra sí entre sus brazos, corriéndose en sus estómagos, gimiendo su nombre.

-Así que… tienes un compañerito alfa ahora- sonrió Stiles, cuando ambos estuvieron bajo las mantas, restregando su mejilla contra el pecho de Derek.

-¿Scott te lo dijo?- preguntó entonces el hombre lobo

-Nop, y debería enrostrarle mi molestia porque su mejor amigo debió ser el primero en saber- contestó Stiles- Me lo dijo Ariadna

-Estábamos todos con ganas de matarlo, pero finalmente decidimos que sería bueno tener dos alfas en la manada, además de que Scott lo tiene bastante merecido- explicó Derek, suspirando profundo mientras le acariciaba la espalda a Stiles.

-Si atrapamos a Ethan, ¿Quién lo matará?- preguntó Stiles entonces- ¿Peter?

-No lo hemos atrapado aún y supongo que cuando lo hagamos llegaremos a ese debate- repuso el alfa, resoplando- Pero supongo que será Peter- asintió- Merece una segunda oportunidad para demostrar que es un buen alfa, además Ethan secuestró una vez a Ariadna.- Stiles asintió conforme.- Hay otras noticias que te perdiste por no ir a cenar a la casa Argent- prosiguió Derek y Stiles se incorporó levemente para mirarlo a los ojos, interrogativo- Peter y Ariadna se van a casar.

-¡Bromeas!- gimió Stiles, al borde de ponerse a dar saltitos de gusto. Derek negó con la cabeza tranquilamente.

-Lo harán una vez que termine este curso. Lydia será la dama de honor- explicó el hombre lobo- Y tú serás el padrino- Stiles frunció el ceño, dudoso.

-Pensé que Peter te escogería a ti

-Fue Ariadna quien escogió al padrino y Peter quien eligió a la madrina- contestó Derek- Ariadna dijo que no se casaría a menos que tú fueras el padrino.- Stiles sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció al instante.

-Es tu tío quien se casa… y tú serás sólo un invitado más?- preguntó, con sincera empatía.

-Oh, no seré un invitado más- repuso Derek, encogiéndose de hombros y Stiles lo observó interrogativo- Seré el que se folle al padrino durante la recepción- sonrió y el adolescente volvió a recostarse contra su pecho.

-Y el que corra mientras el sheriff lo persigue con una escopeta cargada de acónito- asintió, riendo quietamente.

-Valdrá la pena- corroboró Derek, estrechándolo entre sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos.

***

Peter gimió por lo bajo y se revolvió contra las sábanas para mirar el reloj despertador sobre la mesa.

-¿Dónde vas? Son las tres de la mañana- se quejó en un gemido

-Voy a ver a Laura, escuché ruido en su habitación- susurró Ariadna, mientras se ataba la bata.

-Quizá sea Derek- replicó Peter, acomodándose en la cama- Pero ahora que me has despertado tendrás que pagar las consecuencias.- Ariadna le enarcó una ceja- Con muchos besos… sólo besos- acotó entonces el hombre lobo, sonriendo.

-Ya vuelvo- sonrió ella, besándolo suavemente antes de salir de la habitación.

Entró al cuarto de Laura y se acercó a la cuna, tenuemente iluminada por el espantacucos con dibujos de lobos que le había comprado Allison. La bebé dormía profundamente, arropada entre las mantas con bordados de lobos que le había regalado Lydia y con el pequeño lobo de felpa que le había obsequiado Erica. Sí, las tres adolescentes querían que Laura creciera conociendo su naturaleza porque _obviamente_ la hija de dos alfas no crecería sabiéndolo.

Ariadna le acomodó el ropaje y suspiró profundo mirando hacia la ventana, la cual se hallaba semi abierta. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a cerrarla, asegurándose de recordar reprender a Allison por no haberse asegurado de cerrar la ventana antes de acostar a la pequeña.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación, pero entonces una silueta emergió tras de la puerta y Ariadna se puso por delante de la cuna, mirando con precaución a Evan, quien, ante la tenue luz del espantacucos, se veía demacrado y miserable.

-Supe lo de Natasha- susurró el hombre lobo, sin mirarla.

-Era una psicópata- soltó entonces Ariadna- Estaba aliada con los gemelos, iba a matarnos…

-Y la quemaste- la interrumpió Evan, levantando la mirada y sus ojos brillaron ambarinos- Me quitaste lo único que me quedaba. Tú y ese estúpido alfa que le partió el cuello- Ariadna frunció el ceño. La única forma de que Evan supiera todos los detalles es que alguno de los presentes se lo hubiera contado. Y el único de los presentes que podría haber buscado a Evan para contárselo era Ethan. No había tenido las pelotas para enfrentarse él mismo a la manada, así que había convencido a Evan para que fuera a hacerles daño. Para hacerle daño a Laura.

-No dejaré que le hagas daño- susurró entonces la joven, aferrando sus manos a la cuna, porque si tenía que morir una vez más para mantener protegida a la bebé, lo haría.

-Oh, no… no voy a hacerle daño a la pequeña- repuso el hombre lobo, sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente- Es sólo una criatura inocente- Ariadna enarcó una ceja, sin comprender cuáles eran entonces los planes del hombre lobo parado frente a ella- Fuiste tú quien me quitó a mis dos hermanas. Charlie era tu amiga y por eso tus padres la mataron; Natasha estaba obsesionada contigo y por eso el alfa la mató. La muerte de ambas tiene sólo un denominador en común, Kharma… Tú.

Ariadna suspiró casi imperceptiblemente. Daba igual morir una vez más, estaba segura de que cuando despertara otra vez lo recordaría todo, y si no lo hacía, los demás buscarían la forma de hacerle recordar. Lo importante era mantener a salvo a Laura y si Evan realmente no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño, probablemente simplemente la atacaría a ella y se largaría, antes que los demás lo descubrieran en la casa.

-No te tengo miedo, Evan- escupió, mirándolo fijamente y entonces el hombre lobo sonrió.

-No, no me tienes miedo. Porque crees que no sé la verdadera forma de matar un fénix- y antes de que Ariadna pudiera hacer nada, la tomó por el brazo, dándola vuelta y apretándose contra su espalda, para luego apoyar su mano, llena de un extraño polvo que parecía cenizas, en su nariz y boca. Ariadna supo lo que eran aquellas cenizas en el momento en que sintió que sus pulmones ardían y la vista se le nubló, mientras toda su piel parecía estar quemándose por dentro.- Lo que puedes encontrar en el mercado negro en estos días- fue lo último que la joven escuchó antes de que todo se volviera negro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, así que... no tuve corazón para dejarlos esperando mucho tiempo por una actualización, pero sí tengo el corazón para dejarles ESE final y decirles que no volveré a actualizar hasta la próxima semana, probablemente martes.   
> Esta noche me voy de viaje familiar (So excited!) y, aunque sí tendré conexión a internet y eso... bueno, no tendré tiempo para terminar el capítulo 18 (Que va por la mitad actualmente).
> 
> Espero no me odien demasiado por semejante final, pero debo asegurar que no fue mi culpa. Ursula me sorprendió y ZAS! pintó el final a su pinta ¬¬   
> Anyway, lo importante es que la relación Derek-Sheriff va bien, ¿No?
> 
> Besos y abrazos a todos, nos leemos la próxima semana.
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Por si alguien se lo pregunta, sí, Peter y Ariadna duermen juntos, pero nada de cositas raras, que Peter está empecinado en que ella aún está convaleciente. Ellos sólo duermen juntitos a lo cucharita y así son felices... o... eran, al menos.


	18. Beautiful Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El aire estaba denso y el silencio era agobiante. Derek podía casi palparlo con la yema de sus dedos, como si la suave brisa nocturna estuviera portando malos augurios. Como si la muerte de Ariadna no fuera una mala noticia por sí sola sino que era el suave y oscuro preludio de algo macabramente peor.

_-Gastón?- Lorraine se acercó a su esposo, que se hallaba junto a la ventana, mirándolo dubitativa._

_-Hay un vehículo aparcado fuera- musitó Gastón, sin mirarla_

_-¿Un vehículo?_

_-El mismo que fue al taller mecánico esta mañana- prosiguió Gastón, girándose levemente a mirar a su esposa y luego miró por sobre su hombro hacia donde la pequeña Ariadna veía dibujos animados en la televisión- Es una pareja de cazadores- susurró entonces y Lorraine se llevó una mano al pecho, frunciendo el ceño- Los escuché hablando, mientras Pierre revisaba las bujías. Estaban a unos metros, pero pude escucharlos bien._

_-Vienen a matarnos- suspiró la mujer, deslizando una mano por su sedoso cabello negro y sus ojos relampaguearon en un tono tornasol._

_-Sólo quieren eliminarnos a nosotros- musitó Gastón, volviendo la vista hacia la ventana- Sus planes son quedarse con Ary- Lorraine apretó los puños y una suave luz tornasolada comenzó a ascenderle desde los pies, pero entonces Gastón se giró hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros- Por lo que escuché parecen confiados en que la ceniza de fénix será suficiente._

_-Ceniza… pero si usan ceniza…_

_-Ariadna resultará lastimada de otra forma, no importa lo cautelosos que sean- asintió Gastón, para luego soltar un profundo suspiro- Debemos hacerlo- Lorraine abrió los ojos como platos y sacudió la cabeza._

_-No- gimió, apretando con tal fuerza los puños que se dañó las palmas_

_-Lory… tenemos que hacerlo- insistió Gastón- Nuestra sangre… nuestra estirpe… Si Ariadna muere, estaremos extintos para siempre. Los fénix nos convertiremos en lo que siempre hemos sido… un mito.- Lorraine se mordió el labio inferior, mientras las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos- Mientras Ariadna permanezca viva, siempre habrá una esperanza para nuestra estirpe, pero si esta noche aspira aunque sea un poco de cenizas de fénix… toda esperanza habrá terminado._

_-¿Qué tal si no funciona? ¿Qué tal si la perdemos para siempre?- preguntó entonces Lorraine, soltándose de él y girándose a mirar a la pequeña, que permanecía ajena a lo que sucedía a pocos pasos- Le quitaremos todo, Gastón. No será más que…- suspiró pesadamente y sacudió la cabeza- Podemos huir- indicó entonces_

_-¿Toda la vida?- musitó Gastón, acercándose hasta ella- Lory, no podemos seguir huyendo._

_-Pero es tan pequeña- gimió la mujer, bajando la mirada_

_-Y esto la ayudará a desarrollarse más rápido, a recuperar su don más rápido… seguirá con nuestra estirpe- Lorraine se giró hacia su esposo, con el ceño fruncido.- Escuchaste al oráculo, Lory. Sabíamos que este día llegaría…_

_-No me importa lo que haya dicho el oráculo- gimió ella, desviando la mirada y Gastón la observó como si hubiera dicho la peor herejía del mundo- No quiero que mi hija, la fénix más importante de nuestra estirpe crezca atada a un… humano, ni quiero que crezca con lobos…_

_-Nuestra naturaleza es misteriosa, Lory- musitó entonces Gastón, tomándole el rostro entre las manos y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos- Ariadna está destinada a ser una gran fénix, el oráculo dijo que su futuro auguraba felicidad y poder, y debemos hacer lo que sea para que llegue a tener un futuro. Lory, si ella muere esta noche, toda nuestra raza estará erradicada de la faz de la tierra._

_-Mami- la pequeña había llegado junto a ellos y ambos la miraron interrogativos. Su cabello brillaba con una luz anaranjada y sus ojos desprendían un cálido resplandor tornasol- No tengo miedo. Y quisiera más que nada en este mundo conocer a Stiles- la pequeña les sonrió y Lorraine cayó de rodillas frente a ella, abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho._

_Gastón entonces se dirigió a la alacena y sacó la botella de cristal que guardaban en la repisa más alta, para luego volver a la sala de estar y entregársela a Lorraine. La mujer tomó la botella, que contenía un líquido gris dentro de ella, y la destapó._

_-Nunca olvides que lo más importante en la tierra es lo que te dicta tu corazón- susurró la mujer, entregándole la botella a la pequeña Ariadna, quien comenzó a beber su contenido- Los lobos no siempre son asesinos, y los humanos no siempre son los más débiles. Los cazadores no siempre buscan el bienestar de los demás, y los fénix siempre pueden morir- susurró, casi como si lo recitara, acariciando los pequeños bracitos de su hija, permitiendo que algunas lágrimas resbalaran desde sus ojos._

_-Los nerjavs no siempre son defensivos, y los kanimas siempre pueden tener un corazón- continuó Gastón- las brujas siempre pueden ser aliadas y los watchers pueden no perseguir un bien común._

_La pequeña Ariadna se terminó el contenido de la botella, poniendo  gesto de asco, y depositó el recipiente vacío sobre la mesita de centro. Su cabello perdió el resplandor de fuego y sus ojos se volvieron color caramelo._

_Gastón abrió una pequeña compuerta que había en una de las paredes y le sonrió, invitándola a entrar. La niña se separó de su madre, tras darle un dulce beso en la frente y se acercó a su padre._

_-Recuerda, Ary- musitó el hombre, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura- No importa lo que escuches, no importa lo que veas, no debes salir de aquí- ella asintió, con tranquilidad- Y por sobre todo…_

_-Respirar profundamente cuando las cenizas invadan la habitación- lo interrumpió ella y Gastón asintió, dándole un beso en la frente y haciéndola entrar al pequeño espacio, para cerrar la compuerta tras ella. Luego se levantó del suelo y se giró hacia Lorraine, quien asintió suspirando profundo._

_-Nunca olvides seguir tu corazón, Aryadna de Glanville- susurró Lorraine, mientras sus cabellos se volvían de fuego intenso, al tiempo que alguien derribaba la puerta de entrada de una patada._

_***_

Chris golpeó la puerta con fuerza y Peter frunció el ceño cuando vio que el cazador no tenía muy buena cara.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, terminando de ponerse la camiseta

-Los cazadores estaban siguiendo a un lobo en nuestro jardín, pero le perdieron la pista y creen que podría estar aquí dentro- explicó Chris, quitándole el seguro al arma que llevaba en las manos- ¿Dónde está Ary?

-Ha ido a ver a Laura… dijo haber escuchado ruido en su habitación- indicó el hombre lobo, saliendo de su cuarto y dirigiéndose a la habitación de la bebé con Chris detrás de él.

-¿ _Escuchó_ ruido en su habitación?- preguntó entonces Chris, torciendo el gesto y Peter se giró a mirarlo mientras asentía.

-Sí, ya sabes, a través del monitor de bebé- repuso y el cazador negó con la cabeza.

-Allison se lo ha llevado a su cuarto- explicó y Peter frunció el ceño ¿Cómo entonces Ariadna había escuchado ruido en la habitación de Laura si no era a través del monitor? La habitación estaba lo suficientemente lejos para poder oír algo.

-¡¿Ariadna?!- gimió entonces, dándose la vuelta para continuar hasta llegar a la habitación de Laura y su corazón se detuvo en cuanto vio la escena frente a él- ¡¡¡ARY!!!- gruñó, cayendo de rodillas junto al inerte cuerpo de la joven y tomándola entre sus brazos- No, no, no, no puedes hacerme esto, Ary, no ahora…- se giró a mirar al cazador que observaba impávido la escena- ¡Llama a Deaton y a Jake! ¡¡AHORA!!- Chris asintió y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo para marcar el número.

Tras llamar a ambos doctores, dio órdenes a sus cazadores para que “peinaran” la casa completa y el jardín, incluso el bosque, porque el hombre lobo no debía estar demasiado lejos.

-¿Qué es eso en su nariz?- preguntó entonces Chris, cuando Peter tomó a la joven en brazos, disponiéndose a llevarla a su habitación.

-Parecen cenizas… y no quiero pensar de qué son esas cenizas- bufó el hombre lobo, con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

Allison también había despertado con el escándalo y fue hasta la habitación de Ariadna, respirando agitadamente. Chris le explicó lo sucedido a grandes rasgos, y la adolescente de inmediato se acercó hasta la cama y tomó una de las manos de Ariadna entre las suyas.

-Está helada- susurró, sintiendo que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

-Su corazón no está latiendo- replicó Peter, aún con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, tratando de autocontrolarse porque en ese preciso momento lo único que quería hacer el lobo dentro suyo era salir corriendo tras el bastardo que hubiera hecho aquello.

-¿Y Laura?- inquirió entonces Allison, mirando a su padre.

-Ella está bien- asintió Chris- Dejé a un cazador custodiando la habitación, la ventana estaba entreabierta cuando llegamos y Ary había escuchado ruido proveniente de ese cuarto… es probable que quien haya sido entró a través de esa ventana.

-Fue Evan- susurró Allison, frunciendo el ceño, y ambos hombres la miraron interrogativos- Si Laura está bien y sólo Ariadna fue atacada… fue Evan. Ethan no habría dejado a Laura sana y salva. Él quiere acabar con todos nosotros…

-Mientras que Evan sólo tiene un interés- asintió Peter, comprendiendo y jurando por todos los dioses que iba a destrozarle el cuello a Evan LeFort.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre de la puerta y Chris se apresuró en ir a abrir, para luego regresar junto a Jake, quien se acercó a la cama enseguida, apartando suavemente a Allison.

-Es ceniza de fénix- musitó, cubriéndose la nariz y buscando algo con qué limpiar los restos del rostro de Ariadna

-¡¿Cómo mierda consigues cenizas de fénix estos días?!- se quejó Peter, levantándose bruscamente de la cama y pateando una silla.

-A través de cazadores- musitó Chris, sacudiendo la cabeza y el hombre lobo lo miró- Cuando los cazadores comenzaron a ir tras los fénix se hicieron de una buena cantidad de cenizas… a estas alturas deben creer que los fénix ya no existen, pero de todas formas aún tienen reservas. Supongo que para un hombre lobo no será difícil comprarle algo a algún cazador sin escrúpulos- musitó, apretando fuertemente los puños, sintiéndose ofendido por la clase de calaña existente entre “su” gente.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó entonces Allison, negándose a creer lo que aquello significaba. Jake se giró hasta ella, con mirada oscurecida y sacudió la cabeza- No… No, Ariadna no puede… No después de todo…- la adolescente se dejó caer de rodillas, soltando el llanto y Chris se acercó a abrazarla- No… no puede… simplemente… ¡NO!

****

 

Stiles se incorporó de golpe en la cama, jadeando agitado. Derek, que estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio, hojeando el bestiario, lo miró interrogativo.

-¿Aún estás aquí?- musitó el adolescente, frunciendo el ceño y sentándose en la cama

-¿Querías que me fuera a mitad de la noche?- sonrió Derek- Además tu padre ni siquiera ha llegado… de hecho…

-Dudo que vaya a llegar- asintió Stiles, con mirada perdida

-¿Estás bien? ¿Un mal sueño?- interrogó entonces Derek, al notar el semblante del castaño, y se acercó con preocupación.

-No… es…- Stiles sacudió la cabeza, suspirando profundo- Es Ariadna

-¿Ariadna?- preguntó Derek, incorporándose y mirándolo dudoso.

-Sí… es… es una sensación extraña… como lo que sentí cuando el nerjav la mató, pero… mucho más…- resopló, cansinamente y apoyó los pies en el suelo- Es como si tuviera la urgente necesidad de estar con ella en estos momentos.

-Ariadna está bien- susurró Derek, agachándose frente a él y mirándolo a los ojos- Ethan no será tan idiota como para acercarse a la casa Argent, y si sucediera algo Peter me llamaría enseguida- musitó y Stiles asintió, aunque por su semblante se podía decir que no estaba muy seguro de ello.- Son las cuatro de la mañana, Stiles. Seguro deben estar dormidos, a salvo. Pero si quieres puedo irme, y te llamo o envío un mensaje para cualquier novedad- el castaño lo observó dubitativo y suspiró profundo.

-No, tienes razón- musitó, volviendo a acomodarse en la cama- Si algo sucediera, Peter te llamaría y…- en ese preciso momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Derek y ambos se quedaron mirando seriamente.

El hombre lobo tomó el aparato y vio que era una llamada de Peter. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta en ese preciso momento. Contestó la llamada y escuchó atento, aunque con tan sólo el tono de voz de su tío, Derek comprendió que algo iba muy, muy mal.

-Debo irme- musitó entonces el alfa cuando cortó la llamada y Stiles se levantó al instante.

-No, espera, ¿Qué pasa?- interrogó, tomando al moreno por las solapas de la chaqueta- Derek… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién era?- Derek suspiró profundo, sabiendo que no podría engañar a Stiles.

-Era Peter- respondió y Stiles lo soltó como si su chaqueta quemara y retrocedió unos pasos, sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza- Alguien entró a la casa… creen que fue Evan…

-Ariadna…- gimió Stiles, deteniéndose contra la puerta y Derek bajó la mirada.

-Fue atacada con cenizas de fénix- resopló y el adolescente se quedó mirándolo como si estuviera intentando resolver un complicado puzzle matemático.

-¿Cenizas de fénix?- susurró, dubitativo- Jake una vez dijo que… ella… Ariadna está bien, ¿Verdad? Sólo… Sólo la han lastimado, pero… se recuperará, ¿Verdad?

-Stiles…- gimió Derek, acercándose sutilmente

-No!... ella va a estar bien…- lo interrumpió Stiles, apretando los puños- Tiene que estar bien… ella va a recuperarse, y luego…- jadeó, en busca de aire porque sentía que de pronto sus pulmones se habían cerrado- Va a estar bien, ¿Verdad?- insistió, sintiendo cómo los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir

-Stiles… debo irme… Peter…

-Voy contigo- aseguró el adolescente, buscando su ropa para vestirse

-Stiles, no es necesario…

-¡Claro que lo es!- gimió el adolescente, sintiendo que su corazón latía con violencia contra su pecho, amenazando con salírsele por la boca- Tengo que…- suspiró profundo, obligándose a mantener todo bajo control- Tengo que ir.

Derek terminó por aceptarlo en silencio, asintiendo solemnemente y aguardó hasta que Stiles terminó de vestirse. Entonces se dirigieron a la calle, subiendo al jeep de Stiles y emprendieron el rumbo hacia la casa Argent, en un críptico silencio. Derek aprovechó de enviar un mensaje de texto al resto de la manada, informándoles de la situación, por si era posible que se escabulleran y fueran hasta la casa Argent. También le escribió a Scott, pues imaginó que los Argent estarían demasiado consternados con lo sucedido y si había alguien que debía estar junto a ellos en esos momentos era el nuevo alpha. Probablemente Allison lo necesitaba.

El aire estaba denso y el silencio era agobiante. Derek podía casi palparlo con la yema de sus dedos, como si la suave brisa nocturna estuviera portando malos augurios. Como si la muerte de Ariadna no fuera una mala noticia por sí sola sino que era el suave y oscuro preludio de algo macabramente peor.

Derek también podía sentir la tristeza que emanaba cada poro del cuerpo de Stiles, y aunque el adolescente había asegurado que estaba perfectamente bien para conducir y a punta de fieras miradas había casi obligado al hombre lobo a subirse al asiento del copiloto, Derek sabía muy bien que la tristeza que estaba inundando el alma de Stiles era una tristeza que no podría erradicar en mucho tiempo.

Porque, por mucho que doliera, tenían que admitirlo. Si no en voz alta, al menos para sus propias conciencias. Ariadna había muerto. No había forma de que pudiera sobrevivir a las cenizas de fénix. El mismo Jake les había comentado tiempo atrás que las cenizas de fénix eran utilizadas por los cazadores para eliminar de raíz a los fénix. La forma más segura de que murieran y la forma más dolorosa de hacerlo. Derek ni siquiera quería llegar a imaginar lo que había sentido la joven cuando había sido atacada. Y no podía dejar de culparse tampoco. Por lo poco que había podido decirle Peter, Ariadna había muerto protegiendo a Laura.

-Debí haber estado ahí- suspiró de pronto, apoyando la frente sobre el cristal de la ventana.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó entonces Stiles, mirándolo de soslayo. Derek se incorporó y sacudió la cabeza.

-Sabíamos que Ethan volvería a atacar tarde o temprano… no debí…

-No debiste dejar la casa- lo cortó Stiles, asintiendo- Bueno, alpha, creo que ambos tenemos la culpa en ello entonces.

-Stiles…

-No, Stiles nada- lo cortó el adolescente- A mí tampoco me importó demasiado que estuvieras en mi casa en vez de estar en la de los Argent… tampoco pensé con la cabeza correcta- bufó, acelerando un poco más.

De pronto una sombra se cruzó por delante del jeep, obligando a Stiles a derrapar hasta detenerse a pocos centímetros de estamparse contra un árbol. Sin mediar aviso, Derek salió del jeep, emitiendo un profundo gruñido contra la oscuridad, garras y colmillos al descubierto.

Stiles se apresuró a sacar su teléfono móvil, para llamar a los demás, pero entonces un fuerte golpe lo hizo tirar el aparato. Miró a través del vidrio de la ventana, tratando de ver algo, pero todo era sólo oscuridad.

-¿Derek?- llamó, esperando que el alpha apareciera de pronto para decirle que todo estaba bien, que sólo había sido una falsa alarma. Pero todo era silencio… y oscuridad.

-¡Ven a jugar con nosotros, Stiles!- el adolescente sintió cómo la piel se le volvía de gallina al reconocer la voz de Ethan- No vas a dejar a tu alpha solito con toda la diversión, ¿O si?- Stiles miró a su alrededor dentro del jeep. Para variar no tenía nada con qué defenderse. Si salía vivo de esta estaba completamente seguro de que le exigiría a su padre que le enseñara a disparar para poder andar con una pistola cargada de acónito- ¡VAMOS STILES, NO TENGO TODA LA MALDITA NOCHE! ¡Quiero que veas cómo mato a tu amado Derek!

Stiles apretó la mandíbula y suspirando profundo salió del jeep, manos en alto. Como si aquello fuera realmente necesario.

-¡Stiles, no!- Derek recibió un fuerte golpe en las costillas cuando gritó y el adolescente pudo ver que estaba sangrando copiosamente desde el abdomen y no parecía estar curándose por sí mismo. Probablemente Ethan había utilizado sus últimas reservas del maldito acónito.

-Vamos, Stiles, acércate, quiero que tengas asiento de primera fila- invitó Ethan, con los ojos teñidos de rojo

-He llamado a los demás. La manada estará aquí en cualquier momento- dijo el castaño, apretando los puños cuando bajó las manos.

-Qué dulce- sonrió Ethan y miró a Derek, quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie- Lo has entrenado bien. Su corazón ni siquiera se ha alterado ante la mentira- Volvió a mirar a Stiles, con aire burlón- A) Tu querida manada seguro está más preocupada de que su fénix favorita ha muerto B) Sentidos lobunos, ¿Recuerdas? No te he oído llamar a nadie mientras me divertía inyectándole acónito a tu novio.- sonrió más ampliamente- Y nuestro querido Derek ya no tiene las fuerzas necesarias para emitir un débil aullidito que los alerte sobre el triste suceso que está a punto de ocurrir en medio del camino. Porque esta noche van a morir… los dos- gruñó, tirando con fuerza a Derek contra el jeep y de un sencillo salto estuvo encima de Stiles, con una garra en alto- Partiendo por ti, Stiles, porque tú eres el maldito culpable de que mi hermano esté muerto. Voy a desgarrarte las entrañas tan lentamente que será imposible limpiar por completo tu sangre del suelo. Voy a disfrutar de cada grito de dolor que tú y tu querido alpha emitan esta noche.

Stiles, aplastado contra el suelo, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Derek intentaba levantarse, sin éxito alguno, con la piel pálida y la sangre manchándole por completo la camiseta, demasiado debilitado por el acónito. Suspiró profundo, sabiendo que aquellas eran sus últimas respiraciones y cerró los ojos, aguardando el golpe final, pensando en lo cruel que era el destino, cuando horas atrás todo parecía tan perfecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, ya sé que dije que esperaría a Furyjav para actualizar, pero la verdad es que dos nuevos fanfics están azotándome la mente cada día y necesito terminar pronto este para poder ponerme a la labor con el otro :P
> 
> Y, lamento el abrupto y terrible final que le he dado a este capítulo, pero, como siempre digo: todo ocurre por una buena razón. Aún queda en mi fic una importante transformación, jejejejeje.
> 
> Espero comentarios, muchos comentarios :)


	19. This Girl is on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter se había sometido a la fase de negación, probablemente. Hacía quince minutos había llamado a Derek, informándole de lo sucedido y luego se había apostado junto a la ventana, negándose fervientemente a observar a Ariadna tal como lo hacía Allison. Jake comprendió la negación dentro de aquella actitud: Si no la veo muerta, no lo está.

Jake suspiró profundo, mirando de reojo las caras de consternación en todos los presentes en la habitación. Hacía cinco minutos había llegado uno de los cazadores de Chris y le había informado que había intentado atrapar al hombre lobo atacante vivo, pero Evan se había resistido demasiado y habían tenido que matarlo. Jake no tenía necesidad de apostarse el alma a que los cazadores habían estado felices de hacerlo. De cierta forma, Ariadna se había ganado el corazón incluso de sus semi-subordinados y el fénix podía estar seguro de que probablemente los cazadores se habían peleado entre ellos por hacerle el mayor daño posible a Evan.

Finalmente Chris se había apoyado contra una de las paredes de la habitación, en una silenciosa oposición a llamar a su doctor de confianza para que emitiera el certificado de defunción. Muy profundamente dentro de sus últimas esperanzas, quizá esperaba que pasara lo que había pasado la última vez: Ariadna volvería a la vida. Sólo que esta vez, Jake estaba seguro, gracias a las cenizas de fénix, aquello sería imposible.

Allison, por su parte, se había quedado sentada en el suelo, apoyando su torso contra la cama, con los ojos hinchados y rojos, mirando silenciosamente a su prima, posiblemente con la misma vana esperanza que su padre. Tenía el cabello alborotado alrededor de su rostro, enmarcándole las facciones, la piel pálida, dándole un aspecto deprimente y terrible. Jake sólo deseaba que Scott pudiera llegar pronto porque estaba seguro de que la adolescente terminaría consumiéndose ante la visión del inerte cuerpo sobre la cama.

Peter se había sometido a la fase de negación, probablemente. Hacía quince minutos había llamado a Derek, informándole de lo sucedido y luego se había apostado junto a la ventana, negándose fervientemente a observar a Ariadna tal como lo hacía Allison. Jake comprendió la negación dentro de aquella actitud: Si no la veo muerta, no lo está.

El fénix no los conocía demasiado, pero por sus instintos podía ver que independiente de los actos que hubieran cometido en el pasado, toda la manada existente en Beacon Hills tenían sólo un propósito: mantener a la población a salvo de cualquier cosa. Y eso había hecho que Jake los considerara valiosos, que realmente quisiera formar parte de aquella manada tan estrambótica, y por ello casi podía palpar en el aire el dolor profundo que sentían todos.

-¿Jake?- la sutil voz de Allison, convertida casi en un susurro que implicaba mucho: esperanza, duda, pánico. El aludido salió del trance de sus pensamientos y miró a la adolescente interrogativo, pero ella no necesitó decirle más, porque la luminosidad le entregó la explicación al sutil susurro de la morena.

Se acercó cautelosamente al cuerpo inerte de Ariadna y observó ceñudo las finas líneas de fuego que iban decorando su  tersa piel, desde la punta de los dedos, deslizándose suavemente por su brazo hacia el hombro, como si fueran delgados hilos de pólvora sembrados en el cuerpo de la joven.

-¿Qué significa…?- tanto Peter como Chris se había acercado a la cama y miraban la escena, perplejos.

Jake apenas lo notó, pero sus comisuras subieron levemente, dibujando una sutil sonrisa. Los recuerdos de una antigua historia, su madre contándole un cuento antes de dormir, sus infantiles deseos de conocer a alguna vez a aquella criatura de la que sus padres le habían hablado tantas veces. Los rumores decían que había muerto, que todo se había reducido a un mito. Y sin embargo ahora, justo frente a él, las delgadas líneas de fuego recorrían el semidesnudo cuerpo de Ariadna, dibujando patrones perfectos, deslizándose por su piel, dirigiéndose hacia su corazón.

Peter dio un paso al frente, con la clara intención de lanzarse sobre la cama e intentar “despertar” a la joven, pero Jake lo tomó por la chaqueta.

-Aléjense… todos… aléjense de la cama- gimió, tomando él mismo varios pasos hacia atrás. Todos lo miraron interrogativos, exigiéndole una explicación, pero de todas formas lo imitaron.

-Jake, ¿Qué le está sucediendo?- titubeó Allison, deteniéndose junto a él y el fénix sonrió, con las esperanzas, tanto de su especie como de la manada, encendiéndose dentro de él, igual que el delicado cuerpo “inerte” delante suyo.

-Están a punto de ver la más maravillosa de las obras de nuestra especie- susurró, sumido en la fascinación.

-Hablas en chino para mí, Jake- le espetó Chris, comenzando a perder la paciencia- O comienzas a explicarte o…

Un intenso fuego proveniente de la cama cortó por la mitad la potencial amenaza del cazador, y todos se volvieron a observar cómo las llamas danzaban suavemente frente a sus ojos. No llamas normales, nada que a Peter le trajera oscuros recuerdos, nada de lo que Chris hubiera visto en su extensa vida de cazador, nada de lo que Allison siquiera pudiera llegar a imaginar. El color ambarino y carmesí predominaban, pero había sutiles cambios entre naranja y púrpura. Y aunque tanto Peter, como Chris y Allison no podían dejar de pensar que era Ariadna incendiándose, ninguno de los tres podía dejar de observar las llamas, casi hipnotizados por la sublime belleza.

-Al demonio- gruñó Peter, acercándose a la cama

-Peter, ¡NO!- gimió Jake, intentando detenerlo, pero entonces todo quedó iluminado con un cegador resplandor.

****

 

- _Estoy contigo, Stiles, siempre contigo_

El adolescente abrió los ojos, frunciendo el ceño ante la suave y melodiosa voz y entonces notó que Ethan se había detenido, la garra en alto, oteando el aire, como si presintiera algo, aún manteniéndolo fuertemente agarrado de la chaqueta, evitando que pudiera escapársele.

Stiles buscó con la mirada los verdáceos ojos de Derek, a la espera de saber que él también había escuchado la voz, pero ya fuera que sí, como que no, el alfa tenía la misma expresión que Ethan en el rostro. Como si sintiera algo, como si algo se acercara a ellos.

Y entonces el castaño lo escuchó. No era que los hombres lobos hubieran escuchado la voz dentro de su cabeza- porque parecía estarlo-, los dos hombres lobos miraban hacia más allá de donde terminaba el camino, escuchando una tenue y suave melodía. No era nada que Stiles hubiera escuchado antes. Era suave, tenue, perfecta, como si fuera un suave arrullo para dormir a un bebé. No era humano, no era de ningún ave, no era alguna bizarra grabación emitida a través de un altavoz, era algo que estaba en todos lados y en ninguno al mismo tiempo. Era una melodía que los rodeaba poco a poco desde ninguna parte.

Y entonces Stiles lo vio y sólo pudo preguntarse si era efecto del shock de estar a punto de morir o si era posible que los otros dos lo estuvieran viendo también. Desde la distancia parecía una bola de luz anaranjada, carmesí y púrpura, pero un suave y acompasado movimiento a cada uno de sus lados le daba el aspecto de un ave batiendo sus alas.

Quería preguntar qué era aquello, quería mirar a Derek y que la simple mirada del alfa le indicara que todo estaba bien, quería soltarse del agarre de Ethan y levantarse para poder observar mejor, pero sin embargo aún estaba ahí, hipnotizado por lo que fuera aquello que se acercaba a ellos, mientras la melodía se había cada vez más intensa.

Por una décima de segundo, Stiles la reconoció, la suave melodía, que parecía entonada por instrumentos musicales que ni siquiera podía llegar a imaginar, porque era sencillamente sublime. La imagen de Ariadna haciendo dormir a Laura le azotó la mente con fuerza, un suave arrullo, una leve melodía que lo relajaba hasta la médula de los huesos.

-Ariadna- suspiró, sin dejar de observar la bola de luz acercándose a ellos, cada vez con la silueta más definida.

- _Siempre contigo_

El adolescente apenas lo notó, pero una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y de alguna forma pudo sentir cómo la melodía se le calaba hasta el fondo, arraigándose en cada uno de sus huesos, provocándole un embotamiento que probablemente tendría alguna similitud con drogas.

Entonces una fuerte sacudida lo sacó brutalmente de su trance y entonces vio a Ethan caer a varios metros de distancia, azotándose la cabeza contra un robusto tronco. Stiles se levantó, mirando al hombre lobo sorprendido, sin entender qué había causado aquello, y entonces sus ojos se encontraron con la atónita mirada de Derek, que lo miraba como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

-¿Der…?- Stiles se calló automáticamente al sentir el suave calor recorriéndole las piernas, y entonces enfocó los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Y sencillamente no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.

Una enorme ave encendida en fuego estaba delante de él, con sus alas carmesí y naranja casi enroscadas alrededor de sus piernas, mirando directamente hacia Ethan, que se había levantado apenas y miraba con cierto terror hacia ellos. Stiles estaba sin habla ante lo sucedido y volvió a mirar al ave delante de él. Sus plumas, cada una de ellas, parecía una pequeña llama de fuego tornasolada entre el rojo, naranja y púrpura; sus alas eran extensas y portentosas, con plumas de fuego variando del rojo al amarillo en diferentes tonalidades; su cola eran largas plumas encendidas, cada una en un color diferente, como si se tratara de un arcoíris plumífero; y sobre su cabeza, tres plumas delgadas, enroscadas hacia la punta, en un intenso amarillo fuego, le coronaban.

El adolescente tembló ligeramente, pero entonces extendió una de sus manos, de forma sutil, como si pensara que cualquier movimiento brusco haría que el ave delante de él se encendiera en fuego, carbonizándolo. No sintió miedo de lo que sentiría su piel al tocar aquellas plumas de fuego, y tampoco se sorprendió de que al tocarlas, se sintiera como debían sentirse las nubes, suaves y livianas, pomposas como una suave capa de algodón puro.

El ave giró su cuello delicadamente hasta mirarlo y los ojos de Stiles quedaron atrapados dentro del brillo tornasol dentro de aquella mirada. La criatura emitió un sonido suave, nada que Stiles hubiera escuchado de un ave antes. Era como una melodía, una suave melodía que lo calaba hasta los huesos.

En ese segundo, Ethan pareció considerar sus opciones y decidió cambiar de táctica, lanzándose hacia Derek, aún desprotegido por la debilidad que le causaba el acónito. El ave entonces volvió la cabeza, emitiendo un intenso chillido, que a Stiles no le resultó molesto en lo absoluto, y una fina capa de fuego rodeó el lugar donde se hallaba Derek, manteniendo a Ethan fuera de ella.

El hombre lobo entonces se volvió hacia ellos, con los ojos encendidos en rojo furioso, una mirada lunática y dispuesta a todo. El ave, sin embargo, mantuvo la suave melodía y batió suavemente sus alas, como si en realidad quisiera salir de un largo letargo tras una tranquila siesta. En aquel sencillo y casi inofensivo movimiento, un montón de pequeñas puntas encendidas salieron de entre las últimas plumas de sus alas, yéndose a clavar en el cuerpo del alfa que ya se abalanzaba sobre ambos.

Ethan se detuvo, atontado por la sorpresa de mil puntas clavándose en su cuerpo, y entonces, como si se tratara de combustión espontánea, su cuerpo se encendió por completo y el hombre lobo soltó un profundo y agonizante aullido, obligando a Stiles a cubrirse los oídos ante el sonido. El hombre lobo se revolvió en el suelo, sin dejar de aullar de dolor, hasta quedarse inmóvil, mientras las últimas llamas le devoraban la piel.

Stiles se quedó allí, de pie, mirando atónito la escena, como si no existiera nada más a su alrededor. Y entonces, pareciendo salir de un profundo trance, comenzó a darse cuenta de las luces primero y las voces después, obligándolo a mirar alrededor. A un lado tenía a Chris, Allison, Peter y Jake mirándolo con aire tranquilo y desde el otro lado tenía a Scott y los betas de Derek, observándolo preocupados. El castaño ni siquiera necesitaba preguntar para saber que ambos grupos llevaban viendo la escena un buen rato. Finalmente sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada ansiosa de Derek, quien parecía completamente recuperado del acónito y el fuego alrededor suyo había desaparecido por completo, como si jamás hubiera existido.

Stiles los observaba y comenzaba a escucharlos, como si estuviera emergiendo del agua, con los oídos tapados, sin poder entender muy bien ninguna de las palabras que algunos parecían decirle.

-¡Stiles!- la voz de Scott fue la primera en llegar hasta el castaño y miró a su amigo, que parecía a punto de sufrir una conmoción cerebral o a punto de destrozarse las manos por lo apretados que tenía los puños- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó entonces el moreno, con profunda preocupación. Stiles asintió levemente, como si la pregunta le pareciera estúpida, pero entonces entendió lo que todos debían estar viendo. Él, atrapado por las alas y la cola de una enorme ave de fuego que podía carbonizarlo en 0,2 segundos.

-Todo está bien- musitó, mirando a ambos grupos a su costado y luego observando a Derek- No tienen de qué preocuparse… es Ariadna- musitó, como si aquella fuera la respuesta a la pregunta más trascendental del universo.

Un intenso fuego lo iluminó todo alrededor, pero Stiles ni siquiera se movió, porque la sensación era lo más puro que había experimentado jamás. Aquel fuego era mágico, etéreo, tranquilizador. Cuando el fuego cesó, el castaño abrió los ojos, suspirando profundo y sonrió ampliamente cuando los acaramelados ojos de Ariadna brillaron ante él.

-¡Ary!- gimió Stiles y la abrazó con fuerza, apretándola contra sí, como si temiera que aquella fuera su última aparición y fuera a desaparecer de su vida para siempre.

-Todo está bien- susurró ella, con el rostro oculto contra su cuello- Estoy bien- Stiles se apartó apenas unos centímetros, sin soltarla, aún con el miedo a perderá punzándole la piel, y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que todos hacían el leve amago de acercarse, aún con miedo en las miradas- Sí agradecería algún abrigo, porque estar desnuda en mitad de la nada con esta temperatura es un poco hardcore- bromeó ella y el castaño se apresuró a quitarse la chaqueta para ponerla sobre los hombros desnudos de la morena, mientras los demás decidían dejar escurrir sus miedos y se acercaban a ellos.

Peter fue el primero en arrebatar a Ariadna de los brazos de Stiles, estrechándola contra sí mismo y ella se dejó envolver por los brazos del hombre lobo.

-Supongo que hay mucho que explicar- musitó Jake, mirando alrededor y todos lo miraron con asentimiento.

-Ya lo creo- sonrió Ariadna, acurrucándose entre los brazos de Peter

-¿Qué haremos con él?- musitó entonces Scott, mirando el carbonizado cuerpo de Ethan

-Habrá que sepultarlo- repuso Chris, mirando con recelo el cuerpo inerte- Le avisaré a algunos de mis cazadores- miró a Ariadna y luego a Jake- No creo que alguno de nosotros quiera perderse esta historia- Jake asintió sutilmente y se acercó al hombre lobo muerto, apoyando una mano sobre el carbonizado cuerpo, el cual comenzó a arder otra vez.

-El viento se ocupará de las cenizas… por asqueroso que eso sea- dijo, con tranquilidad.

****

 

Luego de vestirse Ariadna bajó a la primera planta, siempre bajo la vigilante mirada de Peter, y se sentó en uno de los sofás, frente a Jake, quien ya disfrutaba del café que Allison había preparado para todos.

-Bueno, supongo que podemos empezar- musitó el fénix, suspirando y todos asintieron, sin ocultar su excitación ante lo que prometía ser una interesante historia- Cuando era pequeño, y mis padres empezaron a enseñarme todo lo relacionado con los Fénix, siempre antes de dormir me contaban una historia. En aquellos tiempos lo veía como la típica historia para antes de dormir, y ellos también siempre recalcaron que era sólo eso: una historia.

-¿Vas a contarlo todo en detalle o simplemente irás al punto?- musitó Stiles, frunciendo el ceño. No, no tenía paciencia para eso, demándenlo.

-Me gusta el toque de eterna espera- asintió Jake y se aclaró la garganta para continuar- Mis padres me contaban la historia de los De Glanville, una familia Fénix tan antigua como el mundo. Los primeros de nuestra especie datan de la época griega, cuando eran venerados como criaturas mágicas y especiales, protegidos de Hera. Uno de ellos, se decía, había sido creado por la mismísima diosa de la familia, y era el más poderoso entre su estirpe. Siempre se ha sabido, entre los de nuestra clase, que para seguir procreando fénix, debemos tener una pareja fénix. Sin embargo Glanville, el primer fénix, era capaz de crear fénix sin importar la clase de pareja que tuviera. Sus descendientes siguieron procreando, siendo siempre poderosos e indestructibles. Se decía que los Glanville eran los únicos fénix que en realidad podían convertirse en fénix, el ave encendida en fuego- Jake suspiró profundo y por su mirada se podía decir que era el más emocionado con toda la historia- Obviamente, nadie jamás hizo un exacto seguimiento de la estirpe de Glanville y pasaron años hasta que un fénix real se viera surcando los cielos. Fue en la campiña francesa, en la época victoriana, y todos los fénix estaban satisfechos de saber que su estirpe jamás acabaría gracias a ese linaje. Entonces, como el seguimiento era más fácil, fue sencillo hacer un seguimiento de los descendientes de Glanville y finalmente los siguientes descendientes adoptaron el apellido “De Glanville”. Y eran considerados la realeza entre nuestra especie.

-¿Ariadna era una princesa?- preguntó Lydia y Jake la miró, enarcando una ceja.

-Es un decir- musitó, volviendo a beber un sorbo de su café- En fin… los descendientes de Glanville siempre estuvieron en seguimiento, de cierta forma, aunque sólo los fénix sabíamos quiénes eran realmente y todo sobre su estirpe. Pero entonces… se supo de la muerte de los últimos integrantes de esa estirpe. Un joven matrimonio, con una sola hija, los tres habían sido asesinados con cenizas de fénix en una pequeña localidad francesa. Los últimos descendientes de Glanville. Entonces, la maravillosa historia del linaje más poderoso se convirtió sólo en un mito, una leyenda, una añoranza para todos quienes esperaban que nuestra estirpe se preservara por los siglos de los siglos.

-Entonces- interrumpió Scott, pensativo- Ese matrimonio… eran los padres de Ariadna, ¿No? Pero… no se dieron cuenta de que la hija no había muerto? No… lo sentían?

-No tenemos super sentidos, Scott- replicó Jake, encogiéndose de hombros- Simplemente la noticia del incendio se esparció entre nosotros. La casa se había quemado hasta sus cimientos y cuando uno de los nuestros se acercó pudo sentir de inmediato la ceniza de fénix en el aire, y posteriormente se encontraron dos cuerpos adultos carbonizados, para todos fue sencillamente imposible que la pequeña, que por aquel entonces tenía 4 años pudiera sobrevivir a ello si sus dos padres habían muerto.

-¿Existe la posibilidad de que mi hermano y su esposa supieran tras quién iban?- preguntó entonces Chris

-Lo dudo- respondió Jake- Sólo los fénix sabían quiénes eran los De Glanville y para los fénix no existe nada peor que traicionar a tu propia especie. Lo más probable es que sencillamente hayan querido ir tras un fénix, sin saber quiénes eran realmente.

-Si eran tan poderosos… ¿Por qué no huyeron? ¿Por qué no vencieron a los cazadores? Dejaron a su hija sola en manos de dos lunáticos- soltó Stiles, frunciendo el ceño y luego miró a Chris- Sin ofender.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- asintió el cazador- Si eran tan poderosos, ¿Por qué no protegieron a su hija? ¿Cómo Ariadna pudo sobrevivir a las cenizas y ellos, dos adultos, no fueron capaces?

-Por la sangre de fénix- fue Ariadna quien habló esta vez y todos la miraron interrogativos, aunque Jake mostraba más fascinación y sorpresa que interrogación- Puedo recordarlo todo- musitó la joven, fijando la vista en sus manos.

-¿Sangre de fénix?- titubeó Erica- ¿Soy sólo yo o eso suena medio vampírico?

-Otra de las fascinantes cosas de nuestra especie- respondió Jake suspirando- Cuando un fénix bebe su sangre… pierde su estirpe. Es un humano común y corriente. Supongo que por el hecho de ser una Glanville, Ariadna no perdió sus dones, sino que se mantuvieron ocultos… por eso las cenizas de fénix no le afectaron. Cuando las inhaló era una humana común y corriente.- la joven asintió, mientras el recuerdo de la pequeña botella de cristal bailaba en su memoria- Por ser una Glanville, su estirpe simplemente se mantuvo dormida y no fue eliminada con la sangre de fénix como hubiera sucedido con cualquier otro.

-Y eso también me transformó en inmune a la ceniza de fénix- susurró la morena, soltando un profundo suspiro.

-Y fue el gatillante necesario para que tus dones se recuperaran por completo- asintió Jake

-Dijiste que no importaba la pareja del fénix, sus descendientes siempre serán fénix- arremetió entonces Peter, frunciendo el ceño

-Y su estirpe estaba dormida hasta ahora- asintió Jake- No importa cuántos hijos tuviera Ariadna hasta este momento, ninguno de ellos sería fénix- Peter asintió, conforme, mientras Ariadna apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del lobo, somnolienta- Debí sospecharlo antes

-¿El qué?- interrogó la joven

-Lo que eras- respondió Jake- Cuando me contaron lo sucedido con el secuestro del padre de Stiles, lo que sucedió en la estación abandonada. Estaba más preocupado de que salieras ilesa y de intentar salvar el bebé, y no me detuve a pensar que habías sido capaz de usar el fuego como defensa para proteger a los demás.

-¿Qué tiene de especial eso?- preguntó entonces Derek

-Sólo que ningún fénix es capaz de hacerlo sin años de entrenamiento- explicó Jake- Yo mismo, fui criado desde mis primeros pasos como un fénix, fui entrenado desde que tengo uso de razón, y no soy capaz de usar una barrera de fuego sin causar daño colateral.

-No quiero sonar soberbio- intervino Boyd y todos lo miraron interrogativos- Pero nuestra manada es la reina de las manadas!- todos rieron de buena gana, completamente de acuerdo con el pensamiento del moreno.

-Supongo que eso amerita un brindis- musitó Chris, levantándose del lugar donde se hallaba sentado y entonces miró con cierto recelo a todos los adolescentes presentes en la sala- ¡Qué más da!- bufó entonces, acercándose al aparador donde tenía guardada su mejor colección de whisky.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró Peter, mirando a Ariadna, quien asintió, con el sueño carcomiéndole los párpados.

-No todos los días te despiertas siendo una fénix de proporciones- sonrió ella, acomodándose.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora ya no hay más preocupaciones- musitó Lydia, apoyándose contra el hombro de Isaac- Con Ethan y Evan muertos- todos asintieron, mientras iban recibiendo los vasos de whisky que Chris les entregaba- Oh, espera!- la pelirroja se incorporó de golpe, con aire preocupado y miró a Ariadna- ¡Tenemos que ver todo lo de tu boda! El vestido, el pastel, el lugar, la decoración, los…

Ariadna sólo sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza y volvió a apoyarse contra Peter, dejando que el sueño la fuera arrastrando poco a poco hasta la oscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que sólo me quedan unos dos capis más por delante, y luego podré dedicarme por completo al nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo :)
> 
> FuryJav, tendrás que decirme por privado en facebook de qué fantasía en el bosque hablas pues te desapareciste por TANTO tiempo que la verdad no recuerdo (Y además, hemos hablado de TANTAS!!!! xDDDD )


	20. Don't You Worry Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penúltimo capítulo de Faith. Sí, señores, esto se acaba. Bueno... se acaba con una gran sorpresa. Pero no adelantaré nada en particular, para no restarle la emoción adecuada al capítulo 21 :)
> 
> Como he dicho antes, este capítulo es super mega fluffy, no esperen sorpresas amargas, quizá algo de suspenso, pero el 99% del capítulo es unicornios rosados bailando sobre un arcoiris de azúcar :D
> 
> Recuerden que soy una "Comment Whore", así que... aquí espero ;) Me gustaría saber si tienen alguna teoría sobre el desenlace de esta historia. Y espero que les guste el capítulo, sé que es un poco corto, y desgraciadamente el capítulo 21 es más corto aún, pero es mejor lo justo de lo bueno, que mucho pero malo xDD
> 
> Besazos y abrazos, enjoy!!

Stiles entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él y se detuvo de golpe, congelado ante la escena frente a él. En medio de la habitación, observándose en el enorme espejo de cuerpo entero, estaba Ariadna, con el vestido blanco más hermoso que Stiles hubiera visto alguna vez en su vida. Sí, que tampoco había ido a demasiados matrimonios, pero éste de seguro era EL vestido entre los vestidos.

-Sigo pensando que tal vez podría hacerme con algunas balas de acónito, disparárselas a Peter en el momento apropiado y luego hacerme pasar por él- sonrió el adolescente, acercándose y Ariadna se volteó hacia él, sonriéndole.

-¿Qué hay de Derek?

-Seeee… dudo que él pueda llevar un vestido de esos- musitó el castaño, sentándose al filo de la cama- Aunque podría intentarlo, ¿No?- Ariadna rió de buena gana y Lydia surgió del baño, hecha un vendaval.

-Peter te dije que… ah, eres tú- suspiró, deteniendo el que prometía ser el sermón del siglo. Stiles asintió, mientras la pelirroja comenzaba a tomar algunas medidas en el vestido, con una almohadilla de alfileres en su muñeca.

-Así que Peter ha intentado colarse a la habitación- suspiró entonces Stiles, tomando una de las capas de seda del vestido y jugueteando con ella entre sus manos.

-Demasiadas veces- contestó Lydia, con tono de queja y le quitó la capa de seda que tenía entre las manos.

-Estás consciente de que eso de que el novio no debe ver a la novia es un mito, ¿Verdad?- inquirió entonces Stiles, ante la divertida mirada de Ariadna.

-Duh, claro que sí- bufó Lydia, retrocediendo un paso y observando a la novia de pies a cabeza, para luego dedicarse a hacer ajustes a la cintura- ¿Un matrimonio condenado al fracaso sólo porque el novio ha visto a la novia de blanco antes de casarse? Ja!- Stiles le enarcó una ceja y la pelirroja lo miró interrogativa- Stiles, cariño, estoy segura de que no has ido a los suficientes matrimonios.

-No, creo que no- reconoció Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues entonces te has perdido una de las partes más emocionantes de una boda- replicó Lydia, volviendo a retroceder para observar su trabajo- Cuando el novio ve por PRIMERA vez a su futura esposa vestida de blanco.

-Buen punto- asintió Stiles

-En fin… voy a ir por un té. ¿Quieren algo?- preguntó la pelirroja

-Un té estaría perfecto- asintió Ariadna

-Igual para mí- dijo Stiles y Lydia salió de la habitación, cerrando apresuradamente la puerta tras ella, al parecer al ver que Peter se acercaba por el pasillo, pues pudieron escuchar perfectamente un _“No, este lugar tiene restricción contra ti y le diré a Stiles que ponga Ash Mountain de ser necesario”.-_ Casi parece la más emocionada- bromeó el adolescente, mirando a Ariadna, quien asintió de acuerdo- No quiero pensar cuando le llegue el turno a ella- suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza- Podremos ver en todo su esplendor a una verdadera Bridezilla.- rió y miró a Ariadna, quien parecía con la mirada perdida- ¿Ary?- la joven sacudió la cabeza y lo miró, interrogativa- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí- sonrió ella- Es sólo… recuerdos, que van llegando poco a poco- musitó, sentándose cuidadosamente, para no clavarse ningún alfiler- Recuerdos de mucho tiempo atrás- Stiles la miró interrogativo, con la curiosidad pintándole el rostro.

 

_Aryadna entró al lugar, sin soltarse de la mano de sus padres, observando todo alrededor. Nada podría haberle advertido la sorpresa que encontraría en su interior. Porque si bien por fuera parecía una vieja casona abandonada en medio de la campiña, por dentro era el lugar más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida. Y sí, acababa de cumplir 4 años, pero realmente dudaba que alguna vez fuera a ver algo tan hermoso._

_-¿Te gusta?- Gastón la miró, sonriendo y ella asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa con emoción- Este es nuestro lugar sagrado, Ary, nunca un alma impura entrará aquí._

_-Papi… ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó entonces la niña._

_-Porque es algo importante que los De Glanville debemos hacer, cada vez que nuestro primogénito cumple 4 años- explicó Gastón y le sonrió dulcemente- Este es un gran momento para ti, Ary, ¿Estás lista?- la niña asintió y suspiró profundo, volteándose hacia la anciana que los observaba desde lo que parecía un altar._

_-Gastón, Lorraine- musitó la mujer, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia la pareja, quienes le correspondieron en respuesta- Y tú debes ser la pequeña Aryadna- sonrió la anciana, estirando sus manos hacia la pequeña, quien miró con inseguridad hacia sus padres. Lorraine le sonrió y la instó a acercarse a la vieja mujer- No temas, no pasará nada malo- Aryadna asintió y se acercó, hasta detenerse frente a la anciana- En todos los siglos que llevo como oráculo, sólo he anunciado bienestar y felicidad a cada Glanville que viene hasta mí. Estoy segura de que no serás la excepción- musitó, sacando una larga aguja que parecía de plata- ¿Permitirás que te saque una gota de sangre?- la niña asintió, estirando su mano derecha y la anciana la pinchó levemente, dejando caer unas gotas en una pequeña botella de cristal- Siéntate a mi lado, Aryadna de Glanville- la niña obedeció y se sentó junto a la mujer, alisando su vestido blanco hasta sus tobillos, y observó todo con atención._

_La anciana acercó un enorme platón de metal, donde había una extraña cantidad de ingredientes que Aryadna desconocía, y estirando su mano, un enorme fuego lo consumió todo, danzando sinuosamente dentro del platón de metal. La mujer entonces vertió las gotas de sangre sobre el fuego, el cual se volvió de un rojo intenso, y una enorme fumarola surgió de su centro, formando una perfecta columna hacia el techo del lugar, dentro de la cual, Aryadna podía ver extrañas imágenes, de personas que no creía conocer, aunque un intenso y cristalino par de ojos color miel llamó poderosamente su atención._

_-Aryadna de Glanville- la voz de la anciana sonó portentosa y la niña la observó, viendo que la mujer tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras con sus manos dibujaba extrañas figuras en el aire, como si estuviera tocando las imágenes dentro de la columna de humo- Estás destinada a hacer grandes cosas en tu vida, cosas que nunca antes se han visto, no al menos desde hace muchos años. Serás parte de un grupo poderoso e invencible… dentro de muchos años, serás parte fundamental de la manada más poderosa que el mundo haya conocido, uniendo criaturas que en el pasado sólo juraron darse muerte.- Aryadna frunció el ceño y dobló el cuello, mirando dudosa hacia el hombre de ojos azules que apareció dentro de la columna de humo. Los ojos azules más bonitos que había visto en su vida- Pero la desgracia te pisa los talones en cada camino que tomes hasta tus 21 años- continuó la anciana- Pero tendrás personas dispuestas a protegerte de todo, personas a las que amarás con todo tu corazón y por quiénes estarás dispuesta a dar la vida- la anciana frunció el ceño,  confundida- Y tendrás un enlazado- susurró, como si aquello fuera malo, mientras que Aryadna vio a su madre llevarse la mano al pecho, con dolor en la mirada- Morirás, Aryadna de Glanville- la niña la miró, titubeante- Morirás tres veces, y en la tercera vez, todo el esplendor Glanville volverá a tu sangre. Un don perdido, muchos años atrás volverá a reinar en ti…_

_-La transformación- susurró Gastón, mirando con fascinación la columna de humo, donde un hermoso y portentoso fénix multicolor batía sus alas en el aire._

_-Mi pequeña- continuó la anciana, ajena al comentario del sujeto- En pocos meses tu camino se verá torcido por la fatalidad, pero es el camino que debes tomar. Debes perder tus dones, perder tu poder y tu estirpe, de esa forma podrás llegar hasta tu enlazado, el ser que será capaz de despertarte las tres veces que mueras. Es el camino que debes tomar para llegar a la felicidad que te espera- la columna de humo fue diluyéndose poco a poco en el aire, llevándose consigo las últimas imágenes que Aryadna alcanzó a ver: lo que parecía una boda, con aquel hombre de ojos azules y una hermosa muchacha de brillantes ojos caramelo, rodeados de una gran multitud de personas-_ _Nunca olvides que lo más importante en la tierra es lo que te dicta tu corazón- susurró la mujer, aún con los ojos cerrados- Los lobos no siempre son asesinos, y los humanos no siempre son los más débiles. Los cazadores no siempre buscan el bienestar de los demás, y los fénix siempre pueden morir; Los nerjavs no siempre son defensivos, y los kanimas siempre pueden tener un corazón,  las brujas siempre pueden ser aliadas y los watchers pueden no perseguir un bien común- finalizó, abriendo los ojos, cuando la columna desapareció por completo y el fuego se extinguió, como por arte de magia._

_Antes que Aryadna pudiera decir algo, Lorraine la tomó de la mano y la arrancó de su lugar, disponiéndose a salir._

_-No, espera- la detuvo la niña, soltándose de ella, y regresándose hasta donde estaba la anciana- Dijiste que tendré un enlazado, ¿Cómo sabré quién es?_

_-Lo sabrás cuando despiertes de tu primera muerte, mi pequeña- sonrió la anciana, mirándola con dulzura- Pero puedes llamarlo “Stiles”._

Stiles la miraba, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta, con toda la intención de decir algo, pero su cerebro no parecía a la labor de querer colaborar. Ariadna suspiró pesadamente y observó a Lydia, quien se había unido a ellos apenas unos minutos antes que comenzara a contar sobre lo que había dicho la oráculo, y la pelirroja tenía la misma expresión de su amigo.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que recuperarías un don perdido y tu padre habló de la transformación?- preguntó entonces la adolescente, saliendo de su embotamiento.

-La transformación- asintió Ariadna- Si bien es un don propio de los Glanville, hacía siglos que se había perdido. Ningún fénix era capaz de transformarse en un fénix.

-Tus padres lo sabían- murmuró Stiles, bajando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño- Ellos sabían todas las penurias que pasarías, sabían que morirías, y aún así… No huyeron. Fuiste prácticamente como Jesús entregado a Pilatos!

-Todo lo que dicen sobre el destino, que puedes cambiarlo y eso… es verdad- asintió Ariadna, mirándolo tranquila- Mis padres pudieron haber huido conmigo, podrían haber evitado todo esto- continuó y Stiles la miró a los ojos- TODO. No habría recuperado ningún don, no los habría conocido a ustedes. Todo habría sido diferente.

-Pero eras su hija… prácticamente te entregaron a la desgracia… dejaron que dos cazadores lunáticos te secuestraran…

-Sí, Stiles, perdí a mis padres, pero gané mucho más- sonrió ella, tomándole la mano- Tengo una gran y numerosa familia ahora. Una mucho mejor que cualquier bienestar que hubiera tenido si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

-Lo sabías todo- inquirió entonces Lydia- Sabías de Stiles, de Peter…

-A los 4 años, sí- asintió la joven- Pero lo olvidé todo en el momento en que bebí la sangre de fénix.

-¿Se lo contarás a alguien más?- preguntó entonces Stiles y ella se encogió de hombros.

-No hará las cosas diferentes- respondió luego de un momento de silencio- Son sólo recuerdos. Supongo que en algún momento, durante alguna conversación trivial, serán temas que saldrán a la palestra, pero no pretendo darle mayor importancia de la que tiene.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Lydia se volteó, hecha una furia.

-PETER TE DIJE QUEoh, Derek- sonrió entonces la pelirroja, al ver al alfa cerrando la puerta tras él. Derek simplemente la miró, enarcando una ceja.

-¿No debiera ser Red la obsesionada?- inquirió, acercándose.

-Es la madrina, quiere que todo salga bien- sonrió Ariadna, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pensé que el padrino debería estar con el novio, ayudando- musitó entonces Derek, mirando a Stiles, quien frunció el ceño- Venías a sacar una fotografía, ¿Recuerdas?- Lydia miró con sorpresa al adolescente y luego frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo olvidé- se excusó el castaño

-De acuerdo… no más hombres en esta habitación, fuera de aquí, los dos!- ordenó Lydia, pareciendo realmente furiosa- Esto ha sido una asquerosa traición, fuera de aquí ahora! Y mantengan sus teléfonos en sus bolsillos, par de traidores- bufó, echándolos de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella, asegurándose de poner el seguro. Ariadna la miró divertida- Bien, le haré los últimos ajustes y ya no tendrás que volver a ponértelo hasta el próximo sábado.

-Muy bien, mi capitana!- sonrió la morena, comenzando a quitarse el vestido con ayuda de la pelirroja, quien luego lo guardó en su guardapolvo y lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

-Tengo algo para ti- dijo entonces Lydia, y Ariadna se volteó a mirarla mientras terminaba de acomodarse la sudadera y los jeans. Lydia se volteó hacia ella, entregándole una pequeña cajita azul- Con Erica, Allison y Melissa estuvimos hablando sobre las tradiciones, ya sabes, esos mitos que rodean a una boda, y pensamos que debes tener algo nuevo, algo antiguo, algo prestado y algo azul- Ariadna sonrió de medio lado, mirándola dudosa- Y a mí me corresponde darte algo nuevo- finalizó la pelirroja, entregándole la cajita, la cual Ariadna abrió, quedando sin habla al ver los hermosos aros con cristales de swarosky en su interior.

-Lyd… no tenías que…

-Claro que sí- la cortó Lydia- Yo te doy algo nuevo, Erica te dará algo antiguo, Allison algo azul y Melissa algo prestado.- Lydia torció el gesto- Enmarcó mucho eso de que es prestado y más tarde me explicó en secreto que quiere dárselo a Allison cuando ella y Scott decidan que es la hora. Así que, sea lo que sea que te dé, cuídalo mucho- Ariadna asintió, sonriendo y volviendo a cerrar la cajita con los aros en su interior, para posteriormente guardarla en su mesita de noche.

-Son la mejor familia que alguien podría desear- musitó la morena, abrazando a Lydia con fuerza, quien le correspondió el abrazo un segundo, pero luego la apartó con un poco de brusquedad.

-Nada de lágrimas!- gimió, respirando profundo para disminuir el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado- Tenemos el próximo sábado para parecer cascadas- bromeó, y Ariadna sonrió, asintiendo.

*******

 

Tal como le había dicho Lydia, aquel mismo día, más tarde, Allison le entregó una hermosa gargantilla con una gema azul en su colgante; Erica le dio un par de horquillas de plata, con piedras preciosas incrustadas, que según la rubia le había regalado su abuela mucho tiempo atrás, cuando la anciana era dueña de una tienda de antigüedades. Según su abuela, las horquillas eran de manufactura francesa, del siglo 15 y probablemente habían sido llevadas en alguna portentosa fiesta de esas antiguas donde las mujeres llevaban pomposos vestidos y tocados elegantes y quizá incluso habían sido llevadas por alguna antepasado de Aryadna.

Finalmente, poco antes de la hora de la cena, Melissa la había llevado hasta su habitación y había cerrado la puerta tras ella, envuelta en una ola de misterio.

-Lydia me dijo que ya te había contado sobre nuestro “pacto”- sonrió la mujer, enseñándole una caja blanca, un poco ajada- Y a mí me corresponde darte algo prestado- Ariadna asintió- Y necesito pedirte un favor…

-Lo cuidaré como el mayor tesoro que alguien me haya dado jamás- la interrumpió Ariadna, y Melissa la miró, sonriendo- Lydia me comentó que planeas dárselo a Allison- la mujer volvió a asentir, suspirando profundo.

-Por mucho que quiera creer que Scott sigue siendo el pequeño que no hace más que darme dolores de cabeza… tarde o temprano llegará el momento- musitó, abriendo la caja, y dejando a Ariadna ver un precioso velo de tul, con pequeñas flores bordadas. Un precioso trabajo manual- Lo hizo mi madre, a mano, cuando me casé con el padre de Scott. Y aunque ese matrimonio haya sido un completo fracaso, estoy segura de que tú cambiarás su suerte- sonrió Melissa, sacando la prenda y acomodándolo sobre la cabeza de Ariadna- Mi madre dedicó un mes entero a elaborarlo.

-Es… es precioso Melissa- susurró Ariadna, mirándose en el espejo, sintiendo que los ojos le picaban- Gracias- suspiró, volviéndose hacia la mujer y abrazándola fuertemente.

-Vas a ser la novia más hermosa que alguien haya visto en su vida- susurró Melissa, devolviéndole el abrazo, ambas sintiendo un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

******

 

Ariadna se acomodó en la cama y suspiró profundo, con la vista fija en el techo.

-Es un alivio saber que Lydia ya se ha ido- suspiró Peter, acomodándose también y frunciendo el ceño- Isaac está un poco preocupado con el momento en que quiera pedirle matrimonio- Ariadna se volteó a mirarlo, dudosa- Ya la has visto como madrina… imagínala como novia.

-Ya sabes como es Lydia- sonrió la joven, devolviendo la mirada al techo- Y este es el primer matrimonio donde debe organizar cosas. Estoy segura de que si una mosca de más vuela durante la boda va a estallar como Pompeya.

-Ajá- asintió el rubio, volviendo a suspirar profundo- De hecho parece la más emocionada con todo el asunto.- Ariadna asintió distraídamente y Peter la miró ceñudo- ¿Entiendes la implicancia de la frase, no?

-Síp- asintió la joven- Igual que Stiles piensas que no estoy emocionada en lo absoluto.

-Y… ¿No vas a contradecirme?

-¿Para qué? Seguirás pensando lo mismo- asintió Ariadna, suspirando profundo y acomodándose para dormir- Buenas noches, Peter- el hombre lobo se quedó mirándola, dudoso, pero finalmente apagó la lamparilla en su mesita de noche y se acomodó para dormir.

****

Derek cerró la puerta de su apartamento tras Scott y Allison y se regresó de vuelta a la sala de estar, donde ya se hallaban Stiles, Erica, Boyd, Isaac y Lydia. Todos lo miraron interrogativos.

-Muy bien, a excepción de Stiles, Allison y Lydia- comenzó el alfa- ¿Alguien va a negarme que Ariadna está extraña?

-Extraña en el sentido de…- inquirió Stiles

-No lo negaré- dijo entonces Scott- Es parecido a la vez que despertó después que la atacara el nerjav, pero esta vez es…

-Más oscuro- acotó Isaac

-Más fuerte- asintió Erica

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó entonces Lydia, mirando a todos- ¿Es porque no anda dando saltitos de felicidad por la boda?

-Hablamos de que la “esencia”, “Aura” o como quieras llamarla, de Ariadna está extrañamente fuerte y oscura, te pone los pelos de punta- explicó Boyd- No hay razón alguna para hacerlo, pero esta semana he estado esperando un ataque sorpresa desde todos lados.

-Evan y los gemelos están bien muertos y acabados, pero aún así- intervino Erica- Es como si mi sexto sentido femenino y el séptimo lobuno estuvieran alerta las 24 horas del día.

-¿Será porque Ary ha estado recordando cosas?- musitó entonces Allison y todos la miraron- Me contó acerca de un recuerdo de niñez que tuvo hace pocos días. Dijo que los recuerdos poco a poco están llegando y a veces la confunden.

-A nosotros también nos contó algo así- asintió Lydia, señalándose a sí misma y a Stiles. Derek miró al castaño, quien asintió seguro.

-También me habló sobre los recuerdos- asintió entonces el alfa- Pero… está bien sentir confusión al respecto, quizá algo de miedo o tristeza por lo que conllevan esos recuerdos, pero esto…

-Esto es pánico de que algo terrible se acerca- advirtió Scott y Allison lo miró dudosa.

-¿Qué tal si simplemente le preguntan a ella?- soltó entonces Lydia, rodando los ojos- ¿Recuerdan lo que pasó luego de que la atacara el nerjav? Todos nos alejamos de ella, ustedes porque sentían que ella los rechazaba. Nadie tuvo las pelotas de preguntar y finalmente resultó que ella los alejaba porque quería protegerlos. Si le hubieran preguntado quizá todo habría ido distinto.

-Lydia tiene razón- asintió Stiles, resoplando- Si esta sensación que emana de Ariadna los tiene tan a la defensiva, porqué no van y se lo cuentan, o le preguntan. Todo será mucho más sencillo que hacer una reunión ultra secreta aquí y comenzar a suponer que es por esto o aquello.- miró inquisitivo a Derek, quien suspiró.

-Supongo que es cierto- asintió finalmente, luego de un largo momento de silencio- Mañana hablaré con ella…

-No lo reconocerá- dijo entonces Isaac y Lydia lo miró ceñuda- Esta vez no trata de alejarnos. Si realmente puede sentir que algo malo nos ronda, no dirá nada para no preocuparnos- todos lo miraron interrogativos- Sabe que Lydia está fascinada con todos los preparativos, que Allison está devanándose los sesos para diseñar los mejores vestidos de damas de honor; que Peter está ansiando que llegue el sábado… tenemos que admitirlos, todos en cierto punto estamos emocionados con la boda del sábado.

-Y ella lo sabe- asintió entonces Boyd- No dejará que abandonemos la emoción para rendirnos a la preocupación o el pánico.- Erica asintió y miró a Derek.

-Y si pudo deshacerse por sí sola de Oliver cuando aún no tenía todo su poder, estará segura de que ahora por sí sola podrá deshacerse de lo que sea.

-Pero le diremos que podemos sentirlo!- exclamó Lydia, exasperada- O… que ustedes pueden sentirlo.

-No, Lyd, tienen razón- asintió entonces Stiles- Podremos decirle lo que sea y ella dirá que son sólo nervios por su boda. No podremos sonsacarle nada.- Derek asintió, completamente de acuerdo- A menos que sea yo quien hable con ella- entonces todos lo miraron interrogativos- Ya saben el lazo que compartimos ambos, será sólo cosa de insinuar que me preocupa, A MI, que algo malo pueda arruinar nuestra pequeña burbuja de felicidad.

-Podrías ponerla sobre aviso- inquirió Allison, dudosa

-No si sólo yo parezco preocupado por eso- respondió Stiles- Ella no me mentirá.

Todos lo sopesaron por unos momentos, pero finalmente decidieron que esa era la única carta que podían jugar y quedó decidido que al día siguiente, luego del instituto, Stiles se pasaría a ver a Ariadna y poner el plan en marcha.

Finalmente todos se regresaron a sus respectivas casas, mientras el cielo de Beacon Hills se iba cubriendo de densas nubes que auguraban una fuerte tormenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Sería muy cruel matar a Ariadna y que la boda no se realice nunca? ¿O sería mejor aniquilar a algún otro personaje? Porque, en definitiva, alguien deja el elenco, pero aún no decido quién :P
> 
> BTW: Adoro el tema que da el nombre a este capítulo, pero más me gusta el tema que le da el nombre al capi 21 C: "Radioactive" de Imagine Dragons.


	21. Radioactive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Algo así- asintió el sujeto frente a ella y se quitó la capucha. Ariadna apenas dio un paso hacia atrás, para estabilizarse y abrió los ojos como platos, buscando la conexión entre su cerebro y su boca.  
> -Santa… madre… de Dios- suspiró, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados.

Stiles suspiró profundo y observó a la joven, esbozando una sonrisa tranquila. Aquella semana había pasado realmente volando, aunque sonara a exageración. Entre deberes de economía, química y cálculo; reuniones de manada; aprendizaje de su nuevo rol de Watcher; visitas a Ariadna; cenas en la casa Argent para terminar despatarrados en la sala de estar hablando de mil trivialidades. El sábado había llegado tan rápido que parecía que solamente el día anterior había sido domingo.

Tal como había prometido, Stiles habló con Ariadna acerca de la remota posibilidad de que algo malo sucediera, intentando saber si la joven pensaba igual. Quedó claro que la respuesta era NO, cuando Ariadna lo echó de su habitación acusándolo de ser un pájaro de mal agüero.

Para colmo, el martes se había desatado una lluvia de proporciones en Beacon Hills, y esta vez no fue sólo Lydia quien se volvió loca. Ariadna estuvo completamente descontrolada junto a la pelirroja, buscando un plan B por si el clima decidía jugarles una mala pasada el sábado. Finalmente, el viernes el sol salió reluciente en el cielo y todos los arreglos para el Plan A se ejecutaron sin contratiempos.

-¿Nerviosa?- preguntó de pronto Stiles y la joven se volvió hacia él, encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Sabes?... ¿Recuerdas cuando el lunes te hablé sobre que algo pudiera salir mal?- Ariadna enarcó una ceja, mirándolo interrogativa- No, sólo… no tengo ningún mal presentimiento. Es sólo que los lobos estaban preocupados, sentían esa vibra rara, ya sabes, y querían saber si estabas preocupada por algo. Por eso hice parecer como que era yo quien estaba preocupado. Pero no tengo ningún mal presentimiento. No tienes de qué preocuparte- finalizó, ampliando su sonrisa.

-Bien- suspiró ella, alisándose el vestido mientras bajaba la mirada- Porque yo lo tengo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Stiles la miró ceñudo y ella lo instó a bajar la voz- ¿Cómo que tienes un mal presentimiento? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Para que no se volvieran paranoicos como tú lo estás haciendo en este momento- explicó Ariadna, con voz seca- Hablé con Jake al respecto, pero él dice que probablemente sólo sean los nervios, la emoción… algo así.- Stiles asintió, seguro- Pero es más que eso, es… es extraño.

-No… Ary, no… no justo hoy- gimió el castaño, desinflándose sobre su asiento.

-Vamos, Stiles, ¿Crees que la tormenta de esta semana fue normal?- musitó ella, en un leve susurro y el adolescente la observó ceñudo- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijo la oráculo cuando tenía 4 años?- Stiles alzó las cejas porque, no… no recordaba las palabras exactas. Ariadna resopló- Mencionó a todas y cada una de las criaturas que conocemos: lobos, cazadores, watchers, kanimas, nerjavs… y habló de brujas…

-Ary…

-Si las mencionó fue por alguna razón, ¿No?- insistió la joven, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Sí, probablemente nos encontraremos con alguna bruja, en un tiempo más, no precisamente hoy- repuso Stiles, suspirando profundo.- Vamos, Ary… ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-¿Literalmente?... Todo- gimió Ariadna y Stiles rodó los ojos, levantándose de su asiento.

-Estás nerviosa y ansiosa, eso es todo- musitó, poniéndole las manos en los hombros- Sólo debes respirar profundo, pensar positivo, sonreír y listo. Todo estará bien, ya verás. Y cuando Lydia atrape el ramo y prácticamente fuerce a Isaac a atrapar la liga, verás cómo nos reiremos juntos.- Ariadna asintió suavemente y bajó la mirada- Tú hazme caso, respira profundo y piensa que este es el día más inolvidable de tu vida- prosiguió Stiles, sonriendo y luego le dio un suave beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos en el altar.- finalizó, saliendo de la habitación y Ariadna se quedó mirando la puerta, pensativa.

Probablemente eso era todo, simplemente estaba nerviosa y ansiosa con todo lo que había estado sucediendo últimamente. Esa extraña corazonada que tenía hacía una semana no significaba realmente nada. Sólo era… ansiedad. Stiles tenía razón. Nada malo sucedería.

****

 

-¿Todo bien?- susurró Derek, mirando a Stiles cuando éste llegó a su lado, y el adolescente se encogió de hombros- ¿Stiles?

-Resulta que Ariadna sí tiene un mal presentimiento- susurró, apartándose un poco para que Peter no pudiera escucharlo, aunque el rubio parecía enfrascado en una profunda conversación con Scott e Isaac en esos momentos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Derek retrocedió también y se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Acaba de decirme que tiene un mal presentimiento- explicó el castaño, suspirando profundo- Y al parecer la tormenta apocalíptica que tuvimos esta semana ayudó a aumentar esos temores.

-No podemos decirle nada a Peter- musitó entonces Derek, con la mirada oscurecida y Stiles resopló.

-¿Qué sentido tendría decirle…- se detuvo a mitad de la sentencia y miró a Derek interrogativo- ¿Sucede algo realmente?- el alfa lo miró dudoso, como si estuviera sopesando la idea de decirle- Derek- advirtió Stiles, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ayer por la mañana fuimos a recorrer el bosque después de la tormenta, sólo… para asegurarnos de que todo estuviera bien- susurró el moreno, dubitativo- Y la cosa es… había algo extraño, aunque no llegamos a encontrar nada. Pero era como si el aire hubiera cambiado… o algo así.- Stiles resopló hastiado y bajó la mirada.

-Realmente quisiera que alguien me dijera que todo va a salir bien hoy- suspiró y alzó los ojos.

-Todo saldrá bien, Stiles- dijo entonces Derek, para luego besarlo suavemente- O al menos… mientras la ceremonia salga bien… supongo que podremos ocuparnos de la recepción.- Stiles enarcó una ceja- Además… si con la tormenta llegó algo más a Beacon Hills, ¿Por qué esperar precisamente el momento en que toda la manada estará reunida para atacar? Eso sin contar a los cazadores que Chris ha traído, “por si acaso”.

-Supongo que tienes razón- asintió entonces Stiles, pensativo- Sería absurdo atacar precisamente hoy. Probablemente lo que sea espere hasta que Peter y Ary se vayan de luna de miel, Chris regrese a sus viajes continuos a Washington… Sí… hoy saldrá todo bien- sonrió el castaño finalmente- Además mi padre también ha traído algunos agentes de policía para que custodien la casa.

-¿Lo ves? Todo saldrá maravilloso- asintió Derek, abrazándolo y regresando al centro de la sala, justo cuando Scott, Isaac y Peter terminaban su interesante conversación.

-Supongo que ya es hora de alistarnos- suspiró Peter, con los ojos iluminados y entonces Stiles sintió algo terriblemente doloroso en el pecho. Como si un globo completamente inflado se le hubiera reventado dentro.

-Chris ya fue por Ariadna?- preguntó entonces el castaño, obviando el extraño presentimiento que se le albergaba dentro.

-Estaba dando las últimas instrucciones a algunos cazadores- contestó Scott- Vayan ustedes por mientras, lo buscaré para avisarle. Ya estamos en la hora- sonrió, saliendo de la sala y Stiles lo siguió con la mirada.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó Derek en un susurro y el castaño asintió, esbozando una sonrisa que no calmó en absoluto al alfa, quien se quedó mirándolo serio.

****

 

_-Estás seguro de esto?- musitó la joven, mirando dudosa el ritual frente a sus ojos y el hombre la miró, dudoso- Sólo quiero asegurarme…_

_-Sólo quiere asegurarse de que todo saldrá bien- intervino entonces el tercer sujeto en la sala, acercándose hasta ellos._

_-Lo sabremos cuando esté hecho- los otros dos miraron extrañados al que lideraba la operación- Cuando ella haga el viaje… lo recordaremos._

_-Entonces, si no me recuerdan, sabremos que he muerto en el intento- suspiró la joven_

_-Algo así- asintió el hombre que se hallaba al centro y suspiró- Ahora recuerda… debes hacer lo que sea por detener a Ocean. LO QUE SEA._

_-Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó el tercer sujeto, enarcando una ceja y la tenue luz de la luna iluminó su iris azulado._

_-Que… debe hacer lo que sea para detener a Ocean- explicó el principal, encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada._

_-Sí, eso me ha quedado claro- espetó el otro- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_

_-Que puedo matar a Laura…- intervino la joven, con curiosidad y los dos sujetos la miraron severos._

_-En cierta forma, si lo piensas, eso formará una paradoja indescriptible y no… no habrás detenido a Ocean- explicó el principal, serio- Además, si hablamos de matar, creo que deberías matar a Lydia, Isaac, Jackson, Ariadna, Peter… quiero decir… todos tuvieron que ver en todo esto. Así que por qué no matas a la manada por completo de una buena vez?_

_-Ok, entendido- suspiró la joven- Supongo que será una labor bastante difícil. Va a ser muy complicado que confíen en mí luego de que ella desaparezca._

_-¿Ella?- el sujeto de ojos azules miró al principal, ceñudo, y éste sacudió la mano, como si le restara importancia._

_-Si Claire viaja… debemos traernos a alguien de allá. Ya sabes- suspiró y el ojiazul resopló- Ariadna es la candidata ideal._

_-¿Ariadna? Pensé que hablabas de Allison!_

_-No, hablaba de Ariadna… así que mantenlo dentro de los pantalones, querido. Queremos arreglar esto, no complicarlo más- espetó el principal y la joven sonrió moviéndole las cejas al ojiazul, quien resopló con fastidio.- Recuerda que es SU Ariadna, no la nuestra- puntualizó el principal y suspiró- Vale, ya es hora._

_-Estoy lista- asintió la joven, posicionándose en el centro del triángulo que habían dibujado en el suelo- Si no regreso…_

_-Consolaremos a Chris, tranquila- le bufó el ojiazul y ella le guiñó un ojo._

_-Ok- musitó el principal, encendiendo fuego al platón donde había reunido los ingredientes- Aquí vamos._

****

Chris terminó de dar las instrucciones correspondientes y se volteó hacia Scott, que lo esperaba pacientemente. El cazador enarcó una ceja.

-Ya estamos listos- sonrió Scott, con cara de niño bueno.

-Sabes que mantendré los ojos sobre Allison toda la noche, ¿Verdad?- inquirió Chris y el moreno resopló- Voy por Ariadna- finalizó Chris, sonriendo burlón y se dirigió al segundo piso.

La verdad es que tendría que admitirlo. Si había alguien a quien podría darle la bendición para casarse con Allison, ese era Scott. Aunque planeaba demorar aquello. Todo lo posible. Esa tarde “perdería” a Ariadna y quería tardar lo más posible en “perder” a Allison también.

-Ary ya estás…?- Chris se calló automáticamente y entró en la habitación, dudoso. El velo de novia yacía sobre la cama, la puerta del baño estaba abierta, y allí no había NADIE.- ¿Ariadna?- llamó el cazador, entrando al baño y mirando en el walking closet, sólo por si la joven había sufrido alguna clase de ataque de pánico. Pero Ariadna no estaba allí. De hecho, tras cinco minutos buscándola en cada habitación de la segunda planta, Chris comprendió que Ariadna no parecía estar en la casa.- Santo Dios!- gimió, bajando apresuradamente a la primera planta y dirigiéndose hacia el garaje, por si había sido un ataque de pánico realmente grave y la joven había tomado algún vehículo. Pero incluso su motocicleta estaba allí.

-¿Papá? Estamos esperando, porque no vas por Ary?- Allison se quedó mirándolo desde la puerta de la cocina, dudosa y Chris se detuvo frente a ella, algo agitado.

-Porque Ariadna no está en la casa…

Ni bien había terminado la oración, Peter y Derek estaban en la cocina, mirándolo interrogativo, y tras ellos llegaron Scott y Stiles.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió el castaño, mirando a todos inquisitivamente.

-Ariadna se ha ido- susurró Peter, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ese es precisamente el asunto- replicó Chris- Hay cazadores custodiando todo el perímetro de la casa, la habrían visto salir. Y no hay ningún vehículo faltante en el garaje.

-¿Qué? ¿Ariadna se esfumó en el aire?- bufó Scott- Eso es imposible.

Stiles miró a Derek y vio que este estaba mirándose con Peter sospechosamente.

-¿Alguien se ha **llevado** a Ariadna?­- inquirió el castaño entonces, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Cómo alguien evitaría todas las guardias y se llevaría a una fénix, vestida de novia, sin ser visto?

-¿Quién y por qué?- acotó entonces Allison

-No lo sabemos, por ser fénix- respondió Peter, amargamente- Debimos suspender todo esto cuando sentimos aquello en el bosque.

-¿Lo que sintieron en el bosque?- interrogó Chris

-Ok, basta de secretos, quieren?- bufó Stiles, al tiempo que Boyd, Erica, Isaac y Lydia entraban a la cocina, con miradas interrogativas- Peter y Derek se fueron a dar una vuelta al bosque luego de la tormenta, y sintieron algo extraño allí, aunque no vieron nada fuera de lo normal. Y Ariadna ha tenido un mal presentimiento desde hace una semana, me lo dijo hace unos minutos cuando estuve en SU cuarto, conversando con ELLA.

-¿Y dónde está Ariadna?- interrogó Lydia

-Ha desaparecido- contestó Allison y la pelirroja boqueó en busca de aire.

-¿Qué tal si se fue por su cuenta, por aquel mal presentimiento?- acotó Isaac, dudoso.

-Ariadna no haría algo así- negó Peter- Cancelaría la boda, nos lo contaría a todos… no se iría. No… simplemente desvanecería.

-Será mejor avisar que la boda se suspende- dijo entonces Chris- Mientras antes nos deshagamos de toda esta gente, antes podremos ponernos a la búsqueda de Ary. Sea quien sea que se la haya llevado, no puede estar muy lejos- miró a Peter, serio- Es tu pareja de por vida, puedes seguir su esencia, ¿No?- el lobo asintió y se dirigió a la segunda planta, mientras Chris se dirigía al patio trasero para dar la noticia a los asistentes.

Suerte que el 99% de los invitados estaba al tanto de la situación sobrenatural de Beacon Hills y se fueron sin hacer mayores preguntas; mientras que el 1% asumió que Ariadna era simplemente una novia a la fuga, en pánico por su boda.

-Muy bien, organicémonos en grupos para tomar los vehículos y…

-Chris- lo cortó Melissa, tragando saliva

-¿Qué?- el cazador la miró interrogativo y entonces descubrió que todos frente a él estaban mirando hacia su espalda, por lo que se giró, inquisitivo. Frente a él se encontró con una joven, de no más de 20 años, cabello negro azabache que le caía algo desordenado sobre los hombros, ojos color castaño, de mirada intensa y confiada. Llevaba una capa negra con capucha encima y observaba al grupo con una extraña mezcla de esperanza y terror.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- musitó Stiles, dando un paso al frente, pero Derek lo tomó por el brazo, pensando lo mismo que pensaban los demás hombres lobos que en esos momentos dejaban lucir sus garras.

-Bruja- masculló Scott, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Eres tú quién se ha llevado a Ariadna?- Allison tomó una de las ballestas del closet de arma en el garaje y la apuntó.

-No…- pidió la desconocida, alzando una mano- No soy una bruja, y… voy a regenerarme si me disparas, pero será doloroso- todos la miraron inquisitivos- Mi nombre es Claire, soy una mujer lobo.

-Te me haces extrañamente familiar- musitó Stiles, pensativo.

-Nunca antes había estado aquí… no… no me conoces- susurró ella, quitándose la capucha. Stiles miró a Derek, inquisitivo.

-No, no está mintiendo- respondió el alfa a la pregunta implícita y entonces lo soltó, para avanzar hasta detenerse junto a Chris.

-¿Dónde está tu manada?- preguntó el alfa y sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo. La joven suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

-Separados…- susurró- Nuestro watcher… él me dijo que debía venir hasta aquí y buscar ayuda… con ustedes.

-Watcher?- inquirió Lydia y Claire asintió.

-Él dijo que esta manada tiene dos watchers y que serían las únicas personas en quienes podría confiar.

-Pues te mintió- respondió Stiles, parándose junto a Derek y la joven lo miró, con una extraña mirada de dolor en sus ojos.- No has contestado la pregunta: ¿Tú te has llevado a Ariadna?

-No lo he hecho- respondió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza- Ni siquiera sé quién es Ariadna…

-Mentira- bufó Peter, acercándose también y mirándola receloso- Acabas de mentir.

-Escucha, Claire- intervino Chris, mesándose el puente de la nariz- Has llegado en un pésimo momento. Y si quieres nuestra ayuda, podemos dártela- todos lo miraron ceñudos- Lamentablemente para ti… estás en desventaja, así que vas a contestar todas y cada una de nuestras preguntas. Y tenemos siete excelentes detectores de mentiras- puntualizó, sacando su arma y apuntando a la joven, quien retrocedió levemente- Y tenemos un montón de Acónito Azul del Norte.

****

 

Ariadna aspiró profundo, en búsqueda de aire y se tambaleó levemente, mareada, para luego observar alrededor, confundida. Hacía sólo un segundo estaba en su habitación, vestida de novia, a punto de ponerse el velo que le había dado Melissa, a la espera de que su tío fuera a buscarla para llevarla al altar. Y ahora estaba vestida de novia, sin el velo a la vista, en un lugar que distaba mucho de ser su habitación. Una sola lámpara colgada del techo apenas la iluminaba a ella y un diminuto radio alrededor, y tenía la extraña sensación de que estaba siendo observada, aunque sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la penumbra que la rodeaba.

-¿Hola?- balbuceó, entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de entornar la vista. Finalmente pudo distinguir dos siluetas a varios pasos de ella, como personas vistiendo capuchas o algo así. Suspiró profundo y se enderezó, mirando alrededor y entonces a sus pies pudo ver un enorme platón de bronce, con extrañas cenizas dentro. Si estos dos eran cazadores que querían matarla con cenizas de fénix, definitivamente necesitaban salir de su oscura cueva y actualizarse un poco.- ¿Dónde estoy?- insistió, volviendo a mirar hacia las figuras, quienes ni siquiera se inmutaron- ¿Saben?... tal vez deberían actualizar un poco sus conocimientos… soy inmune a las cenizas de fénix, así que si planeaban matarme con ellas…

-No vamos a matarte- dijo uno de los sujetos y Ariadna frunció el ceño ante la familiaridad que sintió con la voz. ¿Cazadores conocidos de sus padres? Sonaba demasiado joven como para haber conocido siquiera a sus padres.

-Ok… entonces… ¿Cómo me han traído aquí? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué son esas cenizas?- preguntó la joven, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Los recuerdos están llegando- susurró entonces el otro sujeto y el que había hablado primero asintió- Claire lo consiguió.

-¿Quién es Claire?- musitó Ariadna, con voz monótona. Parecía un poco claro que esos dos dementes no iban a contestar ninguna de sus preguntas.

-La chica que enviamos en tu lugar- respondió el sujeto que había hablado segundo y Ariadna tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que su mandíbula inferior no cayera. ¿Habían mandado a alguien… en su lugar? ¿Qué demonios se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Alguien que se haría pasar por ella?

-¿Son brujos?- preguntó entonces, frunciendo el ceño y comenzando a preocuparse. Un poquito. Un poquito bastante.

-Algo así- contestó el sujeto que había hablado segundo- Yo al menos- se acercó lentamente hacia ella y se llevó las manos a la capucha- Ahora… Ariadna… necesitamos que te mantengas muy calmada- la joven enarcó una ceja. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Iban a torturarla? ¿Por qué debía mantenerse calmada?- La habitación es a prueba de fuego y eso, pero nosotros no y… no queremos morir carbonizados- la mirada de Ariadna se iluminó por un segundo- Y créeme, tú no quieres matarnos.

-¿Por qué no querría matarlos?- preguntó entonces, arrugando la nariz- Me han secuestrado…

-Por un bien mayor- contestó el sujeto- De verdad… sólo… mantente calmada- Ariadna tragó aire, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa y observó al sujeto que llegó hasta los rayos de luz, cabeza gacha- Esto puede ser un poco…

-Perturbador- acotó el otro sujeto, el que había hablado primero, que se quedó atrás y Ariadna lo miró, para luego dirigir la vista otra vez hacia el desconocido frente a ella.

-¿Perturbador?- titubeó

-Algo así- asintió el sujeto frente a ella y se quitó la capucha. Ariadna apenas dio un paso hacia atrás, para estabilizarse y abrió los ojos como platos, buscando la conexión entre su cerebro y su boca.

-Santa… madre… de Dios- suspiró, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puedo imaginar que quieren matarme por dejar semejante final en el fic... ¡Es porque tiene continuación!  
> El tercer (Y esta vez final) fic de la serie ya ha nacido y su primer capítulo está listo para salir a la luz. Y espero que lo disfruten tanto como han disfrutado este, aunque las cosas esta vez serán más extrañas y anormales que nunca. Dos de las parejas existentes en Faith van a separarse, eso es lo que puedo adelantar.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevo trabajo de Teen Wolf, actualizaré una vez a la semana (los sábados) porque el trabajo me tiene full. Espero que les guste y no se impaciente... lo bueno siempre se hace esperar, mwahahahaa


End file.
